


Tug O' War

by Milksapphire



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, Conqueror Style, Empire Games, F/F, F/M, Greek Empire, M/M, Persian Empire, Seduction, Sex, Slow Burn, Spartan Empire, War, Willpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 163,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksapphire/pseuds/Milksapphire
Summary: The Empress of Sparta takes an Amazonian child as hostage to spite the Queen of The Amazons and her counterpart, Emperor Alexander. Queen Gabrielle offers herself to the Empress for the child's exchange and realizes she is caught in a deadly political game between the warring rulers of Greece.





	1. Chapter 1

Greece is split between two rulers that can't seem to reach an agreement on anything. The Empress of Sparta longs to take over Emperor Alexander's vast empire so she can go down in history as the greatest ruler of the known world. In order to fulfill her desire to rule Greece, she takes down Alexander's allies one by one, hoping he will surrender unto her. The Emperor's greatest ally, the Queen of The Amazons, is one of the Empress' biggest targets. To spite her counterpart, she takes the Amazon Queen as hostage and uses her as a political tool for war. The Amazon Queen will have to choose a side when she realizes that she's being used as a pawn in the Empress' war game.

* * *

_The Girl_

Three years of scrounging. Three years of anguish and determination. Three years of harvesting her new found land. Three years of establishing a name for herself. Three years of the making of a ruler that would crush the young Emperor Alexander. The Empress, as she called herself, made sure to make name for herself long before the death of the Emperor's father, King Phillip.

The corners of Greece was never a concern for the sickly King Phillip. He long forgotten of the Spartans and Corinthians until now. He was dead and his son ruled Greece. Some say Emperor Alexander was destined to rule the world, but the Empress thought otherwise. Now, she claimed Sparta as her second home. Far from her home of Amphipolis, she was destined to rule Greece, but challenges arise as Emperor Alexander roamed across the Greek city states. He claimed each state one by one.

The Empress knew that the young Emperor would not dare come to Sparta. Nobody had been able to conquer the vicious Spartans. It was the perfect place to establish an Empire, but she couldn't claim more land as long as Alexander still breathed. Once a warrior, then came a general, and now Empress, she would bow to no one. He must be eliminated and what better way to do that than eradicate all of his allies.

First, Corinth then Argos and after a year of war, she took Tegea. Arcadia belonged to her and Emperor Alexander was not brave enough to tread in her territory. Yet, she wanted more. Athens, Delphi, Thebes, would soon be in her grasp. Only one thing that stopped her was the Gulf of Corinth separating the two factions.

She needed a reason for the Emperor to step foot in her domain. Another ally that was important to the child emperor. The Amazon Nation off the coast of Corinth. His father's long standing relationship with the Amazons was going to come to an end soon. They will be mine, the Empress thought. What better way to get Emperor Alexander to rise against her than to take something that was so precious to him?

The Spartan warrior turned Empress left her domain to scout the outskirts of Corinth. She came alone as she grew tired of slaves following her on her escapades. She was advised against it but who was going to argue with her? Nobody.

There, in broad daylight, the Empress, trotted on her large black stallion in the middle of a forested area of Corinth. Clad in her black metal brassiere and knee high pants. She took notice of a young girl, no older than thirteen summers, she gathered.

Well, hello there. What are you doing out here, little one? A smile on the Empress' lips was most enticing –most menacing. Judging by the girl's animal hide clothing she belonged to the Amazon nation. A small bow strapped to her back and dagger in hand. Hunting for food, little one?

She rode closer to the oblivious girl and marveled at her innocence. You have no idea that I am here, do you? She approached her and the fair haired girl turned around. Her eyes lifted to the tall black haired woman on the horse. You fear me, don't you little one?

Her rounded cheeks indicated she was just a child. The Empress dismounted her large horse and approached the frightened girl. She pinched the girl's cheeks together and opened her mouth, investigating her mouth.

"Good teeth," she mused. She grabbed the girl's hands and her fingertips gently glided along her palms. "Soft hands," she smiled and the girl shook, probably out of nerves. "What is your name, girl?"

The fair haired child began backing away slowly. Don't run now, girl, it won't end well for you. "Indila," she answered.

"You are an Amazon aren't you, girl?" the Empress asked.

Indila nodded.

The Empress took another step forward and Indila took a step back. Don't play this game with me. "How old are you, girl?"

The girl's eyes darted around and hoped someone would come save her by now. She should have never come here by herself. Being independent was overrated anyway. "Fourteen summers..."

"A child," the Empress cast a crooked smile. She grabbed Indila's arm firmly. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Someone might kidnap you..." her deep soothing tone unsettled the girl. Indila's breathing quickened and struggled against the Empress' grip on her.

"I should save you from such harm," she said and Indila's jaw dropped. She pulled her close and smelled her fair hair. "Embers. We are near a campsite."

Indila nodded. "I need to get back home...they will come looking for me."

The Empress' eyes grew as did her smile. "Oh, will they? Who will come for you, girl? Can't you see that nobody is in this forest? I can protect you. Wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you," she winked and the young girl frowned.

"The Amazons will come for me," Indila lifted her chin proudly.

It was then the Empress let out a laugh and wrapped her arm around the girl's throat, constricting her airway. "Amazons will not save you. They are not very smart. Look at you, in a forest by yourself. I will protect you from bandits and thieves. I promise you that..." she whispered and felt the girl's heart hammer. "You are scared. You don't need to be afraid of me."

She tossed the girl on the ground and kicked the dagger out of her range. Indila gasped and crawled across the grass, desperate to get away. No fighting skills she acquired while staying with the Amazons could save her now. The Empress lifted a brow and grabbed the girl's leg, dragging her across the grass.

Indila yelled for help and Xena spun around when she heard rustling in the trees across the river. "You shouldn't scream, girl. Others will hear you," she grunted and grabbed the young Amazon's arm and threw her on the horse. She mounted the horse and smiled at the Amazons that emerged from the thick brush.

"Now look what you have done. They know I have come for you," the Empress snickered and with a swift kick to her horse's hindquarters, she rode through the forest.

"The bitch of Sparta!" a brunette Amazon shouted, alerting her Amazon sisters.

A group of Amazons shot arrows at the riding woman but she was too out of range in order to get a clear shot. They lowered their bows and turned to the brunette in charge of the Amazon brigade.

"Aren't we going to go after her, Chilapa? She stole the princess!"

The leader of the clan raised her hand to silence her outspoken sisters. "No, we will never catch her now. It is too dangerous to send out scouts. She is most likely taking the princess back to her stronghold in Sparta."

"What should we do now?" another Amazon asked.

The brunette Amazon's furrowed eyebrows indicated that she suspected nothing good to come from this. "Alert the Queen that our princess has been taken by the Spartan Empress. We should tread carefully if we want to get her back in one piece." A phrase that was often used and never to be mistaken as a jest.

* * *

The Empress stopped riding, miles and miles away from the Amazon nation buried deep within the Corinthian forest. She dismounted her steed and grabbed the girl's arm, thrusting her off the saddle. She pushed down the girl to the ground.

The young Amazon wept quietly to herself and the Empress scoffed. What is this? Crying? "Stop that!" she yelled and Indila's eyes went dry at her tone. "Amazons don't cry, girl."

"I want...to go home," the girl said barely above a whisper.

The Empress knelt down a mere few inches from the girl's face. "You aren't going home, girl. You belong to me now," she smirked and that unsettled the Amazon girl. There, the Empress saw in her eyes such great fear –fear of the unknown.

Indila watched the raven haired Spartan woman walk around the area and tap her fingers against her large hips. "Why...why did you take me? What are you going to do to me?"

A chortle from the Spartan woman caused the Amazon to frown with uncertainty. "I don't care about you. I have bigger fish to catch. You're just the bait." She hummed under her breath and heard the girl whimpering. Not this again. She marched over to the weeping girl and pulled her up off the ground.

"You go find some wood so we can make a fire. No more sobbing," she said in a stern voice. Indila nodded and the Empress pushed her along. "Don't even think of escaping because I will find you."

Duly noted, the girl thought.

Awhile later, Indila returned with her arms laden with fire wood. She tossed the wood onto the ground and the Empress smiled at her, happy that she did not try to escape. They all tried at least once but they learned. Never again did any of her captives or slaves run from her again after the first try. Indila sat down on the cold grass and watched her kidnapper organize the wood to make a fire.

Resting her chin on her knees, she couldn't imagine what was happening with her sisters right now. They probably were worried sick about her and the worst part was that, she couldn't try and run away. She had no idea where they were now. They turned so many times through the forest. This was unfamiliar territory to her and even if she did try to escape, she'd probably would be kidnapped by someone else.

"Who are you?"

The Empress stood upright and turned to the Amazon. " _Questions_. So many questions, girl. You will find out who I am soon enough. "

"Where are we headed?" Indila inquired. She saw a spark in the woman's eyes.

"Sparta. I will make sure you are treated with great care while you are with me," the Empress sneered.

The fair haired girl nodded and watched the woman light the fire. She still did not understand why this woman took her from her home. She was very cryptic with her words but it was probably to protect herself and not anyone else.

"Why did you take me?"

The Empress shot the Amazon a glare. "Enough with your questions." She walked over to her horse and threw a blanket at the girl. "Make up your bedroll. We will leave in the morning." She said and Indila grunted, rolling out the blanket, doing just as she said.

Indila watched her kidnapper strip herself of her metal brassiere and her eyes widened. The Empress caught the girl spying on her and smirked. The Amazon immediately turned her cheek. She smoothed out the blanket and sat down on it. She definitely wasn't going take off her clothes or boots. She was going to remain fully clothed as long as she was around this woman.

She noticed the woman set up her bedroll extremely close to hers and frowned. The Empress smiled and sat down, wafting her long hair away from her face. She grabbed the girl's arm and brought her close. Indila gasped and tried to escape her grasp.

"Don't fight me. You will sleep close to me so I can make sure you won't run away. Got it?"

The girl nodded and lay down beside the Empress worriedly. She stared up at the sky that now fell dark within the last hour since they arrived. Her eyes darted to her kidnapper and she curled her top lip over the bottom. Her heart raced as the woman's eyes were glued to her.

"What –what is your name?"

Questions. What is it with this girl and her questions? She did not normally allow her slaves or captives to speak so openly and freely but after all, she was in her possession until her bigger fish came to claim the prize.

"Xena," she answered.

Indila rolled over with her back turned from Xena. She felt her eyes boring into her head. She couldn't run away now or she would be killed but would this woman really kill her? She said that she was just kidnapping her and using her as bait. Sleep would not come to her tonight. Not as long as Xena kept her eyes on her.

Slowly, she rolled over and saw Xena's icy eyes on her still. "I know who you are. You're the Empress of Sparta." She said and Xena's smile grew. "I'm of no use to you." What could this woman possibly want from me?

"Go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Dawn approached and Indila awoke with a jolt. She turned and saw her kidnapper was still asleep. The black horse rested on the grass, waiting for its master to awaken. The Amazon girl slowly got off the bedroll and eyed the woman cautiously. If she escaped now then she might be able to make it back home.

She crept backwards, watching Xena sleep soundly. She took off, running through the forest, breathing heavily, occasionally looking back at the woman still sleeping on the ground. I'm in the clear, she thought. A bright smile crossed her face when she realized that she would make it home somehow. She would have to rely on her Amazon skills of tracking and hunting to get back home, but where is home?

Weaving in and out of the forest she heard a whistling sound. Turning around, an arrow shaft grazed her cheek and she gasped. Her. She followed me. Indila backed away and Xena marched forward with bow and arrow in hand.

Stubborn little Amazonian brat, the Empress said to herself. "I told you not to run, girl!" she snarled and Indila ran through the forest, deeper and deeper. Xena grunted and walked through the forest, not even bothering to keep up with her.

A clear shot. She saw the girl right in her target. Smiling, she pulled back an arrow and closed an eye, focusing on her prey. Releasing the arrow, it shot through the girl's back calf and she landed on the cold hard ground with a loud thud.

Xena slung the bow over her shoulder and whistled as she approached the fallen Amazon. Indila moaned in agony and then looked up to see her kidnapper standing over, leering. The Empress smirked and bent at the knee, taking a look at her marksmanship.

"You shouldn't have run away. I warned you that I'd find you," she sneered and the girl sobbed. Again with this crying. "Stop this blubbering!" she snarled and Indila's eyes widened. "Hold still." She grabbed the arrow shaft and broke it off behind the calf. The girl screamed loudly and Xena raised her eyebrow.

"Not much of an Amazon are you? You cry like a child who's lost its mother and you do not embrace pain." She grunted and pushed the arrow through the girl's leg. "Embrace the pain, girl!"

Indila bit her tongue and breathed heavily through her nostrils. She didn't even want to look at the blood gushing out of her leg. Why is she helping me? She shot me and now she is helping me? "Why...am I so valuable to you? Why can't you just let me go back home?"

The Empress snickered and wrapped a bandage around the girl's calf. "You ask too many questions. Maybe I should have shot a vital artery," she winked and the girl's face drained of all color.

She grabbed the girl and allowed her to hobble along until they reached their campsite again. Indila peered up at the tall woman and frowned. "You're a horrible person."

"And you have a big mouth."

"I've heard of the things you have done to people," the girl began. A twinge of pain caused her face to contort. She grabbed the Empress' arm for support as much as she didn't want to. "My sisters told me tales of you. It is said that you eat people."

Xena snickered, "your sisters tell tall tales of me, girl. I am not a cannibal."

"Yet you will go for the kill and leave others to die. I've heard you chop up your enemies and boil their flesh."

"You must stop listening to those Amazons and their fables. I don't eat people and I don't cook them either," she hissed and Indila flinched. "Besides, you wouldn't taste very good anyway," she teased and the girl felt her mouth go sour at the thought. "That was a joke."

Indila grumbled under her breath. She saw the campsite ahead and the horse was wandering around waiting for its master to return with her bait. Xena pushed her down onto the ground and grabbed a rope from her saddlebag and tied the girl's wrists together tightly. Indila hissed as the rope scraped her bare skin.

"Now, you won't be able to go anywhere," Xena pat the girl's cheek and snuffed out the small fire that remained. She reached for her metal brassiere and clasped it in the front, adjusting her herself accordingly and she was not without an audience. The girl she took was obstinate and her eyes were locked on her. "A big mouth and a staring problem. What next?" she tittered.

"My Queen will come for me." The girl spat and Xena gruffly pulled her off the floor and lifted her onto the horse.

Xena climbed on her steed and yanked on the reins, trotting at a slow pace. "That is the plan, girl. We will arrive in Sparta within a day  _if_  you behave. If you run from me again I can't guarantee that I will be so nice."

_Nice_? Is that what she called nice? Indila frowned and was tempted to run again, but now that her leg was injured and her wrists were bound, there was no way she'd make it. She, unfortunately, was stuck with this barbaric woman.

* * *

During the long journey, Indila fell asleep, leaning against her kidnapper. Her head lolled from side to side as her mouth was ajar, exhaling deeply. The horse jerked forward and she awoke abruptly. Fluttering eyes opened and she winced at the bright sunlight. The more clear her vision became, she realized she was in Sparta.

Her eyes darted back and forth to both women and men, dressed in little to no clothing, sparring with each other. Some of the women were void of clothes aside from their subligaculums in shades of red and beige. Indila rubbed her eyes and they trotted into the training field. All of the Spartans' eyes were on her and Xena.

The Empress dismounted her horse and handed it off to a helot, which was a slave, Indila gathered. But no, she could be wrong. Xena handed the helot a pouch of coin and Indila frowned confusedly. Slaves don't get paid, she thought. She knew that. What kind of place is this?

She was grabbed off the horse and Xena pushed her forward, nearly falling to her knees. Her leg, still weak, caused her to hobble along but she was thrust forward into a tall Spartan with a broad chest and a black cleanly shaven beard. He did not smile down at her but instead, opened her mouth, inspecting her teeth.

Indila growled and nearly bit the Spartan's fingers. He retracted his hand and eyed his leader. "Xena, you brought a filthy Amazon to us? What is this?"

"Bait, Lelex." She folded her arms and the Amazon spat at the Spartan's sandals. "She is your chattel now. Do what you please with her. I have more important duties to attend to." She walked around the girl and pinched her cheek. "Welcome to Sparta, girl."

_Did she just call me chattel_? Indila's mouth went dry as she stared up at the Spartan.

Lelex grabbed the girl's arm and turned her around, examining her. He pushed her along into the palace on top of the hill. "Up the stairs, girl," he said in a rough tone. Indila sighed and hobbled up the stairs. "Faster, Amazon cunt!" he growled and pushed her and she fell on the steps, groaning under her breath.

Growing impatient with the girl, he picked her up off the stairs and drug her inside. She was barely able to keep up with his long strides. A few helots roamed the palace and her eyes grew at the topless women passing her by.  _What is this_? _A den of filth?_ She felt like she was in another world here. The legends of the ruthless Spartans must be true. They were not fables like her sisters claimed them to be. Perhaps, this Xena, the Empress of these savages, was hiding her true self and what she is capable of.

Lelex ushered her into a room filled with male and female helots. He unsheathed his dagger and Indila attempted to make an escape. He blocked the doorway and grabbed her throat with his large hand. Using the dagger, he cut through the ropes bound to her wrists.

_I'm_   _free_? She looked around and felt herself being drug backward and the female helots stripped her of her animal hide clothes. "Stop it!" she yelled and the helots ignored her. Lelex stood by the door, watching as the helots disrobed the girl. Her cheeks flushed bright red as his eyes were locked onto her body, slowly being ripped of its protection.

The topless female helots stripped her of her pants and Indila gasped. She wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her breasts from the eyes upon her. A bucket of cold water was dumped on her and Lelex folded his arms, watching the helots bathe her. They grabbed her hair and continued ladling cold water on her. She shivered, not just from the cold water but from fear and nerves.

She was rubbed down by the female helots with soapy wash cloths. Not that she wasn't used to others bathing her or watching her, but this was different. She was being washed not for convenience or hygiene but because she was being kept as a slave. Indila gasped when the cloths rubbed on her inner thighs. The helots turned her around and dunked more water on her soapy flesh. Closing her eyes, she wouldn't stop hugging her bare body.

A male helot pried her arm off and scrubbed her arm fiercely. She cringed and her skin turned bright red as the helot scrubbed her furiously as if she was some kind of dirty animal.

Lelex nodded. "Have her dressed and brought to the Empress' room." He instructed.

Indila exhaled deeply and she was wrapped with a long towel. That had to have been the quickest most invasive bath she ever had in her life. The female helots escorted her to a different room filled with other helots. The Amazon wasn't entirely sure if these people were slaves but given by the coin they were given, they weren't slaves of Greece like all the others. Were they here against their will or here to serve the Empress?

The towel was ripped from her and she gasped, immediately covering her bare breasts again. The females draped a dress over her shoulders and tied it at the nape of her neck. They then rung her hair out of excess water and coiled it into a tight bun. The Amazon watched the helots circle around her, brushing the wrinkles out of the white gown.

A gold belt wrapped around her waist and the helot woman pulled it tautly. The girl's eyes widened as she being tugged and prodded by these two women. Invaded is the wrong word, she thought. This is a violation.  _Am I going to be a slave too? For the Empress? Why am I here_?

* * *

Inside the Empress' chambers, Indila was now alone. She was escorted by the female helots but given no instruction of what to do. Glancing down at herself, she never felt more unlike herself until now. White Grecian gown, barefoot and her hair donned with golden jewelry.

She stepped further inside the chamber and took a look around. No Empress. No Xena. The subtle breeze flourished into the room and the curtains wrapped around the large white Corinthian style pillars swayed gently. Sea breeze. How far is the sea from this place, she wondered?

Indila walked deeper into the large chamber and her eyes darted left to right. Still no Empress. A large desk filled with parchment and rolls of scrolls were piled up into a large stack. Curiously, she peered down at the rolled out parchment and it was a letter. A very long letter.

"Spying will get you nowhere, girl," Xena spoke from the shadows and Indila gasped, stepping away from the desk. "A big mouth, prying eyes and a crier. How your tribe must be so  _proud_  of you," she chuckled under her breath.

The fourteen year old girl frowned and followed the woman's voice. She rounded a corner and peered through a large archway. There she was, in a large floor bath, by herself. Indila stepped down the four steps and watched the Empress rub her arms with essential oils.

"You clean up nicely," the Empress mused.

Indila's eyes dropped to the floor and she sighed deeply. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Xena swam to the other end of the bath and lifted her eyes to the shy Amazon. "As long as you are here, you will do as I say, when I say. Understand?"

The girl nodded.

"When your Queen comes for you, you will be free," Xena smiled and saw hope in the fair haired child's eyes. "But until then...you belong to me." She lifted herself out of the bath water and Indila gaped. "Prying eyes, girl," she hissed and tapped the girl's nose.

She brushed past the stunned Amazon and grabbed a robe. Indila closed her eyes, composing herself.  _I'm trapped here against my will._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Queen_

The Queen of the Telaquir Amazons sat patiently on her throne inside her hut. She listened to Chilapa, Oria and Frawohena tell her what had happened to Indila, the Amazon Princess. Queen Gabrielle tapped her fingers on her knees and gawked at all her sisters present before her. She knew of Xena and never had any encounters with her before.

In fact, she'd never seen the supposed Spartan Empress with her own eyes. Only stories that circled the Amazon Nation spread across Greece and other areas of the world were told of the woman. Gabrielle concluded that the woman was barbaric and Emperor Alexander certainly agreed with her. He often called her a savage, but then again, he believed all Spartans were savages and wild to their core.

How arrogant Xena is, the Queen thought. The Spartan woman claimed herself as an Empress yet she was not one. She had no royal bloodline behind her. She simply took over Sparta and overthrew its king a few years ago. It wasn't until this happened that the young Emperor grew fearful of Sparta's impending retaliation. Arcadia was never conquered in the past even with other kings and rulers in Greece.

Arcadia was like a whole other country split apart from Greece. It was on its own, separated by the Gulf of Corinth and surrounded by water. Though, there were several other important cities like Argos, Olympia, and Corinth to name a few, but Sparta was the largest and fastest growing city in Greece. It definitely rivaled the holy city of Athens for hundreds of years.

Xena was definitely going to be a problem for the teenage emperor and now she was a problem to the Amazons in Corinth. Gabrielle lifted her eyes and stared at her anxious sisters.

"You didn't send scouts to find her did you?" she asked.

Chilapa shook her head. "No, my Queen. We thought it would be too dangerous. If we were caught in the middle of the forest with her and the princess, I feared that she might hurt or even...kill the princess," her head hung.

Gabrielle nodded slowly and her eyes darted to Oria. "Was she alone? Did she come with any of her men?"

"I am not sure, but we didn't see anyone," Oria answered. "Queen Gabrielle," she began and the blonde queen lifted her eyebrows, giving her full attention. "Why would she take Indila? She is our princess. We sore to Queen Pilore that we would protect her."

Chilapa frowned. "We failed her. Now the Spartan Empress has the princess and we stood by and did nothing."

"She is  _not_  an Empress!" Gabrielle slammed her fist on the wooden throne's arm rest and her sisters flinched. She rose from her seat and stepped down. "She gives herself that title. She doesn't have any claim to Greece. Alexander does. He is our ally, she is our enemy."

She stormed out of the hut and the other Amazons quickly followed her. Frawohena caught up with the petite queen and blocked her path. "Queen Gabrielle, we must go and rescue her. Who knows what that woman is doing to the princess."

"Do you take me for a fool, Frawohena? I am sending Pilore's tribe to rescue the princess. If Xena knows what's good for her then she will release Indila to us. If not, then..." she sighed, "she will fight us. She will destroy us."

Chilapa grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really believe that savage woman could obliterate us all, my Queen? You said it yourself, she is not an Empress."

Gabrielle turned with a furrow in her brow. "Just because she is not an Empress does not mean anything. She will slaughter us all. We will handle this as diplomatically as possible. If she refuses to let the princess go then I will go to Alexander and ask for aid."

"And what if the Emperor refuses to help us? What then?" Chilapa asked.

"Then I will handle her  _myself_ ," Gabrielle grumbled and marched off to find Pilore's Amazons.

* * *

Indila slept in a room close by Xena's room and although nothing was asked of her yet, she was still on edge. She was glad to sleep in a bed and have a room to herself after traveling for awhile. The journey wasn't long but being strapped to the Spartan woman was punishment enough.

Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed seeing Xena looming over her. She scooted back against the wall and Xena smiled down at her. "Good morning," she greeted and Indila sat, frozen and words refused to come out of her mouth.

"Don't be shy, girl." She ripped the blankets off and the princess gasped, curling her legs close to her. "Sleep well?" she asked and the girl gazed up at her in fear. "Have I scared you mute? Come now, Indila, we were just getting to know each other," she said with a snicker.

 _She actually called me by my name this time_. "Do you always watch people when they sleep?" she muttered.

Xena folded her arms and her frown deepened. "There's that mouth of yours," she mused. "Get up. We have work to do."

Indila remained in her bed, not willing to leave. She still wore her dress from yesterday. Xena turned around and frowned. The girl immediately hopped out of bed and the Empress grinned then walked down the hallway. Indila exhaled deeply and plopped down onto the bed again, gaining her composer. So far, everything had been alright, but she suspected something was going to happen to her soon.

Awhile after Indila was dressed in another gown by Xena's helots she walked the halls by herself. She got many stares by the helots and Spartan soldiers inside this white palace. She tried not to look at any of them in the eye and kept to herself.

She bumped into Lelex, the man she met yesterday. He folded his large arms and stared down at her. She felt like an ant next to him. He was a giant tower standing over her. "Xena wishes to see you outside."

 _Outside, as in the training field, outside_? "Okay...what for?"

"You aren't here to ask questions, Amazon. I am here to escort you. Pay no mind to the soldiers and their wandering eyes." He grabbed her arm and ushered her down the hallway and down the stairs leading outside. "It has been awhile since they have seen a girl your age."

Indila searched the sands and there she saw Xena instructing some of the women, or what looked to be like girls. They couldn't have been but a few years older than her. The princess frowned and wondered if she was going to train with these girls. She was sure that she could beat them. Although, Xena was right, she did not act like an Amazon back in the forest. She was a coward, but she just wanted to go home.

Lelex pushed her forward and then Xena whipped her head round to stare at the lonely Amazon. "Indila," she smiled.

The gaggle of Spartan girls turned their heads and frowned at her. Indila's shoulders tensed upon seeing their faces. Some of the girls had the sides of their heads and had their long hair plaited. Other girls simply had long hair that was coiled into a bun sitting atop of their heads. Their physique reminded Indila of her own sisters. Lean but muscular and strong. She felt wimpy standing next to these girls.

"Come here. I would like to introduce you to these girls," Xena wagged her fingers and the princess slowly made her way over to stand beside the tall woman. She smiled at the girls but she received glares and one of them spat at her feet.

"These are my trainees. They have been training to fight since they could walk. I'm sure they must remind you of your sisters back home?" Xena inquired.

Indila said nothing and lowered her gaze. One of the dark haired Spartan girls spoke aloud, "what tribe do you come from, girl?"

The princess lifted her eyes and stared at the lean tall warrior girl with. One of the girls with a partially shaved head. She looked like she was the leader of the group. "Telaquir," she answered curtly.

"The weakest tribe of them all. You are no match against the other Amazon tribes," she snickered and the others chuckled under their breaths. Indila balled her fists up and Xena raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by the girl's suppressed anger.

"Indila will be staying with us for awhile until other  _arrangements_  are made," Xena said to the girls and they stood in silence, gawking at the young Amazon. "Eia, would you be so kind to show our guest how we spar around here?"

The tall girl that spoke earlier, by the name of Eia, stepped forward. Indila's eyes widened and was handed a staff by Xena. The princess slowly turned and stared up at the Empress warily.  _Is she expecting me to fight this girl?_

"I hope that you enjoy your stay here, Indila," Xena winked and sauntered off, meeting up with Lelex and a few other soldiers. Indila's eyes were focused on the Empress and then she was whacked in the face by Eia.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Xena turned around and smirked then folded her arms and spoke to her men, ignoring the sparring session behind her. Indila grunted and lifted herself up and Eia towered over her.

"Get up, Amazon!" she yelled and Indila got to her knees before she was knocked down again. "Pathetic girl you are." She said and the other girls laughed.

The princess huffed and jumped up and spat some sand out of her mouth. She thrust the staff forward and Eia grabbed her arm and flung her over to the other side of the field. The Amazon moaned and looked down at her injured leg. Blood.

"I'll make a hide out of you yet, girl." The tall Spartan walked over to the Amazon princess and poked her in the ribs. "Get up and fight me!"

"I don't...want to fight you," Indila said with baited breath.

"The Empress said I must spar with you. This is going to be a bloody session for you. I thought all you Amazons were supposed to be great fighters. Look at you. A worm slithering on the sands with no grip and no control over your limbs." Eia snickered.

Indila sighed heavily and heard the other girls whispering. Most likely about her, she gathered. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

That evening, Indila was glad not to be outside with those Spartan girls any longer. She took enough beatings for today. She lost count of how many times she got hit or smacked in the face by Eia and another girl by the name of Nefeli. A fiery redhead that didn't take no for an answer. She wasn't even that big. She was actually very thin but she was quick. Indila got hit in the jaw several times by Nefeli before she finally surrendered.

Once she was bathed by the helots she was told to go the Empress' room. She hoped she wouldn't walk in and find her in the bath again. Indila walked into Xena's chambers and exhaled slowly, hearing the doors close behind her. She scanned the room and this is just great, she thought –Xena isn't here again.  _Wonderful_ , she thought. Just what she needed –another one of Xena's disappearing acts.

She knew not to look at any of Xena's belongings on the desk. She figured that she would probably get punished if she made that mistake again. Aside from getting beat to a pulp by those Spartan girls, the Empress had been somewhat kind to her, except for that arrow to the leg. But Indila supposed she could blame herself for that. Xena said not to run and she did exactly the opposite.

"You know what I dislike the most about people, Indila?"

That voice. She is near. But where is she? The girl's nerves got the best of her and she fidgeted slightly as she stood. "No, what's that?" she called out and her head turned from left to right, searching for the voice.

"Deceivers," Xena came out of a separate room in a silk robe barely hanging onto her body. Indila averted her eyes, careful not to stare this time. The Empress grinned and approached the fear stricken girl. She lifted the princess' chin and forced her to look into her eyes.

"I will have Greece one day, girl. Any those who oppose me will face the consequences. Your queen is not immune to these consequences." She said and circled around the girl like a vulture. Her fingers traced along Indila's exposed back.

The Amazon shivered and Xena lifted her brow slightly. "If you wanted my Queen, why didn't you take her instead of me?"

"Because you are special. You are no ordinary Amazon, are you?" she folded her arms, stopping in front of the princess. Indila's eyes widened and Xena's smile enlarged. "You mean something to your Queen. I don't want you. I want her and I will have her."

"What...what are you going to do to her?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Xena said with a light chuckle and walked to her desk. She grabbed a dagger laying by its lonesome self next to a stack of parchment. She took the sheath off the dagger and turned around, pointing the blade at the Amazon.

Indila held her breath and her eyes followed the blade as Xena paced around. "Why do you want my Queen so badly? What is so special about her?"

Xena snorted and wagged the dagger close to Indila's face. "Nothing is special about an Amazon, girl. I want her so I can get underneath Alexander's skin. She is just a pawn in this game. She will belong to me."

"My Queen will not submit so easily, Empress," the princess said proudly. "My Amazons outnumber you by the thousands. We have tribes all across Greece, Sumeria, Chin, Hyperboria –"

" _Enough_!" Xena shouted. "I don't care about your Amazon tribes or your stupid Amazon Nation, girl! I will obliterate them all and I will start with...yours," she grinned and slid the blade against Indila's bare shoulder.

Indila eyed the blade and saw Xena examining her face. She nervously looked away and tried not to focus on the dagger that was so dangerously near her bare arms. There was no possible that she could beat this woman. She was not only taller, bigger and stronger but she knew every move in the book, so the girl assumed.

Xena grabbed the girl's chin and saw a purple bruise forming around a small gash on her cheek. "Who hit you?"

The princess cringed and looked at her as if she were crazy.  _Did she forget what she made me do earlier_? "Nefeli hit me with her staff several times."

The Empress nodded and smiled. She grabbed the girl by the wrist and escorted her to a chair inside the bath chambers. She then felt the girl resist her and frowned. "Sit down," she ordered and the princess sat down in the chair next to the bath.

Indila watched the Empress grab something from the other room and she looked at the large archway exit to the doors. The exit seemed so close yet so far away at the same time. Her desire and want to escape was put to a halt when Xena returned with a bottle and a cloth in her hands. The girl frowned and watched as Xena knelt down and poured a foul smelling liquid onto the cloth.

"Hold still, girl," Xena said and pressed the damp cloth on the girl's face. The Amazon gasped.

"Gods! It burns! What –"

"Be quiet!" the Empress hissed and Indila bit her bottom lip.  _Embrace the pain_ , she reminded herself.

 _Why is she helping me_? The princess was relieved when the stinging cloth was taken off of her bare skin. Though, she felt her face was numb to the pain. She forgot all about it. She eyed the Spartan woman fold the bloody cloth up and rinse her hands.

"Thank you," she said and Xena frowned.

"Don't thank me. I can't have your face bruised and cut for when your Queen comes here," Xena rose and sauntered off into the next room to put back the bottle and cloth back where it belonged.

Indila eyed the exit again and almost made a run for it until  _she_  appeared again. Xena smirked seeing the girl on the edge of her seat. "Don't run from me, girl. You remember what happened last time?" she asked.

The girl nodded.

"How's your leg?" she nudged her head to the wound.

Indila looked down and completely forgot about her wound. She was too focused on getting beat up by those girls to notice. And then the stinging gash on her cheek took her mind off it as well. "Fine, I guess..."

Xena gave her an affirmative nod. "Good. Get out of my room," she waved her hand and Indila rose from the chair slowly, almost afraid to leave. Xena frowned at the bemused girl. "Are you deaf? Get out!" she hissed and the princess slowly made her way up the stairs and towards the exit.

* * *

Queen Pilore's sisters arrived in Sparta after riding for two days straight nonstop. Queen Gabrielle had offered to take in the Northern Greek Amazons after they were pushed out by Persians a few years ago. Emperor Alexander had a special relationship with the Amazons and allowed them more leeway in the empire than any other ally he had.

Keenta, Queen Pilore's trusted and loyal officer, lead her sisters into Sparta. They were immediately met by men guarding the gates into the stronghold. They pointed their javelins up at the Amazons on horseback.

"Where is Xena?" Keenta asked.

Lelex stepped forward in between two men and smiled. "You must be the Amazons from Corinth," he mused and the women eyed one another.

"You have someone that belongs to us. Where is Xena?" Keenta asked again.

"Allow them to pass," Lelex told the guards and the javelins were lowered. The Amazons trotted inside the gates and heads turned at their arrival. Keenta looked around at all the women and men that ceased sparring with each other. She looked for the one in charge.

Xena stepped out of the palace in a black cloth bandeau and flowing black pants and sandals. Keenta frowned.  _There you are. I've found you_. The Amazons watched her walk towards them with a certain sway in her hips.

"Amazons. So nice to see you in Spartan territory," Xena greeted.

Keenta frowned. "Where is the girl? We've come for her."

Xena nodded. "Of course. She is in the palace." She folded her arms. "Which one of you is the queen?" she said and the Amazons frowned and whispered to one another.

"Our Queen is back at camp," Keenta answered.

"Oh, is she?" Xena snickered and leaned on the Amazon's large stallion. "Well that's just too bad. I'm afraid I can't give you your brat unless the Queen is here." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Keenta pulled out her sword and pointed it at the Spartan woman. Guards immediately surrounded the Amazons and xena crossed her arms. "What do you want with our Queen?"

Xena smiled and said, "an exchange. You get the girl. I get your Queen. You have four days to bring her to me. If you fail..." her smile faded and with a narrow of her icy eyes, she grabbed the reins of Keenta's horse. "I will kill the girl."

"That is quite a big request, Xena," the Amazon warned.

Xena turned to Lelex, "bring the girl out here," she ordered and smiled at the Amazons. "You do as I say or she dies. You understand?"

Keenta's eyes lifted and she saw Indila pushed forward by the tall Spartan man. He had his arm wrapped around her neck and her eyes widened upon seeing her. Xena whipped out her dagger from behind and pressed the blade against the princess' throat.

"Lower your weapons!" Keenta instructed her sisters. They did as told but were reluctant to do so. "Do not harm her. She is very important."

"Is she?" Xena grinned and pressed the blade deeper into Indila's neck. "Bring me your queen or she dies."

"How do we know you are not lying?"

Xena's eyes widened and she slit the girl's arm and Indila gasped. Lelex covered her mouth and blood gushed down the Amazon's arm. Keenta clenched her jaw and Xena wiped the blood on her pants. "Don't play this game with me, Amazon. You will lose. Bring your queen to me within four days or I'll send this girl's head back to your camp."

Keenta clicked her tongue against her cheek and rode off with her Amazon sisters. Xena smirked and then she grabbed Indila's arm firmly. She felt the girl's body shake out of nerves or fear or perhaps both.

"Why do they care about you so much? Who are you?" Xena asked and the girl sobbed softly. This again. "Stop crying!" she tightened her grip. " _Who_...are you?"

"Princess...of Queen Pilore's tribe in the North," she finally managed to say.

Xena let go of the girl's arm and tapped her dagger against her palm. "A  _princess_..." she grinned deviously. "Now I will know the Queen will come for you. Take her back inside," she said to Lelex.

* * *

Gabrielle waited anxiously for the return of Pilore's Amazons. Chilapa pointed to the trees. "They're here!" she said and Gabrielle's eyes lit up. She was soon disappointed when the sisters returned empty handed.

Keenta halted her horse and saw the confusion on her Queen's face. "My Queen..." she said with remorse, "she wouldn't give us the princess."

"Why not?"

"She wants  _you_ ," Keenta said and Gabrielle widened her jade colored eyes. "She gave us four days. She won't release the princess unless you go to Sparta."

The Queen scoffed. "I'm not going to play games with this woman. Who does she think she is?" she folded her arms, fuming inside.

"My Queen, please," Keenta grabbed Gabrielle's shoulder firmly. "She said she will kill the princess if you do not go. I saw her slice the princess' arm right in front of us. She has no problem killing. She's done it hundreds of times. You must go, my Queen."

Gabrielle groaned and looked at all her sisters. They were more than concerned. "What does she look like?"

"Tall." Keenta said. "Dark long hair that reaches to her hips. Blue eyes and a strong jaw. She is good at intimidating. Even the men fear her I am sure of it."

"Mhm," the queen rubbed her chin pensively. "This is not a bluff?"

"Do you really want to find out?" the Amazon said in a deep voice. "Would you really want to risk the princess in the hands of that woman? Surely, she will kill her."

Chilapa agreed. "We made a promise to Queen Pilore to protect her daughter. This Spartan woman is only doing this to spite you, my Queen."

Oria interrupted, "are you really going to give yourself to that savage woman, Queen Gabrielle? How do you know that she won't kill you too?"

"We should alert Emperor Alexander about this," Chilapa said.

"Yes, we should. He will help us against Xena," Keenta chimed in.

" _Please_. He has never step foot into Arcadia, let alone Sparta. He is just a child –"

"Enough!" Gabrielle yelled, silencing everyone. "I will go to Sparta. This is a game to her. I will find out why she wants me for Indila's exchange."

Chilapa frowned and gripped her queen's arm. "My Queen, you will be her hostage. I can't allow you to do this. We should ride into Sparta with an army of our sisters."

"And risk losing our sisters?" Gabrielle swat the woman's hand off her. "I go alone."

"But –"

"No! I go alone. She wants me. She doesn't want any of you. Chilapa will come with me to escort Indila back home safely. If this is the only way that we get Pilore's daughter back then so be it." she walked off back to her hut to prepare for the journey to Sparta.

"You want to play this game, Xena? I can play too," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Empress_

The longer Indila was trapped in this stronghold in Sparta, the more worried she became. She heard Xena say that she'd be killed if the Amazon Queen did not come to Sparta. An exchange was to take place and today was the fourth day. The princess wondered if her Queen was going to come for her or if she was gathering all of the sisters to rise against the Empress.

She was treated differently now that Xena knew she was a princess. She thought that it was nice that she wasn't going to be pummeled by those Spartan girls any longer, but she also hated that she was the Empress' pet in a sense. Anything she did or will do, would be used against her. Indila laid low whenever the helots were around. She refrained from speaking unless told to do so.

After living with Queen Gabrielle and her tribe in Corinth, she realized that this was a dangerous area to live in. She'd much rather stay with her mother and tribe in Northern Greece, but that just wasn't possible anymore. That tribe was no more and her mother, her queen, was no more as well. The Telaquir Amazons kept her and raised her as a princess just like Queen Pilore asked them to do and Indila was forever grateful.

At first, she really disliked Corinth but now, after being held captive in Sparta, Corinth was the place to live. She did not like Sparta and certainly was not very fond of the Empress and her army of warriors either. Being inside the grand palace that once belonged to several kings of Sparta, was very nice. It was more than nice. It was grand, but she missed living in the forest with her people. Huts seemed more luxurious than this huge white columned palace.

The princess kept berating herself over and over as she sat in her room. It became her fortress of solitude now. Thinking too much was never a good thing for anyone and before, she liked to think, but now she couldn't bear it. She kept wondering why she was in that forest alone. She tried hunting game by herself and was warned against it. Now, she understood why.

Eia, the dark haired Spartan girl, leaned her arms on the archway to Indila's bedroom. The Amazon Princess rose from the bed immediately seeing her guest. Eia smirked and said, "the Empress wants to see you."

"In her room?" asked Indila.

"Where else?" Eia scoffed and stepped out of the way to allow the girl to pass. Together they walked through the marble hall and Eia smiled down at the fair haired Amazon. "You are a disgrace to your people. You are a supposed princess yet you do not know how to fight."

Indila frowned and kept her eyes on the Empress' room ahead. "You don't understand how we Amazons fight in combat. You are unfair when you spar."

"It is not my fault that you don't know how to fight like a true warrior," Eia raised her eyebrow at the girl's arrogance. "Perhaps we will meet again on the field and I will teach you a thing or two about combat."

"My Queen will come for me."

They stopped at Xena's room and Eia folded her arms, towering over the princess. "We'll see about that, Amazon. Go on," she nudged her head at the closed doors. "She doesn't like to wait."

The doors were opened and Indila waltzed in. Upon entering she witnessed two helots dress the Empress accordingly. Xena looked over her shoulder and smiled as the female helots laced her bodice that exposed most of her midriff and back.

"Princess," the Empress said softly. "So glad you could make it. Today is the day." She turned around and shooed away her helots. "Today is the day your Queen comes for you. If she comes for you then you are free to go. If not...then you understand what will happen, don't you?"

Indila nodded. "You said you'd kill me."

"That's right."

"If you kill me then you will wage war with my people, Empress."

Xena placed a hand on her hip and chuckled. "I sense doubt. You do not believe your queen will come for you, princess?"

Indila felt like this woman was toying with her but she had no idea how to combat her. She wasn't that cunning. "I didn't say that. I just meant that you will make a mistake if you kill me."

"You are implying that your queen won't come for you. You must want to die." Xena approached the princess and bent down, glaring into her eyes. "Or...you are playing a game with me. I don't know if you are incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, girl. I'll tell you this right now –you won't win. None of your Amazons will win against me."

Indila watched the tall raven haired woman circle around her and it sent chills up her spine. "If my Queen comes for me...what will you do to her? Will you kill her?"

Xena chuckled, "why would I do something stupid like that? You have me all wrong, princess. I don't want to kill your queen. I am just using her just like I am using you to get her. I always get what I want."

"Is all of this really worth it? Kidnapping an Amazon Queen to take over the Emperor's empire?"

"What a diplomat you are, princess," Xena smiled, slightly amused. "This is only the beginning. I will crush every ally of Alexander. Corinth is on my turf, girl. Your people allied with the wrong ruler."

* * *

Queen Gabrielle rode into Sparta with Chilapa by her side. She saw the big white monstrosity of a palace on top of a slightly sloped hill. There she witnessed a lot of women and men sparring with one another in the fields below. Frowning, she knew Indila was close to Xena. She was in that palace.

She was met with a few guards blocking her path and adjusted the antler headdress she wore. "I'm Queen of the Telaquir Amazon tribe. I've come for the Princess and to see Xena," she said and the guards stepped aside.

Chilapa trotted beside her queen and eyed all of the warriors gawking at them. They had smiles on their faces and they were not very welcoming smiles. "My Queen, I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I promised Pilore that I'd take care of her daughter. I've already failed her. When Xena releases Indila, take her back to the tribe."

The commanding Amazon grumbled under her breath and her queen gave her a look. "Forgive me, my Queen, but I don't trust this woman. We don't know if she is a woman of her word. She could kill the princess right before our eyes and then we will have come all for nothing."

Gabrielle smirked and stopped in front of the large white palace. "She has made it clear that she doesn't care about the princess. She knew that I'd come and that is how I know she is a woman of her word."

Moments later, she lifted her eyes and saw the facade of an Empress emerge from the palace. She locked eyes with Xena and knew instantly it was her. Everything that she was told was exactly how Keenta described Xena to be. Tall, black long tresses, slender yet muscular frame and bright blue eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was in charge here. It was quite obvious in fact.

Xena smiled at the Amazon Queen and walked down the steps of the palace. She knew that this was the true queen given by her attire and the way she carried herself. She approached the petite queen and Gabrielle gave her horse to Chilapa.

The two stood a few feet apart and studied one another carefully. Xena smirked and folded her arms. "You are the Amazon Queen."

"And you are Xena, unless I am mistaken..." Gabrielle said and saw a glimmer in the Spartan's eyes. "I did as promised. Where is the princess?"

Xena nodded and snapped her fingers at Lelex. "Of course. A deal is a deal," she winked and Gabrielle crinkled her nose in disgust. "I took very good care of her for you. Although, she did try to escape after I warned her not to. It resulted in a minor injury," she said with a big grin.

Gabrielle bit her tongue to prevent her from lashing out. She then saw Indila brought out of the palace and smiled, happy to see the girl was alive and unharmed it looked like. The look of relief crossed Indila's face and Gabrielle smiled. The poor girl probably thought she was going to die.

Indila ran passed the Empress to embrace her queen and was pulled back roughly by Xena. Chilapa grabbed her sword and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "You don't get your princess back until you go into the palace, Amazon Queen," Xena said threateningly.

The queen turned to her commanding officer and nodded. Chilapa had a look of fear and disbelief but she sheathed her sword. Gabrielle locked eyes with Xena and brushed by her and was escorted by Lelex up the stairs to the large palace.

Xena turned and watched the queen walk slowly up the stairs and held Indila close. She waited until the Amazon Queen reached the top step and pushed Indila forward to Chilapa.

"Free. As promised," she said to the Amazon Princess.

Indila ran towards her sister and gripped her leg. Pleading she said, "Chilapa, you can't let Queen Gabrielle do this. The Empress is crazy. She is planning to take over Greece and she –"

"Princess, I am well aware of what this woman is doing. Our Queen knows what she's doing otherwise she wouldn't have come. She knew that Xena would have killed you. Your life is more important," the older Amazon smiled and grabbed Gabrielle's horse. "Hop on. We are riding back to our tribe."

"We are leaving Queen Gabrielle here? What if something happens to her? She doesn't have anyone to protect her!"

Chilapa frowned and pushed the Queen's horse to the young princess. "It is out of our control. Now, get on the horse!"

* * *

Gabrielle was escorted to Xena's chambers and there she stood, observing her new surroundings by herself. She did as she was told and did not bother to enrage the Spartan woman. The goal was to get Indila back to the tribe safely and now that that was accomplished, there needed to be another meeting with the so called Empress.

She turned her head when she heard the large doors open. Xena. She frowned upon seeing her though she refrained from making eye contact with her. The Spartan woman approached her and circled around her, though Xena kept her hands to herself, Gabrielle noticed. She felt the woman's body heat close to her face and continued to breathe calmly.

"Very short for an Amazon Queen," Xena said with a light chuckle. "Is this what your people have to offer? You don't seem very special to me."

Gabrielle smirked, "likewise," she said coolly and Xena grimaced.  _You don't like that, do you?_

"Amazing that Alexander fancies a woman such as yourself. I could break you in half," Xena mused and came round to stand in front of the Amazon woman.

The blonde queen smiled and crossed her arms. "I'd like to see you try."

"Are you challenging me?"

"No," answered the queen. "You are not a challenge for me. You like to intimidate people. That is your strength, but your weakness lies in your sword, Xena."

The Spartan curled her upper lip and cocked her head. "You Amazons all have big mouths.  _Perhaps_..." she stepped closer, "I should sew them shut," she traced her thumb along the Amazon's lips.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth slightly gaped in confusion. She had not been around this woman for very long and though she said to herself that she wouldn't be intimidated but now she thought otherwise. Xena loved games. That much was obvious but she more than intimidated people. She made them fearful of her. Interesting tactic, the queen noted.

Ignoring the Spartan towering over her and the sly tactic she pulled off, Gabrielle cleared her throat and looked dead into the blue eyes opposite hers. "Why are you so interested in the Amazons? You have not set foot in our land until now."

Xena chuckled and waltzed over to sit down on one of the lounges. "I want Greece. All of it and you Amazons are just in my way. Now, this could end very badly if you don't cooperate."

Gabrielle gawked at the false Empress and turned to face her. She wouldn't dare come to sit beside her, fearing that she'd be killed in an instant. "What do you want from us?"

"Side with me. Give Corinth to me and you are free."

The queen snickered and Xena rose from the lounge. She then sauntered over to the short blonde and Gabrielle still had that smug look upon her face. "I will never side with you, Xena. You made a huge mistake kidnapping the princess of my tribe and now you are holding me here hostage to get what you want. That is not how alliances are made."

"Alliances! Who says I want alliances?" Xena slyly grinned. "Look at you –acting so tough and regal. How I do not envy you. You must conduct all kinds of meetings with Athenian politicians. Parading around in your Amazon attire and bowing your head to the child emperor. How pathetic."

"I bow to no one. Alexander is my ally. You are his enemy and you've made yourself an enemy to the entire Amazon Nation."

Xena nodded, "I don't care about the Amazon Nation." She sighed and looked out the large balcony. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Oh. So I should play the guessing game with you?" the Spartan winked.

Gabrielle smirked and lifted her chin. "If you know your enemies so well, you should make it your business to know who I am. Right?"

 _Well played, Amazon_. "Clever woman." Xena gave a slow nod and eyed the jade colored eyes beneath her. "No matter. I don't need to know your name. I will find out what your name is eventually unless you are  _willing_  to tell me...?" she hinted and Gabrielle's face remained cold and stoic. "Fair enough."

Gabrielle tried to keep herself focused on the task at hand here. Xena wasn't going to take no for an answer and Gabrielle definitely wasn't going to side with her. She would start a war if she went against Alexander and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

She decided to find out what made this woman tick instead. "You give yourself the title of Empress yet you are not of royal blood. You slaughtered the Spartan King and his wife."

Xena chuckled, "you Amazons and your tall tales! I did not slaughter them. They simply surrendered." She shrugged her shoulder with nonchalance.

Gabrielle's eyebrow rose at that. "Tall tales? You paraded their bodies on totems across Arcadia."

"Details, details. Fine, I killed them after they surrendered. Is that more to your liking?" Xena said and the queen gave her a blank stare.

"You're in denial," Gabrielle said and Xena narrowed her eyes. "You kill people to get what you want. You seem like you use your words to your advantage. Why not let your mouth do the talking instead of your sword?"

Xena laughed aloud and wafted her hand back and forth as she stood in front of the petite queen. "Don't lecture me about diplomacy, Amazon. I don't have the patience for it."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Gabrielle mused. She saw the color in the Spartan's eyes change. She knew instantly that Xena did not like that. She didn't like being talked back to or challenged.

Xena sighed and walked over to the doors and knocked. A helot opened the door and she motioned for Gabrielle to leave. "Alright, Amazon. Enough of this. I've heard enough for today. We will meet tomorrow."

Gabrielle steadily walked over to the helot women waiting for her. "Have I bored you?" she teased.

"No, you simply irritate me. Get out," she nudged her head and Gabrielle walked by her and was quickly escorted away by the helots.

* * *

Gabrielle was given a very nice suite that was fit for a queen. She assumed that this room might have belonged to the deceased Spartan Queen judging by the decorations and furniture. Not to mention the size of it did not go unnoticed. The helot women insisted that she'd be dressed in a Grecian style gown, but she refused.

She wasn't going to succumb to this woman and her plan. If only she knew what plan that was. She knew that Xena wanted Greece and she obviously wanted Alexander out of the picture as well. Yet, Xena remained in Arcadia for some time now and did not bother to go into the mainland of Greece to claim what she wanted. Of course, Gabrielle, thought, what a perfect way to get the emperor's attention. Stealing an Amazon Queen would get under his skin for sure. She knew that, but would Alexander care enough to come to her rescue or simply leave her here to rot?

Last night, sleep did not come to the queen and she stayed awake most of the night and well into the morning, she was more anxious than she was when she first arrived at the stronghold. This place was not only foreign to her, but she was essentially a hostage. She wasn't quite sure if she was a prisoner, given the treatment she had. A nice room, food, water, wine. Everything a queen desired and had back in her Amazon tribe.

She didn't understand Xena's little game here but she was sure to find out and soon. The doors to the lavish room opened and there she was. Gabrielle rose from the bed and Xena walked in wearing her usual black attire, as did all Spartans.

Xena's eyes roamed the Amazon Queen's clothing and frowned. "You are not wearing the gown I gave you."

"I prefer to wear my own clothes," Gabrielle said tersely.

Xena stifled a laugh and waltzed into the bedroom. "This is not your little tribe, Amazon. You wear what I tell you to wear." She snatched the gown off the chair and extended her arm. "Put it on," she ordered.

"What am I to you? A prisoner or a slave?"

"Neither. You're my tool. Now, put on the dress," Xena shoved the chiffon gown into the Amazon's chest. Gabrielle clenched her jaw and grabbed the gown, playing along. "I'm sure you will learn how to behave once you get settled in."

"I won't be staying here long, Xena."

"Then obey me and give me Corinth. It's so easy yet you are making it so difficult!" she grinned.

Gabrielle watched the woman cautiously and knew she wasn't going to leave until she put the gown on. She wasn't in the mood to argue with her either. "I'm not giving you Corinth."

"Then enjoy your stay in my stronghold," Xena smiled. "Go on. Put the dress on," she waved her hand impatiently.

Gabrielle sighed and turned around, her back facing the aggravated Spartan. She slipped the long robe off her shoulders and felt Xena's eyes on her the entire time. The robe dropped to the floor and she threw the gown over her head and pushed her arms through the open holes of the gown.

Xena lifted her eyebrow as she watched the Amazon undress. A thin Amazon she was not, Xena gathered. This woman was short but her clothes hid her body very well. Slim yet muscular arms, a strong back and large thighs. Of course, just like she predicted, the contrast of the white gown complimented the queen's sun-kissed skin and golden locks.

Her eyes drifted to her exposed legs and back. The dress did nothing to hide the flesh beneath it and Gabrielle wrapped her arms around herself, feeling more than exposed. Everyone would be able to see everything under this dress.

"Can't I wear something less...revealing?"

Xena blinked rapidly and her eyes lifted, now staring at the Amazon's gaze over the shoulder. "You don't like what I have to offer you, Amazon?"

"Like I said before, I prefer to wear my own clothes."

"Your preferences no longer matter here, Amazon. Wear the dress," she said and saw the blonde dip her head, examining herself. Her hands roaming her body and fingers gripping the gown's soft material. "Besides, it looks good on you," she mused and Gabrielle froze and frowned, staring at the wall.

"You say that I am not your prisoner nor your slave, yet you tell me what I can and cannot wear," spoke the queen.

Xena sighed heavily and folded her arms. "I gave you a choice. Give me Corinth or remain here."

Gabrielle finally turned around and placed her hands on her hips. Xena smirked at the revealing Amazon's body. "That is not a choice. That is coercion."

"Enough of your diplomatic talk," Xena reached forward and grabbed Gabrielle by the arm, urging her to come with her.

Gabrielle gasped and jabbed the woman's elbow and looked at the sword at her hip. She swiftly reached under Xena's arm and snatched the sword from its holster. Xena groaned and gripped her hurt arm and then turned to see her own blade pointed directly at her.

"Touch me again and see what happens, Xena," she warned and the Empress' lips curled up into a menacing sneer.

"Very good, Amazon..." Xena said and snapped her elbow back into place. Gabrielle did not falter and kept the blade close to her opponent's chest. "I'm impressed."

She wriggled her fingers and stepped closer to the blade. "Hand me my sword."

Gabrielle lifted her chin and refused to do as commanded.

"If you don't hand over my sword I promise to make your life miserable while you are here, Amazon."

"Gabrielle," the queen said.

" _What_?" Xena scoffed.

"You asked for my name. It's Gabrielle –Queen Gabrielle. And you are not an Empress," she smiled and saw the brunette fuming inside. She was ready to explode into a fit of rage.  _But you won't do it will you, Xena?_

"Allow me to wear my clothes and you can have your sword back," she bargained and Xena snickered _. I can play this game too._

"I will destroy you. Don't play this game with me, Gabrielle."

The queen saw Xena reaching for her sword. "Clothes and then you get your sword," she said firmly. Xena folded her arms and took a step backward from her. "Unless you want me to break your arm..." she said with a subtle smirk.

Xena shrugged her shoulder and Gabrielle, feeling satisfied with herself, she flipped the sword round and handed it over by the hilt. The Spartan took it from her with a slow reach and watched the blonde Amazon grab her clothes and throw them on the bed.

"Are you always this persistent, Gabrielle?" she mused, feeling playful.

"Queen Gabrielle," she corrected. "It's  _Queen_  Gabrielle."


	4. Chapter 4

**The tension builds...;)**

_Move Slow_

Xena stood outside of the palace overseeing her warriors train with each other. She had her eye particularly on Eia and the other girls. They did well for their size and age, but they needed more work. She was reluctant to continue to train the girls as her life grew busier by the day.

Rubbing her chin she eyed Eia throw Nefeli to the ground with a swift throw. The tall Spartan girl smiled and kicked sand into the redhead's face, causing the other girls around to laugh and cheer her on. Xena narrowed her eyes and then turned to see Lelex walking towards her.

"How is the Amazon Queen?" she asked with a slight grin.

He folded his arms and looked at her profile. "She's in her room. She refuses food and water."

Xena raised an eyebrow and slowly turned her head to her second in command. "Really? How fascinating."

"I am not understanding this plan of yours, Xena. What does kidnapping an Amazon Queen accomplish?"

"You are not seeing the big picture, Lelex. The child emperor will figure out what is going on and he will have to come to Arcadia to sort this little debacle out. Queen Gabrielle will serve as my pawn. I will overthrow the emperor and take over his empire."

Lelex rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Somehow I don't think Alexander will give two shits about the Amazon Queen, Xena. This plan will be all for nothing if he doesn't bat an eye to his missing ally."

"Then we will just have to do something more drastic now won't we?" she gave him a sly smile and that worried him.

He did as commanded just like he did with his king and queen before Xena took over Sparta, but sometimes her plans were difficult to execute. But if he did not do as she commanded, he would face her wrath and he didn't want to end up dead on the fields of Arcadia for the world to see his body on display.

"Get me the reports on King Darius," she ordered and walked off to go back into the palace. She grew bored of watching the warriors training.

* * *

Xena walked through the large palace and many of the helots greeted her as she sauntered passed them. She did not even bother to acknowledge them and kept walking. Reaching the room that she held her queen guest in, she opened the door and saw Gabrielle sitting on the floor with her legs crisscrossed. A tray of food and water were set by her on the floor but none had been touched.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and stared into the bright sunlight beaming into the room. Inhaling softly she smiled, feeling the presence of the Spartan behind her. "What took you so long?"

"You plan to starve yourself to death, Gabrielle?"

"It's Queen Gabrielle," the Amazon turned head and glared at the tall woman. "And no. I was praying for guidance." She stood and turned to see the shocked expression upon Xena's face. This only made her smile.

"Praying to your gods won't save you," Xena chided. "Maybe you should pray that I will not destroy your precious Amazon Nation."

Gabrielle's smile disappeared and she walked closer to the Spartan. "Corinth will never belong to you. You may be able to manipulate people to get what you want, Xena, but I won't fall for it."

Xena scoffed, "is that right, mighty Amazon Queen?" she teased. "I have other ways of making people submit to me."

"Submission is cowardly," Gabrielle said and crossed her arms. "Soon people will revolt against you."

"Doubt it."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "You seem sure of yourself. Arrogance is not a good look on anyone especially someone who wants to take over Greece. You may be getting ahead of yourself, Xena."

"Bold words, Gabrielle." Xena said knowing that calling her by her pedestrian name would indefinitely get under her skin. Those jade colored eyes turned a dark emerald. Her lip quivering. Her fists clenching. That hot breath escaping her lips _. Livid, are you, Gabrielle_?

The Amazon studied Xena's face and knew that the woman was getting satisfaction of her own annoyance. She remained calm and focused her energy to a much calmer place in her mind. She couldn't stay here forever. She needed to figure a way out of here and she sure wasn't going to give Xena the opportunity to seize Corinth. She also knew that Alexander wouldn't be able to save her, at least not now. It would be weeks or months before he knew of her hostage situation.

She decided to play the game.

"I don't know a lot about you, Xena. I've only heard stories about your conquests. Are you as ruthless as others claim you to be?" she asked and the Spartan stifled a laugh.

Xena walked around the short blonde like a snake would its prey. It was almost as if Gabrielle was begging to be wrapped in her grasp and squeeze the life out of her until her submission to Sparta. This woman would not be easy to crack, she thought.  _But I can play along_.

"What would you like to know? Anything in particular? I'm an open book, Gabrielle," she hissed.

The hairs on the back of Gabrielle's neck stood up and she clenched her jaw. Her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. She felt Xena's fingers trace along her shoulder blades and her body tightened. Hearing the woman snicker behind her, frustrated her. She couldn't allow Xena to have any pleasure of her fear or uncertainty.

"Your name is known all throughout Greece," she began and her eyes briefly darted to the left and caught sight of long black tresses. Close. Too close. "And the East. How did you end up in Sparta? Surely there are other lands you could have conquered?" she said and Xena came around and looked down at her. Gabrielle mistakenly looked up. Those eyes. Wily. Hard. And even curious.

"Trying to get inside my head, Gabrielle?" Xena cocked her head and the Amazon licked her bottom lip. She gave a tight lipped smile. "Of course you are. You see, Greece is as much my homeland as it is yours. It belongs to me."

"It belongs to the people," Gabrielle interrupted.

Xena's eyes grew as did her smile. "A woman for the people. How selfless and yet so...hypocritical," she rubbed her fingers together. "You live in a small community of people. What do you care what happens to the rest of Greece? You Amazons are selfish and live in seclusion."

"We live peacefully among other rulers and continue to make alliances. I want Greece to thrive not perish at the hands of a tyrant."

"Are you suggesting that I am a tyrant, Gabrielle?" Xena leaned forward, glaring into the blonde's ample eyes.

"No, I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

The two stared into each other's silently for the next few moments.

Xena chuckled lowly and turned around, facing her back to the Amazon Queen. "I'm much better at this game than you, Gabrielle, but I must give you credit for trying."

Gabrielle cursed herself for even thinking that she could try and toy with this woman. It was apparent that Xena knew exactly what she was trying to do. She tried to outsmart her. The Amazon Queen knew that this was not going to be easy to convince her to do anything. The fear of being trapped here was beginning to weigh on her and it was only day three. Three days. How much more could she take? She didn't know.

"Do you enjoy inflicting pain on others?" the queen asked.

Xena turned slowly on the heel of her sandal. " _Pain_? How sadistic, Gabrielle. First you accuse me of being a tyrant and now a sadist. Your princess accused me of being a cannibal. How wild is that?" she cackled and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

Confusing. This woman was very confusing _. I have underestimated her greatly_. "It can be hard to differentiate from what is the truth and what isn't."

"You believe I eat people?" Xena cast a crooked wiry smile.

"No, I don't." Gabrielle chose her words carefully. Though, she did not truly believe that anyone could eat human flesh. She wasn't certain what Xena was capable of but these were just tales that Amazons told over the years.

"That would be very barbaric, wouldn't it?" Xena said with a crafty smile.

The Amazon Queen was now beginning to see how this woman worked. She was playing a game the entire time. Her choice of words were interesting. Not directly answering questions or giving straight forward answers was a good distraction for enemies. Emperor Alexander wouldn't stand a chance against Xena in a game of politics.

"Yes...I guess it would be," answered Gabrielle.

"Let me tell you something, Gabrielle," Xena stepped closer and the blonde lifted her chin, listening intently. "People like to think of their enemies as untamed animals. Fables. Rumors. Lies –are spread throughout the world and suddenly everyone fears you. Do you know what that feels like? To be feared?"

 _Is she trying to make me feel bad for her_? Gabrielle chose not to answer and instead kept staring into Xena's azure eyes.

"Of course you don't," Xena answered for her guest. "Because  _nobody_  fears the Amazons," her eyes darkened and an ugly grimace on her face distorted her striking features.

In an instant, Gabrielle felt her heart race. She felt anger rising and attempting to escape her. But she couldn't allow that to happen. That would feed Xena's ego.

"Fear is for the weak mind," she managed to say without expressing her fury inside.

Xena winked and walked towards the doors. "We'll see about that, Gabrielle." She paused and looked over her shoulder, "I mean... _Queen_  Gabrielle," she mocked.

* * *

Lelex threw the scroll onto Xena's desk and she frowned. Slowly she reached for the scroll and took the ribbon off. She quickly read through the message and pursed her lips, dissatisfied with the news. Lifting her eyes she gawked at Lelex.

"What is this? I thought Darius was coming to Athens to attack?"

"He has changed course," he said and she arched an eyebrow. He further explained, "he plans to attack Corinth."

A smile grew on her lips and she crossed one leg over the other and tapped her fingers on the table. "Attacking Corinth. No doubt Alexander will ask for my help."

Lelex looked to the soldiers beside him and back at his leader. "And you will not provide aid, correct?"

"Of course not!" she slammed her fist on the desk and he flinched. "But he must ask for it and it's going to tear him apart." She nodded slowly, thinking of all the scenarios that went through her mind. She imagined the child emperor throwing a massive fit. He hated Sparta and she couldn't blame him. Arcadia had never been conquered.

Corinth is the key. It was the city trapped in between Xena and Alexander. But Xena did have a one-up on the emperor. She had Gabrielle –the woman in charge of Corinth after the king died of a mysterious illness. She couldn't allow the Amazons to be in control of the most wanted port in all of Greece. She tried to take Corinth long ago but she failed. Maybe this time she could win the city and once she had Corinth, she could dictate all the ports and the Gulf.

"Tell Trexis to give the okay to Darius to attack Corinth and that I won't be aiding Alexander," she ordered and Lelex gave a curt nod. "Oh and make sure Darius attacks on the blood moon of the third month."

He eyed her curiously. "Why?"

She turned with a scowl, "are you questioning me?"

"No, Xena." He stood up straight.

"Then do as I say," she shooed him away and then watched his back turned to her. "Oh and Lelex," she said and he halted. "Don't ever question my authority again," she warned and he gave her a slow bob of his head then exited her chambers.

She sighed heavily, now alone in her room. She traced her fingers along the dust on the table and cringed in disgust. Rubbing her fingers together she looked to the helots waiting on either side of the large doors.

"Aryana!" she yelled and one of the young helots ran over to her, keeping her gaze low. "Clean this desk. It's filthy." She said as her legs were propped up on the table. The helot nodded. Xena lifted her head and grabbed the girl's chin, lifting it slowly and looked into the girl's sweet brown eyes.

She grinned. "And prepare a bath," she said and Aryana nodded, her eyes continuously growing in fear. She pat the girl's cheek and pushed her along to the baths in the room adjacent to her desk. "Oh Aryana," she called and the helot turned. "Bring me the Amazon Queen."

* * *

The night of the third evening. Three days. It had only been three days, she kept reminding herself. Gabrielle thought that she could keep her mind clear and focused but it proved to be more difficult than she realized. Xena was good. Very good. She liked games and Gabrielle had often played these war games with the King of Corinth but he was not so cunning.

He also did not have a desire to rule the entire nation of Greece. That destiny was meant for Alexander and no one else. No one else but Xena, the queen thought. Xena made it very clear who was the boss here and rightfully so. Sparta was her domain but it was stolen land. Gabrielle couldn't shake the feeling of fear that smoldered inside her.

And now, a few helots were escorting her to Xena's chambers. The sky was dark. The moon bright and luminescent. The training fields were empty and quiet. The palace was eerily quiet as well. Nobody was around, Gabrielle observed.

Her eyes traveled around as they approached the doors at the end of the hall. The closer she became, the further it seemed. The doors loomed over her, towering at least ten or more feet. She used to feel so mighty in her tribe but here she felt small. Xena was to blame for that. The Amazon was determined not to let Xena distract her and keep her focused. This little pawn game wasn't going to work forever. The Emperor had to come to his sense and rescue the Amazon Queen, right? She could only hope.

She entered the chambers and turned, seeing the doors close behind her. Now it felt too real. She was alone in the chambers again. Just like the first day when she arrived. Except, this was different. Something was off. Her eyes keenly glanced around looking for an attack. Though, she did not believe the so-called Empress would attack her with cold blood.

Xena was not that ruthless. Or was she? Gabrielle stepped further into the chambers, expecting the Spartan to come out of any one of these halls but it was quiet. Her ears perked as she heard water gently drip. She listened carefully and followed the miniscule sound of water droplets.

You are close but far. Where are you? The Amazon made sure not to make too much noise in fear that Xena might surprise her, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Poking her head around a corner she saw the dark haired Spartan sitting in a bath of milky water. She appeared to be oblivious but Gabrielle knew that Xena was well aware she had eyes on her.

Xena lifted her head and Gabrielle looked straight into her eyes. Those eyes. Sharp as a falcon's yet resembling a serpent. A bird and a serpent. How ironic, Gabrielle mused. One eats the other in the food chain yet those eyes appeared as one –hunter and prey.

"Gabrielle," she greeted and the blonde stepped into the bath chamber. "I hope you aren't too rattled from our conversation earlier..."

Gabrielle kept herself in check and shook her head. This game. She will play along. "I was never rattled."

Xena smiled and nodded. She then poured some soapy water onto her arms and shoulder. "Right. Of course not. Amazons have thick skin. Silly me."

Cutting to the chase, Gabrielle asked, "why did you bring me here?"

"Ah yes." Xena waded in the water and leaned against the edge of the bath, spreading her long arms outward. "You are aware of King Darius and his mission to destroy Athens and all the rest of Greece?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, I just received word that he is planning an attack," she said and saw the queen's eyes grow in panic. "Supposedly he planned to attack Athens and Marathon but he changed his mind." She said and waited for a response but she received none. "The Persian decided to wage his war on Corinth. Imagine that? The very place where your Amazon tribe lives!"

Gabrielle was about to retaliate then something caught on. She frowned and eyed the sly woman. "You're in contact with the enemy of Greece?"

"Assumptions, Gabrielle. You assume a lot of things about me. Tyrant, sadist and now a traitor." She clicked her tongue against her teeth and gave a pitiful smile. "Why would I be on Darius' side? He is my enemy too, you know."

"I don't know anything about you but what I do know is that you get what you want by coercing people and even resort to killing. It wouldn't surprise me if you allied with the greatest enemy of Greece."

Xena rose from the bath water and Gabrielle's eyes amplified. "I am the enemy of Greece!" her voice grew loud and firm. She stepped out of the water, one stair at a time. Coming closer and closer to the blonde Amazon.

Gabrielle looked down and a puddle of water surrounded the Spartan. Water streamed down her bare legs and dripped from her soaked tresses.

"Last chance, Gabrielle," the Spartan whispered. She reached her hand forward and grazed the Amazon's cheek. "Give me Corinth and I will save your people. Give it to me," she hissed.

Gabrielle closed her eyes for a brief moment and slapped Xena's hand away. "No! This is all a show. I am never going to give you Corinth!"

"Then prepare to watch your people perish in the hands of King Darius." Xena brushed by her and grabbed her robe.

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and exhaled deeply. She spun around and saw Xena drying herself off. Quickly, she averted her eyes but continued to speak to her. "My sisters will fight against the Persians. We will protect our land from whoever decides to invade whether it be you or anyone else!"

Xena snickered under her breath. "Optimistic of you, Gabrielle." She then wrapped the robe's sash about her taut waist. "I'll make sure to give you a front row seat to witness your sisters being slaughtered by the Persian army."

Gabrielle followed her out of the bath chamber. "Why are you doing this? Is it to torture me?"

"Another assumption. You think I like to torture people for fun? Is that it?" Xena spun around with a dagger in hand and Gabrielle backed away slowly. "Or that I like to hurt people who are unarmed like... _you_ ," she grinned wickedly.

"You want Corinth so badly why didn't you come to me and offer an alliance?"

"I told you, Gabrielle. I don't do alliances. They aren't my thing." She stepped closer to the petite queen. "I once tried to take Corinth many years ago and did not succeed –"

"And now you're upset that you  _failed_. You can't just take someone's land like that, Xena."

"Yes, I can!" she yelled and Gabrielle tensed. "All of Arcadia is mine and you know how I got it? I forced people into submission. You refuse time and time again to submit to me and I am becoming very impatient with you, Gabrielle."

The Amazon frowned and her eyes looked to a sword that sat upon a holster strapped to the wall. "This is not a fair fight. If you want Corinth so badly, then why don't you fight me for it? I will never submit to you."

Xena lowered her dagger and eyed the Amazon incredulously. "A fight? You want to fight  _me_?"

"Why not? You seem to think you are the best when it comes to combat."

Xena laughed. "Oh please," she waved her hand and set down the dagger. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Afraid you'll lose?" Gabrielle chided.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am just using you to stir up chaos in Alexander's empire. You are just a pawn to me. I need you alive."

The queen nodded. "And you're so sure that Alexander will come here? Just for me?" she used her own logic she debated with herself hours ago. "You must have a lot of faith in him. If you really want to take over Greece why don't you just kill him?" she suggested.

Xena blinked and she smiled. "Very good, Gabrielle. Trying to play this game with me. Your reverse psychology won't work here. Not with me." She approached the Amazon steadily. "I am older than you. Wiser than you. Tougher than you. And...smarter than you. Nice try."

Gabrielle frowned and marched to the doors.

"Oh and," the Spartan called out and Gabrielle looked over her shoulder, halting in step. "I will kill Alexander."

* * *

Gabrielle rushed back to her room and slammed the door shut. There, she leaned her back against the door, exhaling deeply. Heart thumping loudly within her chest, her eyes darted from left to right. She wasn't sure if it was fear that intensified the situation. The adrenaline pumped through her body and she gripped her short locks, staring at the large curtained windows.

The night was so peaceful. So silent. Yet that conversation was far from peaceful. Xena was on another level, Gabrielle presumed. She wanted more than to take Greece and she didn't care if other people were going to be harmed in the process. Persia –King Darius –and her direct contact with the arrogant Persian King.

And that bath. What was that, she wondered? What was the purpose of that? Another one of Xena's games perhaps, Gabrielle could only assume. The way she presented herself in her bare flesh exuded confidence, arrogance, intimidation and most of all, power.

How could Alexander be so blind? Why didn't he take her out long ago? Gabrielle didn't understand any of this so began to pace. Only three days, she reminded herself. Three days which felt like three weeks. Three moons. Three suns. Tomorrow is the fourth day. She did somehow feel safe in this Spartan stronghold.

Xena had done nothing that made her feel unsafe as of yet. Her threats and mind games were another story altogether. She was good, very good. Gabrielle rubbed her chin, talking under her breath, recalling the conversation she had with the Spartan ruler. She was so calm, so collected and so sure of herself.

What were you like before you became the leader of Sparta? Who were you? Were all those stories that Amazons told lies? Is there any truth to any of it? At all? Gabrielle knew that she couldn't simply ask Xena about her life before Sparta. She would have to pry it out of her. As long as she was going to be trapped here, she was going to make sure she knew everything about her.

About her enemy.

About Xena.

"Are you really the woman everyone believes you to be? Why do you lie about being an Empress?" Gabrielle spoke to herself barely above a whisper. "Why are you doing this? Why me? Why not someone else?"

A knock.

She gasped and saw the door open slightly. It wasn't Xena but a young helot. She relaxed a bit, but was almost disappointed it wasn't Xena. She sort of hoped that she could engage in another conversation with her. But maybe not tonight. Not right now.

"Yes?" asked Gabrielle.

Aryana stretched out her arms and bowed her head. "For you," she said meekly. Gabrielle frowned and approached the bundle of cloth in the helot's arms. She grabbed it from her and it unraveled.

A gown. Another Grecian gown. She lifted her eyes to the young helot girl. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she presumed it was another game of Xena's.

"The Empress told me to give it to you. She wants you to have it for tomorrow."

Gabrielle arched a brow. "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

Aryana shook her head, "you will find out, she said." She turned and left the room before Gabrielle could ask any more questions.

She lay the off white gown on the bed and stared at it. And stared at it. Cocking her head from side to side, she couldn't take her eyes off the gown. Before, she threatened Xena the first time she was given a dress to wear. She guessed that Xena was playing a game yet again, but this was different. She wasn't quite sure if this was about control or about something else.

Gabrielle realized she had never been around a person like Xena before. It was interesting that this woman was not truly cruel, at least from what she saw. She was also very gorgeous, which was not unusual for strong leaders, but she was still a killer. A murderer. Perhaps that was too cruel of a word. After all, the Amazon did not truly know this woman.

She picked up the gown and turned to glance at her reflection in the full length mirror. "What are you planning, Xena?" she asked herself aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

_Egotism_

Alexander awoke with baited breath. He stared into the bright sun shining into his eyes and cringed. He turned away and saw one of his generals, Antigonus, standing over him. The twenty year old emperor groaned, unhappy to see the older general in his room at such an early hour.

"What do you want, Antigonus? Can you not see that I am sleeping?" he griped.

"It appears you are awake," the general snidely responded. "We have received word from General Seleucus in Persia, sir."

Alexander threw the blanket off and ruffled his blonde hair. "What does Seleucus have to say? Hopefully he was successful in pushing back Darius?" he only hoped.

His general's expression said otherwise and this displeased the boy emperor. "He says that King Darius is moving south. He is planning to attack Corinth instead of Athens. Seleucus fled Persia after the message was sent. He will be arriving here in Macedonia within a few days."

"Persians," the emperor wagged his head. "So, what should I do now? Aid Corinth?"

Antigonus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Your majesty, you are aware that Corinth is in Arcadia and you know very well who resides in Arcadia."

"Xena," the emperor said with disdain. "How is it that my own father could not reconcile with Sparta and claim it under his empire?" he rubbed his chin and stared up at his patient general. "And I am not sure if I could ever be friends with Sparta."

"You could have been if you did not attack Amphipolis, sir," Antigonus commented. Alexander rose from his bed and placed his hands on his hips. The general's eyes averted elsewhere.

Alexander frowned and gawked at the audacity of his general for saying such words. "I had no choice but to attack Amphipolis. Are you saying that I should have let those Thracians create an empire for themselves?"

Antigonus chose his words wisely, "no sir, I just think that is why Xena has such hatred towards you. She is from Amphipolis and comes from a prestigious family."

"Yet she claimed Sparta! So far from her Thracian territory!" Alexander chuckled. "Not so mighty now are you Xena?" he murmured. He sighed and unfolded his arms. "Anyway, I will send Cassandar to Corinth to create a barricade around the city."

"But your majesty, surely Xena knows what King Darius is up to. She will try and antagonize you any way that she can!" the general spat with concern.

The young emperor poured himself a glass of red wine and looked out of the large windows in his bed chambers. Licking his lips he turned to his anxious general. "I don't care about Xena and her Spartan army. If she wants conflict, that's fine, but I will not allow Darius to barge into my territory and claim it for himself. Xena may be considered my enemy but she doesn't want Persia invading Arcadia any more than I do." He swished the wine and smiled. "Send Cassandar and have him report back to me when he reaches the Gulf of Corinth."

"Yes your highness," Antigonus bowed his head and quickly left the chamber.

* * *

Gabrielle sat at a desk inside the room she had been staying in for four days now. She wrote about her stay here in Sparta and knew that these letters weren't going anywhere. She was positive that Xena wasn't going to allow her to speak to her sisters back in the tribe, but at least she was given whatever she asked for. This included, food, water, parchment, ink and fresh clothes. Even though, she did not wear the clothes.

She turned and looked at the gown laying on her bed. Just her size too. Wonder if Xena took that from one of the helots, but the gown looked too lavish to belong to any slave. Although, she had never seen female slaves so attentive and their skin was unscathed from lashes and markings. They were probably the most well cared for slaves she'd ever seen.

A female helot dressed in a blue dress entered the room with a tray of food and wine. Gabrielle quickly hid the parchment underneath a pile of blank parchments. The young girl set down the tray on the bed and poured some wine.

Gabrielle smiled awkwardly at her and leaned against the back of the chair. "Do you like living here?" she asked.

The helot did not answer and sorted out the food onto the plates.

"I'm sure you miss your home," Gabrielle commented and the helot stared at her with confusion.

"Sparta is my home," she said softly. "I live close to the palace with my daughter and husband."

Gabrielle frowned and tapped her fingers on the desk. "You mean, Xena allows you to live close by and not in the palace? You're allowed to have a family?"

The helot chortled. "I am not a slave, Amazon Queen. The Empress pays me very well. She pays all of the helots to live in Sparta and work for her. Without her I would have be sold to the Athenians and work under Alexander's Empire."

She stood and presented the nice tray of assorted fruits then left. The Amazon scratched her head and sighed heavily. No slaves. Xena does not have slaves, but people actually are willing to work for this woman? A woman whose acts are so heinous and unforgiveable? What is this? Perhaps she forced them to work for her, Gabrielle supposed. But that girl didn't seem like she was forced to work here. She seemed happy.

Putting that out of her mind she sat on the bed and pulled apart a pomegranate and dug the seeds out, spooning it into her mouth. Her eyes lingered on the dress laying on the opposite side of the bed. She sighed heavily and frowned. She felt like she dress was staring at her.

She smiled, shaking her head at the absurdity of that. Reaching over she lifted a top off the tray and saw a small rolled up parchment. She set down her spoon and grabbed the small scroll and unrolled it. Gabrielle lifted her eyebrows and looked around to make sure nobody was watching her.

Then she peered over at the dress. "Of course. You're always watching, aren't you," she muttered. The dress was taunting her. "Lunar festival..." she read the words on the parchment aloud. Is that what the gown was for? She set down the parchment in her lap and grabbed an apple slice, biting into it slowly.

* * *

Eia fell onto her back with a loud thud and moaned softly. Her eyes opened and there she saw her empress looming over her. Xena frowned and said, "too slow." She reached down and pulled her student off the ground.

"You are supposed to be one of my best fighters, Eia. I don't know what you've been doing with your time off but it sure isn't paying off in the training field," Xena said.

The teenager hung her head and held her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. I will try harder next time."

"There won't be a next time for you. If you continue to do poorly in your training I will demote you to work with the girls younger than you."

Eia gasped, "Empress, please! I will try harder! Please...I've worked very hard to be in this position!"

"And that means you will have to work harder to keep it," Xena hissed and the girl refrained from making eye contact.

Gabrielle walked out of the palace and surveyed the training field. There in a far corner she spotted Xena talking with a girl who was almost the same height as her. She turned when she felt a presence and it was Lelex. She grumbled under her breath.

"Must you follow me everywhere I go?" she asked him.

"The Empress told me to escort you if you decide to leave the palace."

"Of course she did," she mumbled. She kept looking over in Xena's direction and nudged her head that way. "What is going on over there?"

Lelex stepped forward and squinted his eyes. "The Empress is teaching Eia."

"Who is Eia?"

He exhaled deeply, already annoyed by the Amazon's questions. "She is one of the Empress' best warriors. The girl has been training since she could walk like most of the other girls here. Her father was friends with the Spartan King before he passed."

Gabrielle smirked, "you mean before Xena killed him." She walked down the stairs and through the trainees in the field. All the males turned and eyed her with suspicion. She ignored them and marched onward to the session between Xena and this girl, Eia.

Lelex followed behind her reluctantly and cursed under his breath the entire way. Gabrielle halted behind Xena and Eia was knocked to the ground with a large staff.

Xena turned around when she saw Eia looking at someone. "Gabrielle," she smiled. "What brings you here on the training field?"

"Why are you hitting this girl repeatedly without allowing her to fight on her own?" she asked and Xena kept smiling. "I saw you training with her from the palace."

"She is one my students. She's been falling short in her lessons with me." Xena explained and Eia quickly got to her feet and brushed the sand off her bare torso.

Gabrielle nodded and took off her robe and tossed it aside on the ground. Xena frowned and shifted her weight, holding the staff in one hand. Gabrielle knelt down and covered her palms with the warm sand and brushed the rest of her bare arms with the sand. Eia looked at her Empress and realized she was just as confused as she was.

The Amazon Queen held out her hand and stared up at Xena. "Let me spar with her."

Xena laughed aloud and Eia chuckled softly. "You? Mighty Amazon Queen wish to fight a Spartan?"

"I could teach her a few things about combat," Gabrielle said and extended her hand.

Xena scoffed and tossed her the staff. "Alright, Amazon Queen." She stepped back and Eia spread her legs apart in the sand.

Gabrielle twirled the staff, getting a feel for it and Eia glared at her with dagger eyes. Gabrielle held the staff with both hands and narrowed her eyebrows. The girl was eager to fight, but her stance was all wrong. She stood like she was in a staged fight, not in real combat. This wasn't real war. This was just training and no wonder she kept getting knocked down by her mentor.

Eia smiled, "come on, Amazon. Hopefully you are a better fighter than your little princess was. I gave her quite a whipping."

Gabrielle's frown deepened and she jabbed the staff into Eia's exposed torso and then swung her leg around, knocking the girl off her feet. Eia landed on her back again and Xena's eyes grew as did her smile.

She then stomped her boot onto Eia's chest and jammed the staff into the ground beside her ear. "You talk too much. You'll get yourself killed with that arrogance."

Eia grabbed Gabrielle's calf and pushed her off then jumped up off the sand. Gabrielle leisurely took a few steps backward and held onto the staff. The Spartan girl was already infuriated by her beating earlier with Xena and now she was knocked down by an Amazon. She ran forward to attack her opponent and Gabrielle whacked her with the staff on the nape of her neck and grabbed hold of her long ponytail and kneed her in the nose.

Xena folded her arms and cocked her head, watching the Amazon Queen humiliate one of her best students in front of her. But not just in front of her, but eyes lurked and the men were amused and maybe some even outraged that a Spartan girl was beaten down by a foreigner. An enemy.

Eia wiped her nose and saw blood on her fingers. She growled and leapt up, grabbing Gabrielle by her waist and forced her into the ground, pushing Xena aside. Lelex pursed his lips and rubbed his chin, watching the two rolling around on the ground.

"Your Amazon is a good fighter," he said.

Xena nodded and smiled as Gabrielle head butted Eia's forehead and flip her over her head. "Indeed, she is."

Gabrielle grabbed Eia and pinned her to the ground. "Enough!" she spat and Eia's breathing heightened. "You would be dead if I had a real weapon." She frowned and stood, relieving the girl from her hold. She lifted her eyes and saw the smirk on Xena's face. She was more than impressed. A small smile came to her face.

Eia huffed and spat blood on the sands. She eyed the Amazon's backside and her heart pumped. She cried out and ran towards the Amazon and tackled her to the ground. Gabrielle face planted into the sand and Xena stepped aside, allowing the two to fight among themselves.

"This is entertaining," Xena said and Lelex tried to hide his smile.

Eia pulled back on the blonde's short hair and Gabrielle winced. Her back felt like it was about to snap in half with the weight of the Spartan on her. "Who's dead now, Amazon?!" she hissed.

Gabrielle groaned and Eia's hands wrapped around her eyes, obstructing her vision. She reached forward and tried to grab a handful of sand. Eia smiled and dug her fingers deeper into the blonde's scalp. Gabrielle grabbed some sand and tossed it behind her, blinding her opponent.

Eia let go of Gabrielle's hair and rubbed her eyes. Finally free, Gabrielle turned around and punched Eia in the jaw and then stood over the arrogant Spartan. Eia, still struggling to see and get the glassy sand from her eyes, she blinked rapidly, gawking at the Amazon.

"I said.  _Enough_..." Gabrielle warned and kicked Eia down again. She wiped her mouth then snatched her robe off the ground and slipped her arms through.

Xena grabbed the staff laying on the ground and approached her hostage. "You impress me," she said and Gabrielle briefly eyed her then looked away, buttoning up her animal hide robe. "Not many win against a fight with Eia. Certainly not your princess..."

Gabrielle frowned and adjusted the robe on her shoulders then looked over at the defeated Spartan girl. "She is too focused on winning. That is her weakness."

"And what is... _your_  weakness, Gabrielle?" Xena stepped closer, clinging to the staff.

The blonde Amazon held her breath and slowly lifted her chin, staring into those sapphire sparkling eyes. "Caring too much about the people close to me." She said then walked off with Lelex trailing behind her.

The Empress cocked her head and watched Gabrielle head back into the palace. "Hmm," she turned and grabbed Eia by the arm, hoisting her off the sands. "You embarrassed me in front of an Amazon."

Eia scowled. "I did not expect her to be such a good fighter, Empress."

"Never underestimate your opponent. I'm demoting you until you prove to me that you deserve to be in the highest rank among your peers."

The girl's jaw dropped. "But Empress!"

Xena shoved the staff into Eia's chest. "Go spar with the others until sundown."

"But the festival..."

"You will not be attending," Xena shrugged her shoulder and sauntered off back to her palace.

Eia growled and threw the staff onto the ground. She glanced over and saw a horde of girls younger than her, gawking. "What are you staring at?!" she spat and the girls went back to their training.

* * *

Gabrielle relaxed in a warm bath prepared by some of Xena's helots awhile after her spar with Eia. She was used to such treatment back home in her tribe by her sisters, but it was different here. She kept forgetting that she was being held hostage for Xena's war game with Alexander.

Soaking in the warm bath she dunked herself in the water. Moments later, she arose from the water and ran her palm over her wet locks. Opening her eyes she saw Xena standing in the entryway of the bath. She gasped and sunk her body further beneath the surface of the water.

"Enjoying your bath?" Xena asked and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow precariously.

Her eyes watched Xena walk around the square shaped floor bath. The helots immediately left the room and Gabrielle's heart raced. Alone again. Great, she thought. Xena stopped on the left side of the bath and Gabrielle kept her eyes on her.

"Have you been an Amazon all your life, Gabrielle?"

The Queen fidgeted with her thumbs under the water. "No," she answered truthfully.

Xena nodded and pulled out a dagger from her belt. She grazed the edge of the blade with her fingers. "I thought as much. You're too young to be a queen," she smiled and noticed the blonde had a deadpanned face. "And how exactly did a woman your age come to be a queen?"

Gabrielle swallowed and didn't take her eyes off the dagger which the raven haired Spartan held. "Right of caste." She said and Xena frowned. "I earned my position under the previous queen of my tribe. She gave me the right of caste when she died."

"I see. So you earned your title just as I have earned mine."

"I didn't kill my way to the top," the blonde quickly retorted and saw those icy eyes darken. "Your trainee, Eia," she changed the subject, "she's a good fighter but she doesn't know how to think before she acts. She lets her ego get in her way."

Xena's smile returned and she tapped the dagger against her palm. "So insightful. I must be honest. I thought she was the one who was going to beat you in the sparring session. The Amazons would be a great asset to my army if you choose to give me what I want..." she hinted.

Gabrielle quirked her mouth and waded in the water, scooting further away from the empress. "Keeping me a hostage isn't a great way to win my allegiance."

"Allegiance. You and that word, Gabrielle!" Xena chuckled. "I have given you one of the best rooms in the palace. Food, wine, a bed,  _clothes_. Yet you think you are mistreated here."

"I didn't say that." The Amazon said.

Xena knelt down behind Gabrielle and breathed into her ear. "Then why won't you surrender Corinth."

Gabrielle felt her heart thumping in her ears and was frozen. She didn't know what to do. That dagger. So close. Her. Too close. "Because you don't deserve it."

She heard Xena laughing softly and her eyes widened. "Alright, Gabrielle. Have it your way." Xena stood and made her way around the bath towards the exit. Gabrielle slipped further beneath the water and watched her.

Xena turned around and wagged the dagger playfully. "You're invited to a festival tonight. You got my message?"

"Yes..."

"I expect you to be there." Xena turned to leave and then halted. "And wear that dress." She smirked and walked down the hall, heading back to her chambers.

Gabrielle exhaled deeply and ran her hands over her face several times. Living here in Sparta was not so awful, but Xena's mind games began to weigh heavy on her. That woman really wants Corinth but why? Because it belongs to Alexander? Or perhaps it is more than a struggle for power. She reached over for a robe and climbed out of the bath.

She reared her head back and saw Xena was gone. Out of sight. For now. Wrapping the robe around herself, she combed her hair with her fingernails and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Hours of getting ready was not Gabrielle's style. Her hair was slicked back with a thick pomade and was dressed and powdered by the young helot girls. She figured that this lunar festival was very important here obviously. She looked at herself several times in the mirror before leaving her room.

She adjusted the gold bangles on her wrists and on her upper arms as she walked through the halls making her way to the center atrium of the palace. Grunting as she fixed the bangles she lifted her eyes to the surrounding Spartans. All warriors and helots and maybe some others she did not recognize.

Making her way through the crowd she stared at the women's gowns and the men's robes. They were all wearing black robes and gowns with gold accented jewelry. Gabrielle frowned and realized that she was the only person here wearing white. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

 _Well played, Xena_. She ignored the others glares and stares. She looked around and finally spotted Xena talking to a few of her warriors it seemed. Everyone was more relaxed. Of course, dressed in a black floor length sleeveless gown. Her dark hair cascading down her back with a gold headband placed neatly in her braided hair.

Gabrielle approached Xena and the group of men. All the warriors ceased talking and the Empress turned around with a big grin on her face, holding a tall glass of wine.

"Gabrielle, welcome." Her eyes scanned her guest and nodded. "You wore the dress."

"I'm the only one wearing white," said Gabriele flatly.

"Black just really isn't your color."

"Hmm," Gabrielle forcibly smiled and nodded.

Xena stepped aside and grabbed the Amazon's arm, pulling her away from the talkative warriors. "You are a guest tonight, Gabrielle," she whispered. "Just like everyone else."

"Somehow, I don't feel like that," Gabrielle pointed out and Xena grabbed a glass of wine off a tray passing by and handed it to her. She eyed the woman suspiciously, wondering why she was acting so nice and so unlike...her regular self. Another game perhaps?

"So," Gabrielle began as she sipped the wine, "what is this festival for?"

Xena smiled at some people passing by and Gabrielle arched a brow at her behavior. "Lunar festivals are very popular in Sparta."

"Yet you are not Spartan," the Amazon teased and looked at all the girls huddled in a corner, laughing and conversing.

"And you aren't really an Amazon," Xena muttered and Gabrielle halted, snatching her arm from Xena's hold. "Come now, Gabrielle, let's not fight tonight. We are here to have fun."

"Oh, is that right?"

Xena smirked. "I will introduce to my other girls I train with," she walked off and Gabrielle sipped the wine gradually. Her eyes locked onto the dagger hanging from Xena's gold belt around her slender waist. She followed the Spartan to speak with the female trainees.

Nefeli, the feisty redhead spotted the Amazon Queen walking with the Empress and frowned. The other girls around here ceased their conversations and they frowned at her as well. Gabrielle suddenly felt very unwelcomed in this little posse.

"This is Queen Gabrielle of The Amazons. She will be staying with us for awhile. Isn't that right, Gabrielle?"

" _Sure_ ," the Amazon said. She noticed one of the girls was missing. "Where's Eia?"

Xena's lip curled. "She was unable to attend."

Gabrielle figured that Eia was not able to come to this festival due to what happened earlier today.  _Xena, what are you doing? Trying to prove your power over these girls?_  Nevertheless, she continued sipping her wine as she got quite a few menacing stares from the girls.

* * *

Later that evening Gabrielle sat with Xena off to the side of the atrium. In the center, two men wearing black animistic masks were sparring with false swords. Gabrielle casually turned her head to watch Xena's expressions and reaction to the little play these men put on for her.

She seemed amused but at the same time, maybe a bit bored as well. Gabrielle's eyes glanced down at the half empty wine glass Xena held in her lap. Perhaps she was not bored, but that she had too much wine, Gabrielle deduced. She looked at the dagger strapped to that gold belt about Xena's waist and took a sip of her wine.

Xena turned her head with a smile and Gabrielle quickly looked away, focusing on the play. "Is your tribe like all the others?"

Gabrielle frowned and cast her a bemused look.

"No men allowed," Xena clarified and the queen smiled softly. "No Amazon tribe is alike."

Gabrielle swallowed her wine and licked her lips. "You've met other Amazons?"

"Of course," Xena smiled and looked at the men sword playing with each other. "A lifetime ago."

 _Interesting_. "Which tribe did you know?"

Xena turned with her glossy eyes and a smug smile. "Details, Gabrielle. It is not important." She finished off her wine and the play had finished. She set down her glass and clapped her hands, smiling at the masked men. They bowed towards her and Gabrielle slumped in her chair and sipped her wine.

"You know, Gabrielle," Xena shifted in the chair and the blonde's eyes slowly glanced over. "We could be such friends. I'd hate to do the same thing to your tribe as I did to the other Amazons I used to know." She winked and placed her hand firmly on Gabrielle's thigh.

Gabrielle jumped and nearly choked on her wine. She stared at the hand on her thigh and then at Xena, leering at her. Intimidation and fear is what you are, Xena. You use these two devices to get what you want. Gabrielle had a bad feeling that the other tribe that Xena supposedly knew were slain by her sword, but she wasn't brave enough to ask or bring that up.  _You're full of secrets, Xena_.

"You have some grudge against all Amazons, Xena?"

The Empress retracted her hand from the blonde's thigh and grimaced. She stared at the lurking warriors and helots with their husbands and wives. "Only ones who do not listen to me."

"I think I have been very amenable," said Gabrielle.

"Amenable?" Xena scoffed. "Odd word to choose, Gabrielle. Know this..." she leaned in towards the queen. "The longer you stay here, the worse off your people are. I'm not letting you leave until you surrender. Your people will suffer if you side with Alexander. He will turn you into his servants. Side with me and we can be live in harmony."

Gabrielle's eyes focused on the woman extremely close to her personal space. "What is so special about Corinth? Why does it matter so much to you?"

Xena grabbed another glass of wine filled to the brim and sipped it, savoring the bittersweet liquid. "Many reasons."

"And those are?"

Xena smiled crookedly at her curious Amazon guest. "Questions. So many questions, Gabrielle."

At this point, the Amazon Queen knew that she wasn't going to get answers out of Xena right now or perhaps never. She had too much wine and yet she was resilient.

Lelex interrupted and whispered into Xena's ear. Gabrielle tried to listen but looked away, trying her best not to pry. Suddenly she saw Xena get up from her chair and the dagger on her belt slipped off and fell onto the chair.

Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she expected Xena to turn around and come back for it but she didn't. Making sure that nobody was watching, she reached over and grabbed the dagger. Admiring its golden sheath she whipped her head to the right and Xena rounded a corner with Lelex. She smiled and tucked the dagger underneath her thigh and continued surveying all the people in the room, enjoying themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pearls and Daggers_

Lelex escorted Xena to a private hallway inside the busy palace, away from the party. He looked into her glossy eyes and maybe thought this was not the best time to tell her this news he found out. Though, she grew impatient waiting for him to speak. The tapping of her fingers on the glass made it obvious.

"I just received news that Cleopatra is in Corinth. She is sending grain to the rebel group outside of Amazon territory."

Xena frowned. "Alexander sending his little sister to do his work for him. Of course. Why should I be surprised," she smirked and sipped the wine.

"Xena," he began in a darker tone, "she is taking the rebel group away from Corinth and relocating them to Megara."

Her eyes widened and she gripped the wine glass until it broke in half in her palm. He flinched and she wiped the wine on her black gown and dropped the rest of the shattered glass on the marble floor. "Well, this changes everything," she said calmly. "I will go to Corinth myself and have a little chat with Cleopatra."

"But Xena I don't think that is a wise decision. Perhaps your Amazon will try to escape and run to her tribe."

"Let her try," she snarled. "I need that rebel group to stay in Corinth for when Darius invades." She placed a hand on her hip and felt her dagger was gone. She looked down and twisted her gold belt and grimaced. "Dammit," she muttered and marched back into the atrium.

* * *

Gabrielle slipped away from the celebration and closed the door to her bedroom and exhaled deeply. She pulled Xena's golden dagger out from underneath her gown and smiled. She removed the sheath and admired the slender blade in her hands. The longer she stared at it, the more familiar the design appeared.

This was not Spartan craftsmanship, but Corinthian. The shape of the blade, the golden designs on the sheath. Everything about it was Corinthian. Gabrielle frowned and walked over to the bed and plopped down. Laying the dagger down on her lap, she studied it closer.

 _What are you doing with a Corinthian dagger, Xena_? She tapped the tip of the dagger with a prick of her finger and mumbled under her breath. Trying to make sense of this all, Gabrielle knew that Xena had some sort of obsession with Corinth but why? The king of Corinth was dead. King Theos was able to keep the peace between his people inside his kingdom and the Amazons as well as King Philip.

But now, Queen Melosa was dead, Theos too and Philip. The treaties that were made among the three monarchs had long been abolished. Gabrielle was the only ruler in Corinth except that Alexander, the child emperor and son of King Philip, now controlled the Greek city state. But in Corinth there was a rebellion against the boy emperor, though it was well known that these rebels did not side with Sparta either. They wanted to establish their kingdom that they lost years ago.

"And you want to control it all..." Gabrielle said softly, thinking of Xena. Yet, there was something missing. Something wasn't adding up here. Xena had a connection to Corinth –a greater connection than Alexander could ever imagine, but how?

Gabrielle heard footsteps approaching and she panicked. She stuffed the dagger underneath the mattress and the door opened. Xena, of course. She smiled cheekily and it was apparent that the Spartan was looking for her dagger.

"Retiring early?" Xena said in a soothing voice.

"I think the wine was getting to me. You Spartans drink strong wine," she fanned her face which was not flushed.

Xena nodded and closed the door. Gabrielle's stomach knotted and she adjusted the dress slit to cover her open legs. "You wear that dress well." She commented and saw the Amazon blush. "It really makes you stand out in a crowd," she smirked.

Gabrielle frowned and crossed one leg over the other. Xena came closer to her and she averted her eyes. The Spartan Empress placed her hands on either side of Gabrielle and was now in close proximity to her face.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my dagger is, Gabrielle?"

 _She knows._ "No, I don't," the Amazon Queen lied.

"Well, if you see it, let me know," Xena grinned and the blonde nodded. "It is  _very_  important to me..." she whispered and leaned in closer. Gabrielle leaned back and their eyes never left one another.

"I'll be on the lookout for it."

Xena hummed softly then stepped away from the nervous blonde.  _Fear, I smell fear_. "I will be going to Corinth soon to meet with Cleopatra. I want you to come with me."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up and she stood. "What is Cleopatra doing in that area?"

"That is what I want to find out. We will leave tomorrow by first light. I expect you to stick close to me and don't even think of escaping."

All hope was crushed instantly. Foolish of Gabrielle to think that she was one step closer to her sisters. So close yet so far in her mind. She was still this woman's hostage and it would remain this way until Corinth was hers. But Gabrielle wasn't going to give it to her, not yet. She needed to know more about Xena and her past life. It seemed all the stories her sisters told over the years were fables like Xena said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said with a faint smile.

Xena's smile stretched from ear to ear. " _Fantastic_. Will you come join me in the atrium?" she extended her hand.

Gabrielle knew this was not an invitation. It was an order. She couldn't refuse and if she did, Xena might suspect something or give her a hard time later. But so far, she had been quite nice in nature. All those stories of the ruthless empress weighed heavily on the Amazon's mind. Four days inside the Spartan stronghold and her life hadn't been threatened by Xena. Not yet, at least. Play the game, she reminded herself.

She grabbed Xena's hand and left the room with her. She peered back and glared at the mattress. The dagger of secrets.

* * *

The guests inside the palace dwindled yet the party went on. Gabrielle sat on the sofa, slumped down and her eyes barely focused on the men in front of her. She swished the wine in her hand and felt voices around her increasing volume. Her head ached and she turned to see Xena talking with some of her warriors.

How could this woman keep drinking this strong wine and still stand upright? Gabrielle held her head in her palm and didn't even bother finishing the last bit of her wine. Loud laughter only caused her head to ache more. Whenever she turned, her eyes followed shortly after. Blurry vision, distorted faces and voices louder than normal.

She attempted to stand and nearly fell over onto the floor. Xena turned and frowned as soon as she saw Gabrielle nearly fall flat on her face. She grabbed hold of Gabrielle's arm firmly. "Too much wine for you, Gabrielle?" she teased.

The Amazon lifted her head and squinted her eyes, trying to make out the Spartan woman's features. "What?" she managed to spit out.

Xena rolled her eyes and shoved her wine glass into a male helot passing by. She wrapped Gabrielle's arm around her shoulder and they made their way through the crowd. Only a few hours of drinking wine and Gabrielle had hardly said anything. She continued to sip the wine as if it were water.

Xena kicked open the door and walked the drunken Amazon to the bed. She lay her down on the bed and stared at Gabrielle, barely able to cope with herself. Cocking her head, she began unlacing the sandals bound to Gabrielle's calves.

The blonde squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable. Xena looked at the serene expression on Gabrielle's face and slowly slipped off the sandal and tossed it aside on the floor. Eyeing the Amazon Queen's silky skin and defined calf she raised an eyebrow. Lifting the dress further up the leg, she checked to make sure that Gabrielle was not eyeing her.

A soft smile Xena had on her lips as she gazed at the Amazon's muscular thigh and smooth sun-kissed skin. Not too pale. Not too tan. She lifted the slit of the dress and unlaced the next sandal carefully and gingerly. Gabrielle lifted her knee and exhaled heavily. Xena paused and retracted her hands.

Once Gabrielle was thought to be settled, Xena hesitantly reached for the sandal and unlaced the leather straps one by one. The sandal glided off her foot with ease and Xena traced her fingers along Gabrielle's soft shin and top of her foot. She felt the Amazon flinch at her touch and smiled, furrowing her eyebrows.

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She thought she was still at the party but she was in her bedroom. How did she get here. She lifted her head and saw Xena standing at the end of the bed. She gasped and supported her weight on her elbows, barely.

Xena saw the pale face opposite of hers _. Fear, once again_. "You had too much wine," she said calmly and Gabrielle's rose and fell heavily as she kept glaring at her with an ajar mouth. "You are safe now."

Gabrielle blinked rapidly, still trying to get a grip of what was going on. She looked at her bare feet and then to the ground. Her sandals.  _Did she take them off for me_? "Did...did you bring me to...my roo –here?" she said and felt a sour taste in the back her throat. That wine. Gods awful wine. Cursed wine.

The Empress smirked. "Sleep off the wine, Gabrielle. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," she advised and walked to the door.

Gabrielle lifted herself up slightly and Xena turned around with that smile still on her face before she closed the door behind her. She exhaled heavily and griped her throat. It felt like it was on fire. Bringing her knees close to her, she touched her legs.

That touch.  _She touched me_.

The feeling of nausea hit her and she cringed. Leaning over she vomited into a vase sitting on the floor. She dry heaved for only a few moments and wiped her mouth. A glimmer in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced over and saw the hilt of Xena's dagger sticking out from beneath the mattress.

Panicked, she reached over and tucked the dagger deeper under the bed and plopped down on her back, gazing at the white marble ceiling. That was too close, she thought. Too close.

* * *

The following morning Xena walked to one of the messengers located in the front of the palace. She knew that he was going to make his rounds around Arcadia this morning. She approached him and he smiled seeing her and gave her a curt bow of the head.

She pulled out a small folded piece of parchment and glanced around to see if anyone was watching her. The warriors and young trainees were not yet awake, at least most of them weren't. She eyed the elderly messenger seriously.

"Deliver this to Isthmia. Make sure that it is your first stop," she pressured him and placed the letter in his palm.

He frowned concernedly. "Empress, Isthmia is normally my last stop on my route."

"Well, make it your first stop!" she hissed and his eyes dropped to the ground. "It is very important to me that this message is delivered immediately. You understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, Empress." He tucked the letter into his bag and mounted the horse. He trotted off through the sands and rode through the gates. She held her breath and watched the messenger ride into the dry plains of Sparta. She bit her fingernail anxiously, watching the horse ride further and further away from her.

"Sending another message to Isthmia?" Lelex said and she tensed at his voice.

She spun around with a scowl. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"My apologies," he bowed his head. "Who do you send letters to in Isthmia? That small city next to Corinth is nothing to be concerned about."

She folded her arms and glared at her second in command. "It's none of your concern, Lelex. Mind your own business." She looked passed him and saw Gabrielle walking her way and grinned. " _Gabrielle_."

The Amazon was dressed in her traditional attire and frowned up at Xena, though not maliciously. Xena pushed Lelex gently aside. "Did you sleep well? Feel better?"

 _And you care, why_? "Yes...I feel a lot better..." said Gabrielle.

"I'm sure the wine in your tribe isn't nearly as strong as Spartan wine," the Empress joked.

Gabrielle nodded, playing along. "Your dagger," she began and Xena's eyes widened with a glint. "What does it look like?"

"It's gold with a flower carved into the sheath," Xena chose her words carefully and studied Gabrielle's reaction, which there was none. "It has a very distinct design on it. You can't miss it. It's very important to me."

"Yet you have misplaced it," Gabrielle said and the Empress' eyes narrowed to slits. Dagger eyes. "I hope it turns up soon," she reassured her with a false smile and Xena lifted her chin. "So, off to Corinth then?"

Xena nodded. "Yes..."

* * *

Trust was something that Xena did not have, Gabrielle soon figured out. One day out on their journey and another day to reach Corinth and Gabrielle rode on a horse that was tied to Xena's. wherever Xena went, Gabrielle had to follow her. Although, the journey to Corinth had been silent, Gabrielle enjoyed the nature surrounding her. It had been awhile since she traveled outside of her tribe.

She occasionally grabbed the hilt of Xena's dagger beneath her robes. She wasn't stupid enough to leave that dagger back in the bedroom, fearing that one of the helots might find it and immediately alert Xena when they returned to Sparta. The thought of escaping and running back to her tribe did intrigue her but Xena made it perfectly clear that she'd reprimand her if she tried to escape. Gabrielle, being a young ruler herself, knew that she wouldn't be able to win this battle with Xena. Not this time.

Having no contact with her sisters these last five days had been tough. She wondered how things were faring in the tribe without her there. Indila was probably heavily guarded and no longer allowed to leave the campsite anymore. At least not without guards following her everywhere. Surely, Gabrielle knew that the princess didn't like being confined. Now they were both prisoners in a sense.

Now the small Spartan brigade stopped for camp and would resume tomorrow morning. Lelex and few other warriors were setting up a large tent in the center of the campsite. Gabrielle dismounted the horse and walked over to Xena overseeing the tent being set up.

Xena turned and smiled at the Amazon. Gabrielle turned away immediately. She remembered almost everything last night and she was almost certain that the Empress touched her legs and removed her sandals. Perhaps she would have removed her dress next if she had gotten the chance.

"This is my tent," she pointed out. "You will be staying with me."

Gabrielle stiffened at the sound of that. In the same tent with  _her_? She hoped that she would have a tent to herself but guess not and does Xena normally invite people to stay with her during her travels? Most likely not, the Amazon guessed.

"Wouldn't you rather have a tent to yourself?" she aimed to stay as far away from Xena as possible.

The Empress looked down at the anxious Amazon. "Afraid I might do something to you in your sleep, Gabrielle?"

 _Yes, a little bit, actually_. "No, I just thought that you would like to be alone."

"Nonsense. I must keep my eye on you," Xena smirked and walked over to Lelex, instructing him to put all of her belongings into the tent for the evening. Gabrielle put a hand to her chest and felt her heart hammering. The dagger still at her hip is what made her more nervous than anything else. Sharing a tent with Xena was not something she wanted to do, but she didn't have much of a choice.

An hour after camp was set up it began to drizzle as soon as the sun set for the day. The drizzling rain soon turned into a storm. Gabrielle peeked through the tent flap and watched the rain pour down onto the campsite and tents across the way. Now there was no possible way for her to evade Xena. She was trapped in this large tent with her.

She turned her head and saw Xena rustling around in her large chest of clothes. Already stripped of her armor and long crimson cape, the Spartan Empress pulled out a pair of black boots that looked to have never been worn. Gabrielle stepped away from the entrance of the tent and watched Xena continue to search in her endless chest of clothes.

She held the hilt of the dagger firmly. It was so easy. Xena's back was turned to her. One swift move and she could be dead. The dagger plunged directly into her spine. Not the middle, but the lower lumbar. It was a sure ticket to the grave. She imagined that if she did stab Xena that it wouldn't workout in her favor. She'd be stuck with her longer than necessary. And maybe her sisters would be slaughtered by the insane Spartan.

Xena stood and held the polished boots in her hand. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?"

Gabrielle's cheeks paled and she looked into the raven haired woman's eyes. That plan was foiled, although she knew it probably wouldn't have worked. "Nothing. I was doing nothing."

Xena smirked and brushed past the short blonde and tossed the boots at the front of the tent. "You remind me of a ferret."

 _Is she insulting my appearance_? Wouldn't have been the first time. "What do you mean?"

"Ferrets are curious creatures. They also like shiny objects," she said and a wave of nausea hit Gabrielle's core. "You like jewelry?"

Oh, jewelry. Is that what she wants to talk about? The Amazon stepped backward and saw Xena pull out a pearl necklace from her pocket. "I don't have...a lot of jewelry."

Xena admired the dainty pearl necklace in her hand and then smiled at the queen. She dropped the necklace into Gabrielle's palm. "A gift from an Ionian merchant off the coast of Arcadia. Do you like it?"

Gabrielle looked up at the brunette in confusion then took a good look at the pearl necklace. The pearls so small, yet so beautiful. The necklace must have cost a fortune, but this necklace most likely stolen. "It's very pretty."

"Mhm," Xena walked around Gabrielle, watching her gaze at the necklace. "Must keep the pretty things to remind you what a terrible world we live in."

And there goes the calm atmosphere, Gabrielle thought. The stark Empress continued, "materialistic people like materialistic things in this world. This necklace appeals to a lot of people, but only few will cherish it. Others might search for bigger and better necklaces that have less value because the pearls are poor quality. Bigger does not always mean better."

This cryptic jargon was soon to give the Amazon Queen a headache. She clutched the pearl necklace and felt Xena's fingers touch her shoulder. The dagger. So close in both of their grasps. One wrong move and she'll know everything or maybe she already knows and is playing another game?

"I'm...not understanding what you are referring to."

Xena smiled and came round to stand in front of the blonde. "Gabrielle, you are smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She looked down at the necklace in her hand, causing indention in her palm. "Keep it." she walked off to sit on the floor.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped and her palm relaxed. "But it's yours."

"What am I going to do with it?" Xena snidely said.

"You could keep it and give it to one of your family members..."

Xena glanced upward in the middle of unlacing her boot and smiled crookedly. "My  _family_  members? You think I'm just like you, don't you? Your sisters are your family but they are your warriors. My Spartans are not my family. They are my soldiers. My army. That is all!"

Gabrielle flinched and she clicked her tongue against her cheek then let the necklace slide off her palm and land onto Xena's boot. "It belongs to  _you_." She said then went to sit on the far side of the tent, far from the Empress.

Xena clutched the pearl necklace and watched her captive make a bed for herself in the corner of the tent. So far away, she thought. The blonde lay on her side and brought her legs close to her chest, curled up like a ferret. She frowned and set the pearl necklace back into her chest of clothes.

* * *

Cleopatra, just barely eighteen winters old, sat in her lavish tent atop of a hill in the lush land of Corinth. She sat in front of her mirror of the vanity she brought with her from Macedonia and tried on various crowns to match her honey colored hair. One of her maids that accompanied her on her travels, plaited her honey colored hair with precision.

"What do you think Magda? Does this crown suit my hair?" she held a thin golden headband with ornate flowers carved into it.

The maid smiled and continued plaiting the young empress' hair. "Any crown would look good on you, your highness."

"I'm just not sure if I should go with gold or silver today," Cleopatra sighed and picked up the silver and held it over her head. "The gold looks much better," she nodded and set the gold headband on her head, adjusting it accordingly.

Ptolemy, one of Alexander's generals, who also took orders from Cleopatra, walked into her tent and she saw him through the reflection of the mirror. "Your majesty, there is someone here who wants to speak with you."

She turned in her chair and waved her maid away. "Who is it? If it's that insane Corinthian soldier, Lacus, you can just forget it. I've had enough of him. He nearly trampled me with his posse of rebels." She scoffed.

"Your highness, it is not a Corinthian but a Spartan."

"Spartan?" she gasped and stood, fixing her plaited hair.

Ptolemy nodded. "Xena has traveled from Sparta to speak with you," he said and the young empress grinned widely. "Do you want me to send her away?"

"No! I mean... _no_. Send her in," she smiled and the general bowed his head and made his leave. She pushed her vanity chair aside and then sat on the throne in the center of the tent, fixing her rose colored gown and shifted the crown on her hair.

Xena walked into the empress' tent unguarded and Cleopatra's eyes grew in awe. Xena grimaced and glanced around at the lavish decorations inside the girl's tent. She had been here for quite some time it seemed and it didn't look like she was leaving.

"Xena. I didn't know you were coming this way. I would have prepared something for your arrival."

"I'm sure you would have," Xena remarked and stepped forward, but remained at a fair distance from the teenage empress. "I have received some information that you are taking the Corinthian rebels to Magara."

"Oh yes," Cleopatra tapped her fingers on the wooden armrests. "I must move these savages to a better area. It was my idea. My brother has no say in what happens to them and frankly I don't really care."

Xena nodded with a sly grin. "You can't take them. They must stay here because King Darius is going to attack Corinth. You wouldn't want Corinth to fall into the hands of Persians, would you?"

The look on the girl's face gave everything away. She was oblivious to the Persian invasion that was going to happen soon. In less than two months and here she was, creating chaos in Arcadia. She fumbled and gazed at the floor.

"Well, I don't see what is so important about these rebels anyway. They are a nuisance to the citizens and Amazons! I know my brother will send troops to protect Corinth."

"Will he?" Xena stepped closer and Cleopatra leaned further back in her throne. "Corinth is on my land, little empress. Your brother steps foot in Arcadia and then he has to deal with me. So, either you leave the rebels alone or I will personally come find you and destroy all your city states that you claim in your name."

The teenager breathed heavily, staring into the Spartan's shimmering blue eyes. "You shouldn't...make threats against me. To make a threat against me, you threaten my brother as well."

Xena chuckled and yelled, "Lelex!"

Cleopatra gasped when she saw a large Spartan appear from the dark corner of her tent, holding a blonde woman in his grasp and his hand over her mouth. "How did you get in here?!" she stood and Xena pushed her back down into the chair.

"You can tell your brother that I have the Amazon Queen of Corinth. If you know what's good for you, you will do as I say and leave the rebels alone. Go back to your palace in Macedonia, Cleopatra. Your services are no longer needed here."

Gabrielle frowned and looked up at Lelex. What else could she do but stand here as her ankles and wrists were bound. It was too easy to think that Xena wouldn't pull something like this. The minute she woke up that following morning, she was pinned to the floor and tied up by none other than Xena herself.

 _I'm just a toy –a plaything to her_.

"Your cooperation is most appreciated," Xena said to the wide eyed child empress. "You have your mother's eyes," she winked and Cleopatra's mouth gaped. "Come, Lelex. We will return to our camp," she instructed and sauntered out of the tent.

Lelex drug Gabrielle along and she nearly tripped over the ropes wrapped around her ankles. Cleopatra wiped the sweat off her brow and clutched the throne's arms in fear.

* * *

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Xena stood over the slumbering Amazon and held a pair of ropes in her palms. Gabrielle stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked and saw a dark figure towering over her. "Good morning, Gabrielle."

The queen immediately saw the ropes and she panicked. She tried crawling away and Xena stomped her boot on the queen's back. She knelt down and grabbed Gabrielle's arms, forcing them behind her back. "What are you doing?!" she snapped.

Xena wrapped the ropes tightly around Gabrielle's wrists and pulled them tautly. She heard her hostage groan lightly. "We're going to play a little game. It's called reeling in the fish. You're the bait and Cleopatra is the fish."

She then grabbed Gabrielle's ankles and wrapped the ropes around them tightly. The Amazon cringed and wriggled her wrists. The rope burned on her bare skin and she looked at the wall. "You don't have to tie me up. I'm not going to run away."

"This is just for dramatic effect, Gabrielle." She grabbed her and hoisted her off the bedroll.

Clang.

Xena's eyes darted to the floor and saw her dagger on the floor. Gabrielle felt instant fear take over in that very moment. Xena looked into the jade eyes below her and then slowly knelt down, picking up the golden dagger. Her dagger.

She smiled, "oh Gabrielle, you little ferret."

* * *

Lelex threw Gabrielle onto the grass in front of Xena's tent and Xena walked forward, holding her golden dagger in her hand. "Get up," she said and Gabrielle exhaled deeply and slowly got to her feet. Turning to face the angry Spartan, she scowled at her.

"After all that I have done for you. I give you a bed, clothes, food, a lavish room and yet you do this to me," she wagged the dagger. "You stole something very precious to me."

"May I remind you that I'm being held as your hostage, Xena," the Amazon was quick to say.

Xena's eyes grew with fury. Her blood boiling inside she stepped forward and grabbed the Amazon's robes and lifted her off the ground. "I was just beginning to like you, Gabrielle," she gave an eerie smile and Gabrielle's frown deepened.

She unsheathed her dagger and Gabrielle's frown disappeared. Her eyes were focused on the blade inching towards her cheek. Thinking quickly, she raised her legs and kicked Xena in the chest and she flew backward onto her back.

Lelex and a few other Spartans drew their swords and Xena gasped, barely able to catch her breath. She rose slowly and coughed, clutching her chest. Her lungs felt like she had been pounded several times and she got to her feet. Raising her hand to Lelex and her warriors, she stepped forward to the Amazon Queen.

 _Play the game._ "Your dagger is a Corinthian design," mentioned Gabrielle. Just then she saw the Spartan falter and her eyes darken. She was confused. "I wanted to know more about you. The dagger was a key to figuring out why you want Corinth so badly."

Xena smirked. "You think you're so smart, Gabrielle. All this time you had my dagger and you didn't try to strike me. Why is that?"

"I'm not foolish," said Gabrielle. "I know when I can't win a fight," she fed the woman's ego.

"Well, perhaps, it was stupid of me not to come back for my dagger," Xena tried to cover herself and Gabrielle hid her smile. "But you still stole from me and that is not something I can forgive."

She approached the tied blonde and Gabrielle stepped back, fearful of the sharp blade. "Wait! Would you kill an Amazon Queen? If you kill me, my sisters will attack Sparta and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"I can obliterate your tribe in less than a day."

"I believe that," Gabrielle chose her words carefully.  _Play her game. Play her way_. "I can give you access to the Isthmus of Corinth to combat the Persians."

Xena lowered her dagger and arched a brow.

"Let me write to my sisters and tell them to give you and your army access to the canal. In order for King Darius to attack Corinth he must come through the Isthmus. If you have control over it then he won't be able sail his ships through it."

Xena smiled. "Bargaining for your life, Gabrielle? Is that all it takes for you to surrender to me? A dagger to the throat?"

"I don't want Corinth destroyed and neither do you. So, about my suggestion? Are you going to take it or leave it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I couldn't update this quicker. But hopefully this will suffice. Until next time ;)**

_Consensus_

Gabrielle stood opposite Xena inside the tent still tied by her ankles and wrists. The two gawked at each other for a few awkward silent moments. Gabrielle wriggled her wrists bound in the ropes which were now cutting into her skin.

Lelex had brought in the parchment and ink awhile ago. Xena tapped her dagger against her palms, watching the Amazon Queen struggle, though their eyes were locked –never to leave sight.

"It would be a lot easier if you untied me," mentioned Gabrielle.

Xena smiled and circled around the blonde and sliced through the ropes with her golden dagger. A sigh of relief escaped Gabrielle and so the Empress walked around and pointed to the parchment on the floor.

"Write," she instructed.

Gabrielle rubbed her sore wrists and frowned then knelt down in front of the parchment. She breathed in deeply and dipped the quill into the ink bottle. She addressed the dire letter to her second in command, Chilapa. As she began writing the first sentence she could feel Xena's eyes boring into her backside, burning right through her.

"You know, it'd be better if I could meet my sisters in person to tell them about this plan..."

Xena scoffed, "of course it would but I'm not giving you that option. Now,  _write_."

Gabrielle continued writing and dipped the quill in the ink several times in between her short yet concise sentences. She knew very well that Xena was reading every word she wrote down so she had to be careful of how she worded every little detail. She couldn't give away too much information, yet she had to make it sound like she was not being tortured by the Spartan. Her sisters were not keen about Xena, but somehow, she had to make it seem like she was on Xena's side. For now.

The Amazons were not going to like this idea, but if Gabrielle decreed it then the deed had to be done with or without her present. Even though she was in her own territory, probably less than hour from her tribe, she wrote the letter to make it seem like she was still in Sparta. She was sure that Xena would like that idea.

Finishing up her last sentence, she wiped the quill on a dry cloth and dipped it back into the inkwell. "I'm sorry for stealing your dagger," she said softly and sincerely. She didn't know what overcame her to do that. Perhaps her curiosity overrides her capacity to think properly at times. Her mother was right, curiosity can  _kill_.

"Or are you sorry that you got caught?" Xena chided.

 _This woman_. Gabrielle turned around and finished writing the letter. She stood and blew against the fresh wet inked words. She then handed the impatient brunette the parchment. "No. I'm sorry that I took it in the first place. It was not mine to take. So, I apologize."

A small smile from the Xena made Gabrielle question if that smile was one of amusement or satisfaction. She took one last final look at the letter and gave an affirmative nod. "I will tell Lelex to deliver this to your tribe," she said and whistled.

The tall Spartan male immediately emerged in the tent and she waved the folded letter in her grasp. "Deliver this. I want  _immediate_  word back from the Amazons." She said and he grabbed the letter but not before giving the Queen a look of disgust.

Gabrielle frowned and then untied the ropes around her ankles. Xena grabbed her arm and she tensed slightly.

"How did you know my dagger is Corinthian?" the Empress asked curiously. "That design is outdated and no longer used in weaponry."

The Amazon lifted her chin and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She was genuinely interested. "My sisters gathered weapons from the Battle of Corinth from ten years ago. We have many weapons with that same design on it."

Just then the color of Xena's eyes changed. Gabrielle wasn't sure if the woman was angry or saddened. Since Xena was silent, she decided to keep asking as many questions as she could. As long as her enemy was amenable, this was her chance.

"How did you end up with one of those weapons? You said it was important to you and I wanted to know why. That is why I took it."

Xena's eyes looked at the dagger in her palms and frowned, gripping it tightly. She snapped her head upward and Gabrielle not even flinch. "It is a reminder of my failure."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped. "That was  _you_?"

"I lost that battle, Gabrielle. This dagger is the only thing I have left from that battle and the memory of it." she pointed the weapon to the blonde's chin and pressed the tip into her flesh. She smiled eerily and Gabrielle remained still and focused on the blade.

"Now you know. Does that  _satisfy_  your curiosity?" she hissed.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered. The dagger was snatched away from her throat and instant relief overcame her. "I was just a child when that battle occurred. I had never seen war before at the age of twelve," she said and a small smile appeared. "My Queen told me to stay away, but I was able to get a brief look before I was taken away by one of my sisters. I never saw so much fire in my life. I thought it was Hades on earth!" she chuckled, thinking how foolish and naive she used to be.

Xena scowled and sheathed the dagger in its holster on her belt.

"And now I know it was you," Gabrielle said, now realizing all the pieces were coming together. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted it," Xena said with a serious face. "Why does anyone destroy territories? For fun? No –to conquer."

Gabrielle frowned at that. "But you killed so many people."

"And so has Alexander."

She does have a point there, the Amazon Queen noted.

"You keep seeing me as your enemy, Gabrielle, but Alexander is no different than me. He wants to conquer the world. How do you do that? By killing everything and everyone in your path."

Now Gabrielle was the one who was conflicted. She didn't know which side to choose. Xena had made good points and she was no fool. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. She was than ambitious. She had goals –big goals –but so did Alexander.

"Yet you keep me as your hostage and Alexander doesn't."

Xena snickered. "It will be only a matter of time before you and your sisters become Alexander's little servants of his empire. We'll see just how much he means to you when word gets back to him that I have you in my grasp."

She turned, ready to make her leave and Gabrielle ran forward.

"Wait! Does this mean that you forgive me for taking your dagger?"

Xena arched an eyebrow and turned to look over her shoulder at the anxiety-filled Amazon. "We'll see how your sisters respond to my request."

"I don't know if my sisters are going to agree. The Isthmus of Corinth is located in the city of Isthmia," Gabrielle said and crossed her arms.

"I'm very aware that the Amazons do not get along with the Isthmians, Gabrielle. But, I'm counting on your sisters to agree to this request or else I will go to your tribe myself and force them into submission."

The Queen's eyes enlarged when she heard that. Now she hoped that her sisters would agree. Whenever she was not present, Chilapa was in charge as Indila was too young to lead her sisters in times of war and political discussions. She knew that Xena was not bluffing and would hate for her to charge in the camp and force them to surrender to her or else. Or  _else_.

* * *

Oria and Frawohena guarded the outskirts of the Amazon encampment during the day and two more of their sisters switched shifts with them once the sun set. Now that their Queen was gone, security around the Amazonian lands was more important than ever before.

Oria scanned the area and saw a horseman approaching the thick brush. She grabbed her javelin and nudged her sister beside her. "Man coming towards us," she whispered.

Frawohena stood from the dirt and squinted her eyes, examining the rider from afar. He didn't appear to be Corinthian. "He is a Spartan." She said by judging his clothing and the large black steed he sat upon, clad in silver armor and braided tail.

"Maybe he brings news of Queen Gabrielle," the other Amazon mentioned. "He does not appear to be armed and he has come alone."

Lelex halted his horse and glared at the two Amazons. He reached into his saddlebag and the two women pointed their javelins towards him. He smiled and pulled out a scroll and they refused to lower weapons.

"A message from your Queen," he presented and Oria eyed her sister cautiously. He waited for one of them to come him and grew impatient, so he threw the scroll onto the ground. "The Empress awaits for your decision."

Frawohena frowned and lowered her javelin while Oria stood ready to attack. She knelt down and snatched the scroll whilst not taking her eyes off the Spartan. "You said this message was from our Queen. Why do I care what the Spartan witch wants?"

He chuckled, "read it and find out."

Oria nudged her head to her sister, "open it."

The Amazon did as told and unrolled the scroll. She recognized the handwriting and that it was from her Queen. It read that she was still in Sparta and Xena asks for the unspeakable, yet Frawohena guessed that Gabrielle was coerced into writing this letter. She was still trapped in that stronghold against her will and forced to write this message.

"She wants access to the Isthmus?" she questioned and Oria gasped.

"She is out of her mind!" Oria yelled and jabbed her javelin forward, threatening the Spartan.

Lelex sighed, not feeling the least bit thwarted by these measly Amazons. "If you do not agree then Xena will come to your camp and destroy it. Queen Gabrielle has agreed and granted Xena the right to the Isthmus. This is for the good of your people as well as Corinth against the savage Persians."

Frawohena rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her bodice then grabbed her javelin and stuck it into the soil. "How long do we have to discuss and respond to this message?"

Oria turned her head with a menacing stare. "You're not actually thinking of negotiating with this woman are you?"

"This is not a negotiation," Lelex interjected. "This is an order. If you don't agree to it soon then Xena will come here and ransack your Amazon village or whatever you want to call it."

"We can't risk that," Frawohena advised her sister. She turned to the Spartan, "how long do we have?"

He rolled his eyes, "I will give you one day to respond. Is that reasonable? I'm sure the Empress won't mind waiting one day."

Frawohena nodded and Oria scoffed, keeping her weapon jolted forward, ready to strike the horseman. "Fine. One day." She agreed and he saluted mockingly with a smug smile then rode off through the brush.

"Are you crazy?" Oria asked and her sister sighed deeply.

"We can't fight Xena and her army of Spartans, sister. I'll go take this to Chilapa and tell her the decision is vital."

"She is giving us an ultimatum. Either we agree with her terms or we get slaughtered!"

"I don't want our sisters to face the wrath of that woman any more than you do. If Queen Gabrielle wrote this letter then we might have to agree. She is still our queen even if she is absent. Xena obviously asked her to write this letter and probably forced her to do it. Nevertheless, we shouldn't ignore this or we will be under attack by Sparta."

Oria was beside herself and crossed her arms, staring out at the dirt road the Spartan rode in on. "I still don't like this idea. How do we even know that she won't use the Isthmus against us?"

Frawohena frowned sadly, "we don't."

* * *

Gabrielle stayed in the tent long enough and she was becoming restless. She walked outside and saw Xena sitting by one of the campfires directly outside her grand tent. She inhaled deeply and approached her, although she suspected even the finest stealth skills she had, Xena could sense her.

She stood in front of the Spartan awkwardly. "Can I sit with you?"

Xena shrugged her shoulder and so then Gabrielle sat down on the cold ground and stared at roaring fire. She had forgotten how cold it could get in Corinth around this time of year. Even though Corinth was not considered a cold Greek city state, the weather sometimes was unpredictable and the Gulf brought in that cold seashore breeze that carried through miles and forests and wildernesses.

"I'm sorry for stealing your dagger."

Xena tapped her thumbs together and narrowed her eyes. "You already said that."

"I know," said Gabrielle. She turned and saw the serious expression on the brunette and sighed. "So, I know you're not from Sparta. Where are you really from?"

"Your Amazons don't have tales of my expeditions before I reached Sparta?" Xena snidely remarked.

 _Nicely done, Xena_. "I'm afraid they're only 'fables' as you called them. I don't know a lot about you except that you lost that Battle of Corinth and that you want to take over Alexander's Empire."

"Trying to get in my head again, Gabrielle?" Xena looked over to the curious blonde. "Your mood has softened," she mused. "You are like a ferret. You are curious and you like shiny objects. What next? You like to dig in the dirt and hide your stolen items?" she teased.

Although Gabrielle didn't see that as a joke. She thought Xena was quite serious about that insult. But, she wasn't entirely sure if it was an insult. The more time she spent with Xena, the more she realized that the tales told of her were untrue and extremely exaggerated. This woman was not a tyrant, or perhaps she was. Only seven days with this woman so far and she had been treated nicely to a certain extent. If only I got to know her a little bit better, Gabrielle thought.

"I see you have a sense of humor. That is unexpected coming from a woman like you."

Xena frowned and arched a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 _Oh no, bad move_. "Nothing. Forget what I said," Gabrielle said and her cheeks flushed. She wrapped her arms around herself and averted her eyes to the fire pit. "So, Xena, say I do ally with you and give you Corinth..."

Xena half smiled, intrigued to hear this. "I don't do alliances, remember?"

"I know," Gabrielle said. "But what if I allowed you to govern Corinth and I keep my sisters in the same area. We would be allowed to live in peace and I can govern my people only, not the rest of the city."

"Go on."

"What will you do for my sisters and the citizens of Corinth?"

Xena tapped her cheek, "well, for one, if I took Corinth from you, hypothetically, then the entire city state would belong to me and me only. You can keep your sisters in your forest. I don't care about you or your tribe. You're worthless to my expeditions."

Gabrielle nodded and saw Xena's game here, but there was a small problem. "And what about Alexander?"

The Empress grinned mightily. "He would war with you and then you would be begging for my help! Isn't that right? Hypothetically of course."

"Of course," the Amazon Queen said. "I have another question."

"Doesn't surprise me."

Gabrielle pursed her lips and fidgeted in her spot. "What Amazon tribe did you attack and why did you do it?"

Xena released a low snicker. "Ah, Gabrielle, you ask too many questions. I told you, they didn't listen to me so I unleashed my army on them. I'm sure they've repopulated since then or however you conduct that," she waved her hand, brushing the topic off.

"Will you do that to my tribe if I don't comply with your rules?"

"Either I will obliterate you or Alexander will. You see, it would be beneficial if you hand Corinth over to me. I will make sure to keep the area under my control and keep Alexander out. But yet, you resist me and that is why you are still my captive." She smiled.

Lelex rode into the camp and Xena rose, her smile disappearing instantly. He walked over to her and she folded her arms. "I gave them one day to decide."

She laughed. "Did you?"

He looked at her nervously and she kept staring at him with her wily eyes.

"I don't recall you being in charge of giving orders like that, Lelex."

Gabrielle frowned and watched from behind. She saw Xena withdraw her sword and the fear in Lelex's eyes said it all. She was going to punish him –

Xena plunged her sword into her second in command's gut and all the soldiers turned briefly to see the commotion but shortly went back to talking as if nothing happened.

 _Or_  kill him. The Amazon gasped and saw a pool of blood around the Spartan. Xena slid her sword out of his body and kicked him to the ground.

"Well," she looked at the crimson stained blade and turned to the frazzled queen. "You see what happens when people don't do as they're told, Gabrielle? Wouldn't want this sword to be tainted with the blood of your sisters, would ya?" she winked and wiped the blade on Lelex's corpse.

Gabrielle grimaced. All of the good thoughts about the Spartan exited her mind and now she knew this woman was way beyond negotiable at this point. "You didn't have to do that. My sisters will most likely give you access to the canal."

"Not good enough. I required an immediate answer and your sisters failed and so did he," she pointed at the dead Spartan beside her.

"The universe does not revolve around you, Xena. A day of negotiation is a reasonable amount of time to give to anyone. The canal belongs to the Isthmians  _and_  the Corinthians."

Xena laughed and sheathed her blade. "I have already sent a message to Isthmia and asked for approval of their canal. I  _know_  they will give it to me."

Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she stepped close to the Spartan, nearly touching chest to chest. "And so what was this? Another one of your stupid games?!" she spat.

Xena leered down with a snarling glower."You think war is a  _game_ , Gabrielle? This is strategy."

"Why didn't you mention that you already wrote the Isthmians then?"

"You aren't my second in command, Gabrielle."

"And neither is Lelex," the Amazon pointed out flatly. "I have another suggestion for you."

Xena scoffed, "I'm tired of your meaningless suggestions. Look how the first one turned out. I'm tired of your diligence, Gabrielle." She whipped out her blade and Gabrielle reacted quickly and sent a roundhouse kick to Xena's shins and then pushed her to the ground.

She fell to her knees and Gabrielle jumped into the air, grabbing onto a tree branch and climbed the tree. Xena raised her eyebrow and wrapped her arm around her midsection, eyeing Gabrielle climb the tree as if she were a wild forest animal.

"Oh Gabrielle, you must teach me those moves," she whispered with a malicious grin. She stood and twirled her sword. "Alright, you've had your fun! Come down from there," she ordered.

"Listen to my suggestion first!" Gabrielle wrapped her arm around the trunk of the tree.

" _Alright_ ," Xena said and waved her hand. "Archers."

Gabrielle panicked when she saw about ten archers surround the tree and ready their bows to strike. Xena sheathed her sword and crossed her arms. That smug grin. Those sparkling eyes. This was a dangerous game of hers, of course. It had to be.

"You have ten seconds to get down from there or I will order the archers to shoot!" Xena called out. "One..."

Gabrielle's heart raced and she heard the bows creak as the archers tautly pulled back their arrows.

"Two..."

There was no logical way to deal with this woman and there was also no way to get out of this forest alive even if she did run from tree to tree. It would take too long to reach her sisters and she'd eventually have to go on foot.

"Three..." Xena grumbled, growing impatient. "Ten!" she shouted and Gabrielle gasped.

"Wait!"

Xena smiled and stepped forward, raising her hand to the archers. " _Yesss_?"

Gabrielle thought that this might be a bad idea, but she had to try and she also had to swallow her pride. "Let me be your second in command in the war against the Persians. I give you access to the Isthmus without my sisters' approval. The canal is yours."

The Empress' eyes widened with glee and she ordered her archers to back off. "Once again your life is threatened and you are closer to giving me what I want, Gabrielle."

The Amazon jumped down from the fifteen foot tree and landed with ease. Xena stepped closer to her with an enticing smile. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to save my people."

"Is that right? Only when your life is in danger you comply with me. How interesting is that?" Xena sneered.

"It looks like you are in need of a second in command," Gabrielle lifted her chin and her heart pounded, awaiting the woman's response.

Xena chuckled under her breath, "maybe I was wrong. Maybe  _some_  Amazons do have backbones."

 _What in gods name is that supposed to mean_? "Is that a yes?"

"My hostage. Working for me. It is entirely unorthodox, Gabrielle," Xena playfully said, avoiding answering the question. "I don't know, Gabrielle. Amazons and I have bad history when we work together."

"It will be different this time."

"Will it?" Xena raised her eyebrow and felt Gabrielle's hot breath against her arm.  _Breathing heavily. Are you afraid?_

Gabrielle spoke boldly, "I think I can offer a lot to you. I have some experience in strategic warfare."

Xena's smiled grew. "A mere little Amazon Queen such as yourself? War? How many wars have you actually been in, Gabrielle?"

She lowered her eyes and couldn't think of one, but she always conducted meetings with Chilapa and Oria just in case a war did happen. Most of the wars happened when she was just a girl or teenager.

"That's what I thought."

"Amazonian techniques are not something the Persians will be expecting. It will catch them off guard," she said, talking her way into this regrettable decision.

"You aren't going to quit are you?" Xena chided.

"No."

 _Persistent, just as I predicted from the moment I first met you_. "I want you to take a good look at Lelex," she said and Gabrielle's eyes traveled over to the bloody corpse. "You work for me. You betray my orders and this is what happens. Got it?"

Gabrielle tried to hide her smile. Maybe now she could save her people and the rest of Corinth not just from King Darius but from Xena too. "I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

_Cursed Gown_

Ptolemy walked into his Empress' tent and saw her servants packing her belongings. He frowned and stepped aside as a maid carried a basket of clothes with her. He suddenly felt like he was in the way. While Cleopatra ordered her maids to pack her things, he approached her and tapped her shoulder.

The young Empress turned and smiled at her brother's general. "Ptolemy," she greeted.

"Empress, what is going on? Why are you packing to leave? We have not escorted the Corinthian rebels out of the city yet. We were...awaiting your command."

She sighed and picked at her fingernails. "There has been a change of plans. We are going to back to Macedonia. Leave the rebels where they are. I do not care what happens to them or their worthless citizens."

The general gasped and a maid stepped on his boot. He pushed the maid down with a swift smack to her face. "Your highness! We have orders to take the rebels to Magara! Why the sudden change of mind?" he growled.

Cleopatra scowled at the tall assertive general and helped her maid up off the floor. "Take these to my horse," she whispered and the maid nodded. "You do not have permission to strike my servants, Ptolemy!" she twirled her finger around her honey colored hair. "Besides, Corinth is my brother's jurisdiction. He can do what he wants with them. I only came here because mother told me to. These people are of no concern to me," she scoffed.

"Has the Spartan woman, Xena, swayed you? What did she tell you?"

She spun around and folded her arms. "That is none of your business, general. Tell the men that I wish to leave by tonight. I do want to stay in this city any longer. The men smell like alcohol and their women smell of fish. I haven't the slightest idea why my brother continues to be allies with these disgusting savages."

Ptolemy pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep exhale. "Your majesty, if you have been coerced in any way by Xena, you must tell me. I will send a legion of men to her camp over the hill and attack her if that is what you wish."

She turned and nervously bit her fingernail. She continued instructing her maids to grab certain items from her tent and put them in baskets and large chests. "No. Do not engage in any conversation with that woman. I do not want to be caught in the crossfire. I will let my brother handle her when we return to Macedonia. Besides, I have some valuable  _information_  for him," she smiled and looked at the worried general. "You may go now," she waved her hand and he bowed his head and took his leave.

* * *

Ptolemy stormed out of the Empress' tent and grabbed his right hand man's shoulder, spinning him around. "Cosmos, we are leaving by tonight."

Cosmos frowned, "but I have just received word that General Cassandar is arriving within a few days. He plans to barricade Corinth."

"The Empress wants to leave so we must do as she says," the general said with a snarl. He did not think that the Empress was being very sincere when he asked her if she was coerced or threatened by Xena, but he couldn't go against her orders either.

"Did she give reason as to why we are leaving so soon? What of the rebels?"

Ptolemy sighed. "We're leaving without transporting the rebels. We will not have full pockets of coin this time. The Athenians will most likely revolt and demand their share of the money. The Megara slavers will be disappointed once again."

Cosmos folded his arms and wagged his head. "The Empress must have a better plan then? Surely she has a reason for this sudden upheaval."

"I do not believe so. I think that Xena threatened her. The Empress is young and is not very savvy when it comes to dealing with other authoritative figures, especially ones like Xena."

"Are you questioning the Empress' ability to conduct politics, Ptolemy?"

The general hated to admit it, but, "yes. Yes I am. She is a spoiled brat and Alexander lets her do whatever she wishes. Not to mention her mother is overbearing and completely impossible to deal with." He said and his right hand nodded with a smile, agreeing with them. "Send a couple of scouts to Xena's camp. I want to know why she is in Corinth. Remain discreet."

"Are you sure that is wise? Those Spartans will most likely attack us if our scouts are seen."

Ptolemy gripped Cosmos' throat tightly. "Then make sure we are not  _seen_ ," he hissed.

* * *

Xena lowered the telescope from her eye and smiled. "Interesting," she observed. Gabrielle walked up the hill and stood beside her. "Gabrielle," she peered down at her.

"What's going on over there?" the Amazon nudged her head at Cleopatra's campsite.

"The little Empress is leaving. I knew she wouldn't stay. She's going to tattle on me to her brother." She scoffed and shoved the telescope into her soldier's chest. She head down the hill and Gabrielle took one last look at the Macedonians scurrying to ready the Empress' horse for the journey back to her palace.

Gabrielle skipped down the hillside to catch up with Xena's long strides. "Why did you want her to leave so badly? Why do you care about the rebels?"

Xena spun around with a grimace. "Because I need them to fight King Darius and his army."

"Uh huh," the queen said and walked alongside the Spartan. "But if you have access to the Isthmus then why do you need the rebels? You expect Darius to charge onto land instead? The canal walls are hundreds of feet high. He'd never make it even if his ships had ladders."

Xena stopped and the blonde nearly bumped into her. She folded her arms and cocked her head at the abrasive Amazon. "You sure ask a lot of questions for a second in command. Don't make me regret my decision, Gabrielle."

The queen nodded, keeping note to herself not to piss her off for whatever reason. "I'm not asking questions, I'm just giving...advice. It just seems...well, never mind."

"No, go ahead," Xena's mouth turned upward to an eerie smile.

Gabrielle thought this might be another trick of hers or maybe she was being sincere? That smile certainly did not look sincere and it was most uninviting. This was a trap and it was going to get her killed, but she went ahead, though she decided to change her way of wording things.

"It's just that I know this area and the rebels better than you. It has been a long time since you've been in Corinth. I know all the routes in the forests. I can't speak for the Isthmians but if we can ally with them –"

"Ally?"

 _Right, don't use that word_. "If we can get them to work  _with_  us," she changed course, "then maybe we can use their weapons and routes to attack the Persians from above. And while you have control of the canal, you can fight on water." She said and Xena crinkled her nose, furrowing her eyebrows. "Just a suggestion."

Xena cracked a smile and sneered. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Gabrielle tried to hide her smile and her eyes met the ground. "Sometimes," she admitted bashfully. "So, what do you think of my idea? Does it seem...sensible to you?"

The Spartan lifted her chin and kept on walking. Gabrielle frowned and thought,  _guess not_. "I work alone. I don't need other people beneath me to come up with strategic plans."

Gabrielle grabbed her kidnapper's arm and Xena spun around with fury filled wide eyes.  _Oh, big mistake_. She immediately retracted her hand and Xena's nostrils flared. But, she did not go for her dagger or sword, so Gabrielle assumed today was not the day she was going to get killed.

"Do not touch me," she warned and then walked back to the camp.

Gabrielle's blood boiled and she mistakenly spoke aloud. "Yet you touched me in your stronghold that night of the party!"

Xena halted and slowly turned on the heel of her boot. "You must get a tattoo of 'kill me now' on your forehead, Gabrielle. I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did," she combated and Xena walked forward, looming over her _. Trying to intimidate me again._  "I'm not afraid of you, Xena," her voice did not crack, though her heart raced. The longer those cerulean eyes bore into her she felt like she might waver at any second.

Xena then smiled, showing her pearly whites. "Alright, Gabrielle. One point for you, one for me. Now we're even. You keep your mouth shut and we'll do just fine. Deal?"

 _What? She's not going to ream me_? Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and took a generous step back. "I'm not playing this game with you."

"Game? What game?" Xena winked and walked off to her tent.

* * *

Chilapa sat with Princess Indila and went over the letter that Queen Gabrielle sent over and over again. Several of the other Amazon Queens from several other tribes were present during the meeting. Chilapa sighed heavily and Indila grew impatient as none of the other Queens were speaking.

"Well, I don't think this is a good idea," she finally blurted out what everyone else was thinking.

Queen Hjaquima of the Mesopotamian tribe tapped her fingers on the wooden throne. "I can't disagree with the princess. Xena has lost her mind. She probably forced Queen Gabrielle to write that letter."

"Who knows what that woman is doing to Gabrielle." Queen Exosspia said and the other Amazon Queens nodded their heads, whispering among one another.

Chilapa rose from her seat and stood in the center of the circle of queens. "The only reason Xena wants the Isthmus of Corinth is because of strategic value. King Darius will invade Corinth and he will use the canal to do it. If Queen Gabrielle says that we should give Xena access then –"

"You are not suggesting that we actually give the canal to her, are you?" Queen Yo-Hono of the Chin tribe said aloud, voicing her comrades' thoughts. "Xena is not like us. She is not an Amazon. She destroyed the Northern Amazon tribe long ago. I saw it myself. She isn't going to take no for an answer."

"But we can't just give it to her!" Exosspia said and slammed her fists on the armrests of her chair.

"Then she will just take it!" Yo-Hono stood and Exosspia did the same. The two queens glared at one another and Chilapa stepped in between the two heated queens.

"What if we just give her access to it? We don't get slaughtered by her Spartan army and she gets what she wants."

Indila frowned and joined the circle of three women. "No way! She is crazy! None of you have been with her –lived with her. She doesn't care about us! She kidnapped me and held me in her stronghold. She let her Spartan warriors beat me to a pulp and now she has Queen Gabrielle! You cannot give her the Isthmus. She will destroy us all and claim Corinth. Then we will not be allies with Alexander anymore!"

"With all due respect, princess, you were not supposed to go hunting  _alone_ ," Chilapa said and Indila folded her arms. "But she is right. Xena will take the canal no matter if we agree or not. I don't think we should go against her. She still has our Queen and if we disagree she might harm her or worse."

"Kill her? She has no problem doing that. She said to my face she was going to kill me!" Indila snapped and the elder queens raised their chins.

Queen Yo-Hono shrugged her shoulder and sat back down on her throne. "This is a pointless meeting. You are going to give her the Isthmus whether we agree or not."

"We will be killed if we don't agree. We must think of our Queen," Chilapa said. "So, are we in agreement? We give Xena what she wants for now."

All the Amazon Queens nodded, agreeing to the most difficult decision. Princess Indila shook her head and plopped down on her throne, continuing to wag her head at this terrible idea.

Chilapa walked to the entrance of the hut and spoke lowly, "tell our messenger to deliver a message to Xena. We will allow her access to the Isthmus," she told Oria.

* * *

That evening, Gabrielle sat outside Xena's tent for the remainder of the day. She didn't want to be in an enclosed space with her. Not right now, at least. She figured what she said had either intrigued her or angered her. Either way, she wasn't going to give Xena the satisfaction of succumbing to her games. She liked to play games. Perhaps, Xena was the ferret, Gabrielle snickered to herself as she picked at the cooked rabbit in her bowl.

 _Ferret_ , she mocked at the word. What an insult, she thought. Xena was the ferret. She liked to find things and keep them. Shiny things, large things, small things.  _And I am one of those things_. Or perhaps she was like a snake. A boa constrictor. Yes, Gabrielle thought that was a good animal to pair Xena with. A snake that constricts its prey until its bones break and inside shatter. Crushing her enemies one by one slowly but surely.

Or maybe she was like a falcon. Her keen eyes and ears could hear anything. She was sharp and very stealthy at times. But falcons eat snakes. Perhaps Xena was both, a falcon and snake. Her own self tormenting her as she tried to conquer every bit of Alexander's land until she eats herself away? Perhaps...

"Gabrielle," Xena interrupted.

She jumped at her voice and turned to the Spartan woman. "Yes?" she answered softly.

Xena walked towards the fire with a letter in her hand. "A message from your sisters," she smirked. "They gave me the canal just like you said."

Gabrielle felt a sense of relief, but that was only step one. The next step was getting the Isthmians to agree to Xena's demands as well. "And what about Isthmia? Have you heard back from them yet?"

"Questions that will receive no answer from me," she said and threw the letter into the fire. Gabrielle gasped. "Evidence. Cleopatra has left her camp and makes her trek back to Macedonia. We will go back to Sparta and wait until I hear word from one of my...spies."

"Spy?" Gabrielle wiped her mouth and stood. "You have spies?"

"I have spies everywhere, Gabrielle. I never needed you to write that letter and wait for your sisters response. I knew they would agree. They fear me. They don't want me to invade their precious land. So you see, this is not a game. This is strategy."

Gabrielle bobbed her head slowly. "And what exactly will you be expecting to hear from your spy?"

Xena's eyes grew as did her smile. "Curious cat, Gabrielle. You have upgraded in the food chain. You may have been given the title of my second in command but you are still a hostage. You work for me. That means you follow orders and answer to me. You don't get to ask questions. Even though I know that seems to be a  _hobby_  of yours." She stifled a laugh. "We will leave in the morning. Won't you come stay in the tent with me?" she gestured her hand outward to the large tent.

Gabrielle eyed the tent and the last time she stayed in there she woke up with ropes bound to her wrists and ankles. "I'd rather sleep outside."

Xena raised her palm and sniffed the air. "I smell rain. Wouldn't want you to get all  _wet_ , now would we?"

"I don't mind the rain," Gabrielle stated her ground rules for herself and Xena shrugged her shoulder.

"Alright Gabrielle, have it your way." She disappeared back into her tent.

* * *

After an hour, Gabrielle was outside, laying on the cold hard soil, getting pummeled by the rain. This wasn't rain. This was a storm and it was cold rain, which made it worse. She rose from the ground and stared back at Xena's tent. She wiped her eyes and could barely see. The tents surrounding her swayed against the wild winds.

She sighed and ran her palm over her soaked hair and rose up, covered in mud. Her animal hide robe was drenched and heavy, weighing her down. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in the rain, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as this. It was a light drizzle. This was no drizzle. It was like the gods were telling her to leave. She had the opportunity to run and go to her tribe for safe haven. It was only an hour's walk from here.

The more she thought of leaving, the more awful the idea sounded. She swallowed her pride and stood in front of Xena's tent. She knew that Xena was awake, possibly waiting for her. This was going to be humiliating, she thought.

She took in a deep breath and walked into the tent, soaked and muddy. Xena lifted her head from her paperwork and grinned, slightly amused at the Amazon's disheveled appearance.

"I knew you'd come around eventually," she snidely said. "How was it doing things  _your_  way?"

Gabrielle groaned under her breath. "Can I...stay here...with you?" she murmured.

"Well, since you asked so  _nicely_ ," Xena teased and walked to the drenched queen. She stared into those jade eyes and placed her hands on her shoulders, slowly taking off the animal skin robe. She dropped the robe and then circled around her to untie the tunic.

Gabrielle tensed and her eyes darted back and forth. She felt Xena's hands along her back, pulling the laces loose from the nape of her neck to the small her back. That touch. It was more than familiar. She remembered it after her drunken spell during the lunar festival. Those hands on her legs and feet. Gabrielle closed her eyes tightly and felt her tunic slip off her shoulders with ease.

Xena raised her eyebrow and looked at the blonde's toned shoulders and backside. She smirked and was tempted to graze her fingers along the bare skin, but the temptation was subsided. She sensed fear from her Amazon captive, so she stepped away.

"See? Isn't it so much better when you do things  _my_  way?"

Gabrielle's eyes shot open and there was she was. Standing right in front of her with a smug grin on her face. She was enjoying the humiliation, no doubt. She turned around, realizing that she was almost bare-chested despite the bandeau around her breasts. She began unlacing her pants and felt Xena's eyes were still on her.  _Gods, why she is staring_?

She hesitantly looked over her shoulder and Xena was gone. She wasn't standing behind her, thank the gods. But she was rummaging through her chest of clothes she brought with her. Xena stood and Gabrielle gasped, turning back around so she couldn't see her face. She felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"I have something you can wear for tonight. Your clothes will need to air dry," Xena held out a gown and Gabrielle reached behind her, not daring to turn around, and grabbed the gown.

"Thank you."

She stared at what clothing item she was given. Oh lovely, another gown. A Grecian gown. Does she carry an abundance of these around with her for unexpected parties? Or just for me, she wondered? Gabrielle sighed and slipped off her muddy pants and boots and quickly slipped the gown over her head. She adjusted the straps and frowned.  _Just my size. What are you up to, Xena_?

Gabrielle finally turned around and Xena was laying on her side, flipping through her paperwork. She fidgeted slightly and the Spartan lifted her eyes.

"Don't you look nice," she said with a playful smile. "You should really wear dresses more often."

 _You'd like that, wouldn't you_. Gabrielle picked up her soiled clothes. "Where do you want me to put these?" she asked, evading that comment that was cast to her.

"Leave them by the entrance," Xena said and Gabrielle gingerly set down the clothes and then briefly smiled at her then walked to the corner to the tent. Xena's eyes traveled, watching the Amazon make up her own bed on the hard tent floor. She scoffed and flipped through the pages of her notes.

Gabrielle laid down on her side, facing the wall with her eyes wide open. Even then, she could feel Xena staring at her from behind on the other side of the tent.  _Maybe if I close my eyes then she'll disappear_. She clamped her eyes shut and breathed in deeply and heard rustling behind her. Her eyes jarred open and she looked over her shoulder.

Xena was up and about, changing out of her armor for the night. Gabrielle quickly looked away and stared at the wall again.

"Hopefully your clothes will be dry by morning," Xena said and sat down on the floor, peering over at the blonde Amazon.

Gabrielle's body tensed and she curled her legs close to her. She chose not to respond and pretend like she was sleeping. Now that she knew that Xena was very hands on with her captives, she didn't want to be close to her if she didn't have to and she also didn't want to talk to her either, if she didn't have to. But, that was going to be a bit of a challenge. She now regretted suggesting that she'd be her second in command. Although, it wasn't like she got a say anything. Xena was the boss.

* * *

Ptolemy waited in the rain under a shaded tree. His scouts came back, running in the darkness. He nudged Cosmos in the ribs, alerting him to shine the torch in the direction ahead.

The two scouts rushed towards them and breathed heavily, soaked and muddy from the run back to the camp. The General folded his arms. "Well? Did you find anything in the witch's camp?"

One scout shook his head. "No, sir. She has a few tents but she does not have her entire army here. Clearly, she knew Empress Cleopatra was here."

"Hmm," Ptolemy stared up the hill and saw Xena's large tent. "We will leave to Macedonia. The Empress has stopped for camp outside of Corinth. Go meet up with her there," he said and the scouts ran off through the rain again.

Cosmos commented, "Xena must have spies everywhere. How else would she know about the Empress' arrival? And what about the relocation of the rebels?"

"She is good. Very good. But we are better, Cosmos. When we arrive in Macedonia I will have words with the Emperor about Xena's cunning strategies. Cassandar will be here within a few days and he will have control of the city. If Xena knows what's good for her, she will vacate Corinth and go back to her stronghold. There is no way that she would be able to handle an attack with the little amount of men she has accompanying her."

"And what if she comes back to Corinth?"

Ptolemy grinned. "Oh, I'm betting she will. Corinth is like the child she never had."

Cosmos snickered. "As if that heinous woman could bear children. Surely the tales of her must be true. She must eat people while she lives in her stolen palace."

"Please, Cosmos, you must stop listening to those ghastly stories. Xena is no cannibal but she is a conniving bitch. She must think that she can take Corinth after she failed all those years ago. That isn't going to happen. Not if I'm still alive."

"Shall we go join the Empress, then? This rain is gods awful," Cosmos complained.

The General snarled and pushed his right hand man. "Just go. I will follow you." He rolled his eyes and heard Cosmos running through the storm. He looked up at Xena's tent and made a promise that he'd keep her and the Spartan army out of Corinth, no matter the costs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading everyone. Hope you are enjoying this so far! I have many things I have not addressed yet, but those things will reveal themselves soon. Enjoy and good luck ;)**

_Plaything_

A week after arriving back in Sparta, Gabrielle spent most of her time in her bedroom. She hardly saw Xena since they came back to the stronghold. She also had been kept in the dark about the politics that supposedly went on inside of Xena's chambers. Gabrielle deduced that there was more going on in those chambers than political meetings.

If she had her say, she'd say that those meetings had nothing to do with politics at all. So far, she'd heard nothing about the Isthmians and her sisters were probably worried that they'd get attacked by their neighbors. Throughout the years, the Isthmians were at constant war with the Corinthians and the Amazons just happened to be wedged in between the warring city states.

Now that Xena had control of the canal this changed everything. She had control over two territories temporarily, but Gabrielle knew that Xena would eventually try and ransack Corinth and keep it for herself. The Battle of Corinth was lost to Xena and her army ten years ago and that's why she wanted to try again to reclaim it.

But there had to be something, besides losing and the fact that Alexander had Corinth inside of his empire. Arcadia, geographically, should have Corinth but it didn't work out like that. That city state was far too valuable for Alexander to give up and since his father could not conquer Sparta, this posed a problem for him and his opponent, the Spartan Empress.

Gabrielle shook her head as she wrote down her thoughts. She now had three full pages filled with words. She expressed how she felt living in the Spartan palace and of course, explicit descriptions of the Empress herself. Empress, Gabrielle laughed at the idea. Xena was not an Empress, not officially anyway. She just called herself one because it made her feel important.

"Is that what it is, Xena? You want to feel important?" she whispered to herself. Tapping her quill on the parchment, she gazed out the window at the open desolate field below.

The door opened and in walked two young helots dressed in black knee length gowns. Gabrielle turned in her chair and awkwardly smiled at the girls. While she stayed here she still never got used to these girls just walking into her room and doing these for her.

One of the helots walked forward with her head down and Gabrielle raised her eyebrow. There, she just stood in silence and Gabrielle looked to the other girl, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked and the helot raised her head finally.

"The Empress sent us. We are your personal helots," she answered and smiled softly.

Gabrielle nodded slowly and grazed the feather quill along her cheek. "Uh huh...Xena sent you, you said?" she asked and both girls gave affirmative nods.  _Another game of yours, Xena_? "Well, you can tell her that I won't be needing your services. I'm fine taking care of myself, thank you," she smiled and turned back around to continue writing.

The helots looked to each other with worried eyes and turned to the Amazon Queen. "Please, your highness, she asked us to serve you. We can't refuse her orders."

Gabrielle grumbled and slammed the quill down on the desk. She hated being interrupted during her writing sessions. She stood and pushed the chair in. "Am I allowed to refuse you to serve me?" she asked and the helots gazed at the marble floor. "I see," the muttered. "Xena, why do you do this to me?" she scoffed.

The girls frowned confusedly but continued staring at the floor. "Alright," Gabrielle folded her arms. "I guess you can... _serve_  me," she said with a bitter taste in her mouth. "I don't need anything right now. Thank you," she said, hoping the helots would disappear, but they didn't. Both girls stood side by side and refused to leave.

"I said I don't need anything."

"We must stay with you at all times. Orders of the Empress," the girl spoke.

 _Of course, what was I thinking_. "Is she paying you to do this?" Gabrielle asked and the girls nodded. She groaned and looked around her room. "So, are you two just supposed to stay in this room with me all the time?"

"Yes, your highness," the girl said and stepped forward. "The Empress also sent over new clothes for you."

Gabrielle puckered her lips and sighed deeply. This woman and her choice of clothing. Probably a load of gowns no doubt, she thought. Before she could say another word a few other women walked in carrying two large chests by their handles. The Amazon's face contorted as she watched the girls set the large chests on the floor and began pulling out several items of clothing and laying them on the floor and bed.

She walked over and saw a spread of not just dresses, but pants and tunics. None were black, but several colors. In fact every single piece of clothing was anything but black. They were colorful and certainly not to Sparta's taste.

One of the helots pulled out six pairs of shoes, three pairs of different styles of boots, ankle and knee high, and two sandals with long laces to wrap around the calf. Gabrielle looked at all the clothing and grabbed a blue tunic, examining it cautiously. Nice material. Egyptian, probably.

"These look expensive," she said and the girls kept their opinions to themselves.

"Do you like the clothes, your highness?" one of the helots asked.

Gabrielle now felt overwhelmed with the amount of clothes in her room. It would be rude to say she didn't like them and that would also be a lie, because she thought all of these clothes were very nice. "Yes..." she said and set down the blue tunic. "So, do I just pick the clothes I like –"

"They are all yours," the girl said and Gabrielle's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, well," Gabrielle smiled hesitantly and circled around herself, eyeing all the pretty clothes. "I can't take all of these. It's too much."

The helot smiled and approached the queen. "So, I should tell the Empress you are dissatisfied with the clothes?"

"No!" Gabrielle abruptly yelped. "I mean, tell her...I appreciate it but I can't accept these. At least, not all...of them."

"But they are yours."

Gabrielle sighed and knew what Xena was doing, but why? These clothes were expensive and not to mention it was enough for three women. Who needed this many clothes? "Tell her I said thank you," she choked out, hating to say those words, but she realized she wasn't going to win this battle. Not this time.

The helots that brought in the chest of clothes left and now she was alone with her two servants. She felt more awkward with the two young girls who were supposedly to do everything she said, but she didn't want to be served. Now, she was starting to feel like she wasn't a captive anymore. Why would Xena give me clothes, she thought? And so many of them. Xena's generosity made Gabrielle more than suspicious. She was very wary of her now. None of this seemed to add up.

She stared at all the clothes and didn't know what she was going to do with all of them. She also had the temptation to try each item on just because they were lying in front of her.

* * *

Trexis barged into Xena's chambers and she sat at her desk, organizing paperwork. Lifting her head, she saw the Spartan standing in front of her desk about ten feet away. She snarled and tapped her fingers on the tabletop slowly. One finger at a time.

"Empress," he greeted and bowed his head.

"Who do you think you are? Barging into my chambers unannounced?"

He nervously looked away. "My apologies, Empress. I've come from King Darius' palace. I have more information of the attack on Corinth."

She smiled and laced her fingers together. "Go on."

"Through much convincing I was able to get him to attack on the blood moon of the third month like you said. He agreed but he wants to take his attack on land and sea. He will ride through Isthmia first and then pass through the canal heading towards Corinth."

She frowned, not liking this news. "Why would Darius care about Isthmia? There is nothing for him there."

He nodded, understanding her confusion. "He wants to claim upper Arcadia and if he does not get Corinth then he will attack...Sparta next," he hesitantly said and watched her nostrils flare and her knuckles turn white. "He –he believes that Athens is unapproachable due to Alexander's fleet guarded on the port."

"Does he?" she snickered and stood abruptly and slammed her palms on the table. Trexis flinched and lowered his gaze. "The whole point of you going to Persia as my spy was to tell Darius to attack Athens. Now he will attack Corinth. That's two points against you. Now you tell me that the greedy Persian wants to rampage through Isthmia? And if he loses Corinth then he will attack me. That's three points, Trexis. Do you have anything else to add?"

He regrettably looked into her dagger slit eyes and licked his lips. "He says that he wants you to ally with him against Alexander."

She smiled and grabbed the sword laying on a vacant chair near her desk. Circling around the desk, she approached her spy and traced her fingers along his shoulder and neck. "And  _what_...did you tell him, Trexis?" she whispered in his ear.

"I...told him nothing," he quivered in fear and sweat dripped down his face.

"Is that true?" she lifted her sword and held it against his pulsating throat. "So, I shouldn't expect any Persian dignitaries arriving on my soil, huh?" she hissed and felt him tremble. She wrapped her hand around his eyes and his breathing increased.

She slowly glided the sword across his throat and he let out a breathy gasp then tried to escape. "Oh no, Trexis," she said and blood spilled from his throat and dripped to the marble floor. With one swift swipe across his gashed throat, she let go of him and he dropped to his knees, gripping his neck.

She walked back to her desk and wiped her blade down. "Thank you. You've been most helpful." She turned and he collapsed onto the ground in a pool of his own blood. She cringed and stepped over him, hustling to the doors.

She swung open the doors and the two guards turned at her presence. "Dispose of the body," she said and they immediately ran into her chambers to clean up the  _mess_.

* * *

Gabrielle walked out of the palace wearing a white blouse and black pants and boots, gifted by Xena. She adjusted the sleeves and realized these clothes were just her size. She still thought it odd that Xena would even care to send her clothes, especially clothes that weren't dresses. Something that she would have to ask the 'Empress' later.

She placed her hands on her hips, looking out on the training field and spotted Eia with a group of girls that were a lot younger than her. She cocked her head and saw the teenager was bored out of her mind and maybe even a bit frustrated.

Luckily, she didn't have anyone following her anymore. Maybe this was a way of Xena allowing some trust? Gabrielle didn't know if trust was the right word but she knew that she wasn't going to run away or Xena would find her and probably kill her. For now, she played by the woman's rules and strange ways of showing her generosity through materialistic things.

Pearls. Material items. Gabrielle walked down the steps of the palace and remembered that little spiel that Xena explained to her. Not everything is always bigger and better when it has less value. She still couldn't figure out what that meant, but Xena had a meaning for everything. Even clothes.

"Hey," she said to the Spartan and was given the cold shoulder. "How come you're not training with those girls over there?" she pointed to the others who were training with each other and laughing while doing it too.

Eia scoffed and folded her arms, glaring at these girls surrounding her. They were about four years younger and incredibly annoying. Not to mention they didn't take training too seriously.

"Why don't you ask the Empress since you are her slave?"

"I'm not her slave," Gabrielle corrected. "She told you to train with these girls?"

"No thanks to you, Amazon."

Gabrielle nodded, now understanding everything completely. "She is punishing you. I see." She sighed, feeling a bit responsible for that. "Eia, I know you want to blame me, but you are a terrible fighter."

"How dare you!" she grabbed her staff and Gabrielle backed away."You ruined everything for me! I was her best fighter and she demoted me because of  _you_!"

"No, she demoted you because you embarrassed yourself. You couldn't even beat an Amazon," Gabrielle fed the girl's anger and saw her cheeks redden. She smiled crookedly which only angered the hot head teenager more.

Eia kicked up the staff and held it defensively. "Then we will spar again and see who wins this time, Amazon."

Tempting offer, but Gabrielle declined. "I'm not going to fight you, Eia."

"Why ever not? You wanted to spar with me before. Afraid you'll lose this time?"

"No, I will win. And I will win  _every_  time because you let your anger get in the way. The only reason you are considered one of Xena's best fighters is probably because of your status in Sparta. Isn't that right?" she folded her arms and saw the girl lower the staff gradually. "I'm sure your family is very wealthy."

Eia said nothing and stuck the staff into the sand and shifted her weight to one hip. "You talk a lot."

Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that, the Queen thought. "You want to impress Xena right?"

Eia averted her eyes and saw her friends sparring with each other while she was stuck with these rug-rats. She turned back to the blonde Amazon and gave a curt nod.

"Let me train you."

"Why would you do that?" the teen cocked her head and frowned.

Gabrielle cast a warm smile. "Because you remind me of one of my sisters in my tribe." She snatched the staff from Eia and broke it in half with her knee and tossed it aside. "We don't need that." She stepped closer and Eia backed away. "I'm not going to hit you," she said and the girl relaxed. She grabbed the Spartan's wrists and held them in front of her face for protection.

She came around and adjusted Eia's hips to face frontward and then backed away, examining her body position. "Perfect," she nodded.

"This is not how Spartans fight hand to hand combat," Eia said, feeling awkward in the stance she was in.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl. "We are training  _my_  way. You want to impress Xena or not?" she said and Eia growled lowly, already irritated. "So, you have great form and fast reflexes, which is a good thing. You just have to know when to use them so you won't get punched in the face."

She stepped back and dug her boots in the sand and threw a punch and Eia tried to block her but instead got hit in the shoulder. "Like that..." she sighed. "Let's try again."

On the steps of the palace, Xena emerged to observe her best fighters training on the sand. Her eyes locked on Gabrielle, whom was training with Eia. She crossed her arms and watched the two sparring slowly and Gabrielle constantly giving her advice, fixing Eia's shoulders, arm placement and feet in the sand.

The longer she watched the two spar, the more amused and intrigued she became. She wasn't sure what kind of game Gabrielle was playing but it was entertaining to watch nevertheless.

"Empress," the messenger came to her side and knelt down to one knee.

She frowned and peered down at the elderly man. "What is it?"

"A message from Isthmia," he held out the scroll and she snatched it up.

She unrolled it, thought she really wanted to watch Gabrielle and her best student spar, she paid attention to the written note. Reading it over, she snarled and crumbled the letter and threw it on the ground then stormed back into the palace, leaving the messenger alone and confused.

* * *

After training for a few hours with Eia, Gabrielle ran into her room with a big satisfactory smile on her face. She sat down on the bed and began unlacing the black boots. She realized that Eia was a good fighter but she had poor form and skill. Hopefully with enough training, she could eventually impress Xena and she would be promoted back to her old position again.

"You like the clothes?" Xena appeared in the doorway and Gabrielle froze.

The Amazon looked up and saw the tall Empress standing at the entryway. She continued unlacing her boot and averted her eyes. "Yes...they're very nice." She pulled the boot off and unlaced the other. "Why did you give me clothes?"

Xena smirked and walked into the room. "Can't have you wearing the same clothes all the time, now can we, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle thought maybe Xena was trying to be nice, but there was always a catch to everything she did. She had many games and she knew exactly how to play each one while leaving the others as her pawns and in the dark from it all.

Xena circled around to the front of the bed and then pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. Gabrielle looked her way and saw the pile of parchment laid out on the desk. She worried for a moment that Xena might turn and read the notes she had been writing down since she got here.

"So," the empress began and picked at her fingernail, "I received a letter from Isthmia today."

Gabrielle nodded and pulled off her second boot. "Did you?"

"Yes..." Xena watched the Amazon pay no attention to her. She wouldn't even look her in the eye. "They did not give me access to the canal like your  _kind_  sisters did."

"So what do you plan to do? Ride into the city and make them give it to you?" Gabrielle lifted herself up and saw a smile on the raven haired woman's lips.

"What do  _you_  suggest I do, Gabrielle?"

The Amazon Queen stared at her for awhile and saw her fingers tapping on her knee impatiently.  _Am I supposed to answer that_? "What am I to you?"

"Excuse me?" Xena was not expecting that kind of response from her blonde captive.

Gabrielle rose off the bed. "What am I to you? Am I a hostage? Your second in command? Another plaything of yours?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "You ask me questions and want an answer but the minute you don't like my response, you threaten me. When I say nothing, you get angry and play a riddle game with me. You give me lavish clothes and a nice room to stay in without torturing me physically. So, I ask again. What am I to you?"

Xena stood from the chair slowly and raised her eyebrow. "You  _want_  to be tortured, Gabrielle? I can arrange that."

"There you go again," Gabrielle said and Xena took a step closer. "What do you want from me? Because I have no idea." She threw her hands in the air.

Xena breathed heavily and glared down at the feisty Amazon beneath her. Gabrielle wasn't going to give up and she sure didn't know how to play this game very well. She wanted answers to every little thing she asked and knowing she wouldn't receive them, she still proceeded with her incessant questions.

"You  _know_  what I want."

Gabrielle snickered and placed her hands on her hips. "Corinth. Of course!" she spat. "I already gave you the Isthmus and you have me in your custody. What is stopping you from ransacking the city? Can't be me can it? No, it's Alexander. You know he will come after you, Xena and you will  _lose_. You will lose Corinth again just like you did –"

Xena grabbed the talkative blonde and shoved her against the wall, holding her by the throat. She gave a wily smile and widened her blue eyes. For the first time she saw fear in the blonde's jade eyes. The fear that had been bottled up inside her all this time finally came out.

She had seen that fear before in her victims right before they were to be killed. Xena's face softened and she stepped away, loosening her grip on Gabrielle's throat. Pulling her hand away, Gabrielle coughed violently, red in the face and almost doubling over to catch her breath. Xena took another step back and stared at the suffocated Amazon.

Gabrielle rubbed her throat and slowly her chin raised and stared up at the stoic empress. "Why...didn't you finish it?" she asked in a menacing growl.

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and stormed out of the room without saying a word. Gabrielle coughed again and saw the angered empress walk down the hallway before rounding the corner, disappearing to her chambers most likely. She wagged her head and clutched her hand to chest and leaned her back up against the wall.

Her life was spared. Nearly escaping death, Gabrielle walked over to her desk and collected all of her notes and stuffed them into a drawer and plopped down on the chair, running her fingers through her hair. Replaying that few seconds of her life flashing before her eyes she thought Xena was going to kill her but when she didn't, that struck a chord in her.

* * *

Antigonus stood in front of the Emperor, going over the plans to deal with Corinth and the impending invasion of King Darius. "General Cassandar must have reached Corinth by now. Should I send more troops to aid him in the barricade?"

Alexander rubbed his bare chin and sighed. "No, no. He has enough men for now, but I will send more when the time nears."

"We have less than two months, your majesty. I highly advise that we send two legions to aid Cassandar."

"Fine, fine. Send two legions but no more than that. I will have the rest of my army stationed here. I have no doubt the Corinthians can fight and win against the Persians!" he smiled triumphantly though his general thought otherwise.

"Brother," Cleopatra waltzed in and he turned and beamed at the sight of her. He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"How was the trip?" he asked and gripped her arms firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Dreadful. Xena came to my camp and I had to leave. I'm afraid that the rebels won't be sent to Megara like you asked. I hope you are not too disappointed." She frowned like a child would and he stepped away from her.

"But mother asked you to gather up the rebels so they could be sold to Megara slavers. Now how will the Athenians make their money now?"

Cleopatra grimaced and grabbed her brother's arm. "They are worthless. You don't need them, Alexander! You should have seen the way I was treated when I arrived. I was nearly stomped on to death by those savages!"

"I should have never sent you to carry out this mission for me." He grumbled and she gasped. "You said Xena came to your camp? What did she want?"

The young Empress remained coy and crossed her arms, pouting. "Nothing important. I don't know who she thinks she is. Just waltzing into my private camp like she owns the place. You should obliterate her, Alexander. She is only trying to destroy you."

"She has not attacked me."

"But she will!" she whined and he shook his head. "Oh and I do have some information for you that I think you might find very interesting. Xena has the Amazon Queen. She's keeping her hostage. Since the Amazons are our allies I believe we have reason to attack Sparta."

Alexander looked to his general for aid and Antigonus simply turned away. "She has Queen Gabrielle, you said?" he asked and his sister nodded. "It would be too dangerous and costly to send mercenaries to rescue Gabrielle from Sparta. I shall send more legions to Corinth to protect the Amazons."

Cleopatra's jaw dropped. "You are going to allow the Spartan bitch keep your ally? Brother, I do not think that is wise."

"You've lost your say in anything I do, Cleopatra! You failed to do what mother and I asked you to do! You've cost me a lot of money in this short and unfruitful trip to Corinth! Go away, I have business to discuss with Antigonus."

"But Alexander..."

"Go!" he ordered and she huffed then stomped out of his chambers. "So, Xena has Queen Gabrielle..."

The general sighed and stood by the emperor's side. "She is right. It is not wise to keep your ally in Sparta. Xena will use this against you."

"I will not go into Sparta just for a minor queen. I'm sure her sisters will help her."

"The Amazons will dare not go into the Spartan stronghold, your highness. Your father wouldn't go there when the previous king ruled Sparta. Now, Xena has all of Arcadia, minus Corinth. She will use this against you when King Darius invades."

"I don't care about one Amazon Queen. When Xena captures an entire tribe then we will have a problem. Carry on and send the legions to Corinth like I said. I want word from Cassandar when the barricade is finished. If Xena shows her face on my territory, give him the order to attack her."

Antigonus gasped, "but sir, it is pointless to attack her. We must save all of our weapons for the Persian invasion."

"Do as I say!" Alexander yelled and his general bowed his head to show his allegiance.


	10. Chapter 10

**And the real games begin ;)**

_When The Songbird Sings_

Inside of the Empress' chambers, Aryana, one of the helots waited by the entrance, watching her Empress loom over a box on her desk. Xena picked up a pair of gold earrings and wrapped them in a swatch of cloth and set it gently inside the box. She then grabbed a white dress stitched with gold and gently folded it and placed it into the box on top of the earrings.

She sighed and closed the lid of wooden box and clasped the gold latches on either side. Grazing her fingers over the box she frowned and turned to her helot. "Aryana."

The young girl walked forward and Xena handed her the box laden in her arms. "Tell the messenger to deliver this to Amphipolis."

Aryana nodded and felt the weight of the box in her arms. "The same place as usual, Empress?"

"Yes. Tell the messenger not to make any stops along the way and stay away from the checkpoints," she advised and Aryana smiled then walked off with the box.

Now alone in her chambers, which was unusual for her, she walked toward the balcony and opened the glass doors. Stepping out onto the balcony she stared at the dark skies and stars which lit up the fields and barren land below the palace. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and peered down at Gabrielle's room.

She frowned and turned back to gaze at the sky, trying to get the Amazon off her mind, but she couldn't. She hadn't spoken to the blonde in a few days. After what she did to her she didn't think that Gabrielle wouldn't want to see her let alone talk to her.

Exhaling deeply, the Empress heard a noise that was very familiar. An arrow struck the balcony balustrade and her eyes widened. She pulled the arrow out of the wooden rail and saw a note attached to it. she scanned the area and couldn't see where the arrow came from or who shot it. Holding the shaft of the arrow, another one pierced the wall and she spun around.

And then another arrow hit just a foot away from her leg on the floor. Slowly, she backed away holding the arrow with the message and heard the whistling sound again. She ran back into her chambers and closed the doors. More arrows were shot at the balcony and one hit the door and shattered the glass.

She gasped and backed away from the doors to a safer area. She clutched the arrow in her hand, nearly breaking it in half. Grumbling, she tore the message inside its casing off the arrow. She unrolled the tiny piece of torn parchment and squinted her eyes, reading the words, which were few.

"Agree to the terms or surrender," she whispered and another arrow shot through the glass doors and she grunted, clenching her fist and stormed out of her chambers, grabbing her sword on the way out.

Leo, one of the former horsemen of the previous Spartan King saw the Empress storming through the large atrium with sword in hand. He shooed away his male helot and lifted his chin, greeting her. "Empress, what is wrong?"

"I want scouts all around this compound. I was attacked by arrows in my room. I want the archer found and brought to me," she said.

He nodded. "Of course. Do you know who the archer could be?"

She shook her head and held the note in her hand. She didn't think it was Alexander and his Greek and Macedonian generals. They weren't so bold to send mercenaries to her stronghold and attempt to scare her off with a few arrows. They weren't that cunning.

"I will gather up the men. If there is more than one archer, we will find out. They cannot hide in Sparta," he smiled and ran down the steps of the palace.

Xena snarled and her hair gently swayed in the breeze as she watched Leo yell at the men gathered outside after a long day of training in the field. They scurried to the nearby stable and he disappeared in the quarters below the palace.

* * *

Eia sat in the kitchen at the table inside of her living quarters below the palace. She flipped through the pages and tried to read the text written in Greek. She had been trying to teach herself how to read for a couple of years and it proved harder than she imagined it would be.

She heard the door open and she hurried to hide the pages underneath her chair. Leo walked in and saw her still awake. He eyed her cautiously and went into the adjacent room to grab his sword and a few other necessary weapons to scout the compound.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked her, while picking up weapons from inside a chest.

"I was just finishing eating, father," she answered and he emerged from the room with a large bow and two short swords. "Where are you going?"

He nodded and slung the bow over his shoulder. "I have to scout the compound with the soldiers. There was an attempted assassination on the Empress."

Eia's eyes widened and she stood and pushed the chair in. "Really? Can I come with you?" she hoped and he frowned.

"No. You stay here and don't leave this room. You understand?"

She hung her head disappointingly and he walked over, then kissed her temple. "When will I be able to go on a scouting mission with you? I am old enough and I can fight really well."

"I saw you sparring with that Amazon. You stay away from her kind, Eia," he warned and her cheeks flushed with color. "You stick with your own kind. Your own people." He said then walked out of the room.

She huffed and ran to her room and knelt down, reaching underneath her bed, she pulled out her mother's sword that was left in her possession after she passed. Eia smiled and tapped the tip of the blade with her finger, pricking it subtly. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and ran to the window. One leg out the window and then the other, she hopped out of her bedroom and saw horses stampeding in front of the brush.

* * *

Gabrielle paced around her room and stared at the empty parchment on her desk. She tried to write about what happened to her during her last conversation with Xena a couple of days ago, but she couldn't. She couldn't get herself to write down the words. Choked.

She gripped her throat and looked in the mirror. The red handprint was still on her skin and it was sore to the touch. Gabrielle shook her head and thought she was going to die that day, but she didn't. Xena allowed her to live for some reason. Although, she had no problem killing her best men in her military if they made the tiniest mistake. Surely, I was not that valuable to the mighty Spartan empress, she thought.

The parchment kept daunting her and she slammed her palms on the desk. She had to write it. Maybe if I write this down it will make me feel better, she supposed. But then again, probably not. A thought of escaping had entered Gabrielle's mind, but there was no possible way she'd make it out of this stronghold without anyone noticing. There were guards everywhere and Xena would know firsthand if she tried to leave Sparta. There would be severe consequences. The thought of dying or even coming close to dying was not worth the attempt to flee.

On the other hand, staying here was not really on her list of things to do. She didn't want to stay in Sparta but knew that Xena wasn't going to let her go until she claimed Corinth. That obsession is going to send her to the grave, Gabrielle knew that, but Xena didn't. Or maybe she was becoming greedy and wanted more land. No, it had to be because she lost. This was an act of vengeance against the Corinthians that wronged her so long ago. But why now? Because Alexander has it of course.

Gabrielle spun around when she heard footsteps. The young helot girl who was now her personal servant, entered the room. She relaxed a bit once she saw the girl and not Xena in her room. "Kyla," she said softly.

The helot girl placed a box onto the bed. Gabrielle cocked her head and walked over to the mysterious box. Kyla bowed her head, averting her gaze. "What is this?" asked Gabrielle.

"A gift from the Empress," Kyla answered in a quiet voice.

 _A gift? For me_? Gabrielle, curious enough, she opened the lid of the box and saw the pearl necklace that she was shown back in the camp outside of Corinth. Shaking her head, she lifted the pearl necklace and looked at it for a few moments. It really was beautiful, but why was she giving me a gift? Gabrielle had to wonder why she was nearly choked to death and now she was given a gift. Perhaps she felt bad for doing this.

She peered into the box and pulled out a dagger wrapped in a leather sheath. Flowers stitched into the leather. Must be Corinthian, she noted. She pulled the dagger out of the sheath and the entire blade was gold and had flowers engraved into the hilt. Also Corinthian.

Kyla lifted her eyes and saw her owner was admiring the dagger while the pearl necklace was wound around her fingers. "Do you like them?"

Gabrielle blinked and set the dagger into the box. "Why did she give these things to me?"

The helot shrugged her shoulder. "Perhaps the Empress likes you."

"She nearly choked me to death."

Kyle looked away and wrapped one arm around herself. "If you don't mind me saying this, the Empress does not treat her hostages like the way she treats you, your highness."

Gabrielle frowned and glanced down at the adoring gifts. "She's done this before? Kidnap people?"

The girl did not answer and Gabrielle walked over to her and gripped her arm.

"Who else has she done this to? Who?!" she yelled and Kyla flinched in fear.

"To a...another Amazon Queen," Kyla finally admitted and Gabrielle let go of her arm.

A light exhale escaped Gabrielle's lips and she placed her hand over her heart, immediately feeling nauseous. "Which queen was it?"

"I –I do not know."

"Yes you do!" she yelled and Kyla bit her bottom lip and tensed. "What happened to the other Amazon Queen?"

Kyla regretfully lifted her saddened eyes and Gabrielle shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"She killed her," Gabrielle frowned sadly and buried her face in her hands, breathing heavily. "Didn't she?" she asked and Kyla nodded. "Gods. I'm next," she murmured.

Horses outside caught her attention and she ran to the large windows. She leaned her head outside and saw horsemen riding through the barren land. There must have been at least twenty of them, splitting off in several directions. One of them was the leader, obviously. He gave the orders. She stepped away from the window and turned to see Kyla standing by the bed with that forlorn look on her face.

She marched over and snatched the gifted dagger from the box and stormed out of her room.

When she saw Xena's door was open and it was not guarded, she inhaled sharply and slowly made her way to the chambers, gripping the dagger firmly. Poking her head inside, she didn't see Xena or her helot, Aryana either. Gabrielle stepped inside the chambers and carefully tread across the marble floor with bare feet. The curtains gently swayed back and forth from the calm breeze entering the room.

She turned her head and saw a shadow. The bath chambers. She crept up against the wall and moved along it like a snake would. Silent but deadly, she crossed one foot over the other and saw the shadow on the floor move. Xena was here, she knew that. So close.

The blonde Amazon moved closer and with one eye, she peered behind the wall and saw Xena's back turned to her. She was not in her armor, but in regular clothes. Her clothes she normally wore to bed perhaps? Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and walked inside the chambers, approaching Xena from behind slowly and steadily. Gripping the dagger until her knuckles turned white.

Why is she so oblivious? Gabrielle took another step further on the ball of her foot. Raising the dagger she was inches away from striking her in the shoulder or the spine. Yes, the spine was a sure way to paralyze her or even kill her.

The dagger lifted high into the air and Xena spun around, grabbing Gabrielle's wrist just before she was able to strike. The Amazon's eyes grew with fear and her mouth gaped. Xena eyed the dagger and narrowed her eyes.

"You're very stealthy, Gabrielle," the Empress remarked and Gabrielle's heart thumped faster. Harder. Xena grabbed the dagger from her hold and smiled. "You got my gift. Do you like it?"

Gabrielle huffed and her cheeks flushed as her temper rose the longer she stared at the smile on Xena's face. "You kidnapped an Amazon Queen just like you did to me."

"Oh, who told you that?" Xena pried.

"And you killed her. Who was it?"

Xena waved the dagger in her hand. "It isn't important. She's dead now."

"It's important to  _me_!" Gabrielle snapped and Xena's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to kill me too? You could have done it in my room but you didn't."

"You are more useful to me alive."

Gabrielle scoffed. "I suppose you told my Amazon sister the same thing before you murdered her."

 _Murder_. Xena's eyes flickered and she glared at Gabrielle, holding the dagger in her hand. She licked her lips and smiled. She opened up Gabrielle's palm and placed the dagger there and wrapped her hand around Gabrielle's fingers.

"Two for you, two for me. Now, let's put this all behind us, shall we?" she said with an enticing grin and Gabrielle looked into her eyes and back at the dagger. "I have more important matters to attend to."

Gabrielle held the dagger in her hand and felt a light brush against her arm as Xena passed her by. Her one opportunity to stab the Empress was foiled. Too much hesitation. Xena was quick and she could hear anybody coming up behind her from yards away. She's had attempted assassinations before. Why should this be different? She gripped the dagger and turned around. Xena was gone.

She ran out of the bath chamber and saw the tall Empress take off her shawl, acting so casual, as if nothing happened. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? It wasn't your time to die, Gabrielle." Xena grabbed her boots and sat down in a chair, slipping one on after the other.

"Then why did you kill the other Amazon Queen? What did she do to you to make you kill her?"

Xena paused in the middle of tying her boot. "She didn't do anything."

Was that the problem? Gabrielle frowned.

"I killed her because she was an obstacle in my way."

Gabrielle snorted and folded her arms. "You're insane."

A young soldier burst into the room and almost dropped to his knees due to his baited breathing. Gabrielle's eyes grew in horror as she saw blood all over the young man's chest and face. Though, she was sure it wasn't his own blood.

"Empress..." he inhaled sharply and she grabbed her sword.

"Did you find the assassins?" she asked and Gabrielle whipped her head around, glaring at her.

"No," he said and finally was able to catch his breath. "But something has happened," he bowed his head and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, out with it," she demanded. He refused to answer or even look at her. She unsheathed her sword and marched towards him, ready to strike and then Leo walked inside her chambers, carrying a bloody limp body in his arms. Her face softened and she dropped her sword when she recognized the hair on that body in Leo's arms.

She walked by the soldier and when she saw the body of Eia in Leo's arms she frowned sadly. The girl's arms and chest was covered in blood and her long dark hair covered half of her face as she lay there lifeless. She ran her hand across Eia's face and brushed the locks of hair away from the girl's face.

Gabrielle approached slowly and saw Eia's limp arm hanging downward and Xena hovering over her. She covered her mouth. That girl was too young to die and in such a horrendous way too. Gabrielle was just teaching her how to fight properly and now she was gone. She half expected Xena to lash out and kill the man holding the fallen Spartan trainee, but she didn't.

The Amazon looked at the Empress' face and her eyes swelled with tears. Gabrielle raised her eyebrow at the softness displayed from the fierce some Spartan.

Xena gazed at the girl and wiped the blood off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "What...happened to her?"

Leo kept his head up, not willing to stare down at his lifeless daughter. "One of the men thought she was the assassin. He attacked her," he clenched his jaw and pulled back his emotions. Xena nodded and gripped Eia's cold hand. "I told her to stay home. She didn't listen. She never listens."

The Empress' face deadpanned and she wiped her eyes then stepped away from Eia and her father. "I want...all of Sparta's borders guarded. Nobody is going in or coming out until we find out who is responsible for this attack on my palace."

"Of course," Leo said and stared down at his daughter. "I will take her to the baths..." he muttered and walked out of the chambers.

Gabrielle stood and watched Xena stare at the wall for a few moments. "Xena, I..."

"Leave," she said softly. She turned around and saw the Amazon frozen in place. "I said  _leave_!" she yelled and Gabrielle frowned then rushed out of the chambers.

* * *

General Cassandar waited outside his tent in the camp within Corinth. He saw riders approaching and grabbed his right hand man's arm, jerking him awake. The two scouts returned after one day of riding. He presumed that they did not stop for camp which was wise for them. He was considerably lucky that Sparta was only two days ride from Corinth and only less than a day if one did not stop to camp during the journey.

The scouts halted their exhausted horses, which nearly collapsed after riding continuously for hours. One of the scouts by the name of Alect stepped forward and bowed his head and held his fist close to his chest. Cassandar saluted the scout, returning the greeting.

"Did you manage to get the message across to the Spartan woman?" the general asked.

Alect nodded. "Yes, sir. I saw her face as I continued shooting at her on the balcony. I was lucky that she was in the open."

Cassandar almost wanted to ask why didn't the archer simply shoot her dead if she was left out in the open, but he kept that to himself. "Did she send her goons after you?"

"Of course, general, but we were able to get away long before she sent her men after us. Do you believe that she knows it was us that ordered this?"

Cassandar shook his head. "I do not believe so, Alect. But nevertheless, good work. You and Kilex may rest in the camp and then return to Macedonia."

Parsis, the general's second in command came up from behind and waited until the two scouts were gone. "You gave an order that was not executed by the Emperor himself. Do you not worry that you may have caused a proxy war?"

The blonde general chuckled at his right hand. "Alexander does not care about Xena. He wants her dead just as much as anyone else does. This will scare her, though I expect her not to react so suddenly. She will evaluate her enemies. I am not sure if she will suspect Alexander, but I hope she does. This will give us the perfect reason to destroy her."

"It will be difficult to destroy her, Cassandar. She has been in control of Sparta for three years. She used to be the Spartan King's General before she overthrew him and his wife," said Parsis with some concern.

It was obvious the second in command had doubts about Alexander rising to finally defeat the oligarchy Sparta, but Cassandar knew it could be done. It had to be done correctly and efficiently, otherwise Xena would continue to rule Arcadia and possibly expand her mass of followers.

"The Spartan Empire will fall. As long as Alexander is Emperor, I foresee great things that boy will accomplish in a few years time. Xena is just another obstacle in the way and she must be dealt with. Death or not, her Empire will fall eventually and she will have to succumb to the Emperor. We will rise to the top and if Alexander plays his cards right, he will rule most of the known world."

Parsis rubbed his beard and sighed. "She must have a weakness. We must find out what it is and we will be able to use that against her."

"That will take too long," the general brushed off the idea.

"She is not even Spartan, sir. She is from Amphipolis, which is under Alexander's control. Her home is her weakness and she knows it."

"Amphipolis is a lovely city state in Thrace," the general smiled maliciously. "Send word to Alexander to round a coup in Amphipolis. I'm sure Xena's spies will report back to her."

Parsis raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "You know she has spies in Amphipolis?"

"Parsis, my dear friend. Xena has spies everywhere. Why do you think she knows all of the attacks before Alexander does? I told you, she is good. Ptolemy was stupid to leave Corinth. Although, he was given orders by the Empress to leave, he should have stayed here. This is his area after all." He sighed. "Go write the Emperor immediately. I want this letter sent out by tonight. We will not leave any stones un-turned."

* * *

Gabrielle, dressed in a white dress, one of the few that she was gifted by Xena, walked through the palace. The large estate was unusually quiet and she figured that was due to Eia's death. She noticed all the helots were dressed in white gowns instead of black ones. Was this the color of mourning? She passed a few girls that she recognized on the training field.

They were huddled in a group together and whispered, hiding their tears. She stopped and all the girls turned their heads towards her. She received a good mount of grimaces and frowns cast her way. She dipped her head downward and walked passed them.

She stopped at a room near the front of the palace and saw Xena standing over Eia's body. She stood by the entrance of the white marble room and watched Xena loom over the dead Spartan girl. Eia's body was draped in a red robe and she had olive branches on top of her chest as she lay on a marble slab. Her body cleaned of the blood and her long dark hair washed, but her skin was so pale.

Gabrielle stepped down one of the stairs and Xena turned around. She kept walking towards her and Eia. It was just then when Xena turned back around to stare at the fallen trainee. Gabrielle nervously approached the body and stared at the girl's face. She had never seen someone look so serene in a life that this girl lead. She was a fighter and although she needed work, she was still good for her age. Better than I ever was, the Queen thought.

"You cared a lot about her," she commented and the Empress stood still and stoic. "She really looked up to you. I was training with her so she could impress you."

A single tear streamed down Xena's face as she had her back turned to the blonde. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore because she's dead," she said flatly and wiped her cheek.

Gabrielle frowned faintly and came round to the other side of Eia's body and looked into Xena's eyes. Tears.  _Were you crying_? "It does matter," she said and Xena creased her eyebrows together. "It's okay to mourn the people you care about, Xena. You don't have to hide those emotions."

"Says the woman that tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill me first," Gabrielle combated and Xena folded her arms and smirked.

"It was Cyane," Xena blurted out. "I killed Queen Cyane of the Northern Amazon tribe." She said and Gabrielle bowed her head, staring at the pale faced Eia below her. "I gained nothing from that. I left her tribe and never returned. I didn't try to claim her land. I killed her because I wanted to. She was in my way."

Gabrielle exhaled deeply and lifted her eyes, frowning at the Empress. Though, she saw that the woman must have felt bad about murdering the Northern Amazon Queen. She said it herself basically that she killed her for fun and nothing more. She knew then that she was here for strategic value. Cyane was not. She was just a pawn and Cyane was just another person in Xena's way, nothing more.

"You mentioned an attack. Care to share what happened? If I am your second in command then I should know about these things."

Xena scoffed at that.

"You want to continue to fight or do you actually want to work with me? I can be more valuable to you if we work together, but so far I've been caught in this game with you. No more daggers. No swords. Just words and honesty."

"Calling the shots now, Gabrielle?"

"No. I just want this relationship to be fair and you've been anything but fair." She held out her hand and Xena looked at it as if it were something foreign. "You don't have to like me to work with me." She said and stretched her arm over Eia. "Whatever happened out there killed Eia. You don't want more of your girls to die because of your stubbornness do you?"

Xena slowly reached outward to shake the Amazon's hand. Gabrielle's eyes widened as their hands were about to meet until a soldier ran into the room and Xena retracted her hand. Gabrielle sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. So close, she thought. So close.

"Empress, you have a guest at the gates that wishes to speak with you," he said.

"Who is it?"

"Shahbanu Stateira of Persia," he said and stepped aside to allow her to pass. "Shall we let her inside the stronghold?"

Xena smiled, "yes. Let her in." she said and he nodded then quickly ran out of the room. She turned to the Amazon Queen. "You like to talk a lot. You want to do something for me?"

Gabrielle frowned and wasn't quite sure what was being asked of her.

* * *

Stateira stepped out of her caravan and wrapped her blue veil around her dark braided hair. She looked at the large palace and the Spartan men gawking at her. She frowned and walked forward until a man appeared, blocking her way.

Leo towered over the Persian Queen. "Please, step inside the palace," he said with sincerity and she brushed passed him and began making her way up the stairs with her two male guards following behind her.

As she tread through the palace she witnessed several women with topless gowns and she quickly averted her eyes, hiding behind her veil. She looked to her left and saw the Spartan escorting her through the palace.

Leo stopped in front of Xena's chamber doors. "She awaits you," he said with a smile and opened the doors. The anxious Persian stepped inside the room and saw a blonde sitting at the desk inside the chambers. The doors were closed and she flinched. Luckily, her guards were posted by either side of her.

"I come from Susa, Persia. Stateira, wife of King Darius. Where is Xena? I have come to speak with her."

Gabrielle stood from the chair and looked over at Xena whom was standing behind a wall, listening. She cleared her throat and rounded the desk. "She is unavailable at the moment. Anything you tell me will be told to Xena."

"And you are?" the Persian looked at the blonde from head to toe and her lip curled in slight disgust.

"Her second in command," Gabrielle said firmly and the Persian woman cast a subtle smirk. "So, why have you traveled all the way from Persia? It must have been very dangerous for you to show your face in Sparta."

"I don't recall Xena employing any women in her army. I must be mistaken," Stateira jabbed and Gabrielle frowned. Another game player, of course, she thought.

"Just answer the question."

The Persian Queen took the veil off her dark hair and rolled her sleeves up. "My husband offers Xena a deal and he sends me as his emissary." She began and Gabrielle leaned against the desk, waiting patiently. "King Darius wishes to side with Xena against Alexander. If she agrees to side with him then he will give her Egypt as a reward."

Gabrielle was speechless and she turned to Xena and she too had a look of shock on her face. "And...what if Xena does not agree?"

"My husband will attack Sparta," the Persian woman smiled with satisfaction. "I will be waiting for her answer. I expect one by tomorrow morning. I will take my leave now." She threw the veil back on her hair and walked towards the doors and halted. "And what was your name?"

Gabrielle thought quickly and came back with a cryptic answer. "My name does not concern you."

Stateira stifled a laugh. "Very well. Make sure Xena considers my husband's offer very wisely."


	11. Chapter 11

_I Never Run Away_

Xena sat at her desk, tapping her fingernails on the table incessantly while Gabrielle paced the room. Her eyes watched the blonde Amazon dig a hole into the ground while muttering to herself. Gabrielle halted and whipped her head around, glaring at the Empress.

"This is not a good idea. You should not ally with Darius. He is your enemy."

"But, he will give me Egypt," Xena smiled and waved her hand nonchalantly.

Gabrielle cocked her head, now in utter confusion with this woman. "I thought you wanted Corinth."

"Oh yes. I will have that too, Gabrielle. Don't you worry about that." The Empress propped her boots on the desk and leaned back in the chair, lacing her fingers together.

The Amazon snorted and lightly let out a mocking laugh to which Xena narrowed her eyes towards her. "You can't have both, Xena. You can't be in control of Arcadia and be the enemy of Greece at the same time."

"Why not?"

"Because it's suicide!" she spat and Xena blinked slowly with a emotionless expression. She sighed and rubbed her sweaty forehead. "You are just asking for Alexander to come here and attack. I don't want that to happen."

This intrigued the Empress and she crossed her arms. "You don't want Arcadia to be attacked or you just don't want me to have Corinth and Egypt?"

"All of the above," Gabrielle spoke with a stern tone. "Why won't you work with me?"

"Because you are beneath me."

Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she slammed her palms on the desk. Both studied each other, never taking their eyes off each other. "Why are you doing this? When you put me as your second in command you –"

"No, no!" Xena threw her legs off the table and stood, inches away from the Amazon's face. "You begged for your life. You begged me to give you this position so I wouldn't plunge my sword into you."

"I wouldn't have done it if you were going to be this unfair."

" _Life_  isn't fair, Gabrielle," she hissed. "So, are you saying that you'd be rather be dead than work with me?"

Gabrielle bowed her head and turned around. She inhaled sharply and waltzed away from the desk. The longer she stayed with Xena the more confusing it was. She gives gifts after nearly choking someone to death –what an oddity, Gabrielle thought. She smiles when she is about to go for a kill and then is somewhat disgusted with the corpse afterwards. Also strange. And now, she is using her wit to get what she wants, but still, she is smart, but she is greedy.

"That's just it, Xena. You aren't working with me. You are ordering me around." She turned on her heel and clenched her fist. "You work with me or I'll make sure my sisters will never leave you alone. You will be attacked by all the Corinthians and if you don't stop, someone is going to kill you."

"Someone...like  _you_?" Xena raised a curious brow and smirked.

"I didn't say that."

"Oh but you want to, don't you?"

Gabrielle bit her inner cheek and opened her fist and clenched it once more. She felt her veins popping out in her arms the longer she continued to play this game. Though, she was realizing she wasn't very good at this anymore. She was just getting angry and Xena wasn't. She was so calm and collected. How could she be?

"Let's just talk about Darius for now."

Xena shrugged a shoulder and sat back down. "As you wish."

"What are you going to tell Stateira? She is expecting an answer today."

"I'm not going to tell her anything," Xena said and eyed the flustered Amazon. "You are."

"What?"Gabrielle placed a hand over her queasy stomach. "Why me? You're in charge here."

"Am I?" the Empress chided with a chagrin. "You're going to tell her that I will accept Darius' offer. I will take Egypt."

Now, the queen felt her nightmares coming true. She truly was on the wrong side of the fence. "But then you will be the enemy of Greece."

"Not so fast, Gabrielle," she stood and walked over to the Amazon. "I will let him fight in Corinth. I'm sure Alexander has his scouts there already knowing him." She let out a sigh and stared down at Gabrielle. "If Darius wins Corinth I will take it from him and since I will have Egypt as promised, I can have both pieces of land."

Very strategic, Gabrielle noted. "And then you will let me go?"

"Maybe," Xena leaned down closer to the blonde's face. She rubbed the soft fabric of the tunic in between her fingers and noticed Gabrielle tensing her body.

Gabrielle watched the Spartan very carefully and felt fingers on her bare skin. She stepped away and adjusted her blouse. "What are you doing?"

"You like the clothes I gave you, yes?" she asked and Gabrielle stood still whilst looking into her eyes as if she were trying to find out some huge secret. "They look very nice on you," she said and Gabrielle lifted her chin distrustfully. "Just your size."

"Funny how that worked out," the Amazon snidely replied.

"Yes.  _Very_  funny."

* * *

Shahbanu Stateira returned to Susa, Persia after a week long journey traveling overseas to Sparta to meet with Xena to which she never saw her or spoke to her during her two days she stayed in the stronghold. The Persian Queen walked into King Darius' throne chambers and took the veil off her head.

Her husband smiled, delighted at her presence and his daughter walked over to greet her mother briefly. Darius waved his hand dismissing his servants and looked at his wife. "So, what does Xena have to say about my offer?"

"She accepts."

"Excellent," he nodded.

"I did not even get a chance to speak with her," Stateira said sourly.

He frowned and ran his fingers down his braided beard. "Really? Then how did she accept my offer?"

"Perhaps she likes to be hidden from her enemies," she said with nonchalance. "Her second in command, which is a woman might I add, spoke with me."

"Well, no matter. She is no longer my enemy. But now she is Alexander's target. I will sign over the papers for Egypt and deliver them to her after we invade Corinth. I am counting on her to defend me when I attack."

His wife scoffed. "I do not believe she will defend you, husband. She is a woman who plays by her own rules. She didn't have the courtesy to show her face in front of me. I am a Queen. She is not."

"But, she is important," he said and his wife rolled her eyes. "Alexander will want Egypt and if she has it then I will not have to worry about the Macedonian coming to ransack it as long as it remains under Xena's control."

"And you truly believe that she won't try to overthrow you one day, Darius?" she questioned him and he shot her a look of disdain. "You should be wary of her. She is dangerous and she is smart."

He laughed lightly. "She can try to play her war games with me but it will not work."

"I told you not to ally with that heinous woman, Darius," Sisygambis spoke as she entered the throne chamber. Stateira covered her hair with the veil and bowed her head.

Darius stood abruptly and kissed his mother's hand. "I offered her a deal. I give her Egypt and I don't attack Sparta. This way I have Alexander's hands away from Egypt and in the hands of Xena."

"You should have allied with the Macedonian. He is far more reliable than that Spartan woman," she scoffed. "If you had done what I told you then we could be friends with Alexander but you went against my word and allied with the most hated woman in Greece. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Darius."

He lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed. "Mother, I know what I am doing. I am King of Persia. Alexander will not come here to ransack us and if he does, Xena will aid me."

"Well, I sure hope you know what you're doing. I hope that you have not signed our lives away and this kingdom as well, Darius." She turned and sauntered off with her maids following her.

* * *

Xena stood on the stairs outside of the palace, observing Leo taking his daughter to be buried next to his wife that passed years ago. The horsemen of Leo's cavalry carried Eia's body draped in the crimson robe gently over their shoulders slowly following Leo as he guided them by riding his horse through the training grounds. She wrapped her arms around herself and breathed out shakily.

All of the girls that Eia trained with followed the horsemen, though they refused to shed a tear. They would cry in the privacy of their homes. Spartans do not shed tears for their fallen soldiers and warriors. The fallen were celebrated and commemorated for their deeds on the battlefield and off as well.

Gabrielle walked towards Xena and placed her arms behind her back. She witnessed Eia being carried off to be buried. She would have thought that the Spartans burned bodies like her sisters did, but apparently not. Their customs were very different here. She also wasn't sure that keeping the body preserved until it was buried was exactly sanitary but she wasn't here to question. She already learned that from Xena since she arrived. No questions, just answers.

Though, she curiously eyed the Empress beside her and saw tears in her eyes which she refused to show her emotions in front of others. Though, she knew that Xena cared a lot about Eia and it was perhaps the only time she witnessed the emotionless Empress was in fact not emotionless at all. She was human, just like everyone else.

"She will be missed," she said aloud and saw Xena frown.

"She died a warrior. She didn't even make it to see a war once in her life."

Gabrielle cleared her throat and looked at the horsemen drifting further and further away from the palace grounds. "War is ugly. It was probably a good thing that she didn't have to witness that."

Xena mockingly snorted and turned to the oblivious Amazon. "Spartans live by war, Gabrielle. It is their life. This is an embarrassment for Eia's family and herself."

"Why do you care about Spartan traditions anyway? You're not even from Sparta."

"What kind of a leader would I be if I did not accept a culture's traditions and customs?" Xena asked and Gabrielle looked away.

"If you were truly a leader and conqueror then you would make the Spartans submit to your culture," the Amazon said and was grabbed firmly by the Empress. "Are we really doing this again?"

Xena pursed her lips and stared into Gabrielle's eyes for a few moments then let go of her arm. "You like to live dangerously, don't you Gabrielle?"

"I wouldn't say that."  _I'm just not accustomed to dealing with people such as yourself_. "So you agreed to Darius' offer. Does that mean the deal with the Isthmus is off the table?" she asked whilst gazing at the stars in the dark sky.

"Now, why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you are his ally now."

"I told you. I don't do alliances. He is just another pawn in this game. Alexander doesn't want Darius pillaging Greece anymore than I do. I will attack Darius from above and from the canal as well."

Gabrielle frowned confusedly and turned to the brunette. "Then he won't give you Egypt."

"Oh, I'm not going to be there. That's where the rebels come in. They will revolt against Alexander and the Isthmians hate Alexander and Darius. I know what I'm doing, Gabrielle. Don't ever doubt that."

She had this all planned out and once again Gabrielle was left out. The more she listened to how deranged Xena's plans sounded, the more sense they made. It was the perfect ambush. Alexander's men would fight Darius and the rebels would fight Alexander and his crew as well as the Persians. The Isthmians will fight anyone who come near them and Xena sits back and watches the chaos unfold before her eyes. She doesn't even have to lift a finger or deploy her men. Strategy indeed, Gabrielle took note.

"And what about my sisters?"

Xena smirked and asked, "what of them?"

"I don't want them to get slaughtered by the Isthmians or Persians."

"I wish them the best of luck," the Empress pat Gabrielle's shoulder and returned to the palace.

Gabrielle gasped barely above a whisper and she followed Xena. "You're just going to let them die?"

"I do not have time to protect everyone, especially your sisters, Gabrielle. You belong to me now. They have plenty of Amazon Queens at their disposal to fight the Persians."

Gabrielle halted and gaped at Xena's backside, covered in all black clothing. "How did you know that my tribe has multiple queens?"

Xena stopped and turned on her heel, casting a malicious smile. "I told you, I have spies everywhere."

Gabrielle was left alone in the atrium and she bent over, digging her fingernails into her hair. She exhaled deeply and sat down on one of the benches with her head in between her knees. This whole time Xena had been watching. She was lurking. She always had been and now it was out in the open. Spies? What spies? Where did they come from and how could they hide in the Amazon tribe in the forest?

So many questions unanswered. Gabrielle rose and kicked a vase with her boot and stormed to her room.

* * *

That night, Gabrielle was unable to sleep. Knowing that Xena had been watching her sisters for gods knows how long really irked her. She had been spied on this entire time and had no idea. Truly, she wasn't fit to play this woman's games at all. Xena was too smart. She was older and wiser than her, yes. She was also cunning and knew how to attack people verbally and physically. She had no problem killing people or seducing them either.

Kyla entered the room and set a tray of food down onto the bedside table. Gabrielle jolted awake and pulled out her dagger. The helot gasped in fear and stepped away. The Amazon grunted and plopped back down onto the pillows.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"You mean, you thought I was the Empress," the helot said and then poured a glass of juice into the fluted glass.

Not that she could kill Xena anyway. She had already tried that before and it didn't work out for her then and it wouldn't work now. Though, she was still unnerved that her sisters had been watched this entire time.

"I have to go talk to her," Gabrielle hopped out of bed and Kyla sighed, just finishing setting up the breakfast tray.

Gabrielle waltzed through the halls and eyed the doors. Her doors. She took in a deep breath and marched to the chambers and knocked on the door. No answer so she just walked in, not minding the guards watching her every move.

Xena tied her bandeau from behind and didn't bother to turn around. She grabbed her sword laying on the desk and sheathed it at her hip. "Morning, Gabrielle. Sleep well?"

"Were you watching me this entire time? Before I even came to Sparta? Did you watch me?"

Xena smiled and slowly turned with a hand haughtily placed on her hip. "Curious?"

"Just answer me."

"How else was I going to get you to come here, Gabrielle?"

The Amazon clutched her tunic and shook her head. No, this could not be happening, she thought. Suddenly she felt like she was violated in every possible way. "So, you knew who I was this whole time? And you stole Indila knowing that I'd come."

"Very good, Gabrielle from Potidaea."

This was truly all a game to her. Xena knew the entire time who she was and even where she came from.

"What was it that you said to me when you arrived?" Xena pondered, feigning her innocence. "Oh right, 'shouldn't you make it your business to know who I am'." She chuckled. "I know  _exactly_  who you are, Gabrielle. I know where you come from and even what hut you sleep in. I know a lot of things about you." She approached the nervous queen.

She continued, "I even know about that poor pathetic excuse of a treaty you tried to impose on the Isthmians last year. You can't hide  _anything_  from me." She grinned and Gabrielle had look of horror in her emerald eyes. "So you see, you will not win this game with me, Gabrielle. Not you, not Alexander and certainly not Darius."

She traced her finger along the blonde's soft plump cheek and trailed down to her shoulder which was slightly hidden by the white blouse. "A young queen...far from home..." she whispered and Gabrielle breathed heavily as Xena's finger kept tracing further down her torso down to her abdomen.

"I...wonder." She cocked her head and felt the queen tremble slightly. "What would your parents think of you now?" she lifted her eyes and Gabrielle closed her mouth, nostrils flaring as her breathing intensified.

Gabrielle saw Xena inching closer to her face and she was too stumped to move or push her away. At this point, she felt dead inside and felt more than violated. Xena knew absolutely every little thing about her, but how? That smile. Enticing, curious and eerie all at once. How could she know? Why would she care? What is her game? Her true game.

Xena grabbed onto Gabrielle's arm and pulled her close. "I can help you," she whispered. "We could be such friends, Gabrielle."

No, we could not, the queen thought inwardly.

"Give me full control of Corinth. I know your sisters will be lost without you. Don't want Darius to rape and pillage your dear sisters, now do you?" she said with a smile and heard the Amazon breathe deeper. Faster. Heavier. "Give it to me and we can be friends."

Friends. What is even the meaning of that word to this woman? Gabrielle, frozen in place, listening to the hot breathy words in her ear, she didn't know how to answer. She stared at the wall and Xena's fingers gripped firmer, tighter, on her arm.

"What...what is a friend to you? Giving you what you want through force and coercion?"

Xena raised her eyebrow and pulled away, gaping into the jades eyes beneath her. "I warned you about what would happen if you did not submit and surrender Corinth, Gabrielle. Your sisters will be slaughtered not just by Darius but by me."

"Then why would I want to be your friend? Friends don't do that to each other."

"So I should be fair and play more games with you until I get what I want?" Xena snickered. "I can do that all day long. But the question is...can you?"

"If I give you Corinth then will you let me go?"

Xena stepped away and crossed her arms. "No."

Gabrielle snarled. "Why not?!" she yelled.

"Because I like having you around," she admitted and the blonde cringed, contorting her soft features into an ugly grimace.

"Excuse me? You like having –what does that even mean?"

Silence.

Gabrielle inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She began backing away and raised her palms. "Alright. You know what, I'm going to my room. I just...can't..." She turned and stomped out of the chambers.

Xena frowned sadly and groaned lowly. She then unsheathed her sword and whacked one of the statues, slicing right through the bust and it slid off, crumbling to the floor.

* * *

The messenger from Sparta arrived to the large estate situated in the outskirts of Amphipolis. He dismounted the horse and pulled the box from his bag filled with letters and other necessary items that were to be delivered by the end of this week. He walked up the large house and set the box down carefully and knocked on the door.

Without waiting for the door to be answered he quickly hopped back onto the horse and trotted off through the barren roads of the large village.

Cyrene, head of her household opened the door moments after the messenger fled. She looked around to see who was at the door, but there was nobody she could see before her. She stepped out and stubbed her boot on a wooden box placed in front of her doorstep.

She frowned and picked up the box. She grazed her fingers along the signature design and walked back into her home, slamming the door behind her. She dropped the box onto the table and folded her arms. She had not expected one of these boxes until later this year. What a surprise.

Cyrene was tempted to open the box and the longer she stared at it the more she wanted to throw it out the window, but she just couldn't. bracing herself, she unlatched the lid to reveal what was inside. Her eyes gazed at white and gold fabric and pulled it out of the box gingerly.

A dress. She scoffed and wrapped the dress over her arm and then saw a pair of really gorgeous gold earrings to go with the dress. She picked up the jewelry and admired the fine detail put into these earrings. Quickly, she was thrown out of her daze and she threw the earrings back into the box and chucked the dress to the other side of the table.

She sat down at the table, glaring at the dress for quite some time and then heard the front door knob turn. Gasping, she grabbed the dress and hurried to fold it and stuff it back into the box.

"I'm back!" a young brunette girl walked into the house and Cyrene was busy trying to place the lid on the box before the girl could see. Closing the door, the girl sighed deeply. "I got oranges. Michael was out of apples. I hope that's –" she turned and her eyes lit up.

She set down the basket of fruit onto the ground and ran over. "Is that for me?" she asked and Cyrene grumbled. It was no use trying to hide the box with gifts inside now. "Let me see!" she pushed Cyrene out of the way and tossed the lid aside and pulled out the white and golden stitched dress out. She gaped at it in awe and held it up to her thin frame.

"It's not even my birthday," she said and then spotted the earrings. She set the dress down and clutched the earrings in her palm. "Wow, so pretty."

Cyrene folded her arms and wagged her head. "Helena, you have enough dresses."

"No, I don't," the girl said and held the dress and earrings close to her chest. "I like this one. I can keep it, right?" she asked and batted her big hazel eyes. Cyrene smirked at the girl's persistence and pat her face gently. "Thanks!"

"You should be careful with those earrings. They look expensive."

Helena nodded and grabbed the box in one arm while holding her gifts in the other. "Don't worry. I will keep them locked away in a safe place," she smiled and walked to her room.

Cyrene's smile faded and she grimaced. "Xena..." she muttered. She wondered why that daughter of hers wouldn't send money instead but no she sent lavish gifts instead, at least twice a year and never attached a note or letter of any kind with the gifts either. Cyrene believed that giving gifts was the only way of Xena apologizing and showing how much she cared but they were just things. That's all.

"So does this mean that I will get extra gifts for my birthday?" Helena emerged from her room and Cyrene smiled faintly.

"Maybe you will but I wouldn't count on it," she said and ran her fingers through the girl's long brown hair.

Helena gasped, alarming the nervous woman in front of her. "You know what would go great with that dress? Some really nice shoes. Like those pretty gold sandals I saw in the market."

Cyrene chuckled anxiously. "Helena, those are very expensive..." she said and the girl frowned. She hated to see her upset and she pinched Helena's cheek. "For your birthday maybe you can get them."

"Really?" her face broke out into a smile. "The one with the gold laces."

"I know which ones you're talking about," Cyrene said with a coy smile. "So, out of apples?" she walked over to retrieve the basket and Helena shrugged her shoulder.

The two sat down at the table, peeling the oranges and Helena looked over at Cyrene curiously. "So, who sends me those gifts? You never told me."

Cyrene paused and bowed her head. "A  _friend_ ," she lied.

"Do I know this friend?"

"No, you don't."

"Have I met this friend?"

"No," she answered curtly.

"Will I meet –"

"What is it with you and all of these questions suddenly?" Cyrene interrupted and gave Helena another orange to peel.

Helena sighed and sat in silence, peeling the orange. She threw the peels on the other side of the table and eyed the woman beside her. "I was just curious."

"I know...but it's better that you don't know who it is," Cyrene reassured the girl and grabbed another orange.


	12. Chapter 12

_Passionate Poison_

Gabrielle made up her bed and hurried to put her letters away into the drawer of the desk. After nearly a week since she confronted Xena, she didn't know what to think of her anymore. This was more than a game. That woman had been stalking her for awhile now and Gabrielle couldn't figure out why. What was so special about her that a vicious Empress would be interested in?

She sat on the bed, waiting for Kyla to come to her room just like she did every morning. The war with Persia was approaching and she knew that she couldn't deal with Xena in the way that she was going about. She had to approach Xena a different way.

Kyla walked in with a tray of food, just like she did every day. Greeting Gabrielle, she set the tray on the bed and opened the bowl of sugar and poured some into the hot tea. Gabrielle looked at the tray and was almost expecting a gift from Xena, but there had been nothing.

"No gifts from the Empress this time?" she asked with a teasing tone.

The helot girl smiled shyly and shook her head. "She's been busy with other matters as of late."

Gabrielle nodded, pretending to act like she didn't care. "What kind of matters?"

"I'm not sure. I am not allowed in her chambers. Only Aryana is," she said and lifted the glass of tea and gave it to the Amazon Queen.

Taking the tea graciously she eyed Kyla setting up the fruit on the tray and grabbed her wrist to which the girl gasped in fear. "I want you to do something for me."

Kyla nodded. "Of course. Anything for you."

"I want you to get me some passion flower. I know that apothecaries have it nearby here." She said and the helot frowned.

"Why do you want passion flower?"

Gabrielle smiled and let go of the girl's wrist. "I haven't been sleeping lately. It's difficult to sleep in this place. You know it has been hard for me to adjust." She paused and Kyla lowered her gaze. "So, will you get it for me?"

"I can leave right now. Is that alright?"

"Perfect," she said with a big grin. "Just put it in my drawer when you come back. I have to go do something later."

* * *

Xena had her legs propped up on her desk as she leaned back in the chair with leisure. She looked at her reflection in the blade she held in front of her face and grimaced. She tossed the sword on the desk and folded her arms, exhaling deeply. Her eyes drifted over to the marble headless bust and narrowed her eyebrows.

She began to wonder if she had been too forward with Gabrielle and perhaps she should have stayed quiet. But, sometimes she couldn't contain secrets and they had to be spilled. She blamed Gabrielle for spilling her guts to her out in the open. Yes, it's all her fault, she thought. Gabrielle is the reason for her anger, Xena concluded. That was the only logical explanation she had.

Leo walked into her chambers and the legs of her chair dropped to the floor. She leaned her cheek against her palm, growing bored, waiting for this war with Darius and Alexander. The blood moon couldn't come fast enough.

He bowed his head and she shook her boot out of nerves and impatience, glaring at the man. "Xena, I have news about your Amphipolis spies."

She swung her legs off the table and stood up. Two soldiers walked into the room, carrying two dead men –her dead spies. Her eyes widened and their bodies were dropped onto the marble with a loud thud.

"Alexander knows you have spies in Amphipolis and managed to kill two out of three. They didn't make it half way."

"And the other man? Where is he?" she asked.

The third spy entered the room and bowed his head. She grabbed her sword and marched over to him and held the blade near his throat. He stared forward, not wishing to look into her wild eyes.

"Are you stupid?" she asked and he refused to answer. "You brought their bodies back here! Instead of leaving them behind!"

"They are my comrades, Empress. I cannot leave them behind," he answered and briefly looked into her eyes and averted his gaze quickly. "I bring news from Amphipolis," he said, offering to save his life in exchange for the news.

She lowered the sword. "I'm listening."

"Alexander is ordering a coup. He will have complete control of Amphipolis."

Her mouth parted and the sword fell to the marble with a loud clang. The spy flinched slightly and she stared at the two fallen soldiers on the ground. "A coup," she said calmly and he gave a curt nod. "Thank you for your information."

She turned slowly and walked back to her desk without bothering to retrieve her sword. Leo frowned and turned to the spy and nudged his head for him to leave. The horseman approached the Empress and grabbed her sword.

"Empress," he said and she wrapped her arm around herself and began biting her fingernail anxiously. "Xena?"

"What?" she hissed foully.

"What do you want us to do about the coup?"

She frowned sadly and shook her head. "I have to think about it," she said softly.

He nervously approached the desk and placed the sword down quietly and made his leave. "Get these bodies out of here," he ordered the guards and they rushed over, dragging the fallen men out of the chambers leaving a trail of mud behind on the white marble flooring.

Once the doors closed she buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly.

* * *

Hours after Kyla left Gabrielle casually waited outside of Xena's chamber doors but from a fair distance. She had been waiting for nearly half an hour and finally saw the door open. She smiled and Aryana walked out with a few linens laden in her arms.

She approached the helot which startled her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Aryana awkwardly shied away and walked down the hallway towards the atrium. Gabrielle followed her and she turned, frowning slightly. "Is there something I can do for you?" she finally asked.

"Actually yes," Gabrielle said with a sparkle in her eye. "Where do you keep your best wine?"

The helot halted and stared down at the petite queen. "Why do you want to know?"

"I thought I could share some wine with Xena –I mean the Empress," she said, hiding her smile this time to seem less eager.

Aryana raised her eyebrow and kept walking with the linens and rounded a corner. The Amazon quickly followed her and they came to what appeared to be a laundry room hidden in the back of the huge palace.

"So, you're not going to tell me where the wine is?"

The girl sighed deeply and threw the linens into a basket and hoisted it onto her hip. "The Empress is not in the best mood right now, Amazon. I suggest you stay away from her."

Of course, another one of your temper tantrums, Gabrielle concluded. "Well, what's wrong with her? Someone make her mad again?" she asked with a throaty chortle.

"No," Aryana answered curtly and walked towards the pool and dipped the one of the linens into the hot water. "My advice to you is that you stay away from her for now."

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me where the wine is?" she pressed on, ignoring what the helot suggested to her.  _I can play this game too, Xena_. She smiled and Aryana shot her a glare. "Just because Xena is in a mood doesn't mean that I have to be. So, the wine," she persisted.

"If I tell you where the cellar is will you leave me alone?"

Gabrielle nodded vigorously.

* * *

Kyla walked into the apothecary shop and saw an old man rummaging around in the back of the shop. He nearly knocked over all of his vials and bottles filled with elixirs and herbs. "Excuse me," she called out and he turned around with a smile.

"Morning, young lady," he greeted her and she approached the counter. "What can I get for you?"

She looked around the shop and covered her body with a light sheer shawl. "Do you have passion flower?"

He frowned and rubbed his chin then walked to the other side of the shop and climbed a ladder, looking on various shelves. She sighed heavily and tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently and nervously. She turned around and saw two men walk into the shop and quickly averted her gaze.

"Have you got it?" she asked.

The shop-keeper nodded and grabbed a vial filled with the said herb. He smiled and hobbled over to her and set the vial down. "Not many people ask for this. I'm afraid it's my last bottle."

"That's fine. I'll take it." She reached into her bag and pulled out the necessary coin to pay him.

He grabbed the vial just and she set the coin in front of him. "What are ya going to do with this herb, young lady?" he asked.

Her cheeks paled and she smiled nervously. "I was told to get it. I work in the palace."

His eyes grew with intrigue. "Ah, you serve the Empress."

She nodded and snatched the bottle and placed it into her bag. "Well, thank you very much for your time." She quickly left the shop and he shook his head and turned around, knocking over a giant vial of liquid. He grumbled and cursed under his breath.

Kyla walked the streets and hurried to get back to the stronghold. She looked behind her and saw those two same men that entered the shop, following her. She breathed heavily and quickened her pace, clutching the bag close to her. Looking over her shoulder, the men were hastening their pace as well. She panicked and started running through the busy streets, bumping into people on her way.

The two men frowned and ran after her. She rounded a corner and ran down an alleyway filled with homes. A sheet was dropped onto her and she fumbled, nearly tripping over herself and struggled to get the sheet off her.

She yelped when one of the men wrapped his strong arm around her. The other ripped the sheet off of her and she cowered in fear. "A helot," the man said with disdain. "You serve the bitch Xena don't you?"

She struggled and one of the men slapped her. She winced and tensed her entire body, glaring at the man behind her. "What do you want?"

"We want you to deliver a message to her highness," he said with a smile. Kyla's breathing heightened and she grunted, trying to set herself free but the man's grip tightened about her waist. "Tell her that Isthmia sides with Corinth. Not with her. If she sets foot in Isthmia we will slaughter her army. Got that?"

Kyla nodded and the man let her go. She grabbed her bag and took off running down the alleyway.

"Do you think it will work?" one of the men asked.

Cassandar appeared from the shadows of the alleyway and folded his arms. "Perhaps. She will be too focused on the coup in Amphipolis to notice that something has gone awry. Report back to Parsis in Corinth."

"What about Xena? Shouldn't we wait until we hear what she has to say about Isthmia?"

The general waved his hand, dismissing the issue. "Who cares what she says. She has other things to worry about," he smiled.

* * *

Gabrielle followed Aryana's instructions accordingly and found the cellar beneath the palace. She pushed open a large wooden door and gasped when she saw the barrels of wine all over the cellar. Not to mention the cellar was almost the same size as her room upstairs.

She walked down the stairs and traced her fingers along all the wine bottles safely situated upon the shelves. There must have been hundreds of bottles. Who needs this much wine? She smiled and grabbed one of the bottles and blew some dust off it. Coughing, she opened the bottle and smelled the wine.

Cringing she corked the bottle and nodded. "This should be fine," she muttered. Not willing to leave yet she took her time in the cellar, admiring all of the bottles. Some of them weren't even from Sparta. They were from all over Arcadia. Xena, a collector of wine? Gabrielle would have never guessed that.

She came upon another door and set down the bottle and jammed her shoulder into it, trying to open it. She fell to her knees as soon the door swung open. Lifting herself up her eyes widened at the glorious room filled with weapons and armor.

"Oh Xena you are holding out on me," she whispered and walked into the hidden armory. There must have been armor and weapons from all over Greece in this room. She picked up a sword and knew it was Corinthian. Picking up another she didn't recognize the design but then spotted a set of armor propped up on a chair.

Running over to the armor she picked up the black helmet and stared at it for awhile. "Where is this from?" she frowned and set the helmet down carefully. It definitely looked of eastern design but she couldn't be sure since she had never been anywhere east of Greece or Arcadia before.

In awe of all the armor she bumped into a chest and turned around. She knelt down and opened the heavy chest lid and found an abundance of scrolls and other small boxes. Curiously she grabbed a scroll and unrolled it.

Reading the scroll aloud it said, "I know you do not understand now but you will when you're older. I had to do this to protect you. It was for the best and I hope one day you can forgive me," Gabrielle crinkled her nose and set the scroll down and opened another.

"When you read this please try to accept that I had no choice but to do this. I don't know if we will ever meet but if we do then know that I have always loved and cared for you even from afar." Gabrielle sighed and scratched her head.

"What in Gaia's name is this?" she muttered to herself and reached inside, grabbing a black leather box. She brushed off the thick layer of dust and unlatched the box carefully. She pulled out a dress made for a child. Not a woman but a child. Gabrielle shook her head, not able to wrap this around her head.

She then heard voices coming from above and quickly threw the box and scrolls back into the chest and grabbed the wine bottle and ran out of the armory. Closing the door behind her she saw Leo enter the cellar.

His laughing ceased and he grimaced at her. "Amazon. What are you doing down here?"

She held up the bottle of wine. "Aryana asked me to get this for her," she lied with a big smile. "I heard the Empress is not…in the best of moods. I thought I could bring her some wine."

He arched a brow and looked to his soldier beside him. "Best you stay away from her, Amazon." He warned and she nodded.

"Right," she said and clutched the bottle close to her chest. "I'll be going now." She walked up the stairs and felt his eyes on her the entire time as she made her exit.

* * *

Gabrielle returned to her room and exhaled deeply. Nearly caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, but what she found gave her nothing. She rushed over to the desk and opened the drawer with a smile. She rummaged through her letters and frowned. The herb that she asked for wasn't here.

Grumbling she slammed the drawer shut and then heard someone enter the room. It was Kyla. Thank the gods, she thought. "Kyla, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it. Did you get the herb I asked for?"

The helot nodded and pulled out the bottle with shaky hands. Gabrielle took her from her and saw the look in the girl's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I –I need to speak with the Empress. It's important."

Gabrielle seized the opportunity and grabbed Kyla's hand. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I'll tell Xena for you. I am her second in command after all."  _Playing_   _the game just like you wanted, Xena_.

"Some…men approached me in the market," her body trembled. "I thought they were going to kill me but…they didn't. They…um, they wanted me to tell the Empress that Isthmia sides with Corinth and not her."

Very interesting, the Amazon thought. "That is…very valuable information." She said and realized she could use this to her advantage. But then she focused on the fear stricken helot. "I'm glad you're alright. You don't have to worry about telling Xena. I'll tell her for you. Thank you for getting this for me. You risked your life to get this."

Kyla's head dipped down. "May I go?"

"Sure," she nodded and the young girl left the room slowly and quietly. She sighed and grabbed the bottle of wine and opened the vial of passion flower. Crushing the herb with her hands she poured the contents inside of the wine and shook it vigorously until she was able to see the flower dissolve.

* * *

Xena sat at her desk, red eyed and distraught from the news she heard earlier today. She dug her fingers into her hair staring at the blank parchment before her. She couldn't write anything and send a message to Amphipolis now. If Alexander was going to take over her home and knew about her spies there was no possible way that her messenger would make it through.

She swiped her hand across the desk and the parchment went flying. She sat back in the chair and folded her arms. Aryana approached her desk after she entered the chambers and Xena snarled at the girl.

"I told you I did not want to be disturbed," she said with a low growl.

"I understand Empress but the Amazon wishes to see you," Aryana said.

Xena sat up in her chair and smirked. Coming back finally, she thought. "Send her in," she said with a wave of her hand.

Moments later Gabrielle entered the chambers wearing a white Grecian gown and Xena's smile faded and her eyes enlarged. Aryana closed the doors behind her, leaving the two alone. Gabrielle held up the wine in her hand and forced a small grin.

"I brought you some wine," she said.

Xena raised her eyebrow and gave a curt nod of her head. The Amazon sauntered over to the desk and placed the full bottle of wine down. "Where did you get this?" she eyed the bottle, recognizing it immediately.

"I asked Aryana where to find the wine. I was told that you weren't in the best of moods," she feigned eagerness. She smoothed out her dress and anxiously eyed the Spartan woman. Forgetting completely about what happened less than a week ago, she pretended to be on Xena's side. Just this once, she had to keep reminding herself.

"You plan to woo me with sweet wine, Gabrielle?" she said with a teasing tone.

Gabrielle felt the atmosphere had changed between them since they last spoke. No fights, no arguments. Not tonight. "You have a nice cellar. Wines from all over the world. You like to collect wine as much as you like to collect jewelry?"

Xena rested her chin on her laced hands and bit her bottom lip, studying the blonde queen. "I don't collect things."

Gabrielle smiled nervously and grabbed the wine bottle. "Where do you keep your glasses?" she asked and Xena curiously eyed her but pointed to the far side of the room where the shelves were. Gabrielle nodded and walked over to the shelves.

She took in a deep breath and Xena leaned back in the chair, rubbing her chin, amused by the sudden appearance of her hostage. "You didn't handle the wine very well last time, Gabrielle. Are you sure you want to go down that road again?"

The Amazon frowned and grabbed two glasses and turned around with a false smile. "It will be different this time."

Slowly, she poured the wine equally in both glasses and felt Xena's eyes boring into her. She tried to ignore the stare and corked the wine then set it aside. She took a glass for herself and lifted the other, reaching across the table. Xena smirked and grabbed the wine and smelled it first before taking a sip.

Gabrielle's eyes were fixated on the Empress as she took a big swig of the wine. She pretended to sip the wine as well.

"So," Xena began and swirled the wine in her hand. "Why did you come in here?"

Gabrielle lowered the glass as well as her gaze. "I thought we could get to know each other a bit more."

"Is that right?" Xena sipped more of the wine and Gabrielle lifted her head, hiding her satisfactory smile. "You're not still upset that I've been keeping my eye on you for some time, are you?"

"No," the blonde said. "I'd just like to know why. Why me?"

Xena shrugged her shoulder with such nonchalance and such arrogance, the Amazon noticed. "I like Amazons," she winked. "You should know that."

"About what you said –about being friends." Gabrielle began, "would you ever consider being friends with me and my tribe?"

The Empress snorted and took another sip of the wine. "Are you interested?"

Gabrielle kept eyeing her drink the wine and shook her head and grinned. "Maybe. You rose to power so quickly. My sisters could be a great asset to you like you said, if you are willing to work with us." She took a step closer to the desk and set the wine down.

Xena swallowed the wine and eyed the Amazon approaching her steadily. Gabrielle leaned on the desk, inches away from her and her lips parted slightly. "After everything I have done to you, you would still want to work with me?"

The Amazon shrugged her shoulder and slid along the tabletop, coming closer to the Empress. She noticed Xena's reactions were slower than normal. She did not get up and remove herself from the situation. Good, she thought. She slid closer and crossed a leg over the other, exposing her bare thigh to which Xena's eyes lingered.

"I would be willing to put that all behind us if you want. I am very  _amenable_ ," she said slyly and Xena raised an eyebrow curiously and averted her gaze. She then clumsily dropped the wine all over herself and Gabrielle jumped up.

Xena groaned and her head lolled side to side and tried to wipe off the wine from her black clothes. Gabrielle stepped forward and took off the shawl around Xena, exposing her bare shoulders. "Let me help you," she offered and the Empress did not object.

Gabrielle looked into those azure eyes and noticed they were foggy. She smiled softly and set the wine soaked shawl on the desk and reached forward, wiping the wine off Xena's mouth.

The Empress frowned and grabbed Gabrielle's wrist with the slowest reaction. She felt like she was losing sight of what was going on and her eyes darted slowly from left to right. "What –what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Helping you," the Amazon said and inched closer to Xena's face. Her smile dissipated as she came closer to her face and looked into those blue hazy eyes beneath her. It would be so easy to kill you right now, she thought. Leaning downward she grazed her lips along Xena's softly for a brief moment, which felt like forever.

Pulling away she saw the shock on Xena's face to which she smiled. "See? All the wine is gone now." She said and knew that the herb was working by now. Those reflexes aren't as keen and swift as they usually were. Gabrielle frowned and stood upright then socked Xena in the nose, knocking her out.

Xena slumped down in her chair and her arm fell limp. Gabrielle sighed and looked at the wine stained all over the floor and Xena's clothing. Blood trickled out of one nostril and Gabrielle backed away slowly. For a few seconds she actually thought Xena was going to wake up but she didn't. She was unconscious for the time being.

Gabrielle smiled, feeling proud of herself. She didn't even think that this plan was going to work at all. Turning she spotted the balcony on the other side of the room and heard the doors open. Panicking she ran to the balcony and looked at how far the drop was. Taking her chances, she leapt from the balcony and somersaulted on the ground and took off running in the night.

She would run all night and well into the morning until she reached Corinth to reunite with her sisters. She had to warn them about the Persians and Xena's plan to annihilate everyone in her path, even her so called Persian ally. Gabrielle knew that this plan wasn't going to last forever and if Xena was as crazy as she thought her to be then she'd come for her. She knew that she would.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading, everyone. More of the story unfolds :)**

_Traitor_

Aryana loomed over the Empress slumped in her chair and covered in dry dark wine. She lifted one of the full glasses of wine and saw a fly swimming in it. Cringing, she set the glass down and hesitantly reached forward, tapping her finger on Xena's shoulder.

"Empress…" she whispered and tapped her again. "Empress," she reiterated a bit louder this time. She realized that whatever happened to her really knocked her out. She gripped Xena's shoulder and shook her awake this time. "Empress!"

Xena jolted awake and Aryana took a step backward. She groaned and ran her hand over her face and looked down at pants and tunic, soaked in wine. Brushing her hands down her tunic she slowly turned and saw two wine glasses on her desk. One almost completely empty and the other untouched.

Rising gradually she lifted the untouched wine and sniffed it, picking the fly out of the dark liquid. Snarling she shoved the wine in her helot's face. "Drink this," she ordered.

"Empress?"

"Drink it!" she hissed and Aryana took the wine and sipped it slowly. Xena tipped the glass of wine and forced it down the girl's throat. Aryana coughed and wine dribbled down her neck and onto her gown. The Empress set the empty glass back onto the desk and folded her arms, waiting patiently.

The helot held her chest and she swayed to her left and then to her right. She leaned onto one of the marble columns and her eyes rolled back into her head and slid down the column, lolling her head backward and fell to the ground.

"Gabrielle, you conniving little Amazon," Xena muttered and stepped over the slumbering helot, marching out of her chambers.

* * *

She flung the doors open to Gabrielle's room and Kyla screamed, and dropped the silver tray of untouched food. Xena raised her eyebrow and grabbed the girl by her wrist firmly. "Where is she?"

"I –I don't know! I just got here and she was gone!"

She released the cowering helot and walked over to the window and looked out at the open field. Shaking her head she turned around and saw the desk drawer was slightly ajar. Curiously, she opened the drawer and pulled out several parchments, at least ten pages or so and the last page was unfinished. The last sentence had not even been completed.

Letters to the Amazon tribe, she gathered. She tore the parchments into several pieces and threw the torn letters onto the floor. "Kyla…" she turned on her heel, staring at the frightened young girl inching towards the door.

"What did Gabrielle ask you to get for her?" she sauntered over to the girl and Kyla shook her head and bolted for the door. She growled and slammed her hand on the door, preventing further escape. "I know she is not allowed to leave the stronghold which means she sent  _you_  somewhere, didn't she?"

Kyla nodded her head slowly, staring into the Empress' wild eyes.

"What did you buy?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and Xena gripped her throat.

"Tell me or I'll kill you right here!"

"Passion flower!" she blurted out and Xena released her. She breathed heavily and wrapped an arm around her torso, feeling her heart about to pop out of her chest.

"Very clever of you, Gabrielle," muttered the Empress.

* * *

Chilapa and Keenta stood guard outside of the camp and heard rustling in the trees a few yards away. Both held up their spears and saw a figure of white coming towards them. They rushed forward to attack the intruder and then lowered their weapons when they saw their queen hobbling along in a white gown.

"Queen Gabrielle!" Keenta cheered and ran to aid her. Chilapa smiled and set her javelin against a tree and wrapped her arm around the queen. "You are alive! We feared that something might have happened to you!"

Gabrielle nodded and held her aching side. She ran the entire way to her tribe without stopping and the soles of her feet ached. She wished she had her boots right about now instead of these Spartan sandals. She held onto her sister as they slowly made their way inside the camp.

"Well something might happen to me soon," she managed to say in between labored breathing. Her sisters gave her a strange look and she smiled weakly. "I poisoned Xena and escaped but I know she will come after me."

"We will make sure she does not," Chilapa said assertively.

Gabrielle frowned and pushed Keenta off of her. "No! You don't understand! She's been watching us this entire time. She…she knows everything about me. She played me." She knows where I sleep, she thought inwardly. "We must tell the other queens. I have very valuable information that might help us."

"What about Xena? Aren't you worried that she will come here for you?" asked Keenta.

"She will come and I will be ready for her when she does but for now…let's just tell the others?" Gabrielle hobbled away, pinching her side and wincing slightly at the minor twinges of pain throughout her body.

* * *

Queen Hjaquima sat on the floor opposite of Gabrielle and brushed her long dark straight hair behind her shoulders. She sighed heavily and glared at all of the other queens sitting in on this meeting. Gabrielle turned around and saw all the other Amazon Queens dip their heads down in silence, unsure of what to say.

"So, you are saying that the Spartan woman has been spying on us?"

"Yes." Gabrielle nodded.

"How long has she done this?"

The blonde queen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but she knew that I'd come for Indila. Although I don't think that she knew Indila was a princess." She said and the other queens gave each other looks of disappointment. "Listen to me she's very good at strategics. We should allow her to keep the Isthmus Canal for when the Persian army invades."

" _What_?!" Hjaquima spat and placed her hands on her hips. "With all due respect, Gabrielle, I think you have lost a few of your marbles while you were in Sparta!"

"The whole reason she wanted me in her possession was so that she could somehow convince me to give her Corinth. That's all she wants. After she claims Corinth she will attack Alexander's Greek states next." Gabrielle explained and then heard whispers around her.

She stood up abruptly and winced, grabbing her sore ribs. "Persia will come here and try to take Corinth but Xena has a plan to attack him first. She told me."

Queen Exosspia scoffed and stood up and marched over to Gabrielle, towering over her. "You are taking her side? You are suggesting that we allow her to attack Corinth with King Darius."

"No, I'm not," she said firmly. "I know her better than you all." She spun around and looked at her worried sisters. "She hates Darius and doesn't want him to have Corinth but she is allies with him for now. Alexander is going to attack from the west and Isthmia will attack from the east. Xena plans to attack on sea and in the air using archers."

"What are you saying? She is going to help us win Corinth from the Persians?" Hjaquima asked confusedly.

"No. She wants to fight Darius because she knows she will win. She is arrogant but she is smart. She knows exactly what she's doing. We should help the rebels fight the Persians as best as we can."

"And what about Xena? Won't she obliterate us all after what you did to her?" asked Exosspia.

Gabrielle sighed and didn't know how to answer that question. She wasn't exactly sure what Xena could be planning right now. Surely, she would have awakened by now and figured out that her prized Amazon was gone. Now, it was either wait or risk being attacked or Xena was going to follow through with her plan.

"She won't attack us." She finally said with a lack of confidence in her tone.

"Sounds to me that you trust the witch," Hjaquima said with disdain and the other queens frowned, agreeing with her in silence. "How we do know that this isn't a trap and she put you up to this, Gabrielle?"

"What?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows, glaring at all of her sisters.

"Hjaquima is right. You seem to think that Xena has a heart and will spare us. She destroyed the Northern Amazon Tribe in less than a day!" Queen Yo-Hono hissed. "Her heart is as black as her midnight hair. She will kill us all and you've only infuriated her, Gabrielle!"

 _How is this suddenly my fault?_  Gabrielle laughed nervously and raised her hands in the air. "Are you really suggesting that I am conspiring with Xena? I risked my life to escape and this is what you all think?" she scoffed. "I am trying to save us all and here you are accusing me of treason!"

The Chin Queen, Yo-Hono, stepped forward and glared at the blonde queen below her. "If Xena is so good at strategics then what makes you think that she won't kill us all? Why should we listen to you? She wants to attack  _and_  ally with Darius? That doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't say her plans make sense. Just listen; she knows what she's doing. She won't attack us if we work with her and fight Persia."

"So, you are siding with her!"

Gabrielle took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You know what. I don't have to take this. It's your funeral." She brushed by Yo-Hono and left the hut.

* * *

The following morning all of the queens present at the meeting yesterday met up again in the alcove. Hjaquima lead the discreet meeting with her sisters in the center of the forest far from camp. She counted all of her sisters to make sure they weren't missing anybody.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone else about this?" Queen Exosspia whispered.

"No! Gabrielle has lost her mind. She is actually telling us to allow Xena to come into our territory and attack the Persians. We will never ally with that woman. I don't know what Xena did to her while she was held captive but our queen seems to be swayed by her," the Mesopotamian Queen lifted her chin haughtily.

Yo-Hono frowned and interrupted, "perhaps she is just tired. She said that she escaped. Why would Gabrielle lie about that?"

"That's right. If she was truly working with Xena then why would say that she escaped? It appeared that she was wounded and exhausted from her journey," Exosspia chimed in.

Hjaquima rolled her eyes and placed a hand on the Iberian queen's shoulder. "She could be lying. She said that Xena is very smart. Why wouldn't she be able to sway Gabrielle?"

"That is our queen you are talking about, Hjaquima. You did not give her enough credit," said Exosspia.

"Don't tell me you two are starting to believe everything that she said?" Hjaquima said and both sisters lowered their gaze. "We will not give Xena the Isthmus! If she wants it so bad she's going to have to take it from us."

"We don't have the power to veto that decision. Only Gabrielle does."

"Then we'll just have to make her revoke the agreement," Hjaquima said with a smile. "So, we all agree then?"

* * *

Inside the queen's hut, Gabrielle donned her headdress that she missed while in Sparta. Here, she was someone of importance, although she was important in Sparta, it was for different reasons. She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the headdress accordingly and tucked the tendrils inside of the headpiece.

She smoothed out her hide robe and then looked at the dagger on her bed. Sighing, she picked up the dagger and smiled softy; a gift from Xena that she just couldn't leave behind. It was an odd gift that's for sure. It was even odder that it was given after Xena nearly choked her to death. She was apologizing, Gabrielle thought. What a strange way to show your remorse.

Seconds later, Hjaquima, Yo-Hono and Exosspia walked into the hut and Gabrielle clipped the dagger to her hip. She stared at their serious expressions and then saw a few more Amazons enter her domain.

"What is going on?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"We're holding you in contempt, Gabrielle," Queen Hjaquima announced and Gabrielle frowned, folding her arms.

"I beg your pardon?"

"All of us agree that you are not in your right mind to make clear decisions on what to do with the Persians and Xena's insane plan." She said and the other two queens approached Gabrielle holding a rope in their hands. "So, we're arresting you and until you comply with reason then you will be withheld from any of the meetings regarding the impending war."

Gabrielle laughed, "You can't be serious."

"Grab her."

"Hjaquima!" Gabrielle yelled and Yo-Hono grabbed her wrists, twisting them behind her back and wrapped the rope around her so she wouldn't be able to struggle her way out. "You can't do this! This is my tribe! I have a right to be the voice of my people!"

"You lost that right when you decided to sympathize with Xena."

Gabrielle was pushed out of her hut in front of all her sisters and they lowered their gaze. "Oh, I see. All of you are against me." She turned over her shoulder, glaring at Hjaquima. "I'm not the traitor here! She held me hostage! She's going to destroy everything in sight if we don't work with her! Why can't you understand?" she gasped and looked at all her sisters in shame. "I can't believe you all."

Indila pushed her way through the crowd and saw Gabrielle locked in a pillory on display for the entire tribe. "What are you doing to Queen Gabrielle?" she asked, running towards the other queens.

"She is not fit to lead the tribe at the moment. When she comes to her senses then she will be released," Hjaquima said to the girl. "You were taken by the Spartan woman, princess. Is she good at swaying her prisoners?"

Indila looked at her queen and Gabrielle shook her head, begging to say otherwise. "She's good at manipulating people," she said and Gabrielle hung her head, feeling like this was hopeless and definitely not helping her cause at the moment.

"Good enough," the Mesopotamian Queen said with a smile. "Now, we will come up with a letter to send to the Spartan and Gabrielle will sign it." She walked off with the other two queens and soon the Amazons dispersed from the area, going about their daily duties.

"Indila," Gabrielle whispered and the princess slowly approached her. "You need to convince the other queens that Xena will not attack us if we work with her."

The princess folded her arms, staring at the queen in the stocks. "How can we be so sure of that?"

"She won't! You just have to play her game. Play it and all of your lives will be spared. If you try to challenge her in any way she will destroy this tribe. Please, Indila, you have to do something."

"You honestly want me to believe that Xena will not attack us? This is not a game."

"It is to her!" Gabrielle hissed. "You aren't on the same level as her. I know how to play the game with her. Convince the others to release me!"

Indila sighed and walked away slowly, frowning sadly at her queen. "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped. "Indila!"

* * *

Leo walked with Xena down the long hallway leading towards the atrium. Several of the helots swerved out of the way, nearly dropping trays and baskets in their arms. "Have you come to a decision about Amphipolis? Are we sending in men to defend the city or not?"

"No, we are not sending any men to Thrace," she said and scratched her forehead then halted. He skid to a stop and turned to her. "There is one place that I do want to send men to."

He nodded. "Tell me the location and I will send troops there."

"I don't want the men to attack anyone. I just want them to report back to me that the area is safe. Do you understand?" she stepped forward, staring into his dark eyes.

"Of course, Xena. How many men should I send?"

"Two is enough. Any more than that and it will cause a scene. Alexander already knows that I have spies there in Thrace. I don't need more unnecessary attention drawn to me. We are to focus on Darius and his invasion."

The horsemen frowned and she looked to him, expecting him to leave and obey her orders. "What of the Amazon Queen? She took off. She's probably planning something against you."

She cracked a pearly white smile. "She wouldn't do a stupid thing like that. She's in enough trouble as it is."

"You're not going to punish her?"

"She will get what's coming to her. Without me, her tribe won't stand a chance against Darius. Gabrielle will ask for my help." She pursed her lips and waved her hand. "Shouldn't you be going?"

He grinned nervously. "I will expect a location by this evening." He bowed his head and ran down the hall, exiting the palace.

She stood in the atrium alone and saw the only Amphipolis spy she had left walking in her direction. She snarled at the man and he halted in front of her and bowed his head. "Well, look who it is. The man who led Alexander's men to my other spies deaths."

"My sincerest apologies about that, Empress, but I bring news from Persia."

She gave the spy a curt nod to go ahead with his news.

"King Darius' mother, Sisygambis, arrived in Macedonia a few days ago. She is conducting a meeting with the Emperor."

Her eyes grew and she balled her fists up. "And just why would that old hag meet with Alexander? What is Darius planning? Is he allying with Alexander behind my back?" she asked, a bit paranoid.

The spy shook his head. "It was made aware to me that King Darius has no idea of the meeting between the two. He believes his mother is on a sabbatical in the Steppes."

She broke out into a smile and crossed her arms. "So, Darius' mother is betraying him and her entire kingdom. How fascinating family politics can be. Find out more information on his mother and get back to me."

"Yes, Empress," he bowed his head and walked off.

Xena trailed behind him and ran down the steps outside of the palace, meeting with Leo in the training field. He must have picked out two of her men to go to Amphipolis like she asked. She saw two men ready to leave on horseback and she whistled, calling their attention.

Leo spun around and the two Spartan warriors gazed at the ground, holding onto the reins of their steeds. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. I would like these two to do something after they check the outskirts of Amphipolis," she said with a subtle raise of her brow. "Sisygambis is in Macedonia. She will have to travel through Thrace to come back to Persia. Find her and arrest her. I want her brought to me."

He eyed her suspiciously and her smile disappeared. He nodded and turned to the warriors. "You understand your orders? Search the outskirts of Amphipolis and find King Darius' mother." He ordered and the men nodded and mounted their horses.

"She should be easy to spot," she added. "Do not harm her. She is my… _ally_  after all."

* * *

Helena walked through the market of Amphipolis, clad in a black skirt, white tunic bound by a beige corset barely able to fit her youthful figure. She held the basket of polished silver on her arm as she walked through the streets, smiling at everyone passing her by. She waved at a few boys that she grew up with and they waved back at her, while some gave her awkward stares.

She saw the cobbler polishing the gold sandals that she had her eye on since last season and saw a girl, a teenager, much older than her, eyeing the same shoes. Her heart sank and she ran to the cobbler, nearly bumping into the blonde teenager.

The cobbler smiled at the young girl and the teenager, irritated, scoffed and left with her group of friends. He chuckled under his breath and wiped the polish off one of the sandals. "Helena, so nice to see you again."

"You're not going to sell those shoes are you?" she pried and laced her hands on his workstation.

"I know you've been admiring these shoes for quite some time," he teased her and she nodded, widening her hazel eyes. "These are a bit out of your price range, you know."

She sighed. "Yes, but maybe I can get them for my birthday in the summer," she hoped. "Just don't sell them. Keep them for me, okay?"

He paddled her cheek gently. "Alright, Helena."

After thanking the cobbler she head down one of the secluded roads back to her home. She promised her grandmother that she'd bring the silver to the tavern, but seeing that it was a nice day, she decided to take the more scenic route and it wasn't like Cyrene gave her a certain time to deliver the silver anyway.

She bent down and picked up a small rock and tossed it in the air, curing her boredom as she traveled though the road lined with tall trees. As she was enjoying the nature around her she heard the silver inside her basket rattling and she spun around. Horses stampeding right towards her and she backed off the road and the entourage of horsemen rode right passed her. If she hadn't gotten out of the way, she thought they would have run her over.

Wafting the dust away from her face she kept walking and decided to go through a different road towards the tavern so she wouldn't get caught in the way of any more horsemen. Adjusting the basket on her thin arm she heard girls wailing outside the forest brush.

She ran out of the woods and saw a horde of men tying young girls up by their ankles, wrists and necks. One of the men spotted her and her eyes widened in fear. He pointed at her and she took off running through the woods, dropping the basket of silver.

Breathing heavily, she ran through the forest and peered over her shoulder. Two men were chasing her and she tripped over a large tree branch and slid down a cliff of rocks and leaves. She grabbed one of the tree roots to stop herself.

The men ran down the steep hill and she gasped then quickly got to her feet and took off running again, her long brown hair covered in leaves and parts of her skirt torn at the hem. Getting to higher ground, she hiked up another steep hill and came to a part of the woods she no longer recognized.

Turning around herself, deciding where to go she heard a tree branch break behind her. Inhaling sharply she turned around and saw a man appear from the brush and then another to her left. The two other men caught up to her and now she was surrounded not by two men but by four.

Backing away slowly her head darted left to right, staring at the men and her heart beating quickly. One of the men, dressed in black leather armor walked towards her. She backed up and bumped into another man, towering over her.

"What do you think of her?" one of the men asked and pinched her thin face between his rough leather gloved fingers. "Too young?"

Her breathing quickened in pace as she felt the circle of men enclosing around her. One of the men lifted up her skirt and she punched him in the gut. He snatched her wrist and lifted her up off the ground.

"A child without manners," he hissed and Helena spat in his face. "A disgusting child," he muttered and threw her onto the ground. She scooted backwards and stood up and attempted to run off until she bumped into another one of the tall men.

"I…I need to get back home," she said nervously.

"Home? You aren't going home, girl," he chuckled. "Take her and put her with the others."

The three men grabbed her by her lanky arms and she kicked her legs, desperate to get away. "No! No!" she pleaded and they drug her across the dirt as she tried wriggling her arms to set herself free.

* * *

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open and her wrists and neck felt sore, standing in the pillory all night. She saw boots in front of her and lifted her head. Queen Hjaquima stood in front of her with Oria and Keenta by her side. She grunted and lowered her head.

"Sign this document and I will be able to send it over to Xena."

She snorted. "I am not signing that. You can't force me to sign that."

"It is the only way to make sure Xena does not come here and attack us. The Isthmus is not hers. It belongs to us and the Isthmians. It was foolish of us to grant her access to it anyway."

Gabrielle lifted her head, straining her neck. "You still don't get it do you? It doesn't matter if she has the Isthmus or not. She's going to ransack it and take it over no matter if you send that letter or not. Which, you're not going to send it because I am not signing it!" she growled.

Hjaquima sighed and knelt down, looking into the blonde queen's eyes. "You're going to sign this or else –"

"Or else,  _what_?" Gabrielle challenged. "You already arrested and humiliated me in front of my own tribe. Now you want to play a deadly game with Xena. You. Won't. Win."

"Looks like she doesn't care that much about you or else she would have come for you, right Gabrielle?" Hjaquima grinned and pushed the letter in her face and held up a quill to her locked wrist. "Sign it."

Gabrielle looked into the queen's dark eyes and grimaced. "No."

"Fine. I will come back later today and see if you have changed your mind."

"I'm not signing our death certificate. Let Xena have the Isthmus or she will come here and decimate the place. Trust me."

"I don't trust you, Gabrielle. You stayed with that witch for a long time and now you seem to think it's alright to give her what she wants."

"I'm trying to avoid a bloody massacre. She's better at war games than you, Hjaquima. If you don't play this game with her then she will come and not for me, but for you all."

The dark haired queen stood and rolled up the parchment. "Then let her come."


	14. Chapter 14

_Choosing Sides_

Four days now Gabrielle was still stuck in the pillory and her wrists ached as did her neck. She casually watched her sisters pass her without making much eye contact with her. She couldn't believe that she escaped Xena's stronghold to be treated like this by her own people. Perhaps she should have stayed with Xena in Sparta if she would have known her sisters reaction.

On the fourth day, Gabrielle woke up to the wooden stocks being unlocked. She slowly lifted her head out of the pillory and rubbed the back of neck and rolled her sore shoulders back. Queen Hjaquima seemed less than enthused to release her. Gabrielle frowned at her and the others that stood behind her.

Her eyes glanced over at Alexander's General that stood in the center of the camp. He did not come alone but with a few of his finest soldiers. "What is he doing here?" she asked her fellow Amazons.

Hjaquima snubbed her fellow queen and stared at the general standing off to the side patiently. "He wants to discuss Xena and the Persian invasion. I told him that you had information so he wanted to speak to you."

Gabrielle rubbed her wrists and stepped forward, sizing up the tall general. "So, which general are you?" she asked in a terse tone.

He chuckled and held out his hand, "General Cassandar," he said and Gabrielle refused to shake his hand. He awkwardly lowered his hand and rubbed his fingers on his pants. "Is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

"Follow me," she walked towards her hut and gave her Amazon Queens glares and they turned away from her.

Chilapa stood in front of the hut blocking her way. "My Queen, should I come in with you?"

"No, you've been enough  _help_  already. I can handle talking to Cassandar alone. Make sure Hjaquima and the others do not run off somewhere and plan my next imprisonment," she muttered and gently pushed Chilapa out of the way and entered her hut.

* * *

If there's one thing that Gabrielle learned while being with Xena it was to keep answers short and sweet. She had no idea why one of Alexander's Generals showed up to her camp but word of her escape obviously spread around quickly or maybe he was planning to make his way over and got lucky.

She sat opposite of the general and stared at him as she laid his sword across his lap. Ready to strike if necessary, she thought. Smiling, she began the conversation. "Why did you come here?"

"Last I heard you were held captive by Xena. I guess it seems that you have escaped or perhaps she let you go?"

Play the game, she reminded herself. "You didn't answer my question."

He snickered and nodded his head at the obstinate queen. "I've come to tell you that we are on your side and we will be victorious against King Darius and Xena. I know she is going to attack Corinth and it would be great if you could allow us access to the Isthmus for the invasion."

Everyone seemed to want that canal but technically her Amazons gave it to Xena for the time being. She wasn't going to sign that document that Hjaquima wrote up a few days ago. Although, she had no control over what those queens did behind closed doors since she was locked up outside for days, that letter could have been sent out to Xena without her consent.

"I'm afraid I can't give you access to the canal, general," she said coolly.

His reaction was everything that she expected. He was angry and irritated that she wouldn't hand over the Isthmus easily by just a simple demand. Xena was more convincing and because she knew she could use the Amazons' queen as a bargaining tool, the canal was granted to her. But now, Cassandar wanted the canal too to fight the Persians, but did he really?

"Why would you want the canal anyway? The Isthmians have control over that stretch of land and sea. It's almost impossible to deal with them. I would know. I've tried." She smirked and he rubbed his chin pensively in deep thought.

"It is a perfect strategic landmark to attack the Persians, your highness. We cannot trust the Isthmians."

She frowned and remembered Kyla saying that the Isthmians had sided with the Corinthians before she escaped Sparta. Deciding to remain stoic and calm she proceeded. "Why wouldn't you be able to trust the Isthmians to fight alongside us?"

He scoffed, "have you not heard? They side with Xena. No doubt they will give her access to the canal."

Although she knew for a fact that the Isthmians did not give Xena access to the Isthmus but it seemed that everything Kyla said was not true. The Isthmians were not allied with Corinth and it was all a lie –a trap –a lie spread by Cassandar himself. She knew that he was the one to spread such fear and lies, but luckily for her, she didn't bother to tell Xena that lie before she left Sparta.

"I don't think the Isthmians would be that foolish. They would never give Xena the Isthmus."

Cassandar studied her face suspiciously and leaned forward in his chair and cast a charming smile. "You were trapped in Xena's stronghold for quite some time, your majesty. Surely, you have some inside information."

Information she did have and she wasn't sure if she should share it with him or not. He already spread false news about the Isthmians siding against Xena to which they did not. He just came here to scoop up dirty information on Xena on how to go about completely destroy her. Little did they know that Xena sided with Darius under a façade of an alliance? Xena wasn't going to attack Corinth. No –she wanted Corinth just as much as anyone else. She wasn't going to let Darius or Alexander have it.

She smiled at the eager general. "I'm afraid that I was left in the dark while Xena planned her schemes."

He nodded, dissatisfied with the answer that was given to him. "You are aware that she has spies all throughout the Greek Empire?"

Oh yes I know that, the queen thought. "I don't doubt it. She is very smart."

"I'm sure that her spies in Amphipolis have alerted her by now that Alexander is taking control of the city. He will soon have all of Thrace and he will make sure to keep Xena out of Corinth. I am counting on you and your Amazons to fight against her and Darius when the time comes."

Amphipolis. Gabrielle knew that city. It was so close to Potidaea, her old home where her family lived. He wouldn't just give out this information unless it meant something. Xena was from Amphipolis, of course. How could she have missed that? Xena was not a Spartan but she was not a Greek either. Alexander, the Macedonian emperor, wanted all of Thrace, Macedonia, Greece and Arcadia. He was going to destroy everything Xena had in order to win and she was going to do the same to him.

She wasn't trying; she was going to do exactly  _that_. Corinth was just a small milestone but Amphipolis seized by Alexander would absolutely kill Xena and she might retaliate in greater ways than Gabrielle ever imagined. She only caught a small glimpse of what Xena was capable of. She didn't know how Xena reacted in battle and the lengths she would go to in order to win. She was going to obliterate everything. Everything.

At this moment, she had an opportunity to expose Xena and her false alliance with Darius but she decided to keep that to herself. She could use this against Xena possibly or maybe she wouldn't have to. But the longer she stared at the general, the more she did not trust him. He wanted more than to destroy Darius and Xena. He wanted more. Alexander was obtaining all of Thrace as they spoke and it wouldn't be long until he tried to attack Xena too.

Tapping her fingers on her knees she glared at the impatient general. "I have a question for you."

"Anything," he leaned back in the chair.

"If we win the war against King Darius and Xena, what will happen to my Amazons and the rebels of Corinth?"

Cassandar chuckled, as if insulted she would ask such a question. "Alexander will own all of Corinth. You will pay taxes to the empire and your citizenship taken away. You will no longer be Corinthians but part of the Greek Empire. You will be the emperor's loyal subjects," he explained and Gabrielle hid her shocked expression. "So, you will aid us against the Persians and Spartans?"

Xena was right. Alexander didn't care about the Amazons or any of citizens inside of Corinth. He just wanted everyone to bow down to him, prostrating themselves to the new ruler of Greece. Gabrielle inhaled lightly and stood from her chair, standing in front of the general.

"I will need to talk this over with my sisters if you don't mind."

He stood up and nodded. "Of course, I understand. Take all the time you need, but not too much time. The Persians arrive in less than a month."

She smiled faintly and the two stared at each other in silence until he bowed his head curtly and left the hut. Her smile turned into an ugly grimace.

The moment he left the hut she began pacing back and forth, thinking of how she was going to fix this. What is there to fix? She could either go along with Cassandar's plan and attack Darius like planned but then that would mean that she sided with Alexander. She had always been allies with Alexander but she didn't know he was going to turn against her and claim her land.

Essentially, Xena wanted to claim Corinth too but she mentioned being friends and working together. Gabrielle knew Xena well enough to know that those words could be empty but knowing her and the riddle games she played, the words could be sincere too. She could go both ways.

She thought she could ally with Xena but Xena doesn't want allies. She wants people to work with her to defeat her enemies and then crush her friends later. Friends turned to enemies in a split second. Look what she is about to do to Darius. She was going to stab him in the back as soon as he wins Corinth. Now that she gave the Persian King false hope, he willingly gave her Egypt as a reward which she gladly took. If she was able to keep Egypt under her reign then she would have more land than Alexander and Corinth would mean nothing to her.

Wrong. Gabrielle groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come on, Gabrielle, think of something," she muttered to herself.

Chilapa walked into the hut and eyed her queen whispering to herself and pacing around like an anxious caged animal. "My Queen, how was the meeting with the general? I saw him leave."

Gabrielle turned around and her heart stopped for a moment. "He asked me to give him aid to fight Darius and Xena."

The Amazon smiled. "And you agreed, yes?"

"I told him I needed to think about it," she said and saw the confusion all over the dark haired woman's face. "Where are Hjaquima and the others? Are they going to arrest me? Because I don't believe that is a good idea to do that  _again_." She said in a certain menacing tone and Chilapa lifted her chin.

"I don't think they will do that again, my Queen. Why do you hesitate to ally with Alexander?"

Gabrielle turned around and leaned her palms on a table and stared at a painting on the wall. "I don't think Alexander is truly our ally right now," she hated to admit that and she really hated to admit that Xena, her kidnapper, was right all along. "Perhaps those games weren't useless after all," she whispered and crookedly smiled.

"My Queen?"

Gabrielle turned around and walked over to nervous sister. "I need to go do something. I have to leave tonight."

Chilapa raised her eyebrow. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I can't tell you that but I need to go alone."

"I can't let you go anywhere by yourself."

She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Trust me. I  _need_  to go alone."

Chilapa's eyes widened and instantly she knew what her queen was thinking and what she had on her mind set on. She shook her head and refused to believe it. "It is my duty to protect you."

Gabrielle smiled and cupped the Amazon's cheeks. "I know but I can protect myself. If Cassandar comes back just tell him I don't have a decision yet. And one more thing;  _don't_  tell the others I'm gone and I wish to be left alone in my hut. You understand?"

Chilapa sighed deeply and nodded her head.

* * *

In the large port city of Athens, the men that gathered up the girls from several parts of Greece, mostly in Thrace, were brought to Athens. The men forced the girls out of the large caravan and pushed them along to form a straight line. A man in the front led the girls through the market. Helena, one of the youngest and smallest among the other girls, was in the back of the line.

Her eyes scanned the market and several people looked her way and she frowned at them all. The man behind her pushed her forward and then grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to line up with the other girls on a dais. She grunted and tried to push him away but he whacked her in the back of her knees.

Not able to find the strength in herself to fight back she stood slowly and looked down the line of captured girls, herself being one of those girls. She then saw a group of men dressed in fine robes, probably noblemen, she assumed. By the way they dressed and acted they had to be part of the Athenian court or even of a higher status. Many of the robed men looked up and down at the girls, touching their arms and face, checking their teeth and hands.

Helena gasped and fixed herself in the line, biting her tongue. All eyes were on her and all of the eyes were men. There were no women in this market. This place was nothing like Amphipolis. It was larger, busier and filled with several types of people.

Two tanned skinned men dressed in white robes, flat brown sandals, and black wigs lined with gold ornaments approached her. She stared down at them briefly as she stood on the dais and saw kohl lined around their long almond eyes.

They whispered to each other and she furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that they were talking about her and had the nerve to speak about her in front of her face as if she weren't even there. One of the men, the thinner one with the shoulder length wig stepped forward and grabbed her wrist to examine her hands.

Helena snatched her arm away and he chuckled lightly. "What do you think of her?" he asked his friend who accompanied him.

The elderly man adjusted his robes and frowned, looking at the girl from head to toe. He pinched her arm and she gasped. "She is too skinny."

"We will not put her to work in the fields, Mentor," the younger man said and he waved his hand, unimpressed by the girl. He turned to the slaver standing beside the girl. "I need a slave for my master's household. She will do just fine in the palace. How much do you want for her?"

Helena's eyes widened and she shook her head. Slave? No. This marketplace was odd the moment she stepped into it and now she knew why. She should have never gone to check on those girls in the forest. If she hadn't done that then she would be at home right now, polishing silver in her grandmother's tavern.

"Twenty dinars," the slaver said and grabbed Helena's arm so she wouldn't resist further.

The man frowned and rubbed his clean shaven chin. "I will give you ten. She will never be sold to anyone at her age." He said and pulled out the proper amount and the slaver took the coin and he approached the young girl, stretching his hand out. "Come."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dais and Mentor shook his head at the lithe girl. "You should not have bought her, Bagoas. There are plenty of older and fit girls to choose from. You have wasted our coin."

Bagoas smiled and gripped onto Helena's hand tightly and she lifted her head, staring at him. He looked down at her and she averted her gaze. "She is not wasted. She will have a position in the palace." He paused and felt the girl's hand clam up. "Where are you from?"

She grimaced and refused to answer and he halted, pulling her arm upward and she yelped. "Answer me!"

"Amphipolis!"

He smiled, "I'm sure that is a lovely city. Thrace, right?" he asked and she nodded and they kept walking towards the docks where all the merchant ships were. She eyed the sea ahead of her and knew she wasn't staying in Greece for long. "Egypt is your new home now, girl."

* * *

Gabrielle's heart hammered as she approached the gates of the Spartan stronghold. She thought about turning around at least three times during her journey over here but it was too late to turn back now. The guards immediately saw her and crossed their javelins in front of the gates.

She halted her horse and peered over the tall iron gates at the white palace. It looked larger than the last time she saw it. It was more foreboding now than when she first arrived. Somehow, she didn't think that Xena was going to be very nice to her after what she did and she couldn't blame her. But, she was here now and whether she liked it or not, she needed to speak to Xena.

"I need to see your Empress," she said, this time not mocking the title of the Spartan.

The guards refused her entry, which she expected.

"It concerns Emperor Alexander. I need to speak with her," she remained adamant.

"Wait here," one of the guards said and opened the gate and ran inside the stronghold. She held her breath and eyed the other guard below her and then kept her eyes on the white palace atop of the hill.

Minutes later, Leo walked over to the gates with the guard and he frowned up at her. She lifted her chin and he opened the gates himself and gestured for her to enter.

"She is waiting for you in her chambers. I'm sure you know where that is," he said with a snide tone.

She smiled and trotted inside on her horse, bypassing the two guards. At this very moment she never felt so hated in her entire life until she rode through the training field. It was obvious that she was not well liked here before but now, she could feel it. They knew –everyone knew about her escape.  _Everyone_. Especially Xena.

* * *

Xena leaned on her desk with her arms by her side and tapped her fingernails generously, waiting. The doors opened and Gabrielle walked in wearing her traditional Amazon clothing. She smiled at the blonde queen and as soon as the doors closed, Gabrielle did not flinch, but kept her eyes on the Empress on the other end of the room.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The woman who poisoned me and escaped," Xena began and pushed herself off the desk and sauntered over to the Amazon. "I must say, I am very surprised by your tricks, Gabrielle. I didn't know you had it in you."

She stopped in front of Gabrielle, a mere two feet away and crossed her arms. The queen breathed in deeply and stared up at the menacing figure above her.

"I came here to talk to you about Alexander."

Xena scoffed, "what –no apology? Just get right down to business, huh?" she winked and Gabrielle groaned inwardly, trying to remain focused. She began to wonder if she made a mistake coming here, but so far, nothing has happened and her heart was still beating soundly in her chest.

"I'm not going to apologize for poisoning you but I will apologize for escaping," she said. No games, no tricks. Not this time.

Xena stifled a laugh and circled around the queen. "What a strange thing to apologize for, Gabrielle. You see, I think it should be the other way around." She inched closer to her. "Don't you?" she whispered in her ear.

The hairs on the nape of Gabrielle's neck stood up and she closed her eyes, focusing on her plan. "General Cassandar came to my camp a couple of days ago. He wants me to ally with Alexander and against you and Darius."

"Oh and I'm sure you told him that you would, am I right?" Xena asked and walked around, now standing in front of the blonde. "But you didn't because you wouldn't be standing here right now. All alone. In front of me. Would you, Gabrielle?"

"He wants the Isthmus and I told him he couldn't have it. I didn't mention that I gave you access to it," she said and Xena raised her eyebrow.

"And why would you do that?"

The queen folded her arms and felt her heart beating faster and faster as she stood in front of Xena. "I do not believe that Alexander is really a friend of mine. Cassandar told me he wants to destroy you and Darius and claim Corinth under the empire. My people will have no rights."

Xena laughed and rest her hands on her hips, leaning backward as her laughter continued. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes to slits, watching the woman laugh at her.

"What… _exactly_  do you want me to do about it?" she asked Gabrielle. "You want me to save you? Is that it? You really think I'm going to do that after what you did to me? I could have your throat slit for what you did, Gabrielle. You don't get to negotiate peace with me."

"Then why haven't you done it already? You could have killed me right here, right now but you haven't." Gabrielle boldly said.

Xena nodded and unsheathed her sword. "That can be arranged."

Now, Gabrielle knew this was a horrible idea. She needed to explain herself more. This wasn't a time for riddles and games. "I thought by escaping and running back to my tribe that they'd help me but they arrested me. They accused me of conspiring with you. I told them that you are working with and against Darius and I told them to let you have the Isthmus because I know you will win against him."

Xena gripped her sword and looked at the sincerity in the queen's eyes.

She continued, "I thought you would have come looking for me in my tribe after I left."

The Empress snickered and lowered the blade. "Did you? You  _wanted_  me to come for you?"

Inwardly, Gabrielle wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to give Xena the satisfaction of that answer, but she also couldn't say no. She really needed her to work with her somehow, some way. "I just thought you would."

Xena hummed to herself and sheathed her sword and Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Do not think I don't remember what happened that night, Gabrielle."

_What on earth is she talking about?_

"You caught me off guard. I suppose that is my fault but I can't say that I'm not impressed with your skills," she crinkled her nose as she smiled from ear to ear. Gabrielle looked around and didn't know what she on about.

She stepped closer to the blonde and ran her fingertips gently over her plump lips. Gabrielle's eyes widened and her stomach tightened. Now she knew exactly what Xena was talking about. She hoped that Xena would have been too out of it to remember any of that.

" _Very_  impressive," Xena said with a crooked grin. "You really came  _all_  the way back to Sparta just to tell me what Alexander's stupid general had to say? Or did you come for something else?" she pried and felt hot breath escape the queen's lips. "My  _help_ , perhaps?"

"Yes," Gabrielle finally said and Xena's smile grew.

"Really now?"

"I want your help."

Xena traced her fingers along the Amazon's cheek. "You know the price for asking for my help, Gabrielle." Her voice deepened and her fingers traveled along her cheekbone and she eyed the bulging vein in her neck. "Give Corinth to me and my aid will be provided to you."

Of course, Gabrielle thought, it's what you want. "I'll give Corinth to you on two conditions."

"Bargaining again? Didn't work out so well for you the last few times." Xena shook her head playfully.

"Drive Darius out and allow me to keep my Amazons and our rights in Corinth."

The Empress sighed and tapped her finger against the queen's neck vein. "I can promise the former but I'm not so sure about the latter. You did poison me."

"It wasn't lethal," the blonde spat back.

"Three points for you, two for me. We have to even the score, Gabrielle. Can't have you one upping me on my own turf." She teased.

Gabrielle felt that Xena was not playing a game anymore. She was doing something far more dangerous. Strategic warfare was not a game to her, but toying with people's minds definitely was. "Does that mean you will help me?"

"I underestimated you, Gabrielle. You are unlike any other Amazon Queen that I've met. It is not power that you seek but peace. Just the opposite of what I want and yet here you are; asking for my help. Imagine that." She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

Swallowing her pride, Gabrielle looked into the azure eyes above her and saw a glimmer. She was enjoying this but yet she was not being malicious. Odd behavior, she noted.

"This way we both get what we want."

Xena nodded slowly and walked to her desk and grabbed the wine that was brought to her days ago. "Passion flower was a nice touch, Gabrielle," she remarked and saw the queen lower her gaze. "Apologize and I will help you."

Gabrielle raised her eyes and frowned deeply. "You held me hostage."

"I never harmed you."

Gabrielle marched to the desk, looking the Empress in her eyes. "You nearly choked me to death!"

"But I didn't."

"You could have."

"What is this, Gabrielle? You try to challenge me  _and_  ask for my help? Which is it?"

Gabrielle frowned sadly and turned around, tears swelling her eyes. "I just want to save my people. That is all."

Xena set down the wine bottle gently on the desk and looked at the queen's back turned to her.

"It is impossible to talk to you," she said in a shaky voice and looked up at the ceiling, hoping for some answers, though she knew they would never come. "I shouldn't have come back here."

"What were you hoping to do? Sway me with your words of wisdom or your roaming lips?" Xena tersely said and Gabrielle turned around slowly with pale cheeks.

"Hypothetically, you said we could be friends. You said that you would leave my sisters alone if you had Corinth. Did you mean of any of that?"

Xena shrugged her shoulder. "Depends how generous I am feeling at the moment."

"Then maybe you could show some of that generosity to my tribe. Alexander is going to take all of my land for himself. You were right and I was wrong," she said sourly, hating to say those words. "And I need your help."

"And you  _trust_  me? You don't think I would ransack your tribe just like I did to Cyane's?"

Gabrielle wiped her teary eyes and frowned at the brunette Empress. "Well, you haven't killed me yet so I have that going for me, don't I?"

"If you let me help you then you are considered a traitor of your own people and you will be Alexander's enemy." Xena smiled maliciously. "Are you sure you want to do that, Gabrielle?"

She didn't feel like she was Alexander's ally anymore after she spoke with Cassandar and she certainly didn't know if she was Xena's ally either. The woman could swing both ways depending on what kind of mood she was in and what person was in her way at the moment.

"My tribe deserves to be free from servitude. I won't be one of Alexander's subjects and have my rights stripped away."

Xena stepped closer to the Amazon and saw dry tears on her plump cheeks _. Crying; is that all you Amazons know how to do?_ She wiped her thumb on her cheek and Gabrielle tensed by her touch. "And how exactly do you think your Amazons are going to react when they find out you asked for  _my_  help, hmm? Celebrate? Burn you? Hog tie you?" she frowned and leaned downward. "It is  _you_  who is playing a dangerous game now, Gabrielle."

Dangerous game. Yes, I need to keep playing the game, Gabrielle thought. "I know you are a woman of your word," she said confidently. "You didn't kill Indila. You could have but you promised you wouldn't if I came."

"One day later and I would have," Xena said and stepped away from the blonde Amazon.

"You would actually kill a child to prove a point?" Gabrielle asked and the Empress turned around, grimacing at the wall. "I saw the way you reacted when Eia died. She was a child too. You don't have it in you to murder a child."

Xena's frown faded and the thought of her daughter entered her mind. She had only laid eyes on her a couple times in her life. One being from the moment she was born and then a few years later when she was about eight summers old. She hadn't seen her in three years but knew that she wouldn't be able to show her face to her daughter; instead she looked from afar and sent lavish gifts.

She turned around, facing the diligent queen and said, "I will help you but only if you agree to give me full access to Corinth."

Gabrielle didn't feel like arguing anymore and she was out of ideas. "Fine, but will I get to keep my tribe in my area and retain the rights we have?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Gabrielle," the Empress grinned slyly.


	15. Chapter 15

_Racing Against The Clock_

Xena gawked at the blonde Amazon sitting across from her. She laced her fingers together in her lap and propped her legs on the table and Gabrielle scooted back in the chair, lifting her eyes slowly. Their eyes met and Xena cast a subtle smile.

"Shouldn't you get back to your sisters? They might think that I've kidnapped you."

Gabrielle folded her arms and crossed one leg over the other, staring at Xena. She wasn't sure if the woman was playing another game with her or if she was being sincere. Her tone was not conniving nor was it malicious, but still, Gabrielle remained suspicious.

"I have everything under control."

The Empress nodded. "Do you?"

"I want to make this meeting as fruitful as possible. I didn't come all the way back here to continue to be patronized by you, Xena. I asked –no I begged –for your help."

"Pride crusher," Xena teased and Gabrielle's nostrils flared slightly. "I told you that I would help you. Why are you still trying to get a rise out of me?"

The Amazon leaned forward on the table with her elbows and Xena leaned forward as well. The two now only a mere few inches away from each other's faces and both with stoic expressions plastered on their faces. Gabrielle was waiting for that smirk –that evil smirk –but it never appeared. Very good, she thought. Very clever.

"I just want to make sure that we are on the same page. I don't want you to go back on your word that you'd help me and my sisters."

Xena chuckled and pulled back, folding her arms as she relaxed in the chair. "Make no mistake, Gabrielle, I just want Corinth and you finally gave me what I wanted all along. I said I would help you and I never go back on my word when it comes to war."

Gabrielle thought that was good enough for now. She wasn't willing to push her luck just yet. She decided to keep the talk of the aftermath of the war with Darius to a minimum. She wasn't exactly sure who to trust. She couldn't trust Alexander after what Cassandar said but she didn't trust Xena either given the obvious things the woman had done to her and several other people; those people mainly being Amazons.

Xena stood up and Gabrielle slowly stood as well. "Come with me."

* * *

The two walked down into the wine cellar and Gabrielle stood at the top of the stairs, her heart beating quickly and the Empress turned around, narrowing her eyes. "Are you going to stand there all day?" she asked and walked off into the large cellar.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath and descended down the stairs. This cellar was the ticket to her freedom but little did she know that she'd be back here again and this time asking for her kidnapper's help. Eyeing all of the wine bottles she saw the empty spot on one of the shelves where she stole the wine to poison Xena with. She followed the Spartan deeper into the cellar and increasingly became more nervous. She was beginning to think that Xena might return the favor and poison her as well or hit her over the head with a large wine bottle or even worse.

Xena opened the door to the armory and Gabrielle's eyes widened then immediately froze. She eyed Xena's backside and then saw her swiftly turn on her heel. "I want to show you something."

Of course you do, the Amazon thought. She went along with the plan and followed Xena into the armory. Her second time being in this room and the first time was an accident, a really horrible accident, and this time, it was on purpose and being side by side with Xena her heart hammered within her chest.

She spotted the chest that she rudely went through knowing that she was none of her business. A loud screeching sound to her right startled her and she spun around witnessing Xena holding a long sword. Xena smiled, holding the sword in the air against the little light coming from the small windows.

"From the land of Chin. Do you like it?" she asked Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded anxiously and eyed the other armor. She remembered the armor that she saw the last time she stumbled upon this secret armory. Casually walking over to the silver armor set she asked Xena, "is this armor from Chin too?"

"What do you think?" Xena asked, pointing the blade directly at the blonde.

Gabrielle briefly smiled and stepped away from the armor. Everything in this room looked completely different than the first time she came in here. Everything was so rushed and she was so focused on leaving Sparta that she didn't take advantage of this armory at all. She could have grabbed any weapon in this room to kill Xena but she didn't.

She didn't want to risk being caught but at the same time she'd have to come back after she snatched the wine from the cellar. It was all too risky but now she was given the opportunity to be shown this place by the woman in charge herself.

"Why did you bring me in here?" she asked and Xena gently placed the sword back down in its rightful place.

"I help you. You help me. Simple, right?" the Empress retorted and the queen looked at her with curious eyes. "I will allow you to take back any weapons of your choosing to your sisters. I always said that Amazons would be a great asset to my army. What do you think, Gabrielle? Would you be an asset to my side of the war?" she asked with a glimmer in her sapphire eyes.

Gabrielle turned away with blushing cheeks and stared at the large chest in plain sight. Why would she leave that so anyone could find it? Perhaps she was too trusting of her helots or maybe they knew if they went mucking around they'd be severely punished.

"My tribe is not your asset. We work together and since I asked for your help,  _you_  are  _my_  asset."

Xena raised her eyebrows, impressed yet again by the Amazon's fine choice of words. She was catching on to how this game of strategy and how it must be played. Not allies, not friends, but users. Using one another is perfect for winning a war. It is also a great way to keep the peace and not create unnecessary enemies.

"Go ahead. Pick any weapon you want." She said and Gabrielle turned around, unsure of whether to go forth with that. "I'm allowing you to pick any weapon of your choosing and yet you gawk at me like I'm going to kill you."

"Well, you did try once."

"Are you ever going to let that go, Gabrielle? You're alive. I let you live. I let you come back into my palace and negotiate with me. I am being  _nice_."

Gabrielle scoffed. "Didn't know that word could be part of your vocabulary," she muttered. She walked around the armory, admiring all of the weapons from different areas of the world. She could have any weapons that she wanted yet she couldn't decide. If Xena was willing to allow these weapons to be in the hands of someone else then that only meant one thing.

"Do you trust me?" she asked the Empress.

Xena's eyes widened and she folded her arms. "Trying to figure me out?"

"No. I'm asking a serious question. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you  _enough_. You came back here even after you poisoned me and escaped. You are brave, Gabrielle. Most people flee and never come back or they don't even make it out of Sparta. You managed to do all of those things but you came back and you asked for my help. I never expected you to do that."

Gabrielle smiled shyly and turned around then picked up a long bow and tested the wood with a slight bend to her knee. "This bow is made in Thrace."

Xena lowered her gaze and Gabrielle ripped off the old string to the bow.

"It will need to be restrung," she said and turned around, expecting some smart remark from the Empress. "Cassandar mentioned that Alexander is taking over Amphipolis. What are your thoughts on that?" she pried.

"You shouldn't listen to that bastard. He lies a lot," Xena said defensively.

 _I see you are hesitant and nervous_. Gabrielle looked at the other bows hung on the wall and walked through the weapon racks and pulled another bow, also made in Thrace, off the wall.  _Amphipolis is very important to you._

"You have a lot of bows made in Thrace. I would like to take these. My sisters are very good archers," the Amazon said and Xena shrugged her shoulder. "Xena," she began. Those blue eyes bore into her, anticipating the question that was to be asked of her. "Are you from Amphipolis?"

Instead of coming back with a smart remark the Empress sighed deeply. "Not anymore."

Gabrielle sensed the tension in the room and clutched the bow to her chest. "Aren't you going to do something about the coup? Or have you given up on Amphipolis?"

Xena smirked. "What is this? I didn't bring you in here so you could interrogate me about my motherland. You want the bows. You can have them. Are you finished?"

Gabrielle swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

"Wouldn't want to keep your sisters waiting," Xena winked and walked out of the armory.

Gabrielle sighed and set the bow down and eyed the chest again. She heard Xena's footsteps descending further away and she quickly opened the chest and pulled out one of the letters she read previously. Scrounging around, she dug deeper into the chest and pulled out the leather box. She opened it carefully and quietly and pulled out the dress she found.

Hearing footsteps approaching towards her again she closed the chest and stuffed the dress inside her cloak. Xena appeared in the doorway and frowned, staring at her intensely.

"Find another weapon that you like?" she mused.

"No, I was just…counting the bows you have."

"And how  _many_  are there?"

Gabrielle panicked and tried to recount how many bows she saw displayed on the wall behind her. "Thirty."

Xena smirked. "Thirty two. You Amazons should really brush up on your mathematics," she said teasingly and Gabrielle gave a curt nod. "I don't just  _let_  people come into this room, Gabrielle. Only Leo and I are allowed access to this room. Don't make me regret this decision."

Gabrielle smiled faintly and made her way to the exit and Xena blocked her path with her hand on the door frame.

"I have an idea," the Empress said with a sly grin. "Why don't I come back to your tribe with you to show that I am no threat to your sisters?"

No, that is a horrible idea, the queen thought. "I don't think they would like it if you showed your face in my tribe, Xena."

"They don't have to like it. We are partners in this war so I should get to know them better, right?"

"They will think that I have betrayed them."

"But haven't you?" Xena's smile widened and then allowed Gabrielle to pass and headed up the stairs through the wine cellar.

* * *

Hjaquima and a few other Amazons approached Gabrielle's hut which was guarded by Keenta and Chilapa. The dark haired queen folded her arms, glaring at the second in command with fierce dark eyes. "I know Gabrielle isn't here. Where is she?"

"She's in her hut and does not want to be disturbed," Chilapa spoke to the queen.

"You are keeping her secrets, aren't you Chilapa?" Hjaquima said with a light chuckle. "If she's in her hut like you say, then tell her we want to speak to her highness."

Chilapa shook her head. "She said she didn't want to be bothered. Back off Hjaquima."

"Why are you protecting her? She is obviously not here! She is probably conspiring against us! She is not fit to be the leader of the Amazon Nation. She is deceiving you all!"

"Who is deceiving whom?" Gabrielle spoke out as she trotted into the tribe.

Hjaquima spun around and smiled. "Of course. She suddenly makes her appearance. Chilapa here told us you were in your hut."

The blonde queen scoffed and eyed her second in command who had her head down in shame. "I lied. I wasn't in my hut. I was conducting business elsewhere." She said and all of her sisters gathered around in the center of the camp, surrounding her horse.

Xena trotted into the tribe, clad in her black armor, red cape and a large helmet with a crimson plum feather. All of the Amazons immediately grabbed their weapons to save face and Gabrielle geared her horse to the left and blocked the Amazons from attacking Xena.

Hjaquima stepped forward, pushing her sisters aside. Yo-Hono stood beside her and scowled at the Spartan and their supposed Queen. "What is  _she_  doing here?!" she yelled at Gabrielle. "You've led us into a trap, Gabrielle! She is going to murder us all!"

"Stop!" Gabrielle shouted at her sisters, specifically Hjaquima. "Xena is not here to kill us or she would have brought her army. She comes alone. She comes with  _me_. I brought her here to help us."

"Help us?" Yo-Hono pushed Hjaquima aside. "She annihilated Cyane's tribe after a dispute they had together. How do we know that she won't do the same to us? How could you trust this woman, Queen Gabrielle? She held you hostage and yet you run to her for aid?"

Xena sighed heavily and tightened her gauntlet, ignoring the impending attacks from the Amazons. Gabrielle looked over her shoulder at the nonchalant Empress and frowned. "She's here to help us. She promised me that she would."

"So, you lied to us and had Chilapa cover for you?" Hjaquima spoke and the other Amazons raised their javelins towards Gabrielle and Xena. "You went to Sparta to beg for help from our enemy? How could you do this to us, Gabrielle?"

Throughout this entire awkward and daunting situation Xena remained silent and Gabrielle bowed her head, knowing that this was the reaction she was expecting but she didn't expect it to be so heinous or nerve-racking either. She knew that her fellow Amazons were not going to be keen on Xena's aid but she didn't really have a choice at this point.

"You honestly think that we can fight Persia alone? We are small in number and not even the rebels will stand a chance against Darius. Alexander's generals have an agenda and they are not on our side. Cassandar told me that Alexander would strip us of our rights once they defeated Sparta and Persia."

Hjaquima nodded. "So you decided to ally with the most hated woman in Greece. That makes  _perfect_  sense." She eyed the silent Spartan woman and scowled. "What's the matter, Xena? Nothing to say?"

Xena smirked, towering over the Amazon Queen on her black stallion. "Is this how you treat your Queen?" she remarked and eyed the javelins pointed at her, ready to strike at any moment. Gabrielle whipped her head around with wide fearful eyes. "If I were in charge here you'd all be put to death for the way you treat your leader."

"You admit that you would kill us then," Hjaquima said.

"Don't twist my words, Amazon. I am here to show that I am going to help win the war against Darius."

"And then what? You'll kill us afterwards?"

"If I wanted to kill you all right now I would have," she said and looked at Gabrielle's mean mug. "But I'm not here to do that. Your queen asked for my help and I gladly obliged. I will take control over all your land and we will win the fight against Persia."

Keenta gasped and pushed Hjaquima said, eyeing her queen. "You gave her access to all of our land even after what she did to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me," Gabrielle admitted and Xena raised her eyebrow, continuing to overlook the speechless and shocked Amazons. "You don't have to like Xena but she is our ally in this war right now. Sometimes we make alliances with people that we don't like."

"I think we should have a meeting," Hjaquima suggested and the other queens nodded. "We'll discuss in an hour."

* * *

Gabrielle threw her headdress across her hut and breathed heavily, staring at the walls surrounding her. She collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. She never thought that she would be into this type of situation. These situations belonged to the tyrants of the world. Although, she was beginning to think that Xena wasn't a tyrant and Alexander was on his way up the stepping stones to becoming one.

She felt that tears couldn't express how angry she was so her eyes remained dry. Sighing, she ran her hands down her face and then sighed deeply. Reaching inside her cloak she took out the small dress that she stole from the armory back in Sparta.

Smiling softly, she held the gold and white dress in her hands and scrunched the fabric in between her fingers. She saw Xena appear in her hut and she quickly put the dress behind her back. Chilapa and Keenta walked in, standing behind Xena, grabbing her arms.

"Your highness, do you want her in here with you?" Chilapa asked and Xena frowned down at the Amazon.

Gabrielle nodded and her eyes enlarged. "It's fine. She can stay."

Chilapa and Keenta scowled up at the Spartan and Xena snatched her arms away from their hold. Gabrielle eyed her sisters tensely and then looked to Xena. She gripped the dress tightly in her hands and stuffed it under her and crossed one leg over the other.

"You can go. I'll be fine," she reassured her Amazons. Chilapa and Keenta eyed the Spartan and slowly exited the hut.

Xena smirked and brushed her hands down her sleeves. "Well, can't say I didn't warn you."

The queen nodded. "What do you want?"

"Your Amazons are going to vote against you. They don't want my help. You're just going to let them run you over like that?" Xena asked whilst folding her arms.

Gabrielle frowned, knowing that she was right but she didn't want to admit it. Too prideful to admit when she was wrong. "They hate you. I can't change their opinion of you."

Xena bent over, invading the blonde's space. "And what is  _your_  opinion of me?"

"The same," the queen smirked, "you're insane."

"Fair enough. Can't expect much from an Amazon, now can I?" Xena teased and walked around the hut, admiring the small trinkets on the shelves. Gabrielle eyed her curiously and shifted on the bed, trying to hide the dress beneath her. "It seems like you're the collector, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen scratched her scalp nervously and desperately wanted Xena to leave. She had to meet with her sisters in less than an hour and she didn't need another distraction around her. The Empress turned around with a smile on her face and sat down on the bed beside Gabrielle. The queen's eyes widened and her heart raced.

"So, what are you going to do? Let them outvote you? Are you really going to let those measly Amazons take over the nation?" Xena inched closer and Gabrielle exhaled sharply. "You have the final say and you are diligent. Or is that just when you're around me?"

"If they all vote against me there is nothing I can do."

"You and your democracy, Gabrielle," Xena rolled her eyes. "You are the leader. You should show them I am worthy to your tribe during this war. If you don't then I can't promise that I will let your tribe retain the rights you have."

Gabrielle's mouth gaped. "You –you would allow us to keep our rights?"

"I didn't say that. I said if your Amazons vote against you then you  _might_  not retain your rights. Think about it. Don't let your own people walk all over you. Time is of the essence." Xena said firmly and stood and left the hut in a hurry.

Gabrielle let out a breath of relief and took the dress out from under her and shook her head. She stuffed the dress under her pillow and sat by herself. She knew the time of the debate was nearing and she also knew she was going to be outvoted by her sisters. She didn't stand a chance against them.  _Time is of the essence._

"Time," she whispered. "Time is something I don't have." She stood and grabbed her headdress and placed it on her head and took a good look at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Xena walked back to her horse and set her helmet inside the saddlebag. She ran her fingers through the horse's black mane and saw a few Amazons approaching her. Choosing to ignore them she rounded the horse and grabbed her gloves from the saddlebag and slipped them onto her hands.

"You are not welcome here, Spartan," Oria said.

Xena turned around with a smile on her lips and the Amazons folded their arms. "I already know that. Now, if you would get out of my way I have to take care of my horse."

"You are our enemy. What is your motive? What have you done to our queen? You convinced her to ally with you."

"I am not your ally and I did not  _convince_  your queen to do anything. She came to  _me_  and asked for my help," she said and the Amazons' eyes grew in shock. "Looks like you don't know your queen very well," she chuckled lightly and pushed the girls out of her way, leading her horse down a separate path in the woods.

Oria gasped and marched towards the Empress then kicked her in the spine. Xena stumbled forward a few feet and then whipped her head around and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the small Amazon.

"Are you sure you want to go down this road, Amazon?" Xena said and slowly walked closer to Oria.

Gabrielle stepped out of her hut and saw Xena holding her blade to a small group of Amazons. "Xena!" she yelled and the Spartan turned her head. "What are you doing?!"

"You should be careful of this one, Gabrielle," Xena addressed her attention to Oria. "She will be the first one to betray you." She sheathed her sword and grabbed the horse's reins and walked off.

Oria scowled and then saw the look on her queen's face. Her grimace faded and she hung her head. "Just what is going on? What did you do to her?" Gabrielle asked.

"You're on  _her_  side now?"

"Oria, she could have killed you! You're lucky that she didn't. Stay away from her and don't provoke her. That's an order," she said and marched towards the large hut where her other sisters were waiting for her.

Oria groaned and the other Amazons watched Xena disappear into the woods with her horse. "Well, she's right. The Spartan didn't kill you." One of the Amazons said and Oria growled then stormed off, pushing her sisters aside.

* * *

"Helena!" Cyrene yelled as she searched the back roads of the village. She and her tavern worker, Felix, had been searching the entire rim of Amphipolis for hours and were unable to find anything to lead them to Helena's whereabouts.

Felix, a young brunette teenage boy, ran up to Cyrene with baited breath. "I can't find her. Are you sure she didn't leave?"

"She would never leave," she said and walked onto a long dirt road. "She was supposed to deliver the silver to the tavern and never showed up. That is unlike her. We should keep looking."

He sighed and followed her down the dirt road. "Cyrene, she's not here. We've been looking for days. She would have shown up by now."

Cyrene frowned and walked through the thick brush. He swung a tree branch aside and followed her through the woods. Her eyes scanned the area and the forest was so large there was no way they would able to find her if they continued like this.

"Maybe she was taken," he said and she stopped. "Alexander's army was running rapid through the city for days. They could have taken her."

She was afraid of that and didn't want to believe it. "No. Alexander doesn't care about little girls. We have to keep looking for her."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, staring into light eyes. "Cyrene. She is not here. We need help. If someone did take her then we need to tell someone. If nobody's seen her in days then we know that she is no longer in Amphipolis. So, will you come back to the square with me? We can ask around about any suspicious behavior."

She sighed and nodded, finally relenting. He smiled and paddled her shoulder then they left the forest together.

They walked into the square and Cyrene spotted two men wearing all black and had a red insignia on their pants. She raised her eyebrow and Felix continued onward a few paces ahead. She recognized the insignia and walked towards the men, approaching a woman wearing a blue dress and veil covering her long black hair.

Felix turned around and saw Cyrene walking through the crowded square. "Cyrene!" he called and ran after her. He saw her eyes fixated on the two hooded men grab the woman by her arms and speaking to her softy so they wouldn't cause a scene. "We should get going…"

"Those men are Spartans," she said.

"All the more reason why we should leave," he whispered.

The two Spartan men helped the woman onto a horse and casually tied her wrists together so she would not escape. Cyrene frowned and marched towards the men and Felix gasped.

"Cyrene! No!" he hissed.

She walked up to the men just as they were about to leave. "You are employees of the Empress, right?" she said and the two men looked to one another in silence. She saw them reaching for their blades and stepped forward. "I have a message for her," she whispered.

The men held the hilts of their swords and she looked up at the woman, gagged and tied to the horse. She realized that Xena was obviously up to something and that was really none of her business but there was a bigger problem ahead.

"Tell her that the  _girl_  is missing," she said softly and the men furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "She will know what I'm talking about." She slowly backed away and the men mounted their horses and took off down an alleyway with the woman.

Felix ran up to Cyrene, furious and confused. "Why were you talking to those Spartan bastards? They can't be trusted. They could have killed you."

"I know what I am doing, Felix," she said firmly. "Let's go ask around to see if anyone has seen Helena, shall we?" she wiped her eyes and walked off without him. He rubbed his chin and looked down the alley where the Spartans rode through. Sighing, he quickly ran after her.

* * *

Xena poured a small amount of water from the river nearby the Amazon encampment, onto her horse. She smiled and wiped down her horse with her palm, smoothing out the hair. She then wiped her hands on her cape and knelt down to wash her own face.

Along the road by the river she heard horses marching and stood up immediately. Grabbing her horse she pushed him towards a group of trees. She instructed her horse to stay put and she crept through the trees, observing the horse brigade marching down the road.

She knelt down, hiding behind a large bush and saw General Cassandar leading the brigade but it was more than a brigade. It was an entire fleet. The Macedonian general was so arrogant to allow his army of soldiers to march so close to the Amazon Nation. She shook her head and ducked down and retreated back to her horse as quietly as possible.

Xena knew that nobody needed a fleet that large to combat Darius. She remembered what Gabrielle told her. Cassandar wanted to wipe her out and the Persian army in the upcoming war. And here Gabrielle was, fighting with her sisters to allow Sparta to aid them during the war.

It was time to put an end to this feud between the Amazons. Xena mounted her horse and took a different route through the forest to get back to the encampment.

* * *

Hjaquima stood in front of the council while Gabrielle sat down, eyeing all of their expressionless faces. She began, "Queen Gabrielle asked for aid from the enemy of the Emperor. Xena is also our enemy yet she walks freely in our nation. I ask again, has she persuaded you in any way, Queen Gabrielle?"

The blonde queen inhaled heavily. "No," she answered firmly.

"Has she bribed you with money?"

"No."

"Has she threatened your life?"

Gabrielle hesitated for a moment and steadied herself in front of her sisters. "No."

Hjaquima nodded and continued, "you were privy to the agreement that she made with King Darius and yet you still want her to work with us to fight him. That would mean that she is betraying her ally, right?"

"Darius is not her ally."

"Just answer the question."

Gabrielle huffed. "Yes."

"And don't you think that she would do the same to us after the war or possibly during the war?"

"No."

Everyone whispered in the room and Gabrielle frowned then stood from her throne. "This is ridiculous."

"I agree," Xena walked into the hut and two guards blocked her entrance. She eyed the two guards and smirked then grabbed their javelins, separating them and walked down the steps inside the council room. All of the queens stood from their seats and Hjaquima scowled.

"This is a private meeting, Spartan. You aren't welcome here."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone who cares," Xena waved her hand and walked towards the Mesopotamian queen. "General Cassandar is marching Alexander's army on your territory."

"She's lying," Hjaquima said and the other queens eyed each other in silence.

Gabrielle stepped down and frowned at Hjaquima. "Why would she lie about that, Hjaquima?"

"You believe anything she says, Gabrielle? That is not very wise of you."

Gabrielle clenched her fists and grabbed the other queen's shoulder and spun her around. "You know what is not very wise, Hjaquima? Speaking against your queen. This is my land. My turf. You don't make the rules around here. I do. Xena is going to work with us whether you like it or not. This meeting is over."

Xena smirked and clapped her hands slowly and Gabrielle turned around. " _Fantastic_. Now we can focus on what really matters. Cassandar is going to come here and ask if Gabrielle has agreed to ally with him or not."

Yo-Hono gasped and turned to Gabrielle. "You told her about the meeting and not us?"

Gabrielle pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So, what's it going to be? Are you siding with me or the child emperor?" Xena said with a devious smile and all the queens gawked at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been awhile...**

_Tug of War Part I of III_

In the center of the Amazon encampment a group of young Amazon girls were playing with short bows and crossbows. Most of them didn't know how to string a bow properly and treated the weapons like they were toys. The older Amazons tried to teach the girls how to use the weapons but they didn't seem to want to listen.

Xena sat on a bench watching the girls infuriate their elders by shooting random arrows at them, not with the bows, but by throwing them. She raised her eyebrow and scraped the stone across her blade with a clean hard swipe. With the Amazon Queens continuing to negotiate for more than an hour after Gabrielle told Queen Hjaquima off, Xena was left outside, waiting for the outcome of the council.

She suspected that General Cassandar would set up Alexander's army in a camp not far from the Amazons and then would make his way over to speak with Gabrielle, hoping that she'd side with him. Xena only hoped that Gabrielle was bold enough and strong enough to stand up against her sisters to do what is right. Xena already had Gabrielle's word and that should have been enough, but that wasn't the case with the other queens in the nation.

One of the Amazons yelled at a small thin brunette girl to put the crossbow down and Xena ignored the shouting and bickering as well as the child's laughter and teasing the elder mentor. She swiped the sharpening stone across her blade and then an arrow landed next to her foot.

Lifting her eyes she saw the horror in all of the Amazons' eyes, especially the girls. She set her sword on the bench and pulled the arrow out of the ground. "Alright, that's it," she grumbled and walked over to the gaggle of girls and their mentors.

"Who shot this arrow?" she asked and all the little girls gawked up at her with large eyes. She noticed a brunette who was arguing with one of the elders was slowly slipping away from the group. "You!" she said and the girl froze, clutching her crossbow close to her chest. "Did  _you_  shoot this arrow?" she asked.

The other girls parted and the brunette girl's face paled. The elder Amazons stood in front of the girl to protect her. "She's just a child," Keenta said.

"I wasn't talking to you,  _Amazon_ ," Xena hissed. "Step aside."

"If you're thinking of harming her I will make sure to tell Queen Gabrielle."

Xena smirked. " _Yeah_? Then maybe I'll eat the girl too, huh?" she joked and Keenta's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think I am? A monster from Tartarus?"

"Something like that," Keenta said and Xena frowned down at her.

The girl stepped forward from behind her mentor and spoke in a soft voice, "I shot the arrow," she admitted.

"Helene," Keenta hissed.

Xena raised her eyebrows and looked into the girl's big brown eyes and dark brown hair. All of these elder Amazons were horrified of her but this girl was only a little timid of her. She stood in front of the tall Empress, fidgeting with the crossbow and Xena's lips parted slightly as she gripped the shaft of the arrow in her palm. The longer she stared at the little Amazon the more she was reminded of her own daughter. The girl even had a similar name.

She knelt down and held the arrow in both her hands, staring into Helene's eyes. "This is a dangerous weapon," she warned and the girl nodded. "This is not a toy. You can kill someone with this." She warned and poked the arrowhead in Helene's arm. "Or injure them. You should listen to your mentors and do not shoot the arrow unless told to do so. Understand?"

Helene nodded.

Gabrielle walked outside of the hut after finishing the discussion with her sisters. She was already feeling overwhelmed and drained, especially dealing with Hjaquima. Although, after that little altercation earlier, she didn't think the Mesopotamian Queen was going to give a hard time anymore.

She walked to the center of the camp and saw Xena talking with one of the younglings. She saw the worried expression on Keenta's face but the young girl seemed to be unfazed listening to the Empress talk to her. Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and casually approached the group of the young trainees.

Xena gave the arrow back to Helene and she took off running with the other girls. Turning around she nearly bumped into the queen herself. "Gabrielle," she said with a smile. "Finish your meeting? Have you come to a decision?"

She trailed back to the bench where her sword laid. Gabrielle's eyes darted back and forth to the girls then to Xena. "Why were you talking to Helene?"

Xena paused and lifted her sword in the sunlight, eyeing the nice job she did sharpening her blade. "She shot an arrow at my boot. I told her weapons aren't toys and she should be more careful." She sheathed the sword and turned to a rather miffed queen. "A couple more inches and she would have shot me in the foot," she said and Gabrielle kept staring at her with those confused emerald eyes. "What did your sisters decide? Have you decided to work with me or the boy?"

Gabrielle nodded and laced her fingers together. "We're going to work with you."

"I knew you'd make the right choice." Xena said and hopped on her horse. "I'd love to stay and see the look on Cassandar's face when you tell him you aren't allying with him but I have to return to Sparta. I have a meeting with a Persian Queen. Would you like to come with me?"

Tempting, the queen thought. "I should stay here."

"Of course. You've angered your sisters enough, haven't you?" she donned her plumed helmet and grabbed the reins. "I expect you to come to my stronghold to discuss the war plans. Don't disappoint me, Gabrielle."

* * *

Alexander sat outside of his palace in Macedonia with his mother, Olympias and his sister, Cleopatra. He smiled at his sister as she leisurely told him about the events she had planned this week for her coup in Athens. The young emperor's smile faded when he saw General Ptolemy approaching the table.

He cleared his throat and Cleopatra ceased her laughter and looked at her mother anxiously. Alexander waved his hand at his general. "Well, what is it?"

"Last week General Cassandar spoke with the Amazon Queen about her alliance."

The emperor's face beamed and he looked to his mother who cast him a hopeful smile. "I shall send a fleet to the Amazons within the week. The Persians will arrive by the end of this month. I know the Amazons do not have enough manpower to fight Darius."

Ptolemy raised his hand to stop the young ruler. "Queen Gabrielle refused your offer, sir." The moment he said that Alexander's jaw dropped as did his sister and mother. Both women looked at each other and then hung her heads. Olympias tossed the napkin onto the table and folded her arms.

"Well, that was unexpected," the Empress said and Cleopatra bit her bottom lip then glanced over at her speechless brother.

"Your highness, what would you like me to do? I must respond to Cassandar. Are we sending more men to Corinth or not?"

Alexander frowned deeply. "No. No more men will be sent to Corinth. If Cassandar sees Queen Gabrielle aiding anyone who is not Greek or Corinthian, I want them shot."

Ptolemy bowed his head and exhaled sharply. "Sir, I don't know if that is such a wise idea."

"Do not question me, Ptolemy. You work for  _me_! I don't work for you. You heard what I said. Attack the Spartans and the Amazons if they come anywhere near our range." Alexander ordered and the general nodded then dismissed himself before things got even more heated.

Olympias glared at her son and Cleopatra stood up ready to leave but was pulled back down by her mother's hand. "Alexander, you cannot separate your army to attack Darius, Xena and Gabrielle. That is asinine!"

"The Amazons were supposed to be on my side!" he yelled and sat back down in his chair and rubbed his chin. "If they have allied with Xena I will wipe out their entire nation. I will make sure there is nothing left for them to rebuild."

Cleopatra gasped. "Brother that is cruel. You can't just –"

"Be quiet!" he snapped and she sunk down in her seat. "I don't take orders from you, or you," he pointed at his mother, "or anyone else. You are all beneath me. If I don't win this war then Darius will have control of Corinth and if he loses and Xena wins, then Corinth belongs to her. I will attack her and anyone else that sides with the Spartans."

"But Alexander, Xena has allied with King Darius against you," Olympias said.

He pursed his lips together and swiped his arm across the table, knocking off all the trays of fruits and chalices of wine. Cleopatra yelped and covered her face, cowering in her seat.

"How do you know this isn't one of Xena's tricks?"

"Because Darius' mother came to the palace. She told me herself," his mother folded her arms and he slapped his forehead. "She offered her granddaughter as a bride if you defeat Darius in the war."

Alexander paced nervously and eyed his frightened sister. "Even if I do win I still have Xena to deal with. She is ruining everything! And I'm not going to marry Darius' daughter."

"She is very beautiful."

"I don't care if she's the most beautiful woman on this earth. I will not take bribes."

"I do not think it was a bribe, Alexander. I believe Sisygambis was offering an alliance. If you marry her granddaughter then you can take over Persia and Xena will be left with nothing."

* * *

Gabrielle sat on her bed holding the child's dress she stole from Xena's armory back in Sparta. She crinkled the fabric and cocked her head, staring at the dress. She knew that this dress was very important to Xena or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it belonged to a Spartan girl or maybe it belonged to the previous Spartan Queen before Xena took over.

Keenta knocked on the doorway and the queen lifted her head. She waited by the door until she was given permission to come inside. Once she was given permission she walked over to her queen and set down a small crossbow on the bed.

"Chilapa said that you should keep this. It was Queen Melosa's," she said and then bowed her head.

Gabrielle set the dress in her lap and admired the gift with a smile. "Thanks but Xena will be sending over her bows from the stronghold."

"You seem to put a lot of trust in her, my queen," Keenta folded her arms and Gabrielle looked away and grabbed the dress. "What's that?"

"I found this in Xena's armory. I shouldn't have taken it but it seems important to her," she shook her head and spread the dress out onto her thighs. "She likes to keep secrets. She doesn't want anyone to know who she is or where she comes from."

Keenta kept gawking at her queen in bemusement and then knelt down, gliding her fingertips along the golden stitched gown. "Are you trying to figure her out?"

Gabrielle cracked a smile. "No. I tried that already and failed. This dress is special to her and I want to know why. Maybe it's hers." She said and looked into the brunette Amazon's uncertain eyes. "What?"

"She…was very kind to the girls when she was here. Maybe she has a child of her own," she said with a light shrug and stood up.

The queen's face paled and then peered down at the small dress in her lap once more. "I don't think so. I mean she would have –she would…she couldn't."

Keenta smirked. "You said it yourself. She is a woman full of secrets. Wonder what she's going to do when she finds out that you stole that from her."

Gabrielle could only imagine the look on Xena's face if that were to happen. She would go ballistic or maybe remain eerily calm as she often did sometimes. Either way both reactions were not good and Gabrielle didn't want to be on the end of either one. She suddenly felt bad and a bit afraid, that she took the dress from the stronghold. If Xena ever found out there goes that trust and here comes the disappointment. But she had to wonder, if the dress truly belonged to Xena's child then why would she keep it hidden and locked away from sight?

"She's not going to find out," she finally said and the brunette dipped her head downward.

"Maybe…if Xena does have a daughter…she might be dead?" Keenta proposed.

The queen wagged her head. "No, I found letters." As soon as she said that she felt even worse for snooping. Perhaps her sisters thought that she was stalking the Spartan Empress especially since she just admitted that she went through her belongings without consent.

"Letters of longing and remorse," she said softly and held the dress up, staring at it carefully. "I should go return it."

Keenta gasped. "Queen Gabrielle, you can't tell her that you stole that. She might kill you."

"She's had plenty of chances to kill me but she hasn't. I will go to her stronghold and put it back where I found it. She doesn't have to know besides I have to meet her to discuss battle plans anyway."

"You shouldn't go alone this time, my queen. Take some of us with you."

Gabrielle gently folded the dress and stuffed it into her saddlebag. "You don't trust me, Keenta?"

"No, I trust you. It is her that I do not trust."

"She has done nothing so far to make you distrust her." She flung the saddlebag over her shoulder and the tall brunette stood in her way. "I have to go alone. She doesn't like any of you."

Keenta folded her arms. "That is precisely why I cannot trust her. She hates Amazons. Why are you so trusting of her?" she asked and saw the blonde falter. She dropped her arms to her sides and her mouth parted. "You don't trust her."

"I trust her to win and she is on our side. After the war I am not so sure if I can trust her…"

"Then this alliance is all for nothing! She is going to slaughter us!"

Gabrielle frowned and shoved her finger into Keenta's chest. "This is not an alliance! We make friends with our enemies to win wars. War is not a game!" she spat and then stepped away from her sister. She clutched her chest and realized those same words came from Xena's lips directly. Even from afar, her presence lingered in the queen's mind. Eyes that one could swim in, an eerie yet enticing ample smile, the towering presence; all things that haunted Gabrielle every time Xena was near and far.

"I have to go," she muttered under breath and brushed by Keenta as she quickly exited the hut.

* * *

More than a week after the journey from Amphipolis to Sparta, the two Spartan mercenaries returned to the stronghold and were escorted by Leo to the Empress' chambers with Sisygambis bound by her wrists and a cloth over her head. Leo knocked on the door briefly and the Persian spat out obscenities to all of the men surrounding her. She wiggled her arms and the Spartan soldiers held her arms firmly.

Leo raised his eyebrow at the woman yelling and the doors opened. He turned and saw Xena waiting in the center of the room holding two long silver and black scimitars in either hand. He grabbed Sisygambis by the arm and ushered her inside with the two men following behind. He pushed the woman down to her knees and ripped the bag off her head. The Persian Queen blinked rapidly and tried to steady her vision. Shaking her head from the bright light inside the room she lifted her eyes and focused her gaze on the Empress smiling down at her with two scimitars crossed over one another in front of her body.

Xena slid the blades against each other and the loud screeching sound made the Persian cringe. "Welcome to Sparta," she said with a big grin on her face. "I hope your journey was quick and easy just like your mouth."

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?" Sisygambis griped and took a good look around the room. It was just as her daughter-in-law described it to be. White and austere just like the Empress before her. "You can't just kidnap me. I am Darius' mother –the Shah's mother!"

"I can do whatever I want if I think you are jeopardizing the relationship I have with your son," Xena spoke calmly and surely. She began to pace back and forth in front of the Persian Queen –taunting her. "A little bird told me that you were in Macedonia. Care to explain?"

The Persian frowned up at the Spartan. "You mean one of your spies told you."

"So you were in Macedonia!" Xena stopped and pointed one of the scimitars at the woman's throat. "What business do you have there? Are you betraying your son's agreement with me? Don't lie to me." She advised.

One of the guards came up to Leo and whispered in his ear. The horseman nodded and walked off with the guard which did not go unnoticed by Xena. She briefly eyed the exchange and then Sisygambis tried to stand up and Xena snapped her gaze back to her guest and put the blade on her shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere. Tell me what you were doing in Macedonia. You are making this more difficult on yourself. If you just tell me I will let you go," she said with a cheeky grin.

Sisygambis muttered something inaudible under her breath and the Empress' upper lip quivered. "My business in Macedonia does not concern you. You have no right to keep me here, Xena. You are a mad woman."

Xena shrugged and lifted the blade off the Persian Queen's shoulder. "What were you doing? Conducting espionage? Upholding illegal agreements with the enemy? Spying on Alexander? Because if you were spying that would make my life so much easier and this would all just be a huge misunderstanding. So, will you just spit it out before I make you –" she lifted her eyes and saw Gabrielle walk into the room with Leo behind her. "Gabrielle, you came."

Gabrielle walked closer to the encounter between Xena and the supposed Persian Queen that Xena briefly mentioned to her a week or so ago back at the encampment. "What is going on?"

Sisygambis scoffed as soon as she laid eyes on Gabrielle. "You have befriended an  _Amazon_?" she asked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth which Gabrielle took minor offense to.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Xena said with a slow nod of her head. "Answer the question, Persian Queen. What were you doing in Macedonia?"

"She went to Macedonia?" Gabrielle asked and Xena groaned, already getting frustrated with the amount of bodies in the room. "I heard General Cassandar say that there was a special guest in the emperor's palace," she ousted the eastern queen and saw her face pale as well.

Xena's eyes enlarged and she pointed the blade at Sisygambis. "See, you can't hide from me. One last chance –"

"Or what? You'll kill me? You can't do that, Xena. If you kill me then you will start a war."

" _War_?! There is already a war, you old hag," the Empress laughed. "I know for a fact that Darius does not know you were in Macedonia. So, I am being kind and giving you one last chance or I will disfigure you."

"Xena!" Gabrielle hissed.

"Quiet Gabrielle, I am playing a game."

The Persian scowled and bowed her head. "I was there for a personal matter."

"Or personal gain?" Xena pried.

"I want to give my granddaughter's hand in marriage to Alexander."

Xena's jaw dropped and then began laughing. Gabrielle sighed and crossed her arms, staring over at her brunette counterpart. "Oh, this is hilarious. You are of no use to me. She will dig her own grave." She tapped one of scimitars against her thigh and nudged her head at the guards. "Get her out of here."

She turned to the blonde Amazon with a warm smile. "You're here early. You must be very eager to start planning on how we're going to win this war."

"Yes…" Gabrielle decided to keep her mouth shut. She felt more nervous now that she was inside the stronghold and had the dress inside her saddlebag. She needed to find time to return it to its rightful place and hoped Xena wouldn't notice its disappearance. Although, if it was gone and Xena had done nothing so far that meant she had no idea the dress was missing so Gabrielle felt like she was in the clear for now.

One of the mercenaries approached his Empress and she frowned, not enjoying her conversation with Gabrielle being interrupted. He bowed his head. "We were unable to find anything in Amphipolis," he said and Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and noticed the look of relief on Xena's face. "A woman approached us and told us that 'the girl' was missing." He said with his eyes focused on the floor.

Xena's face turned ghostly white and Gabrielle's eyebrows rose at that news. Angrily, she grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him to his toes. "What  _else_  did she say?!" she spat in his face and he gasped.

"Nothing! That's all she said!" he swore and she released him and he nearly tripped over himself as his heels touched the floor.

She waved her hand to dismiss him and he quickly ran out of the room with his partner. Gabrielle eyed the two mercenaries and the doors closed. She fidgeted with the fringe on her cloak and saw Xena rubbing her fingers together vigorously and tapping her other fingers on the hilt of the sword. She was almost afraid to ask what was going on. The Amphipolis news was interesting but now it had more sense. Of course Xena wouldn't abandon her home village in a time of need even though she abandoned her history and left it for Sparta years ago.

"What…is going on? Maybe I can help –" Gabrielle began and then a scimitar was shoved in her face.

Xena narrowed her eyes to slits, resembling daggers ready to strike at any moment. Those snake-like eyes were present once again and the Amazon backed away slowly, fearful of the blade that was so close to piercing her skin. One wrong move and she'd be sliced in two.

"Did I ask for your help?" she said in a calm voice that had underlying furious tone. Gabrielle swallowed and eyed the sword.

"Xena, I can help you. Who was he talking about?" she asked again and Xena walked towards her with the sword extending close to her neck. She continued backing away but remained calm on the outside while her heart increasingly beat faster and faster with every step Xena took. "Is it someone you know? Is this person in trouble?" she asked and Xena lifted her chin, taking a few more steps forward. "Is it…someone you  _care_  about?"

"Someone like…Eia?" she said and Xena halted in mid-step and her eyes widened.

After a brief pause Xena took a couple of steps forward, continuing to back Gabrielle into a corner. "What do you know?"

The blonde queen shook her head and held up her hands for defense. "Nothing. I don't know anything."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Gabrielle. We all know how well that doesn't go in your favor."

"I took something from you," she admitted and saw the fury setting in the Empress' eyes. "I came back to return it. I know it is important to you."

Xena smirked, "ferreting again? You don't seem to learn do you? What did you take this time? Another one of my weapons? More poison to finish the job? Oh wait, you need wine for that, don't ya?"

"I took a dress."

Xena's lips parted and she lowered the blade. Gabrielle nearly thought she was going to be impaled but when she wasn't and noticed the sadness in Xena's azure eyes she realized that it was a look of shock than anything else.

"It was a child's dress," she continued now that she felt safer not having a blade so close to her throat. "You have a daughter don't you, Xena?"

The Empress snarled and grabbed the queen by her collar. "Nobody is supposed to know about that!"

"I didn't tell anyone! I just guessed!" she said and then Xena released her. "She's missing, isn't she? That's who the soldier was talking about, wasn't it?" she asked and Xena turned around, dropping her arms to her sides whilst gripping on the scimitars' hilts tightly. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything about her but I can help you find her."

Xena frowned and her eyes dried the impending tears and spun around, glaring at the Amazon Queen. "Why would you do that for  _me,_  of all people?"

"Because children are innocent and whatever happened to her," she paused when she saw the horror on Xena's face, "I mean,  _wherever_  she is, she doesn't deserve it," she said awkwardly and Xena turned a cold cheek. "So, how old is she?" she curiously asked.

"Ten," the Empress answered softly.

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly. "I can help you, Xena."

"I thought you came here to discuss battle plans with me but you really came here to return something you stole. How predictable of you, Gabrielle," she snapped and the queen furrowed her eyebrows. She turned and walked off, setting the scimitars on her desk.

The blonde exhaled deeply and realized that Xena was putting up a wall, which was reasonable. She obviously didn't want to talk about her daughter and the fact that she was missing, but she couldn't ignore the subject either. Recognizing that the subject was obviously painful, Gabrielle went about this a different way.

"We can discuss battle plans. I did come here for that reason but I want to do something to help find your daughter too –"

"Stop talking about her!" Xena griped. "I can find her by myself."

"Okay, I understand that you're angry but it's not me you're angry at, Xena. You're upset that she's gone and you're taking it out on me."

Xena rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes, Gabrielle, let's just make this all about you. It's always about you, isn't it?"

"What?" the queen gasped. "No, that's not what I meant –that's not what I'm trying to say. Why won't you just accept my help?!" she said in raised voice and received no response from the Spartan. "You always let your stubbornness get in the way of everything, Xena; even your own daughter." She shook her head and head towards the doors.

Xena turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To my old room. You know where to find me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy these last couple of weeks. Everything should return to normal soon enough and the next chapter is more action packed. Enjoy and thank you for reading :D**

_Tug of War Part II of III_

Gabrielle held the child's dress in her hands and the longer she stared at it the more horrible she felt. First, she shouldn't have taken something that didn't belong to her, again. Second, she lied right to Xena's face. Third, the worst of it all was that Xena knows that she lied about taking the dress. And lastly, a child was missing and the only thing Gabrielle could think about was Xena's reaction to her daughter's disappearance.

She never once thought to actually ask her what she was feeling. Frustrated with herself and how she handled the overall situation, she clenched the dress in her fists and tightened her jaw. Hours had gone by and the sun set a long time ago and Xena never came to her bedroom. Gabrielle expected her to at least show her face. It wasn't like she hadn't dropped by unexpectedly before.

Perhaps, she thought, Xena was being standoffish for a reason. It wasn't Gabrielle's right to suggest her help when it obviously wasn't wanted. Xena liked to do things on her own and Gabrielle knew that the moment she took Indila. She persuaded everyone to convince Gabrielle to come to Sparta or she'd kill Indila. Even after what happened, she knew that Xena wouldn't be able to kill Indila. It was the master of all bluffs. How could a woman who is also a mother kill another child? She remembered the way Xena reacted when Eia died. She was more than devastated even though she tried to hide it.

Now, that her daughter was missing, there were no tears but pure anger. It was different. It's different because that child is her daughter. Eia was not her flesh and blood but she was close enough, but Gabrielle didn't want to find out what would happen if the Spartan's daughter had died in a similar fashion like Eia.

She rose from the bed and took in a deep breath. Folding the dress over her arm she marched out the bedroom and approached the dreaded chambers, preparing for the worst outbursts. As soon as she got close to the doors, which were unguarded, one of the doors was slightly ajar. Gabrielle, being the curious person she is, gently opened the door and found the chambers void of Xena, void of anyone.

Panic began to settle in and she walked through the halls and a few female helots passed by her but refused to tell her anything when she asked of Xena's whereabouts. Continually she walked through the palace looking for the most hated person in all of Greece. Gabrielle suddenly questioned herself many times during the journey from her camp to Sparta. She wondered why she submitted herself to Xena and her manipulations and she wondered if she was making the right choice. Her sisters hated Xena but Gabrielle trusted her in an odd way. Xena was an odd creature.

She scurried through the atrium and then rounded another corner of the palace. Deep in her thoughts, she almost completely forgot what she was doing until she heard faint sobs from a room at the end of the hall. Her heart thumped harder than usual and she slowly walked to the room and peeked inside through a small opening of the door.

And there she was; the woman of the hour. Gabrielle saw Xena sitting by herself at a table with her head laid down on her arms and sobbing softly. She looked down at the dress draped over her arm and sighed softly. She wanted to turn and go back to the bedroom but she knew that she couldn't. She looked for Xena throughout half of this palace and she definitely wasn't going to turn back now. Steadily, she opened the door and it creaked loudly which caused her to cringe. Fearing that Xena would lash out she was prepared to make a snappy comeback if needed but, Xena didn't even lift her head. She had to know I was here, Gabrielle thought.

The Amazon stepped inside the room and gingerly approached the brunette sitting at the table by herself. So tempting to lay a hand on her back, she thought, but she refrained. Long straight hair cascaded down her back and Gabrielle heard her breathe in deeply. Perhaps she was ready to strike with a hidden weapon.

"I…have something that belongs to you," said Gabrielle in a soft voice. She gently placed the dress down on the table beside Xena.

Slowly, the Empress lifted her head and stared at the dress then ran her fingers through her hair. Gabrielle bowed her head and felt extremely awkward standing there as Xena's eyes were fixated on the dress. She began backing away, knowing this was not her place.

"I'll go back to my room."

Xena grazed her fingertips over the soft fabric and her face hardened. "No," she said firmly and the Amazon stopped dead in her tracks. "You were right. I was angry but not at you."

Gabrielle's eyes darted around the room and frowned confusedly. Is this her way of apologizing? "You have a right to be angry. I shouldn't have involved myself."

"A little late for that, isn't it, Gabrielle?" Xena spun around in the chair and the blonde tensed her shoulders which Xena took notice. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, no!" she defended and Xena raised her eyebrow and narrowed her teary eyes. Gabrielle sighed and could no longer look into those dagger eyes. "One of my sisters knows inadvertently." She decided it was best not to lie anymore. It only caused her to be in heaps of trouble later down the road. "You don't have to be upset about this, Xena. I told you I would help you and I know you want it. You just don't want to admit it."

The tall brunette smirked. "You seem to think you know what I want. I told you, I don't need your help."

"But you want it. Let me help you. I help you, you help me."

"And what would your sisters think of you when you tell them that you are helping me? Haven't you been crucified enough, Gabrielle?"

"I don't care what they think or say!" she blurted out and Xena's eyes widened. "I'm in charge and they're not."

"Well,  _look_  at you."

Gabrielle frowned, sensing much sarcasm from her opponent. "Let me help you, please. I can get some of my sisters to find your daughter. I have connections."

Xena rose from the chair abruptly with her lips purse and her eyebrows creased. "Nobody will know about her! You will tell no one else!" she clenched her fist several times and the blonde eyed her sword at the hip. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Amazon gave a slow head nod. "So, does that mean you're accepting my help?"

"Did I  _say_  that?"

"If not for you, then for her. I will be helping  _her_." She chose her words wisely and noticed that Xena did not retaliate nor have a sassy comeback either.  _Finally, I have gotten through to her_. "We can talk about war plans tomorrow morning if you'd like."

Xena raised her eyebrow suspiciously at the queen. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

This caused Gabrielle to smile faintly. "Despite what my sisters say about you, I think you're a much better person in reality than you are in our folktales." She joked. She saw that the Empress was in no mood for light jesters and awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. "We'll find her. I'm sure when she sees you she will be over the moon."

Xena held the dress in her lap and frowned. She threw the dress on the table and sunk down in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. She fidgeted with one of the sleeves. "She doesn't know about me."

The queen's cheeks flushed and now she felt even more awkward for saying what she did and being in the room with her silent opponent was not helping either. For a person who talks a lot she sure didn't have anything to say this time round.

"Oh. Well…she must stay with her father then?"

Xena scoffed with a slight simper and looked at the irked blonde. "What; no snarky remarks, Amazon Queen?"

Gabrielle held her tongue from retorting back with something she might regret. "I'm not going to judge you, Xena."

Allowing her guard to be let down, her smirk disappeared and she tapped her fingers on the tabletop. "He left before she was born," she admitted softly and Gabrielle bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

The Empress smiled faintly and rose from the chair and Gabrielle lifted her eyes. "Don't be sorry. I don't need your pity. He left and I never saw him again and that's the end of it."

And there's the defense, Gabrielle thought. "We're going to find her. I will make sure of that and you will accept my help whether you want it or not." She said firmly and Xena furrowed her eyebrows confusedly. "And tomorrow we're discussing strategic warfare plans." She gave a firm nod and waltzed out of the room.

Xena cocked her head at the Amazon Queen walk out of the room. She was surprised by her assertiveness but then again, she knew that the Amazon had a strong will and even her own people couldn't see that. She smirked and turned around, staring at her daughter's dress. She grabbed the dress and held it close to her chest.

* * *

The Nile Delta rich with several port cities along the famous Nile River of Egypt, a city by the name of Memphis, located below the large city of Cairo, is commanded by Bessus. A governor of all the satrap cities in Egypt and loyal ally to King Darius and Queen Stateira, rules Memphis and all of Lower Egypt. While Darius reigned over his people in Susa, Persia, he appointed Bessus to be a commander and governor of his other kingdom and that kingdom was Egypt.

Egypt, a fertile desert in upper Africa was the most prized land there was. Everyone wanted Egypt and Darius knew that Alexander would one day try and take the desert beauty away from him. The land was secured by Persian dignitaries and Bessus made sure that nobody entered the Persian Empire, unless of course he wanted more slaves for his palace.

Slave women were common in Bessus' palace and he had many of them. Tall, thin, short, plump, dark skinned, fair skinned, blonde hair, brown, black and even auburn; every type of woman was welcome. The auburn haired slaves were the most valuable as they were from the Celtic lands up north. Younger women were to his liking and he had several of them at his disposal.

On a hot afternoon in the Memphis palace, Bessus sat on a chaise lounge surrounded by Darius' advisers sent from Persia. He knew of the plans to attack Corinth and the rest of Alexander's growing empire. He also knew that Xena had recently become an ally of the Persians, which could go either way. This alliance could end very badly or it could be the best decision that Darius had ever made.

He grew tired listening to the war plans sent over by Darius and thought it was pointless for him to be made aware since he was not even going to be present during the Corinthian, Spartan and Macedonian war. He wished he could be there so he could see Alexander fall in the hands of Darius and the Spartan army, but he had to stay in Egypt and look after the kingdom.

Bagoas entered the room and Bessus immediately dismissed the advisers with a dismissive wave. "I have brought a slave girl for you, governor." He smiled and snapped his fingers. Two thin guards brought in Helena, dressed in a white dress and gold sandals and she frowned up at both of them. They pushed her forward and Bagoas gripped her shoulders tightly.

Bessus crawled off the chaise lounge and approached the thin small girl. He rubbed her long dark hair in between his fingers and then lifted her chin gently, staring into her cinnamon colored eyes. "Where did you find this girl?"

"She's from Amphipolis, sire." The slaver said and Helena pursed her lips, glaring up at the governor as he fondled her hair and features. "Shall I cut her hair?"

She gasped sharply. "Cut my hair?!" she yelled and tried to back away and Bagoas pinched her shoulders.

Bessus put a finger to her mouth and she cringed in mild disgust. He bent down, looking her in the eye. "You have pretty hair, girl. I will allow you to keep your hair if you do everything I ask you to do. How does that sound?"

Helena looked up at the slaver and he snarled at her. She held her breath and looked into Bessus' dark eyes that looked almost black. His irises were almost nonexistent it was hard to tell what he was thinking. They almost looked soulless.

"What's your name?"

"Helena," she answered in a soft voice.

He crookedly smiled. "A fine Greek name. I don't have many Greek girls in my palace. You are definitely a treasure." He ran his thumb over her upper lip and her eyes enlarged. "Would you like to come sit with me?" he grabbed her hand and ushered her over to the chaise lounge.

She froze and he was dragging her along. Her sandals slid across the marble flooring and Bagoas folded his arms watching the governor drag the young girl over to the sofa. Bessus sat Helena down on the sofa and his waved his hand to the other female slaves.

The women, dressed in white gowns, donned with black sleek wigs adorned with gold jewelry sewn into the scalp, approached Helena with a tray of fruits. She lifted her chin, staring at the assortment of fruits. She ran her fingers through her long hair anxiously and looked up at Bessus.

"You don't like the fruit?" he asked and her lips parted but no words escaped from her mouth. "What kinds of fruits do you like Helena? I can get you whatever you desire." He said kindly and she creased her eyebrows, unsure of whether to answer him or keep quiet. "You can have whatever you want. No need to be shy."

"Um…these are fine," she finally answered.

He nodded and sat beside her, leaning back on the pillows. She took a nectarine slice gradually and took a small bite of it while staring at the smiling women in front of her. She spun around to the grinning governor. "I want to go home."

"This is your home now. Egypt is wonderful, Helena. I'm sure you will love it." He traced his fingers along her bare arm and she stood up, backing away from him. He snatched her wrist and pulled her back onto the sofa. "You are staying here with me."

"No! I want to go home!" she pleaded and tried prying his hand off of her wrist and whined under her breath. He frowned and grabbed her other arm and she kicked him in the leg and he released her. She fell down on her rear then quickly scooted away and crawled underneath a woman's legs.

She lifted her head and guards surrounded her in a circle. She stood and then tried to run but she was blocked in by tall gold spears. Circling around herself she breathed heavily and Bessus stood up, rubbing his leg and grimaced in her direction.

"Take her away!" he demanded and she gasped. One of the guards grabbed her long locks and dragged her away and out of the room.

* * *

Helena was thrown into a small room with a window of sunlight. A man with large shears walked towards her and she backed herself into a corner. He forcefully grabbed her hair and pulled it tightly and snipped large sections of her hair. She watched in horror as long strands fell to the ground around her feet.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to see large chunks of her hair fall onto the gold sandals she wore. She remembered asking her grandmother for those sandals from the market in Amphipolis. They were such pretty sandals and she even asked the cobbler to hold them for her. But now, she would never have those sandals she wanted. She could have had them if she just went to the tavern like she was supposed to.

Beating herself up over her poor decisions that got her into this mess, the guard finished chopping off her hair and left the room, locking the door behind him. She wiped her teary eyes and picked up her hair off the ground and the dark strands fell in between her fingers. Her hands drifted to what was left of her hair and she inhaled sharply. Her hair had been cut to her ears like a boy. All those years of waiting for her hair to grow to her hips had gone to waste in a few short minutes.

She curled up against the wall in the dark corner and stared up at the window of sunlight, wishing that she could go home. She hated Egypt and if she was going to be stuck here for eternity then she hated the place even more. Nobody knew that she was here, not even her grandmother. Nobody would come to save me, she thought.

* * *

The Amazon sat at the Empress' desk staring at her directly in the eyes for the last few minutes in silence. So far, their discussion about the war hadn't been going as planned. Xena refused to talk a lot and she was very vague when she spoke of her strategies to defeat Alexander and Darius at once. Gabrielle tapped her fingers together and Xena folded her arms, leaning back in her chair. Both still stared at one another until Gabrielle finally looked away.

Leo came in awhile ago and alerted Xena that Darius and his entire army was sailing towards the Isthmus Canal. They would be arriving in a couple of days. This news made Gabrielle think that Xena would have been more open with her ideas but alas, that was far from the truth.

Finally, she decided to speak up. "We can't sit here all day and stare at each other. What is the plan to get Darius out of Corinth? We are supposed to be working together, remember?"

"Oh, I  _remember_ ," said Xena in a snide tone.

"Then…would you like to share what the plan is…"

The Empress smiled and leaned her elbows on the desk. "Let me handle Darius on the canal. You and your Amazons can deal with Alexander on the grounds."

Gabrielle groaned and sunk down in the chair, pouting. "That isn't a plan! You're just giving me orders and they're not very good. What should I do? Command my sisters in the front? Are we on the defense? What about Alexander's army? They might attack us."

"Well, if they attack you then you should…I don't know, maybe…attack back?"

"You're being very stubborn, Xena."

"Am I? Maybe you're just not listening."

"Listening to  _what_? You haven't given me clear cut instructions on what to do during this war. Do you want my tribe to be left to the slaughter?" Gabrielle leaned forward and Xena did the same. The two glared at each other intensely. "Okay, you know what; this is what's going to happen. I will lead my sisters to the back of the line with your men. I will have my archers on the defense and my best warriors in the front. Your men will be on the ground and on ship. I will stand in the back to oversee the battle and where…will you be?"

Xena sat back and raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised that the blonde taking initiative. "So, you have this all figured out?"

"Unless you'd like to share your plans then that's what I'm going to do."

"Alright, Gabrielle. You can do as you wish."

The queen was star struck and she adjusted herself in the chair. "You're going to let me carry out my own plans?"

"Sure why not. You know best, right?"

Oh, I see, this is another game, Gabrielle thought. "Oh no, no, no. We're not doing this again. You promised to help me and I promised to help you. We're working together!"

"Are we?" Xena cast a menacing frown. "You gave me Corinth. You have no control over the battle plans, Gabrielle. You will not be in the same fleet as my men or you will be slaughtered. You will not have archers as defense. I will. And you will not have your warriors in the front. I will."

"Then…what am I supposed to do?"

"You will flee the forests. You will not be involved in this war."

Gabrielle stood up abruptly. "I'm not going to run away from this! Corinth is my land too! I have the right to protect it!" she slammed her palm on the tabletop and the Empress looked less than amused by her tantrum. "You…" she softened her eyes but it was clear Xena stood her ground. "You are using me to get what you want."

Xena shrugged with a dishonest grin.

"You're no better than Alexander. You never wanted me to help. You just manipulated me into giving you Corinth."

"I never manipulated you, Gabrielle. You were desperate and your love for your sisters drove you to this decision. I did nothing."

The Amazon snorted. "Okay, Xena. I don't care what you say, I'm going to defend Corinth against Darius and Alexander whether you like it or not. My sisters are very skilled fighters. We may not have extravagant weapons and catapults like you do but we have other tricks we can use. I am not going to be run over by you or anyone else."

"And when Alexander's army obliterates you all then who will you come running to?  _Me_. You always come to me. I am here to help and here you are, arguing with me instead of listening to me."

"You're the one who invited me here to discuss battle plans and now you don't want to listen to what I have to say," Gabrielle crossed her arms defiantly.

Xena nodded her head slowly. "No, I invited you here to discuss  _my_  battle plans. You are making your own. That's not how this works. I am telling you to leave Corinth to save your people yet you want to stay and let half or more, of your sisters die. But, if you want to stay, that is your choice."

"I'm staying."

"It's your choice."

Gabrielle didn't feel like she won this fight but if Xena wasn't willing to combat her on it then that probably meant that she had another game to play or perhaps she was too tired to fight back with more of her smart remarks.

"So…" she sat back down and composed herself whilst fixing the collar on her robes. "What are we going to do about your daughter? I was thinking that I could send some of my sisters to Amphipolis and ask if anyone had seen her around before she went missing."

Xena exhaled deeply and drummed her fingernails on the table slowly. "I told you, I don't want anyone to know about her."

Gabrielle bit her lip and smiled softly. "I know but we need to find her and after this war I don't think that Alexander is going to let you into Greece."

"And you think he's going to let  _you_  in after you betrayed him?"

Fair point. "Well, what do you suggest then? She could be close by."

"We're not talking about this."

"Why not? Don't you want to find her?"

"Gabrielle!" the Empress raised her voice and clenched her fist. The Amazon sat back in the chair and anxiously scratched her nose. "Your persistence is unwanted. I told you that I don't want your help."

"And I told you that I'm going to help you despite the conniving stunt you just pulled." She said and Xena's eyes were focused on the table and she glared at her fingers, trying to distract herself. "Why did you give her away?"

The Empress slowly lifted her eyes. "I did not  _give_  her away."

"If she doesn't stay with her father and she's not with you then who does she live with?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Gabrielle sensed some animosity from the Spartan and decided to go a different route with her approach. "After Queen Pilore died she entrusted me to watch over her daughter, Indila. I promised I would do anything to protect her and when you took her I was determined to get her back and I did. If anything had happened to her I could never forgive myself."

"Are you implying that I don't care about my own daughter?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Quit twisting my words to fit your agenda, Xena. I'm trying to show you that I care about her and I want to help you. You're her mother."

"I am not her mother. I've never taken care of her throughout her entire life!"

Gabrielle knew that this was a deep issue that Xena had never spoken about before so she treads carefully. "You mean to tell me that you've never sent her gifts? Not even once?" she pried, knowing that Xena definitely did, given the letters she found in the armory weeks earlier. The Empress faltered and her features softened slightly.  _I have you in my grasp now_. "You take care of her. You made sure her needs were taken care of. You don't have to be next to her at all times to make sure that she is cared for."

An awkward moment of silent passed and the Amazon shifted in her spot, eyeing the solemn brunette.

"Why are you so afraid of people finding out that you have a daughter? Are you embarrassed of her?"

"No, of course not," she quickly snapped.

"So, it's yourself that you're embarrassed of."

Xena leaned her cheek on her palm and didn't look into the piercing green eyes across from her.

"Surely, she knows who you are."

"Everyone knows who I am," Xena said with a snarky tone and a faint smile.

Gabrielle frowned and felt like she was not getting through to this woman at all like she thought she was. "What are you going to do when we find her? Send her away and never speak to her again? You're not even going to tell her you're her mother?"

The dark haired Empress looked at the blonde with an unimpressive dagger-like sneer. "It's better that she doesn't know who I am. We're done talking about this." She stood up and walked over to the doors.

Gabrielle spun around and Xena opened one of the doors, gesturing for her to leave. "So, that's it? We're done? You would rather have your daughter live in the dark than tell her that she has a mother?"

"Get out, Gabrielle."

"Not until you tell me why you're being so ornery about this."

"Out."

Gabrielle furrowed her brows and stood up, fixing her clothes and walked over to the door and the two shared a long stare with one another before she exited the room. She jumped when the door was slammed behind her and she sighed.  _Tomorrow is another day. I will try again tomorrow_.


	18. Chapter 18

**I've been waiting for this moment. The true meaning of "tug of war".**

_Tug of War Part III: Blood Moon_

Gabrielle was rudely woken up by Leo early the following morning. She was being summoned by the Empress which meant either one of two things; she was angry or she was in an agreeable mood. Xena could swing both ways, even simultaneously. The Amazon briefly looked out her window and realized the sun had not yet risen and now she knew that Xena was not in a good mood. She had known her for awhile and knew exactly what her moods would be before they met face to face.

Dressing quickly she head out of the bedroom and hurried over to the chambers ahead. She really didn't like going to Xena's room because a number of things could happen. There could be an impending argument or a meeting of the minds, which almost never happened especially after yesterday's conversation. She worried that she wasn't going to be able to convince Xena to come up with different strategies to fight Darius and Alexander at once. The catch was that Darius still thought Xena was on his side, which was going to be difficult to explain when his army was suddenly attacked by a slew of Spartans.

When she entered the room she saw the Empress patiently waiting for her but her desk was filled with parchment and perhaps a large map that Gabrielle couldn't quite make out from afar. Xena lifted her head from the abundant amount of documents and put on a smile.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

Gabrielle rolled her shoulders backwards unconsciously and felt a kink in her neck. "As well as anyone could in this place."

"Good," Xena grabbed a stack of parchment and set aside and pushed the map to the center of the large desk. "Since you don't want to listen to me and flee Corinth here are some plans I have come up with." She tapped her finger on the map and looked over at the frozen stoic Amazon. "Are you going to look at this or should I bring it to you?"

She walked over to the desk and leaned over staring at the marked map. She presumed the red marks were Amazons and the blue was Alexander's army and black were the Spartans. Her finger glided across the map and pointed at the green markers. "Who is this?"

"The Isthmians. You will be working together to fight Alexander on land."

Gabrielle frowned and looked at the Empress, a bit dissatisfied. "You put my tribe in the same area as the Isthmians? We don't work well together."

Xena smirked and said, "I don't work well with  _anyone_ , especially Amazons but here we are. Cassandar will split the army in half to fight Darius and me –"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen him in battle before. He always uses the same tactics. While my army is busy attacking on the canal, this will confuse Cassandar because he believes I am allies with Persia." She grabbed a pen and circled the Isthmus Canal and then boxed her army in surrounding Alexander's. "This will send the Persians into chaos and they will begin attacking my army instead of Alexander's so then Cassandar will pull back his half of the army from attacking mine and send fleets to attack Darius."

Gabrielle nodded, now understanding the plan more clearly now. Perhaps a night to herself was all that the Empress needed. "And what am I supposed to do? Stand aside with the Isthmians?"

"You will be the diversion. I know you're good at sneaking around," she raised a brow and Gabrielle immediately dropped her eyes to focus on the map. "Cassandar will be too busy attacking the Persians to notice your Amazons attacking him from afar."

"So, you want us to ambush them?"

Xena nodded and sat down comfortably watching Gabrielle spin the map around so she could take a closer look at it. "Think you can handle it?"

All this talk of war seemed so complicated yet so easy. If Xena had this all mapped out then it was sure to work but there was always that underlying chaotic mishap that could happen. Everything that Xena was so sure of could be destroyed in an instant and the plan could go south. Gabrielle had never been involved in a huge war like this before and although her instructions were easy to follow, she wasn't sure if her sisters were going to agree to attack Alexander's army instead of Darius or Xena.

"You could always leave and allow your sisters' lives to be spared."

Gabrielle knew what Xena was trying to do. She didn't want anyone to be caught in the crossfire, especially her own men. She knew that Xena didn't care about the Amazons or anyone for that matter. "It will be done."

Xena smiled with satisfaction and cocked her head at the worried blonde. "I would have never thought I'd be working alongside an Amazon in battle."

The queen ignored that comment and bit her fingernail as she kept looking over the marked up map.

"I knew you Amazons would make a great asset to my army." She said and leered over looking for some reaction from the queen and when she didn't get one, she folded her arms, waiting for a smart comment. "How do you know that your sisters will follow my orders?"

"They will because if they don't, we will lose everything we've fought to keep."

"They don't trust you because you are talking to me. They have every right not to trust me, Gabrielle. The question is why do  _you_?"

Gabrielle lifted her head. "Why do I what?"

"Trust me."

 _Be careful of what you say, Gabrielle._ "I didn't really have much of a choice."

Xena scoffed. "Everyone has a choice. You had a choice not to come here when I took your princess. You had a choice never to come back again after you poisoned me and escaped. You had a choice to ally with Alexander. Yet you choose me over and over again." She laced her fingers on the desk and Gabrielle's jaw clenched. "Why is that?"

For the last few conversations the two had, Xena was sure making a lot more sense than when Gabrielle first met her. From the moment they met all Xena did was lie and play her games, feigning coyness, but now, she was trying to get to the root of Gabrielle's mind. She knew exactly what the Spartan woman was doing. This had to be another game of hers. Those dagger eyes, that subtle smirk, the stillness of her body, the soothing calm voice she had –it was all too well planned out. Everything she did was a plan; a plan to conquer everything in her path.

Gabrielle swallowed the lump in her throat and kept staring directly at the Empress. This woman was intoxicating, she thought, and not in a good way. "I believe by choosing you that I…have made the right decision."

"At least we can agree on something."

"I bet we could agree on a lot more things if you would…open up some more," implied the Amazon very slyly.

At that, the Empress snickered. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Gabrielle?"

"We could be great friends. We could be more than friends."

The smile was wiped from Xena's lips and she saw the warm expression across from her.

"We could be allies."

Oh,  _that_  word. Xena's lip curled and suddenly the idea of opening up to someone was completely off the table. That definitely wasn't the word she wanted to hear.

Gabrielle sensed the awkward silent thick tension in the room. "I know you don't want to talk about this but what are you going to do about your daughter?"

"Not this again."

"You know all this talk of this girl and I don't even know her name." Gabrielle leaned on the tabletop, staring at the grumpy Empress. "Are you going to tell me her name or should I guess?" she drummed her fingers on the desk and Xena crossed her arms. "Chloe?" she guessed and received no response. "Arianna? Alexa? Ophelia? Penelope…? Lyra?" she grinned excitedly and saw that the Spartan was getting irritated.  _Good, get irritated_. "Calypso? Selene?" She went on and on, going down the list of names that popped in her head.

Xena dug her fingernails into her arms and couldn't take the sound of the Amazon's voice ringing in her ears any longer. "Helena!" she hissed. "It's Helena."

Gabrielle bobbed her head up and down graciously. "Helena. Very pretty name. I bet she looks just like you." The moment she said that, the Empress' cold features diminished. "I bet she has a nice smile like yours and eyes like the sea and hair as black as the midnight sky."

"Enough."

"So, you will let me help you find her?"

Xena huffed.

Gabrielle stood. "Good. It's settled then. I will help you find Helena. I have to go back to my tribe and tell them about the plans." She bowed her head curtly and then made her way to the doors.

 _Is she insane_? "Wait!" Xena called out and the Amazon turned round. "Don't screw this up, Gabrielle."

"You have so little faith in me." She grinned and pushed the doors open and rounded the corner.

* * *

General Cassandar stood on a hill overlooking the entirety of Corinth. The entire army was scattered throughout the land. He even got some of the rebels to join the cause against Persia and Sparta. He knew that if he won, he would receive a great reward from the boy emperor. He would also be known as one of the greatest generals in Macedonia and soon to be the expanded Greek Empire.

Shah Darius had tried many times to war with Alexander and his father, Phillip and he was successful a few times especially in Athens long ago, but this time will be different. Now that Xena was his ally, the Macedon general knew that this battle was going to very difficult. The Spartans were the only people that could not be conquered, even years before Phillip was king. They were savages but they were great warriors –trained at birth to die for their motherland and ruler and Xena was a ruthless ruler.

Alexander approached his general, ready in his gold armor and held his helm underneath his arm. "How are the men? Are they ready?"

"I believe so, sir. We just need to set up the front lines and the archers on defense. We will be ready for Darius and his army on the canal. It is just up that hill."

"We have battleships ready for departure then?" he squint his eyes and looked at the large Persian ships sailing towards the canal. Nobody could miss those war ships. "I don't want Darius coming half way into the Isthmus." He searched the open field filled with his army and frowned worriedly. "Where are the Spartans?"

Cassandar scoffed haughtily. "Probably hiding. You know how they are. They like to ambush their enemies."

Alexander nodded and donned his helm. "I want you to split the army in half when Xena arrives. Attack her as soon as she sends her men into the field." He marched off back to his tent.

The general raised his brow and looked to his right, staring at the hill. Sparta was in that direction and he knew that Xena was going to be there soon if she wasn't here already. He didn't like the idea of dividing the army to fight both Darius and Xena at once. It would only weaken their legions and leave them open for attacks on both sides. Either way, he could not go against the emperor's word and must follow orders, no matter how much he went against them.

He put on his plumed helmet and cleared his gruff throat. "Parsis!" he shouted and the officer ran to his side. "Split the army in two. We are to attack Sparta and Persia simultaneously."

Parsis frowned and looked at the men getting ready to take their positions and the Persian war ships were sailing in quickly into the entrance of the canal. "But sir, it will weaken our position."

"The Emperor said to do so. We must follow his orders. Do it!" he snarled.

* * *

Hidden in the brush of Corinth, Gabrielle crouched down behind a line of bushes holding a spear in one hand and a sword in the other. She scanned the field and saw Alexander was splitting his army in half. Of course Xena had to be right once again. The other Amazon Queens were beside her and didn't like being on the wrong side of this battle.

She knew that this battle wasn't going to be easy. Alexander was clueless about the false alliance Xena had with Persia. He was going to get crushed as soon as the Spartan army appeared. Her eyes kept darting to the hillside which did not go unnoticed by her fellow sisters, particularly Hjaquima.

"Something wrong, Gabrielle?" the dark haired queen whispered.

Yes, something was wrong, Xena wasn't here, she thought. "No, everything's fine."

"When are we supposed to attack? Are we waiting for the Spartan bitch's signal?" she frowned and Gabrielle slowly turned in her direction.

" _I_  give the signal." She spat back and Hjaquima averted gaze and looked at the field. Alexander's army was spreading out very far across the battlegrounds. "We wait for Alexander to attack Xena first after he realizes that she has "betrayed" Darius."

Hjaquima rolled her eyes. "I don't like hiding. Amazons don't hide."

"We aren't hiding!" the queen yelled in her comrade's face. "I am in charge, not you! We are ambushing them so we have to wait." She gave her final say and everyone behind her went quiet. She spotted the hillside nervously and still didn't see Xena and her army.  _Where are you_?

The Isthmians seemed restless as they waited by the cliff close to the canal. Gabrielle glanced over at the men staring at the Isthmus below. She then saw large Persian sails over the cliff and knew that it was close. The time was near. The time to attack was slowly creeping up on her. Her head whipped around to the hillside and still no sign of Xena.

Yo-Hono looked at one half of Alexander's army launching arrows down at the canal below, already attacking the Persians from above. The other half of the army was standing and waiting. She grunted and gripped her bow in hand.

"Where is the Spartan woman?" she asked. "We should attack now while they are open!"

Gabrielle pulled back the Chin Queen. "No! We wait!"

The more she waited the more impatient and anxious she became. The Spartan army was nowhere to be found and Alexander was continuing to shoot arrows and launch their ballistic machines at the Persian war ships, which she knew weren't going to do much damage. Sweat poured down her cheek as her eyes were focused on the screams and cries of the battlefield and the empty hillside.

 _Oh Xena, why do you do this to me_? She got up and ran through the brush in a crouched position. She waved her hand, ordering her sisters to stay put. The other queens looked at one another confusedly as Gabrielle left their side.

She ran out of the brush and saw a dozen of Alexander's men fall due to Persian arrows. She ran through the Isthmian army to the cliff to see what was happening. The narrow canal could only fit two war ships at a time, which didn't look so good for Darius. She scanned the ships and saw no sign of the king himself. Quickly, she darted to the other end of the cliff to its highest point and waft smoke out of her face.

Her eyes widened when she saw Spartan ships carrying over thirty men, sailing behind the Persians. "What are you doing, Xena?" she whispered to herself. Xena had told her that she was going to be heading on the opposite side of the canal to attack Darius but the ships were behind instead. The Spartan ships rammed into the back of Darius' ship and Spartan warriors jumped aboard, attacking the black armored Persians.

"She changed the plans." She furrowed her eyebrows and ran back into the brush where her sisters were stationed.

"What's going on?" Chilapa asked.

Gabrielle knelt down in the front row and wiped the sweat off her brow. "I'm not sure."

Hjaquima let out a one note laugh. "You're not sure? Xena double-crossed you, Gabrielle! She is going to kill us!"

A whistling sound from above sounded through the sky and Gabrielle looked up, following the sound. Her sisters nervously looked around, fearing they were going to be attacked by Xena and her army. A loud boom shook the field and Gabrielle whipped her head around and saw Macedonian men flying into the air and the grass in flames.

She looked up at the hillside and saw Xena, dressed in her black and silver armor, wearing that large red plumed helmet of hers, trotting on a horse behind a line of catapults. Finally, she thought. Smiling, she now felt more reassured but wondered why the sudden change of plans on the canal.

"Do we attack now?" asked Chilapa.

"Not yet."

Xena rode along the line of men loading the machines. She raised her hand, waiting to give the signal. She spotted the pompous child emperor from the field and smiled at him. He pointed at her and archers released a slew of arrows at her. The front line of warriors put up their shields, blocking the attack and she continued trotting along the line and closed her fist, giving the signal for the catapults to fire.

Once the field was in flames and a third of Alexander's army was defeated she waved her hand for the first fleet of men to run onto the field. She spun around and eyed the brush filled with Amazons and frowned, hoping that Gabrielle remembered what to do.

By now, the Macedonians saw that the Spartans were attacking Persians on the canal. Cassandar ran forward, observing the fight over the cliff and folded his arms. "Most intriguing," he mused. "Attack Xena's men on the ships!" he yelled.

Gabrielle saw the Isthmians firing arrows below and looked at Xena sitting on her horse very calmly, watching the chaos unfold. "Now!" she yelled at her sisters and they ran out of the brush, attacking the Macedonians with their javelins, swords and archers remained in the back row.

She too, ran onto the field and the sun set quicker than she expected. She didn't want to fight in the dark. She lifted her eyes to the sky and saw a large moon hovering over the sun. Panicked, she saw a few of her sisters sliced by Alexander's men. The glistening armor of Spartans on the fiery battlefield was something out of a nightmare.

Hjaquima thrust her sword into a Macedonian soldier and kicked him down. She saw the smug Spartan Empress at the top of the hill, not even bothering to join the fight like everyone else. She pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it directly at Xena. Open for the attack, she thought.

She squinted one of her eyes and pulled back the arrow. Gabrielle whacked a soldier in the head with her javelin and saw Hjaquima aiming her arrow directly at Xena. "Hjaquima! No!" she ran towards her. Quickly without hesitation, Hjaquima released her arrow and shot Xena directly in the chest.

Gabrielle rammed herself into the other Amazon Queen and tackled her to the ground and took the bow from her and cracked it in half. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled and lifted her eyes, seeing Xena holding onto the arrow shaft stuck in her chest. "She's on our side!"

Hjaquima grunted and struggled against Queen Gabrielle. "No, she's  _not_!"

Gabrielle watched the pained Empress and then another arrow hit her in her side. She gasped and saw the arrow came from one of her sisters. "No! Stop!" she ordered and pushed Hjaquima's face into the ground and ran towards a group of Amazons continually shooting at Xena.

"Stop!" she ran as fast as she could. "You're attacking the wrong side!" she yelled and another arrow shot Xena in her leg this time. She growled and ran up behind her sisters and whacked them with her javelin in their backs. "I order you to stop!"

* * *

Xena broke the arrow in her thigh in half and threw it onto the ground. She hissed and looked at her bloody chest and rib-cage. Two large arrows stuck out from her body and she clenched her teeth, scanning the field. She spotted a group of Amazon archers and Gabrielle standing behind them, hitting them with her spear.

She pointed her bloodied fingers at the Amazons. "Attack…them!" she snarled at her warriors and they ran down the hill.

Gabrielle shoved one of her rebel sisters to the ground and a group of Spartans were charging right for her. Her eyes darted to the battlefield and the rest of her sisters followed orders and were continuing to attack Alexander's army. Some of his men even began retreating. Her heart hammered as she heard the cries and screams of her sisters surrounding her. Then she saw Xena sitting upon her horse with broken arrows in her torso and thigh, glaring down at her with vehemence.

This war wasn't going as planned like she thought, but she didn't think it would go like this. Instead of helping her traitor Amazon sisters, she ran away from the Spartans, dodging the catapult blows from above. She looked up at the hillside and Xena was trotting along the front line, wounded but still commanding her men.

"Gabrielle!" Alexander shouted from afar and her eyes darted to the emperor. "You betrayed me!"

He sent his men after her and her mouth parted. She gazed up at Xena who was watching on the hill, not lending her aid. The queen panicked and more Spartans were running towards her. She was caught in the middle of the two warring rulers ready to attack and kill her. She didn't have anyone to help her now and her sisters were busy fighting on the field.

She twirled her javelin and stared at the Spartans and Macedonians running right towards her. Twelve against one, fair enough, she told herself. Three of Alexander's men thrust their swords in the air and she swung the javelin around and sliced through their breastplates with one clean sweep. Swiftly turning on her heel she jabbed the dull end of the staff into a Spartan's bare abdomen.

One Spartan elbowed her in the spine and she faltered for just a moment and quickly recovered and drove her javelin through his gut and ran forward, ramming the warrior into two other Spartans. The three fell on the ground and two Macedonians came up behind her and wrapped their strong arms around her throat.

Xena raised her eyebrow watching the emperor's men choking the Amazon. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she pleaded to Xena with an apologetic face, hoping her life might be spared in one act of kindness. The badly wounded Empress wrapped her arm around her bleeding chest and darkened her face, gazing at the blonde being choked out.

She stared at the Amazon's flushed cheeks and so eagerly wanted to see her perish at Alexander's men's hands. Gabrielle tried to pry their arms off from around her throat and closed her eyes, listening to her heart beat loudly in her ears.

Xena grabbed a dagger from her boot and threw it directly at one of the Macedonian's who was choking Gabrielle. It struck him in the eye and he stumbled backward, crying out in agony. Gabrielle gasped for air and she elbowed the other soldier in his ribs and grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. The Spartans had retreated from her circle and she spun around to find Xena leaving the hillside, doubled over on her horse.

Gabrielle crinkled her eyebrows and frowned sadly. She was then bombarded by Keenta and Chilapa. She looked over their heads and could no longer see Xena anymore and some of the Spartans left the front line.

"My Queen, Alexander is retreating from the grounds but he might continue to attack the Persians. What shall we do next?" Chilapa asked anxious to get out into the field once more.

Keenta gazed at her queen's dazed look. "Queen Gabrielle?" she waved her hand in front of Gabrielle's face.

She had to focus. She could worry about Xena later. "Um…call a retreat. Let Alexander attack Darius," she said softly and the two Amazons shared a miffed expression. "Go!" she snapped and they ran off to tell the others.

_She saved me._


	19. Chapter 19

**A quick note: I did not make up any of these Amazons and their names. They are all from the Xenaverse and are present in season 5/6. Their names are not mentioned but they are there, present in the council meetings. Enjoy :)**

_Poking The Beast_

Gabrielle coiled the rope around her wrists and yanked on it tightly whilst glaring at Queen Hjaquima. She gave another hard pull and Hjaquima winced in pain as the rope constricted around her torso and hands bound to the tree trunk. Gabrielle knotted the end of the rope and wrapped it around the tree one last time and brushed her dirty palms on her pants then knelt down in front of her supposed friend and ally.

"You went against my orders," she stated firmly and the brunette averted her gaze. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled and the other queen slowly turned her head. "You attacked our ally in this war and conspired against me."

"She is worthless, Gabrielle. Why do you keep holding her up on a pedestal?"

Gabrielle shook her head and realized she was never going to be able to talk sense into this woman. Keenta rounded up the group of rogue Amazons who attacked Xena and tied them to several trees. She glared at the rogue Amazons and they couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Is that all of them?" she asked.

Keenta nodded. "Yes, that's all of them, my Queen."

"Good. I want you to watch them for me." She turned around and Chilapa ran into the encampment with several Amazons trailing behind her.

The officer breathed heavily and wiped blood off her face. "Queen Gabrielle, the Persians are on land and they're attacking the Spartans now. Alexander has retreated."

That is not something the queen wanted to hear at all and without Xena on the field, she had no direction but her own to follow. Thinking quickly on her feet she eyed all of the Amazons surrounding her since they left the field a couple of hours earlier.

"I want every one of you all to help the Spartans. We will have archers on the defense. What about the Isthmians?"

"They're attacking the Persians as best as they can but there's just too many of them," Chilapa regretfully reported.

"Tell them to stop attacking the Persians in the canal and focus on the ones on the field." She ordered and her sisters nodded but she heard Hjaquima scoff loudly behind her. She ignored the response and looked at Chilapa. "I'm going to the Spartan camp. I want you to come with me."

Chilapa's eyes grew twice in size but she wasn't going to disobey an order, not at a time like this. "Yes, my Queen." She nodded and held her spear firmly.

Gabrielle smiled and grabbed her javelin and headed out of the encampment. "Don't let them out of your sight, Keenta, especially  _that_  one," she eyed Hjaquima.

* * *

Xena screeched loudly as the last of the three arrows were pulled out of her body. She exhaled deeply and Leo apologetically smiled at her and tossed the broken arrow onto the floor. He examined the open wounds on her rib-cage, chest and thigh closely and she gritted her teeth. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"I want those Amazons found and I want them dead," she growled lowly.

"Of course, Empress, but your wounds are more important." He said fearfully and she released him and gripped the blanket she lay on top of. He grabbed a damp cloth and began cleaning the wound on her chest, which was the most severe. He took a long leather needle and swayed it over a torch within the tent and she looked away.

Leo took in a deep breath and punctured her skin with the needle and she bit her tongue, holding back the amount of agony she was in. He pulled the needle through easily and tightened the thick thread then poked her skin, trying to finish sewing the wound as quickly as he could.

She heard some commotion outside and lifted her head off the pile of animal hides and Gabrielle barged into the tent with two guards holding her by the arms. Xena snarled and sat up and Leo pushed her back down as he wasn't finished sewing up the first of her three wounds.

Gabrielle stopped resisting the Spartans and saw the amount of blood seeping from Xena's wounds spread across her body. The cloak she wore in battle was bloody as were the blankets she laid on. She didn't think that her sisters would betray her like this, especially after she promised Xena that wouldn't happen. Instead of Xena attacking her people it was the other way around. The moment she looked at those piercing blue eyes she knew she was in for it. This was going to be her fault even though it wasn't.

"Xena," she began cautiously, "I can explain. I didn't do this to you. My sisters –they betrayed me. They went against my orders. I didn't have anything to do with this. You have to believe me."

Leo dug the needle into the second wound and Xena groaned inwardly. "And why should I…believe  _you_?" she croaked, clenching her teeth, trying to ignore the piercing needle in her flesh.

Gabrielle grunted and pulled her arms back and forth, trying to get away from these obnoxious guards. "Because I would never attack you! You're my ally! You're my partner in this war!" she shouted and Xena furrowed her dark brows. "Take your hands off me!" she stomped one of the Spartan's boots and jabbed her elbow in the other.

Finally released she ran towards the makeshift bed and the guards came to detain her again but Xena raised her hand. "Xena, please. I made a promise to you. I had no idea that Hjaquima would do this to you."

"Hjaquima," Xena's eyes filled with glee and she smiled. "Oh that  _woman_. You should have gotten rid of her long ago, Gabrielle. Look what she has done to me and your legacy as queen!" she spat and the Amazon hung her head in shame. "I assume that you killed her for this shameful act?"

Gabrielle frowned and lifted her teary eyes slowly.

That was all the proof that Xena needed. "Bring her to  _me_  and I will show her the same  _kindness_  she has shown me." Her smile widened and Gabrielle's cheeks flushed.

"She is mine to deal with. I have her detained back at my camp. She isn't going anywhere, I promise you that."

"You aren't in charge of Corinth anymore, Gabrielle. It belongs to me and so does your traitor who attacked me. I want her brought to me or I will go after her myself."

The queen inhaled sharply and took a step forward, feeling the guards' eyes boring into her backside. "How inconvenient that you are laid up in bed," she toyed with the injured empress. "I'm sure you know that Darius' army is now attacking yours. I told my sisters to help your men. Alexander has fled and now it's you, me and the Persians. I would hate for Darius to be victorious in this war, wouldn't you?"

Xena's nostrils flared as her breathing heightened. The needle drove into her wound on her thigh which she did not expect and shot a glare at the horseman who was just trying to do his job properly.

"So you see, Xena," Gabrielle stepped forward, "you need me." She said with a smile.

"Your sisters attacked me and there should be consequences for that."

"I told you it will be dealt with. My people aren't bound to you, Xena. We agreed to help each other," she said and the empress threatened to interrupt. "You are in no condition to do anything. I will command your army and mine against Darius." She turned and marched out of the tent.

"Gabrielle!" she snarled and pushed Leo away before he finished suturing her wound. She tried to stand and gripped her thigh and nearly fell over onto her pile of armor. "Dammit." Leo tried to aid her and she slapped his hand. "Do not touch me!"

"But Xena, your leg," he lamented and she walked stiffly out of the tent. He threw down the needle and grabbed his helm to try and convince her to come back to the bed.

Sweat dripped down her forehead and her bangs stuck to her face. She brushed back her wet bangs and grabbed hold of the torches on either side of her. Gabrielle and her officer, Chilapa, were heading down into the field. "Gabrielle!" she shouted.

The Amazon Queen whipped her head round and Chilapa gasped. "Is she crazy…" she muttered under her breath. "Go to the field. I will meet up with you there," she said to her sister and ran back up the hill. Blood poured down Xena's leg and she approached her slowly. "Xena…you're very hurt…"

"I wonder why…" she squinted her eyes, staring at the blonde coming closer and closer to her. She blinked several times trying to get her vision to clear but it became blurrier by the second. She kept hearing her name being called out to her but it seemed so far away.

"Xena…" Gabrielle said for the third time in a row and the Spartan collapsed onto the ground. She ran to her and dropped to her knees. "You insane person," she muttered and saw Leo's boots beside her. "I can take her to my camp. We have medicine there."

Leo folded his arms. "She needs to be taken back to Sparta, Amazon."

"Sparta is too far! I can help her right here. I know a back way into my camp. We don't have to go through the battlefield to get there." She stood up and looked at her blood soaked palms. "Just carry her and follow me," she firmly told the horseman.

* * *

A gaggle of young Amazon children gathered around their queen's hut trying to peek inside through the window to see the guest that was brought in awhile ago. Some of the girls climbed on top of each other as they were too short to see inside the windows.

Gabrielle stepped out of her hut after tending to Xena's wounds and she was sure glad that Leo didn't fight her on this and that Xena was unconscious. She wiped her hands on a cloth and smiled at the little girls.

"What are you girls doing?" she startled all four of them and one girl toppled another.

"Queen Gabrielle, is that lady with the long hair in your hut?" a blonde girl ran her fingers through her own long hair and Gabrielle smiled softly at her.

Helene stepped forward, batting her brown eyes. "She's definitely in there 'cause I saw her. Can we see her?"

The queen cocked her head bemused at the girls' sudden interest in the Empress. "You girls aren't  _scared_  of her?" she asked.

"No way Queen Gabrielle. She's very nice to us!" another brunette girl said, pushing her way through the other three girls. She fixed her ruffled hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Is she?" Gabrielle looked back at the hut.  _Yeah, Xena, you're definitely a monster from Tartarus for sure._ She couldn't believe that the grown Amazons were horrified of Xena but the children were not. In fact, they were all fascinated by her and were really eager to speak to her.

All four of the girls grabbed onto her legs and she peered down at the big pleading eyes. "Please, Queen Gabrielle?"

The queen sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea right now. She's hurt and she's…resting. Maybe you can see her later?" she offered and paddled all of their heads and they frowned and let go of her legs. Chuckling softly she left her hut and Chilapa ran up to her.

"You are going to start a riot when everyone figures out you brought her here," she whispered.

Gabrielle nodded. "I don't really care what they have to say. I've had enough people going against my orders. Why aren't you on the field with everyone else?"

"That man, one of the Spartan woman's lead men, told us to leave. He is pushing back the Persians."

"Leo?" she wagged her head. "Is he making any head way? I offered him help the least he can do is take it!" she grumbled and grabbed her javelin that lay against a tree. "Let's go before he lets half of Xena's men die."

Helene watched her queen and commander leave the area and ran back to her friends. "She's gone." She whispered and the girls smiled eagerly. One of the girls that stood in the front of the line froze at the hut's entrance and Helene huffed. "Alexa, come on! Go inside already!"

"But the Queen is going to be angry!" Alexa hissed at her friend.

"Fine, I'll go in first you big scared fish," Helene marched into the hut and the two other girls behind Alexa smiled and shrugged their shoulders and followed in after. Alexa, the blonde sighed and rumbled to herself then spread apart the curtain and entered the hut.

"Helene, don't get too close!" Elaine, the other brunette whispered and stuck close to her redheaded friend, Gaia. The small brunette girl tip toed quietly over to the bed and crouched down, eyeing the sleeping Empress in the queen's bed. She grabbed the edge of the bed and slowly lifted her head higher to observe the Empress.

Helene finally rose to her proper height and saw blood stains on the Empress' skin tight beige tunic. She waved her hand to her friends and they quietly ran over, meanwhile Alexa stood at the entrance, watching for any Amazons that might come this way.

Elaine and Gaia poked their heads over Helene's shoulders and gasped. "She's hurt," Elaine whispered.

"Yeah, hurt real badly," Gaia concluded.

Xena frowned and wriggled her fingers lying by her side. The three girls took in a hefty breath and dropped to their knees with their eyes over the edge of the bed, steadily watching the injured Spartan. Elaine was increasingly becoming more nervous the longer they stayed by the bedside that belonged to their queen. 

"Maybe we should go…" she suggested.

"But she's hurt! We should watch her!" Gaia said. "Queen Gabrielle says we should help people when they're hurt."

Xena's eyes shot open and the girls' jaws dropped. She lolled her head over and saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and realized she was in Gabrielle's tribe and not in her tent back at her Spartan camp over the hill. She sat up slowly and the Amazon girls slowly backed away. She winced and looked down at her chest. At least the bleeding stopped, she thought.

Gaia stepped forward and Xena raised her eyebrow at the redheaded child. She cast a big smile and lay her elbows on the bed. "Are you feeling better, Empress?" she asked nicely.

Elaine suddenly was no longer afraid and stood beside her friend. "What happened to you? You have blood everywhere! Did you get shot by an arrow? Did you get stabbed?"

Xena's eyes widened at the girl's abrasive questions.

"Elaine please, don't be silly," Helene chastised her friend. "Don't mind her. She just acts crazy sometimes."

The Empress nodded her head slowly and her eyes darted to the blonde girl guarding the hut's entrance. "Where is your queen?"

The girls gawked at her with unknowing eyes and they shrugged their shoulders. Xena attempted to get out of the bed but the girls put their hands up, waving them around fiercely. "No stay in bed! We can help you!" Gaia said with a big cheeky grin.

Xena frowned at all the girls and didn't like being bossed around by anyone, especially by little girls but they were very persistent. Perhaps this was an Amazon trait, she wondered. Elaine climbed onto the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"You should stay in bed until our Queen comes back," she said and Xena's face contorted in confusion at the little brunette girl. "Do you want water?" she asked and the Empress couldn't fathom why a bunch of little girls were so eager to help her while their adult counterparts were so eager to kill her.

Alexa peered out from behind the curtain and inhaled sharply. She turned to her friends. "Oria is coming!"

The three girls' faces paled and Elaine quickly hopped off the bed and hid behind a curtain in the hut. Xena watched the other two girls hide within Gabrielle's hut in various places. Alexa hid behind a large shelf case filled with scrolls. Oria entered the hut and her eyes widened upon seeing the Spartan Empress. Xena stared directly at the Amazon.

"Have…you seen a group of little girls?" she asked, not even bothering to ask why her leader had brought this heinous woman into their camp once again.

Xena looked at the girls hiding in plain sight and Gaia covered her mouth, looking at the Empress. She turned back to Oria. "No, I haven't."

Oria frowned and stormed out of the hut. All the girls shyly came out of their hiding places and smiled, crawling onto the bed. "Thanks for not telling on us!" Helene cheered and the other three girls nodded excitedly.

Elaine twiddled with her thumbs coyly. "So, are you friends with our Queen now?"

"Elaine!" Gaia reprimanded.

"What? I'm just asking."

* * *

Gabrielle jumped on the back of a Persian soldier and wrapped her legs around his waist like a boa constrictor. She cut off his oxygen flow by pressing her javelin against his neck. With a swift move she twisted his neck, breaking it instantly and hopped off the fallen Persian. She ran into the field and whacked another Persian with her heavy wooden staff.

Leo stood on the hilltop observing all the Amazons attacking the Persians fiercely and he hated to say that he was surprised, but he was. He didn't think that the Amazons could fight so well and they managed to kill just as many Persians as the Spartan warriors did. They also used the earth to their advantage which was a technique that he knew might be useful. He'd definitely have to tell Xena about that.

The Amazon archers worked with the Isthmians on defense and shot hundreds of arrows directly at the Persian invasion in the field. Gabrielle looked up at the sky and saw the moon was finally starting to drift away from the sun and she smiled. Finally, it wouldn't be dark anymore and the battle would go much smoother now.

Chilapa drove her sword into a soldier's chest and saw a man running up from behind Gabrielle, ready to attack her. "Queen Gabrielle look out!" she yelled and the blonde turned around just in time before the soldier was about to thrust his sword into her back.

She smiled, twirling around and smacked him on the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward. She let out a loud cry and used the sharp edge of the spear and pummeled him into the ground and used all of her body weight to drive the spear further into his backside. Hearing him moan and groan in agony only made her smile grow.

"Good for nothing Persian," she spat and pulled the bloody spear out of his corpse. She lifted her head up to Leo and smiled at him triumphantly. He gave her a curt nod and waved his hand, alerting the Spartans to fall back once he saw that Darius men were scurrying back their ships and diving over the cliff into the canal.

She was glad that she was able to protect her people and land from the Persians and Alexander but her smile faded when she thought of Xena. She left her back in the tribe and couldn't imagine what her sisters were going to do when they found out that she was inside the camp, especially in her hut.

"Pull back!" she yelled at her sisters and they quickly retreated in the forests. She briefly eyed the Isthmians and smiled at them before they too, retreated back to their land. She never thought that she would work alongside those people until now. She also never thought that her sisters would betray her and that she'd be in charge of Xena's war against two armies, but here we are.

* * *

Xena drank water from the ladle that Gaia so graciously fetched for her. She breathed out heavily and all four of the girls stared at her as if she was some kind of strange creature. Nothing intimidated her more than children and here she had four of them before her and she didn't know what to say or do.

She handed the ladle back to Gaia. "Thank you," she said softly.

"So, Empress, is Sparta like the Amazon Nation?" Elaine asked.

Xena wiped the corners of her mouth and looked at the girl's smiling face. "Ah, no, not quite."

"Are there girls there? Girls like us?"

"Yes, a few."

Helene sat beside the Spartan Empress and lifted her bruised hand, examining it carefully. "What happened to your hand?" she lifted her eyes, looking into the piercing blue eyes above her.

Xena frowned at her own hand and it was the exact hand that she used to throw the dagger at the Persian who held Gabrielle and nearly choked her to death. The throw was further than she anticipated and didn't realize it would hurt her hand so badly. Another injury caused by the Amazon Queen, of course.

"I saved someone," she held in her anger in front of the girls.

"That's very noble of you!" Helene said with a big smile. "I don't know why all my sisters say horrible things about you. You're very nice."

"Yeah, super nice!" Alexa chimed in and lay on her stomach on the bed and kicked her sandals back and forth.

Gabrielle walked into her hut and fumed as soon as she saw all the girls on her bed, huddling over Xena. "Girls!" she yelled and they gasped and immediately got off the bed. "I told you not to come in here!"

"Sorry Queen Gabrielle," Alexa bowed her head. "It was all Helene's idea!" she pointed to her friend.

Helene grimaced. "Thanks a lot."

"Get out, all of you," Gabrielle ordered and the four girls bickered quietly as they trailed out. She wiped her forehead and stared at the wounded Empress. "Sorry," she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and set her javelin against the wall. "We pushed back Darius' army but I don't think we'll be seeing the last of him."

Xena tapped her fingers on the sheets and the queen turned away, looking for something else to say but she had nothing. "Your Amazon girls –"

"I'm sorry about that. I told them not to come in here. I didn't know I would have so many of my own people disobey my orders today and –"

"I wasn't finished," she interjected and Gabrielle stopped in mid-sentence. "They are very…kind and compassionate girls. They are lucky to have you as a queen."

At that the blonde Amazon smiled, though she tried to hide her pride was especially surprised to hear those words come out of the Empress' mouth.

"As for the battle," her eyes darkened. "I don't normally have help from opposing sides but you –"

"You're welcome," Gabrielle interrupted with a big smile.

Xena's lip twitched. "I wasn't going to –"

"You. Are. Welcome."

The Empress cocked her brow and the two stared intensely at one another for a few moments. Xena wasn't going to thank Gabrielle, even though she deserved it, but she never had anyone help her in a war before, especially a slew of Amazons. A menacing smile graced her lips.

"Where is Hjaquima?"

The queen approached the bed and crossed her arms. "She's mine to deal with."

"She shot me. She could have killed me."

"Really? Sounds familiar," she smirked, giving the Empress a taste of her own medicine.

"Gabrielle…."

"Xena, she's mine."

"No, she's mine! She did  _this_  to me!" she gestured to the wounds across her chest, ribs and thigh.

Gabrielle scoffed mockingly. "I almost had you." She turned and walked towards the exit.

"Wait," she said softly and the queen halted. "Thank you for saving me."

 _Finally, I have you now in the palm of my hands_. She grinned and left the hut.


	20. Chapter 20

_Through the Eyes of a Child_

Hjaquima was placed in the pillory that she once put Gabrielle in not too long ago. The other conspiring Amazons did not receive such an embarrassing punishment but instead were tied together by their wrists and sat with their backs against a tall ancestral totem pole. The Mesopotamian queen scowled at all of her sisters, specifically Gabrielle.

"You shouldn't have gone against my word yesterday, Hjaquima and then maybe you wouldn't be in this…humiliating predicament." She crosses her arms and smiles haughtily, grateful that she could return the favor of treating another Amazon the way she was treated.

"I do not regret what I did. She is not an Amazon. She has killed many others before us, Gabrielle!"

Keenta's eyes looked over the pillory which held the loudmouth queen and backed away slowly. Gabrielle remained focused on her traitor, too focused in fact, to realize that Xena emerged from her hut, bandaged and approaching the center of the encampment slowly and steadily like a tiger focusing on its kill of the day.

All of the Amazons made their way to the outer rim of the camp, leaving Hjaquima, the rogues and Gabrielle in the center. Xena grabbed a sword from one of the Amazon's hands and eyed Gabrielle's backside and Hjaquima clenching her fists bound to the stocks.

"Just because you don't like somebody doesn't mean you go and try to kill them. I don't like you very much right now but you don't see me stabbing you, do you?" Gabrielle glares down at the traitor and notices that she fell silent only to glare back with her dark marbles.

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say in your defense?" she added.

Xena raises the sword with both her hands on the hilt and the surrounding Amazons' eyes enlarged. "Go on, let her talk, Gabrielle. I'm sure she has plenty to say."

Gabrielle's stomach churned at the sound of that voice –at the sound of  _her_  voice. She spins around and is faced with a tip of a sword dangerously close to her chest.

"Or perhaps she has run out of things to say?" Xena's lips curled into a smile when she saw the fear emanate from Hjaquima's face. "Step aside, Gabrielle."

"Xena," she tried to still her, "I told you I was going to deal with this on my own. I don't need –"

"I'm not going to kill her. Step aside." She looked to the queen with certain calmness and Gabrielle seemed unsure of her intentions. "Don't you trust me?" she played a card that she knew Gabrielle could not turn over, at least not in front of all her sisters. "I'm not the one who betrayed your orders. I ask again, do you trust me?"

Hjaquima watched and listen to the exchange and growled, "She's going to kill me! Don't listen to her, Gabrielle!"

Xena smiled, peering over the blonde's shoulder at the stocked traitor. "Nobody's talking to you, Hjaquima, but I promise you'll have plenty of time to  _explain_  yourself." Her eyes diverted back to the more important queen before her. "Now, Gabrielle, if you would kindly move I would like a few words with this woman."

Gabrielle frowned and turned to look at the Amazon who she once called a friend and wags her head. She then stepped aside and Xena's eyes grew with excitement and glee now that she had Hjaquima all to herself. The stocked Amazon's mouth gapes, lifting her eyes at the tall Spartan and with no weapon to defend herself, she felt her impending doom awaiting her.

"Hjaquima, Amazon Queen of the East. I've been to your land before. Very beautiful. Perfect land to conquer and cultivate." She winked an eye at her with a sly sneer. "If your queen had not decided to… _ally_  with me…"

Gabrielle's eyes flutter at the word 'ally' which Xena hated. She was surprised that word was even in her vocabulary, especially after yesterday.

She continued, "And decided to ally with someone else you did not like, who knows what you would do? Would you go against her orders then too?" Xena asks the Amazon. "If you were one of my soldiers I would have killed you on the spot but your queen is very merciful, isn't she?" her eyes briefly caught Gabrielle staring at her with a shy smile. "And since she is so merciful she will probably spare your life which is more than what you deserve."

Hjaquima spat at the Spartan's shiny black boots as a show of defiance. "She is destroying our nation by allying with you."

Xena lifted the Amazon's chin with the tip of the sword. "What a tongue you have. It would be a shame if it was cut out." She glides the edge of the blade against Hjaquima's cheek, drawing a small amount of blood. The blade further glides closer to the corner of her mouth and Hjaquima's brown eyes widen in horror.

The little Amazon girls that visited Xena yesterday poked their heads out from a behind a tree, witnessing the subtle torture play with the Eastern Amazon Queen. Xena's lifts her eyes and spots the girls' wide eyes and Helene covering her mouth.

Gabrielle gasps. "Xena!"

The Empress' wild eyes fade to softness when she saw the horror in the girls' eyes and lowers the sword from Hjaquima's mouth. The Amazon exhales sharply and tastes the blood from her outer cheek draining into her mouth. She twirled the sword handed it off to Gabrielle with the dull end facing her. She took one last look at the traitor.

"Not worth my time." She turned and saw relief in Gabrielle's eyes. "She's all yours, Gabrielle."

The queen held the blade in her hands and watched Xena slowly retreat back to the hut. She snaps her head round to Hjaquima and frowned deeply. The girls peering from behind the tree stepped out and saw the massive gash on Hjaquima's face and then turned their heads to the Empress passing by.

Xena looks at the girls and they gasp, stepping backward as if in fear of her. She continues to Gabrielle's hut and slides the curtain back and emerges inside. Helene walked a few paces forward, staring at the hut, cocking her head to the side with a miffed glower upon her face.

* * *

Awhile later after that encounter, Gabrielle entered her hut and caught Xena trying to dress her wounds by herself. She took off her headdress and gently placed it on her vanity set. Xena tugged on the bandage with her teeth, trying to repair her wound on her chest, but was failing miserably. Gabrielle chuckles lightly and Xena lifts her head at the chuckling queen.

"Let me help you." She sat on the edge of the bed and took the bandage off from around Xena's torso and looked at the poor job Leo did to sew the wound up. Shaking her head she reached over to her water basin and dipped a fresh cloth in the water and gently dabbed the wound.

Xena's chest tightened and Gabrielle tried to be gentler whilst cleaning the wound. "These stitches are not very good. I will have to do them over." She dipped the bloody cloth in the water and caught those azure eyes gawking at her. "You didn't kill Hjaquima. Why?" she casually asks as she wipes the blood from the poor sutures.

"I thought you trusted me not to."

Gabrielle paused and looked into the Spartan's eyes. "I  _don't_  trust you, Xena."

Xena grabbed the blonde's wrist firmly. "It is I who should not trust you after what your sisters did to me."

"I think you have a longer track record of untrustworthiness," she said snidely and Xena let go of her wrist allowing her to continue cleaning the chest wound. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I need to take my army back to Sparta."

Gabrielle pushed the Spartan back down in bed. "You aren't going anywhere. You're too injured. They're big boys. I'm sure they can manage without you," she smiled faintly and wiped her hands on a dry cloth and bandaged the wound, wrapping it around Xena's chest tightly, but loose enough to make sure she could breathe properly.

She grabbed the sole of Xena's boot and began slipping it off her leg. She recalled that night when her sandals were removed in her bedroom back in the Spartan stronghold by Xena. Her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head then removed the boot and tossed it on the floor then removed the other, briefly eyeing Xena's smoldering gaze.

As Gabrielle tended to the thigh wound, Xena looked to the window at the front of the hut and saw a pair of curious eyes staring right at her. She frowned and flinched at Gabrielle poking her wound. The queen looked up with an apologetic face.

"Sorry. He really did a horrible job. I can fix this for you." She got off the bed and rummaged in a drawer for her needle and thread, grumbling under her breath.

The girls, Helene and Gaia stared into the hut, observing cautiously. Xena raised her eyebrow and another head popped up, probably standing on one of the girl's shoulders. Alexa covered Helene's eyes as she tried climbing on top of her. Xena cocked her head, watching the girls bickering and griping at one another. The pyramid of girls tipped over and fell into the brush, screaming as they fell on top of each other like a pile of puppies.

Gabrielle heard rustling outside the hut and quit rummaging in her belongings. "What was that?"

Xena pointed to the window. Gabrielle grunted and marched outside and found the gaggle of girls shoving each other and their hair covered in leaves and tree branches. All four of them stood up at the sight of their queen and quickly fixed their disheveled hair and wiped their dirty cheeks.

"Hello, Queen Gabrielle," Gaia said with a cheery disposition and blew a leaf out of her face. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

The unimpressed queen folds her arms, frowning deeply at the little Amazons. "Were you girls snooping again?"

"Pft, nooo…" Elaine waved her hand dismissively. She shrunk down in size when she saw the horrid look on her queen's face. "Okay, yes," she admitted.

Helene ran forward in front of her friends. "We just wanted to see the Empress! We saw her almost kill Queen Hjaquima…"

Gabrielle's eyebrows creased and her arms dropped to her side then she looked back at her hut.  _That's why you didn't do it, Xena._

"Why did she do that?" asks Gaia. "Is she mad at Queen Hjaquima?"

"She looked pretty mad to me," Alexa folded her arms, nodding her head as did Elaine.

Helene tugged on her queen's pants. "Queen Hjaquima isn't going to die, is she? Did she do something bad? Is that why she's in the pillory?"

Gabrielle smiled sadly at the little girl and picked out a tree branch from her long hair. "Nobody is going to die. Why don't you girls go help Keenta pack up the weapons?" she pushed Helene along and shooed them away with a quick waft of her hand and the girls sighed, trailing away from the hut.

She took in a deep breath and entered the hut again. Xena was picking at her leg wound and Gabrielle clutched the curtains behind her back nervously. Xena grunted as she tried cleaning the poor job that Leo did and felt a pair of emerald eyes on her.

"Those girls are very curious," says Xena as she picked at the skin peeling off around the stitches.

" _Yeah_. They seem to really like you," the queen said and waited for her to make some kind of comeback but Xena had nothing to say except mumble to herself while prodding her wound, making it worse no doubt. "I'll re-stitch that for you."

She hastily paced over to her drawers and pulled out the needle and thread that apparently was right in front of her face and didn't see it earlier. She threads the long thick leather needle and turned around, casting a small grin and sat on the bed. Pulling one stitch out at a time, not even once did Xena flinch and if she did, it went unnoticed by Gabrielle.

The two sat in awkward silence as Gabrielle stitched up the wound and Xena looked around the hut, generously drumming her fingers on the bed. Gabrielle glanced up at the Empress' wandering eyes and poked her finger due to her lack of concentration. She hissed and bit down on her throbbing thumb and continued to stitch slowly, slower than she normally would.

"They saw you, you know," she finally spoke her inward thoughts.

Xena turns her cheek and eyed the needle digging into her thigh ever so slowly and carefully. "I know."

Wow, she actually admits it, the queen notes. "Helene said you almost killed Hjaquima," she tells Xena. "But you didn't so does that mean –"

"Gabrielle!" the Empress snaps back with a bite to her tone.

"Not killing someone who's done wrong doesn't make you a weak person, Xena." She digs the needle into Xena's skin for the final time and bites the end of the thread off and knots it three times to secure it. "It makes you a better person."

Xena gave a dramatic roll of her eyes.

Gabrielle cocked her brow and cleaned the needle with a cloth. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You know I'm right."

The wounded Empress sat up in bed and looked at the stitching Gabrielle did and she was impressed, but that still didn't change the fact that she was attacked by a slew of rogue Amazons. "I suppose you're going to spare her life."

Gabrielle washed her hands in a fresh water basin while she spoke to Xena. "I'm going to give her a punishment worse than death."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to banish her to Hyperboria."

Xena scoffs at the idea. "Oh yes, by all means, banish her to the arctic where she can befriend Cyane's old tribe.  _Wonderful_  plan, Gabrielle."

"You didn't let me finish," the queen retorts sharply. She dried her hands and placed them on her hips. "I'm going to brand her. No tribe will want her when they see my mark on her. As for the other accomplices, I'm going to punish them here and allow them to stay. They were swayed by Hjaquima and they shouldn't receive a harsh punishment. Is that good enough for you? Or would you rather see her dead?" she saw Xena's smug tight lipped smile. "Don't answer that."

"I'll um," she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, "have Keenta bring you something to eat later. I have to go deal with Hjaquima and the others." She grabbed her headdress on her way out. "Don't go anywhere because I'll know!" she pointed her finger at the Empress and smiled then exited.

Xena sighed and threw the blanket off her and swung her legs to the edge of bed and winced at her rib wound. Wrapping an arm around her torso, she slowly stood, putting most of her weight on her uninjured leg and swayed awkwardly, padding across the hut to a shelf filled with Amazonian knickknacks and vials of herbs.

She picked up one of the vials and uncorked it. Wafting her nose over the bottle she cringed in disgust and corked it again. Coming across Gabrielle's vanity she opened one of the drawers and found a stack of parchment and noticed her name written several times across the page. Xena leaned back, peering out the window and saw Gabrielle waving her hand at her sisters and pushing Hjaquima across the camp and poking her with a javelin.

Busy, she thought. The Empress smirked and pulled out the chair and curiously pulled out the parchment, reading it leisurely. Gabrielle must have saved these from the time Indila was taken from her. Xena frowned when she read how she was described in Gabrielle's private diary of notes. Unkind words often heard from Amazons and other people alike. She was never bothered by such words before until now. The more she read the angrier she became so she stuffed the parchment back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

She didn't belong here in an Amazon camp of all places. She belonged in Sparta with her army, which she was sure that Leo kept them at the top of the hill. He is so stupid, she rolled her eyes. All of her men were stupid. She didn't like the majority of them but they were good fighters, so there is a plus. She shrugged her shoulder and her eyes wandered around the hut, looking for something else to tinker with as boredom set in.

Sounds of laughter came from behind the hut and Xena whips her head around, following the sound of children's laughter. Hobbling her way over to the window in the back of the hut, she spread the curtains apart and saw the girls that were spying on her earlier and yesterday, but she also saw more girls; older girls, girls around Helena's age. Eleven, maybe twelve, not the eight of seven year olds that she had seen for the last two days.

The older girls looked to be teaching the younger ones how to use a sword properly. They were rather short and dull swords, Xena gathered by observing from afar. Alexa, the shy blonde of the bunch swung her sword carelessly and Xena frowned. The older girls thought it was funny or maybe cute perhaps, watching the young girls use weapons like toys.

Irritated by only watching for less than a minute she hobbled her way out the front of the hut. She checked around to see if any of the elder Amazons were watching but all seemed to be in the large hut ahead conducting a meeting led by Gabrielle of course.

She grabbed javelin lying against a tree and used it as a walking stick to support her injured leg and made her way over to the group of young and teen girls.

* * *

Gaia and Helene were sword playing, clashing the dull swords over and over with big smiles on their faces. Xena finally made her way over and one of the elder girls with short dark hair gasped. "Spartan Empress!" she whipped out her sword, pointing it at directly at Xena.

"Oh please," mocked Xena and grabbed the girl's wrist and twists it slightly, though not enough to hurt the girl, it did cause her to drop the sword which Xena caught and twirled it around effortlessly. Alexa's jaw dropped.

She gave the sword back to the teen. "If you're going to use that, use it correctly." She warned and the girl eyed her curiously and snatched the sword back.

Helene yelped and dropped her sword and collapsed to her knees. Xena turned and saw blood pouring from the girl's forearm. Gaia covered her mouth and stepped away. Xena forgot about her injured leg and dropped the javelin and knelt down in front of Helene.

"I'm sorry. I –I didn't mean to do that," explains Gaia.

Xena frowned at the girl and snatched the sword away from her. "This is not a toy!" she yells and the girl backed away. She turned her attention back to Helene and looked at the huge gash on her arm. "Let me see." She says and Helene sobbed softly and hesitantly extended her arm. Xena grabbed the girl's wrist and examined the wound.

Indila walked towards the group of girls and saw the Empress hovering over Helene. And she saw also a huge bloody gash on Helene's arm. She groaned and grabbed the javelin off the ground and the older Amazon teens ran towards Indila to try and stop her.

Xena raised her eyebrow and spun around, catching the shaft of the javelin right before she was about to be whacked in the head. The princess' eyes widen in fear and Xena smiled at her. " _Princess_ , so nice to see you again."

The short haired teen grabbed Indila's arm. "Stop! She's trying to help!" she begged.

"No she's not!" shouts Indila.

Gaia stepped forward, looking very guilty. "I hurt Helene. It was an accident!" she pleaded and Xena snatched the javelin from the princess' hold and puts it on the ground.

While the teen held back the princess, Xena rolled her eyes and rips off a piece of her bandage around her chest and wraps it around Helene's arm. She tied a knot around the little girl's arm and tears streamed down Helene's cheeks.

"Better?" asks Xena.

Helene nodded and wiped her teary eyes, examining her bandaged arm.

"Swords are not toys, you got that?" Xena reprimanded all of the girls as she gets to her feet slowly, gripping the javelin.

Indila growled and pushed the teen away. "I don't know what you think you're doing but your nice little act isn't going to work," she stood in front the towering Empress. "You're a ruthless killer!"

"And you're a brat," replied Xena and the princess gasped.

"How can you say that swords aren't toys when you use girls my age and younger to train with them every day?!" she yells at the Empress. "You train girls to be killers just like you, especially that girl Eia. She almost murdered me!"

Xena's eyes darkened and she calmly looked down at the irate princess. "Eia is dead."

Indila paused for a brief moment and then smiled. "Of course she is.  _You_  probably killed her."

Xena gripped the javelin firmly and wanted to whack the princess right where she stood but looked around at all the pairs of eyes focused on her. She looked at Indila with pursed lips and walked off without saying another word.

Helene got up and walked over to the princess, showing her the bandages over the gash. "She fixed my arm."

"Yeah, she likes to do that; fix the wounded like she actually cares. She uses little girls like us all the time."

Helene's face contorted in confusion and looked at the tall Empress trail back to the queen's hut. "Use us?" she asked the princess. Indila scoffed and stormed off into the wilderness.

* * *

The next day Hjaquima was held down by two Amazons while Gabrielle heats up the smoldering hot iron brand over a fire. She looked at the fearful traitor and blew against the iron rod. Hjaquima squirmed and tried to get free. Gabrielle approached her and rolled up her sleeve. She didn't want to do this but she didn't want to kill another Amazon either, but she sure knew Xena wanted Hjaquima dead.

She pressed the scalding hot brand of an upside down tree on Hjaquima's upper arm. She watched as her fellow sister bit her lip until it bled. She inhaled heavily and threw the rod into a bucket of water to cool it.

"You will be escorted by Oria and Chilapa to Hyperboria. After that, you're on your own."

Hjaquima was lifted to her feet and she glared at the blonde queen. " _All_  of this for what? For  _her_?" she asks with vehemence. "She's going to destroy you all, Gabrielle. Just you wait." She was pushed forward and lifted up on a horse while Keenta tied her wrists behind her back.

Gabrielle frowned sadly and looked at the other queens present and they seemed sad to see one of their sister's leave and yet they looked confused as well. She questioned if she was doing the right thing by punishing Hjaquima in this way, but she had to carry out some kind of punishment. She wasn't going to be taken a fool as a queen and she wasn't going to be undermined anymore. If that meant banishing one of her sisters, then so be it.

Distraught with herself she entered her hut and ripped off her robe. She turned and saw Xena in the bed and completely forgot that she wasn't alone. She couldn't have a moment alone in her own territory these days.

At least she had a distraction for awhile. She was sure that Xena's army was wondering when she'd ever return. She would definitely have to send a scout to the hills to see if Leo took the army back to Sparta. She did stress to him that Xena was very hurt and needed medicine. Gabrielle walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Xena's pale face. She also was still sleeping which struck odd.

She took the blankets off and the bed was soaked in blood. Gabrielle's eyes grew in sheer horror. The wound around Xena's chest must have reopened. She reached forward and touched the cold Empress' cheek. But her chest was still rising and falling gradually so that meant she was still alive.

Gabrielle panicked and took the bandages off and just as she thought, the stitches that Leo did had reopened. She felt guilty and stupid for not repairing the wound yesterday when she should have. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. She rummaged through the drawer and grabbed the needle and thread, trying to thread the needle with her shaky hands.

"Keenta!" she yelled. She cleaned the wound as best as possible and quickly then stuck the needle into Xena's chest wound. "Keenta!" she griped.

The Amazon rushed in. "Yes, my Queen?"

"I need more bandages and herbs for a poultice," she demanded and Keenta gaped at the bleeding Empress. Gabrielle whips her head around, holding the needle in her hand, trying to close the outer rim of the wound. "What are you standing there for?"

Keenta gave a curt nod and hurried out to the infirmary to find the necessities her queen asked for.

Gabrielle shakes her head and bites the thread with her teeth and begins stitching up the other side of the wound to stop the bleeding. "So stupid," she mumbled. "I should have done this yesterday." She grunted and the needle slipped out of hands filled with Xena's blood. Growling she dried her hands and took hold of the needle again.

Helene walked into the hut after she saw Keenta running to the infirmary urgently. Curiously she approached the bed. Blood dripped off the edge of the bed and she rose to her toes to see that the Empress was bleeding a lot. More than usual, she noted. She looked at her wounded arm and frowned sadly.

While the queen was busy trying to repair the Empress' wound, Helene went over to the shelf with many vials of herbs and jumped up, grabbing a vial and poured it into her hands and looked for some oil to mix it with. She quirked her mouth and went through Gabrielle's vanity and found a small vial of oil and poured a generous amount in her hand and mixed it together with her fingers.

Frantically Gabrielle dabbed the wound and Helene climbed onto the bed, holding the makeshift poultice in her palm. She eyed the small girl with wary eyes. "Will this help?" she asks and Gabrielle didn't really have the patience to argue so she nodded. Helene smiled and smeared the herb mixture onto the wound.

Gabrielle took over and stuffed the herbs into Xena's wound and finally, the bleeding subsided for now. She smiled with relief and then frowned at Helene. She noticed her bandaged arm. "What happened to you?"

The girl sheepishly held her hurt arm close to her chest. "Gaia and I…we were…playing with the swords," she said and her queen's eyes narrowed to slits. "Gaia hurt me but it was an accident!" she pleaded. "She fixed my arm," talking of the Empress.

Gabrielle gazed down at Xena and felt her pulse on her neck slowly returning to a normal pace.

Helene huffed. "She used the bandage on her chest." She frowned, feeling guilty. "Is this my fault?"

The queen snaps her head at the little Amazon. "No, it's not your fault."

A sense of relief overcame the young Amazon but she was still upset. "Princess Indila said that the Empress is a killer. Is that true, Queen Gabrielle? I mean, if she was a killer then why'd she fix my arm!" she smiled, lifting her bandaged arm.

Gabrielle sighed and dabbed Xena's wound with a cloth and waited patiently. Keenta was taking an awful long time, she thought. "I think you remind her of someone," she says softly.


	21. Chapter 21

_Amazon Roulette_

Over the next two days Gabrielle opted to stay in her hut and wait until Xena awoke but after being awake for the previous days, she grew tired and dozed off in a chair beside her bed. It was strange having someone she thought she hated be so close to her yet it was also strange that the room was so quiet. Without Xena's riddles and wily tongue, Gabrielle almost felt like she missed hearing that. Mostly because she liked to see the change of expression on Xena's face when she came up with smart comebacks to spite Xena.

Keenta entered the hut with a basket of fresh bandages and herbs that her queen asked for yesterday evening. The Spartan Empress was still recovering and sleeping. She gently set down the basket of necessary medical supplies and walked graciously over to her queen and nudged her arm.

"My Queen," she whispered and Gabrielle did not stir. She shook her body harshly. "Queen Gabrielle!" she whispered louder this time and finally, the queen jolted awake, gasping for air and almost raised her hand ready for an attack. Keenta smiled softly and said, "You've been in here for two days. You should rest. You can take my hut if you want."

Gabrielle smiles and peers over at the wounded Empress, hoping she'd awaken by now. She notices the basket of bandages that she requested yesterday and looks to the worried Amazon in front of her. "I'll…stay here until she wakes up. Thank you for bringing those."

Keenta sighs lightly and glances at Xena, sleeping with one hand over her chest and hair sprawled over the pillows. "The other Amazons are worried about the Empress staying here for so long."

"She's hurt," the queen says with a dark tone. "We always help people who are in need of care."

"Even the most hated woman in all of Greece." Keenta states a fact. There was no question about it.

Gabrielle ran her hand across her tired face and crosses a leg over the other, glaring up at her sister. "She hasn't tried to kill any of you since you met her, Keenta. She kept her word."

Yes that was true, the Amazon realizes. "She almost cut out Queen Hjaquima's tongue two days ago. Does that not count for anything?"

"Hjaquima almost killed her. She went against my orders and attacked our ally. She almost ruined everything!" she spits and the Amazon bowed her head. "If Xena was not so injured I think she would have killed Hjaquima and the others."

Keenta so boldly says, "And you would want a woman like that around us, my Queen? She's killed Amazons before. Why wouldn't she kill us next?"

That was a question that Gabrielle didn't know the answer to. She had been trying to figure out the answer to that herself ever since she met Xena. After all, she spied on the entire tribe for quite some time yet she did not attack instead she lurked and waited for the opportune moment to strike. She slowly implanted herself into Gabrielle's tribe and took what she wanted and she definitely got what she wanted, or did she?

"Don't think that I haven't thought of that already, Keenta." She taps her fingers on her knee impatiently and looks over at Xena. It was the only time she saw the woman remain so still and quiet, it was almost eerie.

Keenta felt like she was overstaying her welcome and bowed to her queen. "I should get back to the girls. They are very fascinated by her," she nudged her head at the slumbering Empress. Gabrielle knew that to be too true. "That dress that you took," she whispered, eyeing the Empress, fearful that she might wake, "did you find any truth to what I said?"

The queen nervously kept staring at Xena, hoping she wouldn't wake up either. Both she and Keenta had the same worried expression on their faces. She decided to be quiet and simply nod her head at her sister. Even though it was Keenta who guessed that the Empress might have a child of her own it didn't make the truth any less shocking.

Gabrielle's lips curled into a smile and she grabbed her sister's hand and led her away from the bed. She knew that Xena was in a deep state of sleep but she still didn't trust that impeccable hearing of hers. "You must tell no one about this," she whispered.

"Yes, my Queen."

"If she finds out that I told you this I don't know what she'll do," Gabrielle eyed Xena again and took in a deep breath. "Her daughter lives in Amphipolis but she's missing –probably taken by someone –and I promised I'd help find her. I could send you and a few of our sisters to Greece and see if there have been any recent slavers in Amphipolis."

Keenta's eyes widen in fear and she fumbled with her hands anxiously. "My Queen, Alexander knows that we side with  _her_. If his soldiers catch us in Greece we will be left to the slaughter."

"Well, Xena can't go into Greece and neither can I!" she grabbed Keenta by her arms and looked into her big brown eyes. "You could disguise yourselves as Greek citizens. Nobody would ever know that you're Amazons." She smiles now finally putting a plan together that could actually work. "Then you can report back to me and tell me if you find anything."

The Amazon sighs and rubs her forehead roughly. "Queen Gabrielle, why should our sisters look for the Empress' daughter? Can she not keep track of her own child?" she grimaced.

Gabrielle frowns faintly and peers back at Xena. "The girl doesn't know that Xena is her mother and I'm sure Xena would like to keep it that way." She says firmly, making sure Keenta knows the importance of this secret. "You will do this for me, won't you?" she asks and sees the uncertainty in her eyes. "We both know you don't like Xena. I get that. But don't do it for her, but for her daughter. She is innocent in all of this. We help children, remember?"

"Yes, I know, my Queen." Keenta felt like she was getting into something that she knew would probably fire back in her face. "What are you going to tell the Empress? I have a feeling she isn't going to like this."

"I'll convince her it's the right thing to do. I'll threaten her if I have to." She smiles gleefully and Keenta furrows her brows at the idea. "Gather your best recruits and tell them about the mission to Greece but don't mention anything about Xena's daughter!" she pressured her.

Keenta nodded affirmatively. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"I don't know. Tell them that she is a lost Amazon girl that was taken by Alexander. You'll figure it out. Now, go," Gabrielle orders and her sister hurried out of the hut. She sighs heavily and crosses her arms, staring up at the ceiling. Keenta did have a point. How was she going to tell Xena about this? Perhaps, she could injure Xena even more so she wouldn't be able to fight back? No, bad plan, she chastised herself.

* * *

Deciding to go outside and get some sun, Gabrielle was suddenly bombarded by the other Amazon Queens, Frawohena, Yo-Hono and Exosspia. "If you're worried about Xena, don't be. She's basically incapacitated at the moment so don't worry she's not going to kill any of you," she jokes and the queens frowns deepened. She sighs and puts a hand to her hip. "What?"

"This is not about Xena," explains Frawohena. "Alexander sent a message to us. He says that if you don't ally with him he will take over the nation and drive us all out."

Gabrielle's jaw drops and she anxiously taps her boot on the ground, trying to come up with a plan to combat this order that the Emperor was going to carry out. He was obviously upset that she did not ally with him but she didn't really have a choice. She recalled Xena's words about choices and decisions and cursed herself. She didn't know if Hjaquima's words were getting to her about Xena destroying the Amazon Nation, but it was definitely in the back of her mind.

Exosspia spoke next, "we have decided to go back to our tribes in our respected territories, Gabrielle."

"You're going to leave the nation?" asks the blonde queen, terrified of more of her sisters leaving her.

All the queens lower their gazes. "We don't want Alexander to attack our tribes too," Queen Yo-Hono says to the distraught queen.

Gabrielle exhales deeply and looks around at all of the sisters, completely oblivious to this conversation. "If you all leave then I will lose half of the Amazons."

Frawohena saw that the queen was nervous about this and about Alexander as well, but she and the others thought it was best that they leave so the entire Amazon Nation wouldn't be destroyed in an instant. "You seem to be very close to the Spartan Empress. Perhaps she can  _help_  you and our sisters."

"You can't just leave," says Gabrielle with a bit of a stutter. "We are supposed to stick together no matter what happens and I will need all of you at a time like this."

"Queen Gabrielle," interrupts Yo-Hono, "you exiled one of our queens because she injured our enemy."

"Xena was our ally during the war," Gabrielle said with a snarl.

"She's been our enemy longer than she's been our ally. Now Alexander is our enemy too and he is going to destroy us all. So you see, it's better that we take our tribe and leave now before he obliterates us all."

Gabrielle couldn't believe what was happening to her nation. Everything seemed to be falling apart slowly right before her eyes. "You were all in the meeting when we decided to exile Hjaquima. You can't go back on what you all said!"

"We did agree because we knew you already made up your mind. You're in charge here, Gabrielle; we have tribes of our own."

"We are supposed to be united! Now you are leaving me with half of my army to go up against Alexander. How could you do this to me?" she places a hand over her chest, breathing in deeply until she felt sharp pains in her lungs.

Exosspia rest a hand on the frazzled queen's shoulder. "Perhaps the Spartan will help you. She has kept her word since you met her." She smiles and leaves with the other queens. Gabrielle gasps and buries her face in her hands.

Now that she knew she couldn't count on the other queens to help her she had to take matters into her own hands. She marched through the camp searching for Keenta. Many of the Amazons passing by bowed their heads and she didn't bother to greet them and instead shoved a group of chatting Amazons out of her way and found Keenta talking in a corner with a huddle of Amazon archers.

"Keenta. A word," she states firmly.

The Amazon excuses herself from her sisters and ran to the queen. "I have gathered a group to go to Greece like you asked."

Gabrielle nods and eyes the archers. "Good. I need you to come to Alexander's camp with me. I have some business to discuss with the boy Emperor."

Keenta paused briefly but did not question her. "Of course, my Queen. I will get the horses." She eyed the women behind her. "Who will watch the Empress while we're away?"

* * *

Gaia and Elaine sat on the end of the bed, watching the Empress for the last hour. One of the older girls that briefly tried to assert her dominance over Xena was present with the four girls to make sure they didn't try to do anything stupid.

"Are we just supposed't watch her sleep all day?" Gaia asks the teen.

She simply shrugs her shoulder and props her boots on the bed, leaning back in the chair. "This is a job. Queen Gabrielle told us to watch her until she comes back so that's what we're going to do. Got it?"

The girls nodded their heads and kept their eyes glued on the Empress and the teenager chuckled.

"Not watch her literally." She shakes her head at the little girls.

Helene huffed and folded her arms as she sat in a chair beside the bed. "Should we change the bandages, Varia?" she lifts her eyes to the short haired twelve year old.

Varia frowns and swings her legs off the bed and leans in closely to the Empress. The girls gathered around watching intently and curiously. She reached for the bloody bandage wrapped around Xena's chest and retracted her hand.

"Are you scared?" Gaia chuckles.

"No!" she hisses and pulls back the bandage, peeking at the wound. Xena grabbed Varia's wrist and opened her eyes. All the girls gasped and Varia widened her big brown eyes.

Xena furrows her eyebrows and looks at the little girls surrounding the bed and darts her eyes back at Varia. "What are you doing in here?"

"I –I…I…" she stammered.

"Queen Gabrielle told us to watch you!" Helene said and rests her elbows on the edge of the bed with a big smile on her face. "You were asleep for two days!"

Two days, Xena thought, that is a long time. She let go of the terrified girl's wrist and sat up in bed steadily. She exhaled deeply and peeked at her chest wound which had been stitched up properly again and had a warm viscous medicinal liquid around the stitches. She placed her palm around her ribs and felt around for the stitches and those too, had been fixed.

She eyed the dark haired girl again and adjusted herself against the pillows. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to keep your hands to yourself?" she snaps.

Varia frowns and folds her arms defiantly. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not my queen."

Xena smirks. "No, of course not and  _where_  is your queen?"

"On a mission," she answers curtly.

"Is that right?" Xena threw the blankets off and rolls her shoulders back, cracking her sore neck. Standing up slowly, she looked down at her torn pants and grimaced at her thigh. Though, the wound was better, it was still painful to walk on. She decided to go ahead and find out where Gabrielle had gone to and walked to the exit.

Varia ran to the doorway and blocked it with her arms. "You can't leave!"

"Stand aside, girl." She grabs her by the shoulder and Varia pulls out her sword, pointing it at Xena. "Really? You want to do  _this_  again? You remember what happened last time." She warns and the girl didn't budge. "What is your name, girl?"

"Varia, Amazon of Northern Greece."

Xena nods and tries to supersede the girl by walking by her and Varia lifts the blade to her chin. "Out of my way, Varia, before you get hurt."

Varia stood her ground and half the size of the Empress; she refused to disobey her queen's orders. Xena frowned and grabbed the girl by the arm to force her out of the way and her arm was sliced by the teen Amazon. Xena stepped back and looked at the giant gash on her bicep, bleeding profusely down her arm.

The little girls stood behind and watched the two stare at each other for a long while. Varia's eyes grew and realized that she had made a horrible mistake. Xena picked the girl up by her arms and threw her out of the hut.

Varia screamed and flew with her arms flaying in the air, about fifteen feet away and landed on a pile of bags of wheat on the other side of the camp. The elder Amazons turned with confused eyes and saw the Empress emerge from the hut. She spat some sand out of her mouth and quickly charged at the Empress.

Xena grabbed Varia's arm and threw her into the bushes with ease. The little girls stayed inside the hut and peered through the windows, watching Varia get thrown around by the Spartan. Gaia cringed at Varia's arm being twisted behind her back.

"Gods, she is so stupid sometimes," she muttered and Elaine jabbed her in the ribs.

Xena watched the other Amazons begin to surround the hut and she eyes the little teenager. Still headstrong and ready to attack again, Varia stood up, holding her sore arm and pointed the blade up at Xena's face.

"Had enough?" the Empress asks the dark haired girl.

Varia growls, "Queen….Queen Gabrielle said…not to let you leave!" she yells and the elder Amazons watched Xena cautiously, waiting for her to strike at any moment.

Xena rolled her eyes and grabbed Varia's wrist and stomped on her boot thus releasing the sword. She caught the blade and placed her hand on Varia's head, forcing her to her knees and then placed the tip of the blade under Varia's chin.

"You shouldn't point weapons at someone, Varia, especially if that someone is twice your size. Don't start something you can't finish." She dropped the sword on the ground and left the girl's side, approaching the elder Amazons who all gawked at her bemusedly. "Where is Gabrielle?"

One of the Amazons steps forward. "She left with Keenta earlier," she tells her.

Xena raised her eyebrow and spun around, catching Varia about to attack her again. She snatched the sword from her and pushed the girl into a tree and stabbed the sword through her sleeve, pinning her to the tree. "Swords are not toys and you don't know how to use one. Amazons…" she scoffs. "Now," she smiles at the elders. "Where did Gabrielle go and why did she leave?"

* * *

Gabrielle and Keenta rode into the Macedonian camp in the outskirts of Corinth. They were getting ready to leave to make their way back to Macedonia. Gabrielle spotted the pompous teenage emperor talking with General Cassandar and quickened her pace down the hill.

"Alexander!" she shouts and his head turns.

He smiles and waves his general away. Gabrielle and Keenta halted their horses and he looked at the angry face presented on the Amazon's face. "Ah, Queen of the Telaquir. You got my message, yes?"

"Why would you take over my nation? We've always been at peace before."

"That changed when you sided with Sparta. You and your Amazons attacked my army and much to my surprise…Darius' army too. I don't know what deal you've struck with the Spartan bitch but it must stop. You will ally with me or I will send a coup into your tribe and force you into submission. Do I make myself clear, your highness?" He smirks and crosses his arms.

Gabrielle knew how to play this game. She knew all too well what he was doing and she'd been around Xena enough to know how to combat him verbally. "If you want Xena out of the picture so badly why don't you go to war with Sparta for yourself? You know, show her whose boss."

Alexander's smirk faded and his arms dropped to his sides. Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and now it was time for her to smugly grin at the Emperor. "I…will, as soon as you ally with me. I have the documents with me. You are free to sign them."

"Oh? You really need the Amazons at your side to defeat Sparta? Not even your own father could defeat Sparta and Xena wasn't even the ruler at the time. Imagine that."

He grunted and steps forward, looking up at the queen upon her horse. "The longer you remain allies with her I will make sure your entire tribe is burned to the ground, Queen Gabrielle. I will wipe out the entire Amazon Nation and every single Spartan too. Then, all of Greece will be mine and maybe I'll take Persia too?" he laughs under his breath and Keenta crinkles her nose at the boy.

"Go ahead."

Keenta gasped. "My Queen…" she grabbed her arm and Gabrielle shot her a glare, so she lowered her gaze.

"You believe that I am bluffing, Amazon Queen?" he pried.

She shook her head. "No, I believe you will try your best to get rid of my people. I'd like to see you try. Enjoy your trip back to Macedonia, Emperor." She briskly turned and trotted up the hill with Keenta following behind while her eyes focused on the pouty emperor.

The two trotted over the battlefield filled with Persian and Macedonian corpses. "My Queen, you just invited him to destroy us. I hope you have a plan for this."

Gabrielle nervously looked at all the fallen soldiers and then gazed at the forest where her tribe remained hidden. "I'm still working on that."

* * *

She returned to her hut and all of her girls left but Xena was awake and better than she was a few days ago. Smiling, she took off her cloak and witnessed Xena wrapping her own bandages around her waist. "You're awake. Do you feel better?" she inquires.

Xena kept wrapping her bandage around her waist. "Where did you go? Not off doing something stupid, I hope?" she says calmly and Gabrielle's felt turned sour and she swallows the saliva that had been sitting in her mouth for far too long. "Well?"

"I can help do that for you," Gabrielle ignored the question and reached for the bandages. Xena snatched her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. She gasps and stares into the Empress' sure azure eyes.

"So, you  _did_  do something stupid. What did you do?" she hissed.

Gabrielle frowns and slaps Xena's hand away. "Alexander sent a message to us. He said he was going to destroy my people so I went to have a few words with him." She rose off the bed and anxiously toyed with the beads around her neck.

"And you didn't think to talk to me first?" Xena almost felt insulted.

"You were knocked out!" Gabrielle spun around, glaring at her. "Why do you care what happens to us anyway? We're just  _Amazons_ , right?" She challenged, looking for some reaction from her.

Xena's eyes drop to her thigh wound and she picked at the bloody skin around the sutures. "I don't wish genocide on anyone."

"Yet you killed Cyane and her tribe."

"I didn't kill  _all_  of them," she snaps back and Gabrielle folds her arms with a cocked head. "That is irrelevant." She mumbled and leaned her weight back on her palms. "Why did you send a bunch of little girls to watch over me? Especially that girl, Varia. She tried to attack me."

Gabrielle's mouth parts in shock. "She attacked you?"

"No. She  _tried_  to attack me."

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

Xena frowned. "I don't hurt children, Gabrielle."

The queen smiles smugly. " _Really_? So, does that mean you were never going to kill Indila like you kept saying? Was I right after all?" she wriggled her eyebrows and the Empress pursed her lips, turning a cold cheek. "Varia is the girl who reminded me of Eia."

The Empress turns her head and her face softens by the mention of Eia.

"I told Eia that she reminded me of someone in my tribe. It was Varia."

Xena nodded, agreeing with Gabrielle. She could definitely see the similarities between the two girls. If only Varia was a few years older, she would have rivaled Eia in combat indefinitely.

"Speaking of girls," the queen began nervously and the frown returned on the Empress' lips. "Don't be mad but I requested some of my Amazons to do something for you."

" _What_ …did you do now?" she asks through clenched teeth.

Gabrielle backed away; lacing her fingers together and laughs lightly. "Well, I told you one of my sisters knows about Helena. I asked her to gather a group of archers to take to Greece. You know, so they could find out if she was taken by…someone…maybe by slavers or something of the sort."

Xena rose off the bed slowly and approached the petite blonde.

"They…they don't know about Helena. I mean, they don't know that she's your daughter, except for Keenta. She knows but she's the one who guessed when I took…" she rammed into her vanity and Xena loomed over her. "…the dress…" she adds in a meek voice.

"Gabrielle, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need your –"

"My help. Yes I know!" she spits in the Empress' face and shoves her backward. "Why don't you accept my help? We agreed on this already! I saved you! I repaired your wounds. I am willing to help you find your daughter for you. Why can't you just accept the fact that I care for you –care about you?" she reveals her inner thoughts and realizes only a moment later when it is too late. Her face paled and she saw Xena's eyes enlarge and her eyebrows lift into her thick bangs.

Xena was rendered speechless and her eyes blinked only once while continuing to gawk at the Amazon.

Gabrielle's pale cheeks soon turned bright pink and she stepped away from Xena's little bubble of personal space. What a horrible mistake, she thought. "I...should go talk to Keenta about the plan. I don't care what you say. I'm going through with this plan whether you like it or not." She stood her grounds but the Empress still kept staring at her strangely. "I'll come back later with the details." She hurried out of the hut.

Xena folded her arms and looked out the window, watching Gabrielle pace around, mumbling to herself. She lifts an eyebrow and tries to listen to the mumbles and mutters. She knew that Gabrielle was different than the other Amazon Queens she'd met before. Persistent, indeed. She hid behind the curtain as soon as she saw Keenta approach the hut, talking in hushed tones with Gabrielle. The two trailed away and Xena pulled the curtain back, watching them both trail away together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song "May It Be" by Enya

_May It Be_

Gabrielle waltzed into her hut and found Xena lacing up her boots and knew that she was getting to leave but that seemed impossible since Xena's horse was back with the Spartans at the camp over the hill.

Xena lifted her head and the queen awkwardly shied away and slowly took her headdress off. "I have overstayed my welcome. I need to return to Sparta." She stands and brushes the dirt off her filthy arms.

Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat. "Well, you can't just leave. You don't have a horse. You can't walk all the way back."

"My men are waiting for me at the camp. They would never leave without me."

The queen frowned disappointedly and blocked the doorway. "I can walk you over there."

"I'll be fine on my own." The Empress tried to step aside from her but frowned when she couldn't get through. "Gabrielle."

"We didn't even get a chance to discuss operation Helena," she smiled, hoping to lighten the mood but that only infuriated Xena. "And we didn't discuss what to do about Alexander. The Queens are leaving me with half my Amazons. There's no way I can go up against him on my own. I mean, I could but we would be crushed in less than a day. It's not that I don't think I can't handle commanding my own army it's just that I think it would be better if I had more power to combat him. And –"

"Gabrielle." Xena interrupted. She didn't want to talk to the Amazon about Alexander, about Helena or about anything. She just wanted to leave and get back to her life.

She swallowed, "yes?"

"I really need to get back. So, if you would move…"

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip and stepped aside shyly hiding her look of discontent. "Wait!" she says and Xena turns right before she was about to leave. "You're not leaving because of what I said, are you? You know, what I said to you…yesterday. Because, I didn't mean it." She lied.

The Spartan fidgets with her fingers anxiously and eyes the Amazon, acting coy and fading away from the truth that truly lies within her. "Yes you did."  _No smart remarks for you, Gabrielle; not this time_. "You shouldn't waste your time on me, Gabrielle. You're a good person. I'm not and you know that."

She exited and Gabrielle breathed in deeply and went after her. "You  _are_  a good person!" she mouthed off again and cursed to herself inwardly. She couldn't believe all of these things were spewing out of her mouth like hot soup that burned her tongue.

"Not everyone can see it but I can. What is so bad about having someone care about you?" she asks and Xena lifts her eyes to the sky, keeping her thoughts to herself. She spoke to the Spartan's backside, which was probably easier than looking into her piercing eyes. "I don't help people that I don't care about, Xena. I'm sure you have someone else who cares about you."

Xena's lips turn into a frown –a sad frown. "No. Just you."

"One person is better than none."

She closed her eyes and calmed herself before she was about to say something she might regret then walked through the camp with many Amazon eyes upon her. Gabrielle watched her leave and she didn't know if she would see her for a long time but she knew that she'd see her again; and very soon hopefully.

Keenta strolled over to the hut and looked at the Empress leaving the encampment. "Did you…tell her about the plan?" she asks and Gabrielle's eyes were focused on Xena until she was no longer in sight anymore.

"I…didn't get a chance to talk to her about it."

"We're still going through with it, right?"

Gabrielle clamped her fingernails against her palm to the point of drawing blood. She sighs deeply and looks at her sister with worried yet calm eyes and nods her head. Keenta rubbed her nose, sensing awkward tension in the very spot in which she stood.

"Did you tell her about Alexander? Is she going to help us?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Cyrene stood, cleaning dishes in the kitchen and the house felt incredibly lifeless without Helena. Nearly two months after Helena went missing, she couldn't understand what could have happened and blamed herself for her granddaughter's disappearance. She made a promise that she would watch Helena and take care of her. The thought of her own daughter crossed her mind and she scrubbed the plate harshly the more she thought of Xena.

In a way, she blamed Xena for the disappearance of Helena. She wished her daughter would have never gone down the path that she did and maybe Helena would still be here or maybe, she would have never existed at all. If Xena hadn't left home when she was so young and had been absent for years then Helena wouldn't have been born and everything would have been different.

As much as she hated the way her daughter lived the way she did, she loved Helena and would do anything for her. But the thought of her being somewhere or perhaps even somewhere lying dead, she just couldn't forgive herself.

She heard someone knocking at the door and set the clean dish to the side on the counter and wiped her hands. Fixing her dress, she walked over and opened the door only to find nobody at the door or anywhere in sight. Her eyes dropped to a scroll gently placed on the ground with a black ribbon around it. Xena, of course, she thought.

Cyrene picked up the scroll and closed the door quietly. She sat down at the table and unraveled the ribbon then took in a deep breath before reading the letter. She didn't like receiving letters from her daughter only to be disappointed or angry by the time she finished reading it.

She unrolled the scroll and much to her surprise, it said that Xena had people looking for Helena and her whereabouts but to remain low because Alexander lost the war in Corinth and he might ransack Amphipolis out of teenage rage. She quirked her mouth and set the scroll down in her lap. She didn't even know there was a war in Corinth but if there was a war involved, of course her daughter had something to do with it.

After finishing reading the letter, Cyrene felt some sort of relief that people were looking for Helena. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of people were looking for Helena and who Xena employed but she knew it was best not to ask questions. Every time she asked questions it only incensed her daughter more and she never got a straight answer from her anyway, no matter how unrelenting she was.

_Ten Years Ago_

Cyrene paced around the room anxiously and looked at her daughter who seemed angry, but she was the one who should be angry. Xena tapped her fingers on the table to emit that she was not happy and was not willing to talk.

"Well, who is this man? Is he going to come here? Doesn't he care about you?"

Xena rolled her eyes and slammed her hand on the table. "I already explained this a thousand times, mother. He's not coming here. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You ran off two years ago and I thought I'd never see you again!" she groaned and bit her fingernail as she continued to pace. "I prayed that you would return one day," she says softly and Xena turns her cheek while bobbing her leg up and down uneasily. "But I didn't think you would come home pregnant! You should have never left home, Xena!"

Xena's eyes narrowed and uncrossed her leg. "Maybe I should leave." She struggled to get out of the chair and Cyrene rushed over, pushing her gently back into the chair.

Out of all the times she and her daughter disagreed, she was happy to have her back home. Perhaps, she didn't stress that enough. "No, please stay. I  _want_  you to stay." She offers a small grin in return for her abrasive behavior. "I care about you, Xena. I'm glad that you came back home." She kissed the top of her head and Xena pursed her lips.

Out of curiosity, she had to ask, "So I'm  _never_  going to meet this man?"

"That's it. I'm leaving." Xena finalized and was again pushed back down by her mother.

Cyrene thought it best not to ask that question again. If she kept asking then she knew her daughter was going to leave her again and she couldn't take that loss for a second time. "I'm sorry. I'm just curious is all." She says and steps back from her irritated daughter. "You won't be leaving anytime soon. You can barely get up as it is!" she jests and Xena raises an eyebrow. "I want to help you if you'll let me?"

* * *

Nearly over a month after the war, Gabrielle sent her Amazons to Greece like planned and hoped she would get some information soon. That was nearly two weeks ago and she knew the trek to Greece wasn't that far. Just a ship sail away and her sisters would be in Greece. It was just, finding information that was going to be difficult. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Meanwhile, she struggled to keep the peace with Alexander and she knew he was after her. He was coming for her and didn't bother to respond to his last letter. He said he was going to invade her tribe and take over Corinth entirely, but that seemed impossible because Xena was now in charge of Corinth since she technically won. Or did she really win?

She hadn't heard anything from Xena since their last encounter together. She hoped that the Empress' wounds healed by now. Surely, they did and Xena would be commanding her army once again. Gabrielle gathered that Xena had many political crises to deal with, considering she betrayed Darius. But then again, she was always out to betray Darius from the very beginning, but he didn't know that.

Chilapa entered her hut, just returning from delivering Hjaquima to Hyperboria last week, as promised. Gabrielle was swamped with many letters she received from Alexander and her own sisters, requesting certain things that she just couldn't hand out.

"Queen Gabrielle, have you heard from Alexander?"

She sighs heavily and unfortunately, nods her head. "He's going to attack us."

Chilapa was briefed on the situation as soon as she returned with Oria but she didn't expect a full on war with the boy emperor. She also didn't anticipate that all the Queens from their tribes would abandon their people at a horrible time like this.

"What is the plan?"

Gabrielle threw her hands in the air and shakes her head. "I don't have one!"

Before Chilapa was able to respond Oria barged into the queen's hut, out of breath and leaves stuck inside her bodice and skirt. "Your majesty!" she took in a breath and Gabrielle sat up from the floor. "There's…there's Spartans coming here!"

Gabrielle frowned and ran out of her hut to see this for herself. She rushed through the crowd of Amazons that hovered around the entrance to the camp. The Amazons parted ways for her to enter and indeed, Oria was telling the truth. Spartan soldiers were walking over to the forest where the tribe lay hidden.

Oria wiped the sweat from her brow and held the queen by her shoulder. "Should we be worried? Is the Empress going to attack us too?"

The Spartans halted in front of the forest and lined up in four rows as if guarding the Amazons. Gabrielle smiled a smile that she hadn't shown much in the last month. Though she hadn't spoken to Xena, she knew that she sent the men over to combat Alexander's massive army. That had to be it. That was the only explanation for it otherwise the Spartans would have invaded already.

"No," she alleges. "They're going to help us."

Chilapa frowned, a bit confused by this occurrence. "You asked the Empress for aid, my Queen?"

"No…I didn't."

The dark skinned Amazon officer smiles crookedly, eyeing the miffed queen and the smile oh so apparent on her lips. "Perhaps the Spartan isn't a fire breathing beast from Tartarus after all," she says jokingly and Gabrielle cocks her eyebrow, eyeing her with an incredulous stare.

* * *

Xena twirled the quill pen on her desk, watching the feather spin over and over again for the last hour. Aryana set down a tray of food in front of her and looks at how distant the Empress seemed to be. She didn't like to question her and knew that she shouldn't, but over the last month, she wasn't herself.

"Are you feeling alright, Empress?"

Xena's eyes were fixated on the feather thus completely ignoring the helot girl's question.

"Empress?"

Finally, she lifted her eyes and the quill fell. "What?"

Aryana averted her gaze, now nervous that she was going to be yelled at. "I…I asked if you were feeling alright."

Xena stared at the girl for awhile and then grabbed the quill and tapped it on the desk impatiently. "I'm fine," she answers quietly which struck the helot odd but she didn't say anything more except for a simple bow of her head.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No." Xena responds tersely and looks up at the young helot. "No thank you," she corrects herself. Aryana's eyes darted from right to left and bowed her head again then quickly took off, finding the energy in the room very strange. Not to mention the Empress' behavior was more than concerning. It was more horrifying than when she lashed out.

Leo brushed by the helot and clicked his heels together and eyed the Empress sitting at her desk lazily. That infernal tapping would drive anyone mad. "Xena," he cleared his throat and she looked over at him and stopped the tapping. "I sent the men to the Amazons like you asked."

At least that was one good thing she had heard all day –all month actually. "Good." She said and tapped the quill on the silver tray of food that was not likely to be eaten anytime soon. Realizing he was still standing in her chambers she frowned. "Is there anything  _else_?"

"Actually, yes." He rubbed his throat apprehensively. "Shah Darius knows that you betrayed him on the field and he is setting to ally with Alexander against you."

She raised her eyebrow and slammed the quill on the desk and he flinched. "How foolish of him." She smiles and props her sandals up on the corner of the table and crosses her arms. So far she had been stuck in this palace, healing and recovering, but most of all, she was alone. She had been alone before but it was different this time. Now, she had something to do, something exciting.

"He is sending ships from Egypt to attack in the south and east of us. We should employ our battleships and fight against him."

"Those Egyptian ships are nothing compared to mine. They will be crushed in an instant if you ram the middle of the boat."

His eyes grew. "Ram them, Empress?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Of course. It's the weakest part of the Egyptian ship. Their ships may be bigger than ours but bigger doesn't always mean better." She winked and he bobs his head slowly.

"And what of Alexander attacking the Amazons? We will lose men."

Ah, Gabrielle, a person that she did not forget, especially after what she said to her. Her smile disappears within an instant and she threw her legs off the desk, staring at Leo intensely. "And they will lose Amazons. Alexander cannot keep playing this game of tug of war with me. He will lose indefinitely. I will make sure of it."

"And Darius?"

"Oh, he'll lose too."

* * *

Keenta led the Amazons through Thebes and didn't find anything that could lead them to Helena's whereabouts. They traveled to Athens on foot, wearing Grecian gowns that Gabrielle suggested they'd wear. Luckily, they were not ousted by anybody, which was lucky because this place was swarming with Alexander's men.

Upon entering the large market square she spotted slavers with young girls. She nudged her sisters' and they turned and looked at the men. Carefully, the group of Amazons approached the slavers and spotted the girls walking up to the dais to be sold. Keenta frowned and she desperately wanted to help all of these young girls. They shouldn't have to be sold into slavery like this, especially so young.

She tapped the man on the shoulder and he spun around with a whip in his hand. "Where are these girls going?" she asks.

"Are you interested in buying one?"

Almost lashing out she glared at him but kept her focus. "No but –"

"Then I can't help you." He ignored her and pushed one of the slave girls forward and Keenta bit her tongue, hoping to the gods that she could contain herself.

"Actually," she grabbed his shoulder and the slaver snarls down at her. "I might be interested but I'm very…specific with…slaves," she choked out, almost vomiting in the process. The man changed from disinterested to extremely warm towards her suddenly which made her want to punch him in the face.

Grabbing her by the hand he led her to the line of girls. She couldn't bear to look them in the eyes. She couldn't even imagine the pain those girls were about to endure. "I have some Athenians and Gauls if you'd like." He pointed to two pale dark haired girls and frowned.

"Do you have any girls from Amphipolis?" she tried not to sound too terribly obvious but what does he know? He sells girls for a living.

The slaver rubs his chin and shakes his head. "No, I sold girls from Amphipolis two months back."

She hides her smile and looks back at her sisters and gave them a look, confirming that Helena was definitely sold by this man. There was no way that she wasn't. "Do you know when you will get another…. _shipment_  of those girls?"

"I don't go to Amphipolis for slaves, miss. I was there at the time because of the Emperor's coup. It was easy to snag girls," he smiles and she felt nauseous by the satisfied look on his face. These girls were nothing to him. They were just money makers to him. "Listen, if you're not going to buy any of these girls then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Keenta panics and she followed him as he was eyeing the girls on the dais. "I'm looking for a specific girl. My master really likes girls from Amphipolis, specifically ones with dark hair and fair skin. Do you know where I can find one of those girls? It would really please my master."

He frowned and coils the whip around his arm. "I sold a girl with the features you described to a couple of haughty Egyptians two months ago. She was very young –the youngest girl I ever picked up." He snickers. "But I'm sure she will make a fine woman one day."

"Is it possible that I could go to Egypt and buy this girl from whoever has her?"

He laughed loudly and the Amazons all scowled. "Good luck finding her, miss! Egypt is a large place. I doubt you will find her. Now, I have to actually get to buying customers so if you're so interested in that girl, be my guest. Find her. I know she is keeping her new slave owner very happy. Quite a beauty she was. Very pleasing to the eyes." he turns and whips one of the girls and she drops to her knees.

Keenta was fed up with him and kicked him to the ground, alarming the buyers in the market. "People like you deserve to be thrown in a pot of boiling tar!" she spat and a few other men approached her. She quickly ran off, waving her hand at her sisters to escape the square.

* * *

Gabrielle waited on the sidelines for Alexander's supposed attack for two weeks but so far, nothing happened. She felt that the Spartans were becoming restless by now. She was beginning to believe the boy was bluffing and she would have to tell Xena's men to leave. Chilapa and Oria waited beside her and Gabrielle looked at the hill and saw Xena in her armor, on the black horse of course, wearing that infamous red plumed helmet.

What is she doing here, the queen thought. Chilapa spotted the Empress and stared at her queen for answers. "Your Empress keeps her word, doesn't she?"

She wanted to agree with her fellow sister but truth be told, she had no idea what Xena was doing here. Suddenly, a line of men appeared from behind her and then she saw Alexander's army riding in with General Cassandar and another one of the emperor's generals as well, leading the fleet in the front. The two generals saw Xena at the hill and the massive amount of Spartans guarding Amazon territory.

The Macedonians were shocked to see the Spartans yet again after a month of warring with them before. Cassandar was very shocked to see the Empress sitting on her horse arrogantly considering he witnessed her being shot several times by arrows from the Amazons.

Xena trotted down into the middle of the field alone and this confused Gabrielle. She stepped out of the woods and crossed her arms, gawking at the Empress. Cassandar halted the legion and he whispered briefly to General Antigonus before riding into the field to meet with her.

He pulled up a few feet in front of her and she gave him a wiry grin. "Xena, what are you doing here? This does not concern you."

"I see the boy didn't show up for his own raid. How convenient. You will make this very easy on me."

"This is between the Emperor and the Amazon Queen. He will deal with you later."

She trots around him like a vulture and he eyes her cautiously, ready to strike her with his blade at any moment. Her eyes glance at his hand planted firmly on the hilt of his sword and she smirks and pulls up dangerously close in proximity.

"You don't want to do that, General," she says in a calm tone and eyes his sword. Slowly, he pulls his hand away and lifts his chin. "A little bird told me that Alexander is going to ally with Darius."

"You betrayed him."

"Oh no, that's where you're wrong, General. I played him. I never betrayed him because our alliance was a façade. I'm giving you this chance now; walk away and nobody has to die today. What's it going to be? Are you willing to lose  _again_  to me? Your emperor likes to play these games with me but he will lose every single time. You lost. Go back to Macedonia where you belong."

He scoffs. "You're a liar, Xena and you cheat. You cheated your way into this war and you're going to cheat your way out."

"If anyone is the liar it's you, General. Alexander doesn't care about the Amazons. He cares about  _me_  and what I'm going to do to him. Corinth is mine now. Looks like you're trespassing on my territory." She smugly examined her nails. "So, you know what that means?"

He smiles tightly. "Enlighten me, Empress."

"I have every right to attack you." She grips her reigns and leans forward very close to his face. "Get out."

Cassandar looks around at the huge Spartan army. A scare tactic of hers no less, but nevertheless, it was scary for the eyes to behold. "You're going to be attacked by Darius."

"Don't you think I already know this?" she laughs and he furrows his eyebrows. "Get out of my territory, General or do I have to make you leave?" she pulls out her sword and points at his chest. "Leave. Now."

He shakes his head and slowly backs away from her and quickly retreats to his emperor's legion waiting for him patiently.

Gabrielle grins and sees Alexander's men leaving the area and Xena still in the middle of the field, watching their every move. Keenta ran up to her and she almost didn't see her at first. "Keenta, you made it back quicker than I expected. Did you find anything?"

She nods her head. "Yes, my Queen. I believe the girl was sold to Egyptians. The slaver told me so himself."

Egypt. Wow, that was a huge area to cover but at least it was a start. She turns her gaze to the field and Xena steers her horse around and the two looked at one another. Gabrielle smiled, grateful for the intervention and all she got was a stare for a moment longer and then Xena rode up the hill to meet up with her men.

The Amazon Queen's smile faded as soon as she saw Xena leave. The Spartan warriors left the wooded area and met up with the others at the hill. Stepping forward she clenched her fist and the Empress turned with a small smile and trotted away.

"Queen Gabrielle, aren't you going to tell the Empress about this?" Keenta chimed in.

The blonde Amazon nodded. "Yes. I need my horse." She orders and one of the other Amazons ran off to retrieve said horse.


	23. Chapter 23

_Save Our Ship_

"Thank you for protecting my sisters and sending your men," mentions Gabrielle as they stood on the hillside overlooking General Cassandar's temper tantrum, yelling at his soldiers and arguing with General Antigonus.

Xena folds her arms and smirks at the raging general. "I didn't do it for you," she says defensively. "Corinth is mine now and he was trespassing. He should know better than to show his face here."

Gabrielle hides a smile and rocks back and forth on the heels of her furry boots.  _Still stuck on that 'Corinth is mine' act, aren't you Xena_? She didn't really believe that the Empress was still focused on Corinth anymore. She believed that Xena just wanted to make an appearance to intimidate the Macedonians, which worked. But she didn't win Corinth alone, she had help and that is something that Xena didn't like; help. She liked to work alone which had proven her victorious throughout the years but she couldn't do it forever.

"Well, everything aside, I'm glad you came here." She says and Xena's eyes lower to the ground, finding something to look at besides the blonde's green eyes. "I have some news that might cheer you up," she smiles and Xena turns her face to Gabrielle. "Keenta returned from Greece and she thinks Helena is in Egypt."

Xena smiled and then caught herself and furrowed her eyebrows and the smile turned into a tight purse of her lips. "Darius is going to attack me using his men in Egypt."

Gabrielle frowns and cocks her head confusedly at the Spartan. "That's all you have to say? I just told you that your daughter could be in Egypt and you're worried about Darius?"

"I don't want Darius to obliterate me on the coast. I have to be there to man the ships." She promptly said and the Amazon snorts.

"So, let me get this straight," Gabrielle taps her chin, "you're more worried about a Persian king attacking you than finding your daughter. Alright. Makes sense." She shrugs a shoulder.

Xena rolls her eyes and plants her hands firmly on her hips. "You wouldn't understand what it takes to fight against another empire."

Gabrielle throws her head back and laughs loudly, causing attention to her from the Spartan soldiers. "You're right, Xena. I have no idea what it's like to lead a nation of people. I just sit around all day and live in a tribe full of women who just happen to follow  _my_  orders."

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you, Gabrielle. You really want to play this game with me?"

"No, I don't. Because this  _isn't_  a game. I don't care how many people you've slaughtered to get to the position you're at now. I think we've moved passed the 'game phase' of our relationship, don't you?"

Xena's lip curled and she didn't like to be put in her place especially by a cocky Amazon. She also had no comeback to reply with to seem like she had the upper hand either.

"If you want to attack Darius then fine, do it. I'm not going to stop you." Because gods' knows that she had no place to do that and every time she tried, she failed miserably. "But I made a promise to get Helena back to you and I don't break promises. If she is in Egypt then I'm going with you to rescue her. When you've come up with a plan, you let me know."

* * *

In a room tucked away in the large Persian stronghold inside Memphis, Egypt, all the slave women that Satrap Bessus kept for himself and a few of his advisers, lived together. Helena walked into the room and huffed to express the long day she had. She stepped over one of the women lying on the ground, rubbing oil into her olive skin and sat on a large floor pillow.

She took off the black braided wig that Bessus gifted her. She ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed deeply, still not used to bearing short locks instead of her long luscious hair. One of the women of east Chin saw the distraught girl and made her way over and took a seat on the Persian rug.

Helena lifts her hazel eyes at the woman with long black hair. Mai was the woman's name and out of everyone here she was very nice and engaged with everyone. Well, everyone that was worth talking to anyway. She grabbed a cloth and wiped the black kohl off of Helena's eyelids.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't wear makeup," Mai says with a smile and Helena wiped the blush off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "So, how long have you been doing this?"

The girl frowned and stared at Mai while her face was being wiped down with the cloth. "Doing what?"

"The service of pleasuring men," she says and Helena's eyes widen. She retracts her hand from the girl's face and folds the cloth up and waits until the other women clear the room. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Helena stood up with her fists clenched. "I am not a concubine!" she yells and Mai pulls her back to the floor, covering her mouth.

"The Satrap seems to like you," her eyes darken and she grips Helena's chin firmly. "You receive a lot of attention from him. I would hate to see that face of yours permanently rouged." She raises her eyebrow and Helena gasped. "Stay out of the Satrap's chambers, child. He is mine. I will make sure that you are punished if you do not heed my words." She pushed her backward onto the pillow and lifted her dress and quickly left the room.

Helena rubbed her face and creased her eyebrows as she watched the Chin woman walk out in a rush. "Concubines…" she mutters and grabs her wig and stomps over to the window and looks out at the Nile. She twirled the wig on her finger and looked below to see how far a drop it would be if she jumped. No, too high up, she thought.

She had the entire room to herself for the rest of the evening and the longer she stayed here the more bored she became. She hated Egypt and wished she could burn it down to the ground. It was very hot during the day which was nothing compared to Amphipolis. Sure, her homeland had its hot days but nothing like Egypt's. Memphis was also very humid because it was along the Nile.

She tossed the wig onto a chair and waltzed out of the room but checked the hallway first to make sure nobody was watching her. Technically, she wasn't supposed to come out of the room by herself unless she was escorted by someone. But since all the women were gone she took the opportunity to wander around.

Walking down the hallway she heard muffled voices in a room next door. She slithered along the wall and poked her head through the open doorway blocked by a screen of beads. Bagoas and Bessus stood talking quietly to each other and she tried to listen to their conversation.

"Darius wants me to send war ships to Sparta," Bessus tells the adviser. "My cousin should have known better than to trust the Spartan Empress. She is a liar and tricks her allies and enemies." He waves his hand out of frustration.

Bagoas nods. "Yes, she is, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to retaliate. You should protect the delta."

"I'm not going to protect the delta. I don't want her ships anywhere near Egypt. I will come to her and she'll just have to be ready for me. This is going to be pointless because she will lose. I will sink all of her measly ships into the Mediterranean."

"When do you depart, Satrap?"

Bessus sighs and crosses his arms. "In three days I will leave for Sparta. Tell the other advisers we are leaving soon. Make sure all the ships are repaired."

Helena smiled and leaned against the wall then ran back into the other room. She clamped her hands together excitedly when she heard that the Satrap was leaving soon. If he was gone then maybe she could leave Egypt without him knowing. Of course, she'd probably have to escape at night while the women were asleep and the servants weren't roaming the halls.

* * *

Oria and Keenta stood guard at the entrance of the camp and Xena trotted up to them both. Oria blocked her path with the long javelin and Keenta pulled her back. "What are you doing? She can't just waltz in here like she owns the place."

"I do own this  _place_ ," Xena said to the distrusting Amazon.

Oria smirked. "Yeah? Since when?"

"Since your Queen gave it to me. Move." She ordered and Keenta pulled her sister back to allow Xena to pass. She smiled smugly at Oria and rode through the trees and into the encampment.

Oria pushed Keenta into a tree and pressed the javelin to her neck. "You  _like_  her all of a sudden?"

"She's not that awful, Oria."

"May I remind you that she slaughtered our sisters in Hyperboria –the very place our Queen sent Hjaquima!"

Keenta grabbed the javelin against her neck and threw it on the ground then pinned Oria to a tree. "Our Queen is not stupid. She knows what she's doing. She wouldn't allow the Empress in our tribe if she felt we were threatened."

Oria snickers and pries her sister's hands off her shoulders. "You know something." She looks in her sister's deceitful gaze. "There's something you're not telling me. A secret, perhaps? What is our Queen hiding from us? Is the Empress going to kill us? Imprison us? Is that why she's here? To discuss a deal with Queen Gabrielle? Huh?"

She made a promise to her Queen that she wouldn't mention the Empress' daughter to anyone. "I don't know anything."

"You're lying to me, sister. Tell me what is going on with Queen Gabrielle and the Empress."

"I told you. I don't know anything." Keenta picked up the javelin and shoved it in Oria's chest. "We have a few hours until sunset. We need to finish our shift." She kept her eyes facing forward and felt Oria's glare on her.

* * *

Xena dismounted the horse and tied it to a nearby tree. She took off her helmet and placed it on top of her horse's saddle and turned to see a gaggle of girls surrounding her. Her eyes darted to their happy faces and she briefly eyed Gabrielle's hut and held her breath.

"Empress, you came back!" Gaia said and hugged her legs. Xena's eyes widened and then two more girls hugged her legs and she grimaced and held her hands up. She tried to walk but they didn't let up and were glued to her.

Helene lifted her eyes and saw the distress all over the Empress' face so she pried her friends off. "Are you better now? Did your wounds heal?" she asked while touching Xena's thigh. Gasping lightly she lifted her arm and pointed to her healed gash. "Look at my arm! It's healing nicely, huh?"

Varia walked over and witnessed the little Amazons huddled around the Spartan. She smirked and leaned on a tree watching Xena try to get away from them as if they were rodents crawling all over her skin.

All of the girls were talking at once about different things and Xena's eyes darted from one girl to the next, unable to make out what they were saying. "Get off me!" she exploded and the girls fell silent and stepped away from her. She readjusted her pants and caught Gabrielle staring at her from afar.

The little girls kept staring up at her and she frowned then walked in between them and approached the unhappy Amazon Queen. "I have a plan."

"What did you do that for?"

Xena's throat closed up. "What?"

"You yelled at them."

"Gabrielle, they were hanging onto me like monkeys! And talking all at once I couldn't even hear myself think."

Gabrielle looked over at the gaggle of girls who were now being escorted away from the area by Varia and Indila. She turned back to look into the smoldering gaze above her. "I know this might be hard for you to comprehend but they like you, Xena."

"Well, they shouldn't," she put the blame on the Amazon girls, steering the fault away from her entirely.

"But they do."

"I'm not a likeable person."

The blonde smiles and says, "I like you." She counts on her fingers. "That makes five people that like you. Make that six when we find Helena."

Xena frowned sadly and Gabrielle's smile faded away. "She's not going to like me, Gabrielle. She doesn't even know me."

"But…she can get to know you." She noticed that her counterpart wasn't willing to discuss her feelings. But when did she ever want to do that? "So, what's your plan?" she quickly changed the subject.

Finally, something she did want to discuss. She held up two fingers and pointed to her index. "I need to sail my ships out to the middle of the ocean. I know Darius' idiot cousin is going to be there. He's going to leave the entire delta completed unguarded." She smiled with a thrill.

Gabrielle put up her hand, interrupting briefly. "How do you know he's going to do this?"

"Because they're Persians. They all share a brain," she looked at Gabrielle like she should know this by now. The queen frowned and looked up at the sky, trying to make sense of this plan of Xena's. "Anyway, I will be in the middle of the sea waiting for him while my other war ships will go behind the Egyptian ships and attack them from behind. Oh and I want you to come with me."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You said you wanted to help."

"Yeah! I wanted to help rescue Helena not go to war with Persians again!" she felt sick just thinking of being on a ship. If their ship sunk then there was no land around them, just water –very, very, very deep water.

Xena smiled mischievously. "That's not even the best part. You see, we defeat the Persian Satrap and then we invade all of the Nile Delta. We can search for Helena then. What do you think?" she raised her eyebrow and Gabrielle blinked several times, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I think…you're crazy."

"Gabrielle, now is not the time for compliments," she winked and Gabrielle folds her arms over her chest. "So, you're coming with me...right?" she said with an almost pleading voice.

The Amazon Queen pinched her eyebrows together and rubbed her temples. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. She also couldn't believe that Xena was going to war again within less than a month and a half from the last encounter with the Persians. Here we go again, she thought.

"I guess I have no choice but to –"

"Fantastic!" she smiled from ear to ear and Gabrielle sighs. "Feel free to bring anyone you'd like. I need you to come back with me to Sparta by tonight. Oh but don't bring that Amazon with the hair," she described vaguely.

Gabrielle scratched her head and muttered to herself trying to figure out who Xena was talking about. "Oria?"

"Whatever. She can't come with us."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like her."

Gabrielle cocked her head, a bit amused by the Empress' choice of words. "You don't like  _any_  of my sisters."

"Well, I didn't say that, now did I Gabrielle?"

* * *

Chilapa and Keenta stood anxiously waiting for their queen to speak her mind for the last few minutes. Gabrielle rubbed her cheek and finally stood from her bed and tapped her fingers together, staring at her miffed sisters.

"So," she began, "I'm going to Sparta with Xena tonight. I want you two to come with me. We're going to fight against Darius' cousin."

Chilapa raised an eyebrow while Keenta did not seem fazed at all by the request. "And why would we help her again, your highness? Haven't we helped her enough? I hear that she owns all of Corinth now so does that mean we follow her orders entirely?"

Gabrielle sensed the hostility from her fellow Amazon. "It's really important that I do this for her, Chilapa. You won't understand now but you will later. I don't break my promises and I already promised her I'd help even if she doesn't want it."

"If she doesn't want your help then why are you giving it to her?"

Keenta grabbed her sister's arm. "We must do this, Chilapa."

"What is going on here? Have we now succumbed to the Spartan woman? I still don't trust her despite her lax behavior around us. She's a murderer, Queen Gabrielle. Her hands are stained with Amazon blood!"

"I'm aware," Gabrielle says and tries to calm her furious officer. "She is not an easy person to talk to and she's definitely not a good person to trust but I made a promise to her. We're leaving with her tonight. I would really appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself, Chilapa."

The dark skinned Amazon knew better than to argue with her superior no matter how much she disagreed with her. "Yes, my Queen." She bows her head and receives a smile from her queen.

"Thank you. Go prepare the horses for departure and I will tell Xena we are leaving soon."

* * *

Xena brushed her horse's long mane and heard footsteps to the side of her. She raised her eyebrow and her eyes darted to her right and she spotted the lithe teenager, Varia, watching her closely. She kept brushing her horse and remained calm. She heard Varia creeping up onto her. Trying to be slick, she mused.

"You can come out now," she said, startling the dark haired teen.

Varia stepped out of the woods and frowned, disappointed that she was unable to sneak up on the Empress. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're not very stealthy," the Empress remarked and ran her fingers through the horse's mane and put the brush back into the saddlebag then turned to the girl. "Word of advice; wear quieter boots. I can hear those things from a mile away." She yanked the sword from her hand and Varia grunted.

"Give that back!" she jumped up trying to grab her weapon back.

"And don't approach an enemy with a dull sword." Xena ran the blade along her skin which did little to leave even a small mark. "It's a good way to die in less than ten seconds."

Varia contorted her face into a mean mug and crossed her arms. "Well I  _would_  have my blade sharpened but Queen Gabrielle said we can't have sharp swords anymore after what happened to Helene."

Xena frowned forlornly and handed back the sword. "Good."

The girl watched the Empress readjust the saddle and fix the reigns around the horse's head and mouth. She held the dull blade in her palms and puckered her lips with a curious idea that popped into her head. "Empress," she said and Xena turned around. "You said that there are girls in Sparta. Do you train them?"

Xena was more than reluctant to answer that question. "Sometimes. If I have time."

"Are you going to help train us? You come here so often. We could be great warriors if you train us!" she beamed and Xena sighed.

Gabrielle walked over and halted as soon as she saw Xena having a conversation with Varia. She hid behind a tree, watching the two exchange words. While Varia looked very curious and interested Xena did not seem so. She was very austere with the girl and spoke with her hands, explaining to the young girl about something that Gabrielle was unable to make out.

She shyly grins watching Xena talk down to Varia but in a calm voice, definitely not her loud tone or her eerie stern voice either. She understood why her sisters did not like Xena and they had every right not to, but she saw something else in the Empress that nobody else could see. Although she was a fierce leader of Sparta and she went through many obstacles to obtain the position as Empress, she was softer with children.

Even with Eia and the other girls, Gabrielle saw that Xena cared for them. She really cared for Eia and perhaps that was because her own daughter was not with her. She wondered why Xena didn't want Helena to know about her and why she left her in someone else's care as well. But of course, even if she did ask, she probably wouldn't get the answer she seeks.

After what she said about Varia and Eia sharing similarities, she knew that Xena agreed. She didn't say it but Gabrielle saw the look on her face. Now that she witnessed their conversation together it was clear that Varia was just a small replacement of Eia –smaller indeed. Eia was so tall and built like a lean warrior. Varia was just a child now but surely she would become a great warrior one day too.

She hated to interrupt but she had to tell Xena that she was ready to leave and she found the suitable sisters to accompany them. Breathing in slowly she smoothed out her skirt and made her way over to the two brunettes.

Xena turned at Gabrielle's sudden arrival and Varia sheathed her sword at her hip. "Looks like I am missing a very interesting conversation," Gabrielle admired.

"Are you ready to go?"

 _Cutting straight to the point, aren't you_? "Yes, I'm ready. Keenta and Chilapa are coming with us."

Varia frowned. "You're leaving? Are you going to Sparta?"

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and Xena mounted the horse and donned her feather plumed helmet. "Something like that. Go stay with Indila and the other girls." She ordered and Varia sauntered off with a solemn face. "What were you two talking about?" she asks the Empress.

"Can't keep telling you all my secrets, now can I Gabrielle?" she smirked and trotted off. "I'll meet you at the hill. We're traveling to the coast to meet with Leo."

"I was just…curious."

Xena raises her eyebrow. "Of course you were."

* * *

In broad daylight on the third day, the Satrap of Egypt left to board the ships and lead them down the Nile and through the delta. Helena climbed out of the window of the quarters she shared with the other women by tying all the sheets together and throwing them over the side of the palace wall. As soon as she reached the ground she felt freer already and took off the wig and threw it in the gardens then crept close to the wall to make sure no guards were able to see her behind the large palm trees.

Every time she heard voices from the Satrap's men roaming the gardens she hit the deck and crawled on the sand hidden beneath the shadows of the large statues and the brush surrounding them. Once the guards passed her she got to her feet and ran for the gates that enclosed the Persian stronghold.

Looking up at the fifteen foot gate she sighed, wondering just how she was going to get up there, especially with the dress she was wearing. She spun around at the sound of guards behind that spotted her. She gasped and jumped onto the rod iron gate without thinking and climbed to the top while she was prodded by a large spear.

One of the men grabbed her dress and she struggled to keep her grip and felt her hands slipping as one of the men ripped the bottom half of her dress off and she felt a weight lifted off her. Helena smiled widely and made it over the gate and took a hefty leap down, nearly losing her balance. The guards snarled at her and she waved then ran as quickly as possible beyond the stronghold and towards the merchant ships by the Nile.

Tempted she almost wanted to jump in the river and swim for the delta but that would take too long. Happy that she was able to escape she looked back and didn't see anyone running after and she bumped into two tall merchants.

She rubbed her head and lifted her eyes to Persian merchants, definitely not Egyptian, she noticed by their black robes and veils.

"Watch where you're going, boy," one of the men said.

Helena frowned and almost said something and then realized her hair was short. She decided not to say anything but gives a sheepish grin instead. She leapt to her feet and bowed her head then took off, running through the crowd of men and young boys that were huddled around the river. She spotted some women carrying heavy baskets of soaked clothes atop of their veiled heads and boys clinging to their gowns.

Spotting a man standing at the docks she scrunched her face up and noticed a merchant ship filled with women, girls, boys and men. She tapped the merchant on the arm and he turned. She tugged his arm and he looked down at her.

"What do you want?" he asks in a gruff voice.

"Where is this ship going?"

He leaned down and grabbed her arm, inspecting her very carefully. "Why do you want to know?"

She breathed heavily and tried not to stare into his dark eyes. "I…I…I was wondering if there were any ships going to Greece."

"No, no ships going to Greece. This ship is going to Volubilis."

She frowned and racked her brain trying to figure out where that was. She began to think she should have paid more attention to her grandmother's history lessons. "Um…where is that?"

He threw her onto the ground and she grunted as she landed with a loud thud. "Get out of here, child."

Helena brushed the sand off her dress and stomped off, trying to find out if anyone could help her but it seemed like everyone was too busy to notice her no matter how many people she tried to talk to. She hated being so much shorter than everyone here and bumped into a gaggle of Egyptian men and a man dressed in black clothing.

Her eyes widened when the Satrap, Bessus, turned and before she could run off he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing out here, girl?" he snarled. "Trying to escape, huh?" he smiled and threw her to one of the guards and he wrapped his arms around her. "Take her aboard and tie her in the barracks below. Make sure she does not escape again."

Bessus smiled at the struggling girl being carried onto his ship. "Look at the wondrous Nile, Helena!" he said and took in a deep breath, smelling the fresh water. "Exquisite isn't it?"

* * *

Xena stood on the bowsprit of the ship, overlooking the sea. She had a fleet of her ships spread out behind her, beside her and ahead of her. They were miles apart and she was waiting for Darius' cousin to make his appearance but so far, she had seen nobody in sight all morning and afternoon.

She slid down the bowsprit and hopped onto the deck. Gabrielle was near the main mast, clinging onto the pole for dear life. Xena smiled, amused at the green Amazon. "Don't sail often, Amazon Queen?" she chides and Gabrielle frowned and felt a wave of nausea hit her again. Keenta and Chilapa were not doing well either and stuck close to the rails.

"Do you think your men could…steer the ship a little less…rough?" pleads Gabrielle and wraps her arms around the mast, feigning vomit threatening to come up.

"My men aren't rowing the ship right now," chuckles Xena. "You'll get used to it. Besides, we'll be too busy ramming the Satrap's ship that you won't even notice the nausea!"

Gabrielle gasped and followed the eager Empress to the foredeck. "Ram them?!" she yells and wraps an arm around her queasy stomach. "You didn't say anything about ramming ships, Xena!"

The dark haired Empress tapped her chin. "I must have forgotten to mention that part of the plan." She winks and jumped up onto the foremast ladder and climbed her way to the top to overlook the Mediterranean. She squints her eyes and finally spots the sails of an Egyptian ship. "Over there!" she yells at the men bellow on the deck.

Gabrielle whips her head round and Chilapa walks over to her. "Remind me why we are here, my Queen?" she gripes.

The ship jerked forward and Xena jumped down from the foremast and ran to the bowsprit, climbing onto to the edge, staring at Bessus' ship. Gabrielle nearly fell over and clung to the railing as men ran passed her. She looked at the large sails of the Egyptian ship and turned to see the sails on Xena's ship were let down and tied down by the Spartan warriors. This was a horrible idea, she kept saying to herself over and over again.

Xena growled and hopped onto the deck and shoved some of her men out of her way and ran down below to the hull of the ship. She looked at the men rowing against the current of the sea. "Row faster!" she demanded.

Above on the deck, Keenta grabbed the rail when she felt the ship increasing speed and she nervously eyed her queen and Chilapa shook her head, fearing the worst. "Queen Gabrielle, what is the Empress doing?!"

Gabrielle panicked and heard Xena yelling below. "I…um," she looked ahead and the ship was steered slowly to the left and heading right for the Satrap. "She's going to ram the ship into…his."

Keenta felt her heart stop for a brief moment. "I beg your pardon?! I thought we were rescuing her daughter!"

Chilapa snaps around to her sister. " _Daughter_?" she says to her queen and Gabrielle shot a glare to Keenta. "That is  _some_  promise you made, my Queen!"

Xena ran up to the deck with a devious grin and eyed the Satrap fearing for his safety and his men frantically running round on the deck to steer the ship away but luckily, their ship was too heavy and long.

"Brace yourselves," she said to the anxious Amazon trio.

* * *

Helena scraped the rope around her wrists along the wooden post, desperately trying to free herself. The ship leered to the right and barrels slid across the floor and she tucked her legs close to her. Small boxes fell off the shelves and she yelped, ducking her head in between in her knees. She lifted her head and rubbed the rope along the post vigorously.

Sweating profusely she tried to pull her arms apart to break the rope but it was of no use. The ship leaned the left and everything slid across the floor and she frowned, now annoyed that this stupid Persian wasn't able to control his own ship.

The ship jolted forward and she rammed the back of her head against the post and moaned softly. A loud roar of men from outside alerted her and she lifted her eyes to the deck and heard loud stomping of boots running across the deck. Despite the noise above the hull of the ship was quiet.

Narrowing her eyes she heard a small creaking noise and then one of the spats of the ship broke and water gushed in. Helena inhaled sharply and frantically began to rub the ropes again, burning her wrists in the process. Watching the hull fill up quickly with water her eyes swelled and her heart raced.

One of the Satrap's men came below and she yelled, "Help me!" she begged and he waded through the water to grab one of the floating barrels to bring to the deck. "Please!" he ignored her and looked down at the water rising to her chest.

As he rolled the barrel up the stairs, part of the deck collapsed on top of him and she screamed. Two more Egyptians fell through the deck, impaled on the broken deck slats. Her eyes widened in horror when she looked through the massive hole above her and saw the main mast snap in half and collapse through the hole, causing the ship to sink quicker.

She lifted her chin as the water splashed against her face, slowing rising to her neck. She kicked one of the floating Egyptian bodies away from her with her sandal and continued miserably to try to free herself.

She saw men fighting each other above and lifted her chin above the water. "Help!" she yelled again and her pleas were ignored. " _Somebody_!" she growled and a fallen Spartan fell into the water, bleeding out copiously.


	24. Chapter 24

_The Gold Sandals_

Gabrielle kicked an Egyptian soldier overboard and she rammed her sword into a Persian trying to knock her off her feet. He gasped and then smiled at her. Desperately he tried to swat the blade at her and she dodged it several times and then she pushed him into the wall of the ship and plunged the sword deep into his chest.

He finally gave up and dropped his weapon. Finally, she thought and pulled the blade out of his body and took a step back, witnessing all the chaos around them. Xena's ships were attacking Bessus' from all angles and meanwhile he tried to escape but of course Xena trapped him in a corner of the bow. A Persian came up behind her and she rolls her eyes and stabs him with a quick thrust to his gut.

She spins round and kicks him over and he fell into the bloody sea below. She never really hated Persians before but now she definitely hated them. They were so annoying and constantly looking for an excuse to have a war. At least Alexander had a reason to go to war in Corinth. Darius was just greedy and he wanted it all but was left with absolutely nothing. And if he kept this up, he was going to lose Egypt too due to Xena's marine warfare.

The Queen heard cries for help and she ran across the deck and peered over into a large gaping hole and ripped the sail away to see a girl, barely able to keep her head above the water. "By the gods," she muttered. "Don't move! I'll come get you!"

Panicking she sheathed her sword and saw there was no other way to get down there except to jump. And she did just that and sunk to the hull of the ship and a body floated in front of her. She gasped and swam to the surface and coughed out some of the filthy salty water.

"I'm coming!" she urged and stroked her arms through the water.

Helena felt her muscles about to give out and her neck was strained from keeping her head above water for as long as possible. She took in a deep breath as the water finally covering her head. Gabrielle regretfully dunked herself beneath the surface and tried to pull Helena away from the pole and realized she was tied.

She grabbed her sword and put her hand up to assure the girl that she meant no harm. She cut through the ropes by sawing back and forth for a few brief moments. Helena's hands were freed and she swam to the surface and exhaled deeply, coughing violently. Gabrielle grabbed her by the waist and helped her swim to the other side of the hull.

"Help! Someone!" Gabrielle yells.

Helena frowned. "Nobody is coming to save us!" she tries to break away. "Let go of me!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" she pushed Gabrielle away and swam over to the mast that lay half in the water and half on the deck. Gabrielle cocked her head, watching the girl jump up and hangs onto the mast and tried to wiggle her way up. She shakes her head and pushes Helena up by the bottom of her sandals. Helena looked back at her and crawled her way up to the deck.

Gabrielle quickly jumped up with ease onto the mast and walked on the post onto the deck as well. She grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her back. Helena was horrified by the amount of dead bodies on the deck and the two felt a jolt and slowly the back half of the ship broke in half and sank slowly into the sea.

"We need to get you out of here," she pressed and Helena whined, trying to pull away. "What's the matter with you?!" she played a game of a tug of war with the girl in the midst of the fighting around them.

Xena circled Bessus and they clashed swords together. She teetered backwards for a moment and looked behind her to see the ship slowly sinking. She smiled and turned back to the Satrap. "Well, looks like you got a problem."

He was tempted to jump in the water to save his life but if he did that he would be branded as a coward and he couldn't allow Xena that kind of justice. "I'll make a deal with you, Xena." He said calmly and held onto his sword, trying to steady himself as the bow tipped backward slightly. "You want my cousin dead and so do I. I would rather die than see him ally with Alexander."

"That's about the only thing we have in common, Bessus." She swung her sword and he blocked the blow and stepped back dangerously close to the railing.

"How about this; you let me handle Darius and I'll leave you alone. In fact, Egypt is yours. Take it. I don't want it."

She raised her eyebrow. "Why would you do that? Pleading for your life, Satrap?"

"No, I'm offering you a deal. Take it. If you take this deal I'll call off all my men. I'll say that I defeated you in the battle. My cousin will be pleased."

She thought it over and smiled. "No."

Gabrielle yanked on Helena's hand to pull her away from the sinking part of the ship, trying to get her onto Xena's war ship. "Quit being so stubborn!"

"Let me go!" she yells and Gabrielle lost her grip and Helena slid down the wet deck and grabbed onto the main mast that was the only thing keeping her from the sea and deck. Gabrielle gasped and got on her knees and slid down the wooden deck.

Xena heard a familiar voice and spun around, staring at Gabrielle on her hands and knees, pleading. Bessus saw the opportunity and whacked the back of her head and she falls face forward on the deck and he jumped onto the next available ship a few feet away.

She groaned and grabbed onto the foremast to keep her from sliding and glared at the cowardly Satrap.

"Think about the deal, Empress!" he smiled and saluted to her and sailed off with his adviser beside him.

Gabrielle reached downward. "Grab my hand!"

Helena tried to reach for her hand and nearly slipped and fell into the water. "I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

Xena whips her head around and crawled down the deck and felt the ship jerk downward and fallen Egyptian soldiers slid into the water. She dug her boots into the wet wood and peered over the deck and her eyes widened seeing her daughter hanging onto the mast.

"Helena!"

Gabrielle looked over at the Empress and the girl lifted her frightened hazel eyes.  _This girl is Helena_? That would explain the obstinate attitude earlier, the Amazon Queen noted. She decided it was best to leave questions for later and before she could say anything to Xena she saw her reach downward and grab Helena by the arms and pull her up onto the deck with ease.

Xena held her daughter in her arms and Helena looked into her big blue eyes. She frowned, unsure why this woman was staring at her intently and touching her hair. She slapped Xena's hand away and tried to get away.

"Spartan Empress! Take your hands off me!" she fought back and Gabrielle's mouth parted.

"Wait, she's trying to help you!" she told the girl and Helena kept trying to get away from Xena.

Xena twisted a nerve in the back of Helena's neck and knocked her out instantly. She lifted her in her arms and struggled to stand against the teetering ship and walked over to the ship and whistled at Leo waiting for her. He ran over and she handed Helena off to him. He cradled the thin girl in his arms and she hopped aboard.

She looked back and extended her hand for Gabrielle. "You coming or not?"

The Amazon grabbed her hand and jumped onto the Spartan ship and stared at the girl in Leo's arms. Keenta and Chilapa were waiting at the bowsprit and ran over when they saw their queen. Gabrielle gripped the Empress' arm.

" _That's_  Helena?"

Xena bowed her head and stared at her daughter. She definitely didn't look like the girl she remembered her to be. Her long hair was cut short and her face sunken in. Bessus was the slave master of Helena and that only assured Xena that she was never going to ally with him or his cousin again.

She left Gabrielle's side and knelt down in front of her daughter as she lay on the deck. Keenta and Chilapa stared down at the girl and suddenly the officer had nothing to say –nothing nice or horrible –just nothing.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my Queen," Chilapa did get her word in one way or another.

* * *

Less than two days later everyone returned to the Spartan stronghold and this brought back several memories for Keenta. She never liked this place but now that she was inside the white palace, she expected it to be more decorated but it was rather plain. A few statues here and there, long crimson drapes around the balconies and columns and flowers in tall vases lining the walls. She supposed it was nice but it was more austere than it was welcoming.

She and Chilapa waited in the atrium, observing the new surroundings and then Gabrielle approached them and they straightened themselves up. Gabrielle was too tired to even bother to stop them from being so rigid with her, especially after the last few days traveling back and forth from Sparta, to the Amazon nation and then out to sea, which she hoped she'd never do again.

"Leo said we can stay here for a few days before we ride back to the tribe."

Chilapa and Keenta nodded. "So, your  _promise_ ," the officer began and Gabrielle's eyes drifted. "You made a promise to the Empress to rescue her daughter?"

Gabrielle smiled sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chilapa felt hurt that Keenta knew everything while she was left in the dark.

"Well, you don't like Xena. I didn't think you would go along with it if I had told you…"

Chilapa cocked her head and frowned at her queen dubiously. "Children are different. We always help children, my Queen. I'm sure the girl will be happy to be back with her mother." She says and Keenta awkwardly scratched her head and Gabrielle puckered her lips. "What?"

"Helena doesn't know that Xena is her mother," she explained and the Amazon's eyes grew, realizing the necessity of the secrecy. "Don't tell the others about this."

"Amazon Queen!" Leo called and she whipped her head round. "She wants to see you."

* * *

Gabrielle hesitantly entered the chambers and looked for Xena and groaned.  _Playing hide and seek, aren't you?_  She walked to the baths and that room was empty as well. She went down a long narrow hallway and found Xena sitting on the edge of her bed. Keeping quiet, although she knew Xena probably sensed she was near, she entered the bedroom and leaned over to the side. She saw Helena in the bed sleeping soundly. Poor girl didn't even know where she was and when she was to wake up, she'd probably be in a fit of rage of confusion.

Nervous was not the correct word to describe her inner feelings. Finally, Gabrielle more than fulfilled her promise and was that it? Helena was here in Xena's stronghold but was that enough? Did that mean that they go their separate ways now? She didn't want to know the answer to that question that bogs her mind.

While standing off on the sidelines she waited for Xena to say something but she didn't which made this a very awkward and uncomfortable situation. She was used to the Empress' words lashed towards her like a whip but not today. Instead, she intensely kept her eyes on her daughter. Gabrielle wondered what was going through her mind; if she was angry, happy, sad, or perhaps all of the above.

Was there even a point of being here in this room at this very moment? She walked towards the bed and then Xena sat up and she froze, constricting her chest slightly. Now, this was nervousness kicking in. The very same emotion she felt when she exchanged not so kind words with the Spartan.

Xena turned slowly on her heel and approached the anxious blonde. Gabrielle smiled softly, looking up into her eyes. Though they were not steely this time but much softer. Quietness ensued inside her somehow.

"She's…been asleep since we left," Gabrielle says unsure of herself and Xena stood with a blank face, blinking her eyes slowly. "She's a gorgeous girl. She looks like you just as I thought she would. Very stubborn too. She wouldn't let me help her. I'm sure that you're very happy to –"

Xena wrapped her arms tightly around Gabrielle which caught the Amazon off guard. Her eyes enlarged and for a woman who is so cold on the inside, felt so warm on the outside. Gabrielle stood for a few moments, not sure if she should embrace the hug or not.

" _Oh_ …" she spat out a lame response but then smiled and she was about to return the embrace but Xena pulled away and her cheeks flushed. The Empress still had the same blank expression on her face and she reached for Gabrielle's face.

The Amazon kept as still as possible and then Xena brushed a strand of hair behind her ear _. Is this why she wanted me to come in here? For a hug?_

"Thank you," Xena says and smiles faintly.

 _Oh and a thank you too_? This must be my lucky day, thought Gabrielle. "You're welcome." She never thought she'd say those words to the haughty Empress, at least not sincerely and she never thought she'd receive some gratification either. Helena must have meant a lot to her.

"I…" the Empress looked at her gauntlets and adjusted them apprehensively as if trying to distract herself. "Could have never done this…without you," she mutters.

Gabrielle smiled smugly with a tight lipped smile.  _Thanking someone is hard for you isn't it, Xena_. She knew this was very hard for her to say so she didn't want to rock the boat and say something that might not sound very nice or very appropriate at a time like this.

"We got lucky. She almost drowned. We should thank the gods that she was alright."

"I'm not thanking the gods. I thanked you, Gabrielle."

And there it is; the spiteful tone that was itching to come out. "Well, you're welcome again. I said I'd help you and I did." And was that it? Were they done here? Xena turned around and looked at her daughter, stirring awake finally. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No!" she snaps back and the Amazon flinched.

"Why not? You finally have her here and you're just going to –"

"She hates me, Gabrielle."

"No she doesn't."

Helena's eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked around at the large white room and scrunched the satin sheets in between her fingers and frowned. Sitting up slowly she spotted the tall Empress standing at the end of the bed with that blonde woman who tried to save her. The moment she realized she was in the Spartan Empress' stronghold she began to panic and thought her life was repeating itself again and she would become a slave to yet another person.

"No, no, no." she threw the blankets off her and got out of the bed. Xena came around and stood in front of her. Helena gasped and backed away slowly and she bumped into the large bedpost. "Stay away from me."

Gabrielle frowned sadly and walked to stand beside Xena. "We're not going to hurt you," she says and looked up at Xena who seemed to be mute all of a sudden. "Um…we're just trying to help you." She hoped Xena would jump in at anytime.

"What –what am I doing here?" Helena breathed heavily and was too scared to move with the Spartan's eyes glued to her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Xena lowered her eyes and she scratched her nose. Gabrielle stepped forward to help Helena back in the bed but the girl side stepped her, refusing help once again. "I'm not going to hurt you and neither is the Empress. We're your friends." She smiles and Helena shook her head and evaded Gabrielle again then tried to make a run for the door.

Xena frowned and grabbed Helena by the arm and pulled her back, looking into her frazzled hazel eyes. "You're not going anywhere."

Oh great, Xena, way to scare the girl even more, the queen rolls her eyes. "Do you know who we are?" she asked the girl.

Helena nodded. "You're the Spartan Empress." And then she gawked at Gabrielle whom she did not know.

"I'm Queen Gabrielle from the Telaquir Amazons."

Those hazel eyes widened with some excitement and Xena let go of her firm grip on her daughter's arm. "Amazons?" she asked and fearfully looked at the Empress again and rubbed her arm. "Why are you friends with  _her_?" she scowled at her mother.

That seemed to be the question of the day lately. Gabrielle couldn't count how many times she'd been asked that question. She eyes Xena and saw that she was hurt by her daughter's words. She didn't show it on her face but those azure eyes one bright blue changed to a dark blue, gave it away completely.

"I thought Amazons were supposed to be nice. Why would you be friends with someone like her? She's a horrible person. I know what she has done to people! She is –"

"Helena!" Xena snapped and the girl's mouth parted. Gabrielle pinched the bridge of her nose. This wasn't going to go well, she gathered.

The girl looked up at the Empress and stepped backwards a couple of steps. "How…how do you know my name?"

"Because I…"

 _Yes, go on_ , Gabrielle clamped her hands together, waiting and watching Xena's reaction.

"Because I got a letter about your disappearance. I was told to find you," she covers herself and Gabrielle sighs.

"Who sent the letter?"

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, intrigued how Xena was going to answer this question. Truthfully, she had no idea how Xena knew about Helena's disappearance in the first place.

"It was sent anonymously."

_Very slick, Xena._

Helena rubbed her chin and looked at the Empress and Amazon. "Are you going to take me home?"

Xena crinkled her eyebrows and she didn't want her daughter to leave so abruptly. It was the first time that she was actually able to speak to her instead of seeing her from afar in Amphipolis. She looked so much different with her hair short and made a mental note to kill Bessus whenever she saw him again.

She swallowed and nodded. "Yes," she managed to say. Helena beamed and finally she smiled and Gabrielle saw the same smile that Xena had but much warmer and happier. "I need to take Gabrielle back to her tribe and then I will send someone to take you back to Amphipolis."

"Can I come too? I've always wanted to see a real Amazon tribe."

The Amazon grinned, quite proud of herself and Xena groaned inwardly. Instead of letting her counterpart answer she spoke for them both, "of course you can come."

"And then I can go home? I won't be a slave, right?"

Xena's heart sank hearing that word 'slave'. She had no idea what Bessus did to her but obviously he did plenty, considering he cut her hair off and probably made her wear whore's makeup too.

"I promise that won't happen to you again."

* * *

Xena allowed her daughter to stay in her room and asked Aryana to get her whatever she wanted. Leo did not question the girl's sudden appearance and why she was in her room either. The young helot and attentive servant to Xena, seemed to bite her tongue but she wasn't daft. She knew that there was a reason Helena was here and had an inclination as to why dresses and other gifts were sent periodically to Amphipolis.

She sat on the steps outside of the stronghold, gazing up at the stars that lit up the entire training field below. Footsteps approached her from behind and she frowned, knowing exactly who those footsteps belonged to.

Gabrielle sat down beside her and looked at the starry sky. "This is one thing I liked about Sparta." She commented and Xena ripped a piece of long wheat with her hands. "The stars are so pretty out here. Everything is so open. It isn't like that in my encampment. We have lots of trees," she smiles and glances over at the silent Empress.

She sighs and taps her fingertips together. "Helena is talking to Keenta and Chilapa. They're telling her about the Amazon Nation. She seems very excited about going."

Xena threw the wheat stalk down the staircase and sighed heavily, still star gazing, unwilling to stare at the blonde beside her.

"You can talk about it, you know."

"No."

"Okay..." Gabrielle bit her bottom lip and rests her elbows on her knees and sighs dramatically. She leans her chin on her palms and briefly eyes the frustrated Empress and smirks. "She thinks we're friends."

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and looked around for something else to pick at to calm her nerves.

"Are we?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"No,  _you_  don't want to talk about it. I do."

Xena attempted to stand. "Then I'm leaving." She was pulled down by the Amazon.

"No, you're not. Where are you going to go? Helena has taken over your entire chamber. And I know you don't want to stay with  _me_ ," she scoffs. "Xena, I helped you and you thanked me for it. You didn't want my help before. Now I realize where Helena gets her stubbornness from," she jests and the Spartan scowls. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Xena pulls herself away and wraps her arms around her legs. "She thinks I'm a horrible person just like everyone else."

"I don't think you're a horrible person." She scoots closer and Xena took notice but did not bother to move. "Keenta defended you to Oria."

"Why would she do that?"

Gabrielle shrugs lightly. "Maybe she sees the same person I do."

"Yeah? What  _kind_  of a person is  _that_?" Xena whips her head around and sees a warm smile and sparkling emerald eyes staring right at her. Her entire defense disintegrated. "I'm not a good person, Gabrielle. I've told you this before."

"I think you're not a good person because you don't  _want_  to be a good person, Xena. It takes a lot of energy to be a cruel and heartless person. If you were truly a horrible person, you wouldn't have to try so hard to be heartless. It would just come naturally." She stood, leaving the Empress in a state of confusion. "It's just not in you."

"You don't know the first thing about me, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen expected an answer such as this. "Let's put it this way: I know more than you want me to and that's killing you inside. You're too afraid to let anyone in."

"I am  _not_  afraid."

"I'll always be here if you need me, Xena. But you have to ask…" she backed away slowly and Xena dipped her head downward, running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

The next morning Xena asked Aryana to bring an assortment of gowns and shoes up to her room. She kept thinking that she should be incensed by Gabrielle's big mouth and her assertive words, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at her anymore. It was so easy to order people around and carry out execution orders but it was difficult to talk to Gabrielle –an Amazon Queen no less.

She was angry with herself that she was unable to shake Gabrielle's words off and dismiss them. If they came from anyone else she would brush them off her shoulder but she couldn't do it. Not this time. Not ever it seemed like.

While the offer to staying in the room that was given to the Amazon Queen was enticing, she decided to stay in a different while Helena stayed in her room. Hesitantly she took in a deep breath and waltzed into her bedroom and Helena sat on the large bed, looking at all the gowns sprawled out. Aryana stood off to the side waiting patiently. She immediately saw her and bowed her head. Xena ignored the helot girl and made her way over to the bed.

Helena lifted her eyes for a brief second and held a long black dress in her hands. "I can pick any dress I want?" she asks coyly.

Xena nods and Aryana smiles then quickly left the room. "You can keep all of them if you want."

The girl's eyes widen and her eyes scanned all of the dresses. She didn't have this many dresses back home, especially dresses as pretty as these. She did have that dress that was given to her but her other dresses were usually made by her grandmother.

"Really? I can have  _all_  of these?"

Xena sat on the edge of the bed and Helena eyed her curiously. "You don't have dresses back home?"

Helena smirks. "Not a lot of them. But I did get this gold dress. It's really pretty and I really wanted these shoes to go with it…" her smile fades, remembering when she was taken away by those Athenian slavers.

Xena saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes. At least her mother allowed Helena to keep the dress that she sent. She wondered if Helena ever got any of her other gifts or maybe her mother threw them out and pawned them off.

She lifted a pair of gold sandals and placed them in Helena's lap. "You can keep all of the shoes if you want too."

She gasps deeply and inspects the long laces on the sandals and ran her fingers on the sole. Then she raised her eyebrow at how nice the Spartan Empress was being and thought it odd, considering all of the stories she'd heard over the years about her.

"The people in my village say…mean things about you."

Xena half smiled. 'Mean things' was definitely a new phrase. She hadn't heard that one before. It was certainly tamer than the other 'things' that were said about her. "Do you believe everything you hear?" she asks and Helena shrugs a shoulder.

"So…" Helena looked at the shoes and then to Xena again. "I can actually keep the shoes? All of them?" she wanted to make sure this wasn't a trick. Xena slowly nods her in silence and Helena grins and reaches for another pair of sandals but they were black instead of gold. "I like these. They will look nice with the black dress." She gives an affirmative nod.

She tries to run her fingers through her nonexistent long locks and frowns. She wasn't used to short hair even though it was cut more than two months ago. Xena tried not to show any her feelings of ripping Bessus in two in front of her daughter and instead looks to her large closet.

Xena got off the bed and Helena looks at her confusedly. "I have something for you. Wait here."

* * *

Gabrielle finished packing her belongings and told Keenta and Chilapa to wait outside the palace. She skipped inside and Leo was passing by in the atrium. He spotted her and groaned then immediately turned around, heading in the opposite direction to avoid any conversation _. Oh no you don't_.

"Leo!" she yells and he halts. "Where is Xena? We're supposed to leave soon."

"She's in her chambers, Amazon." He impatiently taps his boot.

"Right." She smiles and pats his shoulder. "Thanks!" she quickly trails off and he was left dumbfounded and brushed his shoulder and kept on his way to his office, casually looking over some documents that were sent this morning.

She walked into Xena's chambers and immediately went to the bedroom. She was about to call out her name but instead stopped at the entryway. Xena placed a black veil on Helena's head and adjusted it to fit over her short hair. Gabrielle folds her arms and smiles. Xena stepped back and placed the veil behind Helena's shoulders, showing off her face and hiding her short hair.

Helena hopped out of bed and ran to the mirror on the wall. She gasps and touched the black fabric with her fingertips and grins widely. She already changed into the tight fitting black gown that was given to her and turned around, eyeing the back of the dress and the laces of the sandals around her small calves. She spotted Queen Gabrielle through the reflection and spun around.

"Queen Gabrielle!" she beams. "What do you think? I decided to go with the gold sandals. She said I can keep all the shoes and dresses." She eyes the Empress with a gleeful face. Gabrielle also looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's very  _generous_  of her," she smugly says and Xena crosses her arms and turns her cheek. "Are you ready to go? We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

Helena nods and immediately starts folding all the dress into one pile and Xena peered down at her. "Aryana can pack those for you."

"Okay…" she shyly said and stepped away from the bed, still unsure whether to trust her or not. "After we see the Amazons I go back home, right?"

Xena intakes a deep breath and Gabrielle patiently waits at the doorway. "Right."


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here we are with another chapter and you must be patient with me lol. I am building to something here. Remember this is a slow burn. Good luck to you all and enjoy this part one ;)**

_Hook, Line and Sinker Part I_

The four Macedonian Generals stood in a straight line watching the child emperor smash his late father's antique vases and tip over large statues in a fit of rage. General Cassandar shared a look of worry with his colleague, Ptolemy. Alexander swiped his arm across a table in his chamber room filled with opened wine bottles and trays of cheeses and fruits.

Antigonus frowned and flinched at the emperor's child-like rage. The entire place was ravaged when Alexander heard the news that Xena intimidated his men to scram from Corinth. He also heard the news that she challenged Bessus and did not neither win nor lose but it was enough that she was willing to sink all of his war ships to be victorious.

"Sire," Antigonus interrupted and Alexander tore a large banner in half with bare hands. "Your highness!" he yells and the blonde teenage emperor puffed his chest out and glared at the general. "This is a minor setback. Xena obviously thinks she can take over the entirety of Arcadia. She is just trying to get under your skin."

Cassandar nodded in agreement. "And it seems to be working."

Alexander marched over to the mouthy general and got up in his face. "This is your fault, Cassandar! You were supposed to fight the Amazons! Gabrielle betrayed me! She sides with Sparta! That is treason and she should be punished for it! Xena is ruining everything. I want some justice. Is that so much to ask?"

Cassandar held his tongue and decided it best not to enrage the emperor anymore, so he kept quiet. Antigonus suggested, "You now have Persia on your side, your majesty. Xena made Darius look like a fool."

Alexander growls and grabs the elderly general by the collar. "She is the one who is making a fool out of  _me_ , Antigonus! Look what she's done to me! I am going to be made a mockery out of by the entire state of Greece!"

General Ptolemy smiles and wraps his arm around the emperor to calm his nerves. He clung to him in a more than friendly manner. "Emperor, it would be best if you play her game."

Alexander's breathing slowed and he frowned. "Game?"

"Forget about the Amazons. They are useless to us. Sparta is what you're after. You want Xena, not Queen Gabrielle, right?" he asks and the emperor nodded. "Might I suggest a peace treaty with the Spartan woman?"

"Peace treaty?!" he hissed.

"Let me finish, sire." Ptolemy eyed his colleagues and they looked at him warily. "Ask to meet her in neutral territory and say that you are willing to let her have Arcadia. Then when she meets with us, you can arrest her and try her for her crimes against your empire and the Persian Empire."

Antigonus steps in and grabs Ptolemy's shoulder. He saw the thrill in the young emperor's eyes. "You are suggesting we trick Xena? She is very smart. She can smell trickery from miles, Ptolemy."

"Then we'll just have to make it very convincing won't we?"

* * *

Helena sat behind Xena on the horse and sighed heavily. She didn't like traveling for more than a day and she had had about enough traveling for a lifetime. She went from Amphipolis to Athens and then to Egypt then to Sparta and now she was going to Corinth. Occasionally she eyed Gabrielle and the other Amazons sitting on their horses riding leisurely.

One of her legs was beginning to fall numb the longer she sat on the horse, eagerly waiting to reach the so called Amazon Nation that Keenta and Chilapa told her about. She glances up at Xena's large plumed helmet and the red feathers swayed gently in the breeze against her long black cape. She touched the soft feathers and Xena looked over her shoulder and Helena frowned up at her and kept her hands to herself.

"Are we there yet?" she asks.

Xena felt like she was about to explode if she heard that question one more time. She quickly eyed Gabrielle beside her and groaned under her breath. The Amazon Queen smiled gently and tugged on Helena's arm then pointed to a large forest ahead.

"We're almost there. Just a few yards to go."

Helena leaned forward and saw the woods and smirked. She eyed the steady eyes of the Empress and slapped the back of the horse on his hindquarters and he jolted forward. Xena gasped and Helena smiled as they quickly rode towards the forest. Xena struggled to control her own horse and Helena laughed, feeling the cool breeze against her skin.

Keenta's jaw dropped and she was left behind with her sister and Queen. "Gods, that girl is something else!"

"Wonder  _where_  she gets it," Chilapa raised her eyebrow and Gabrielle kicked her horse and followed after the wild Spartan horse.

At the entrance of the encampment Oria stood guard with Eponin. They were guarding the entrance as per their usual task and of course they were a bit bored and gossiped together about their sisters until they saw the Spartan Empress riding towards them. Oria held up her javelin and Eponin grabbed hers as well and they blocked the entrance.

Xena panicked and tried yanking on the reins of the horse to stop before the animal stampeded the two Amazons. Helena smiled and rose to her knees, gripping Xena's shoulders, trying to get a look inside of the Amazon camp.

"Stop!" Oria yelled and pointed the javelin at the Empress. "I said stop!"

Eponin saw that the horse was uncontrollable and she pushed Oria out of the way and then dove into the brush to save herself in the process. Oria spat out some grass and growled at her sister and then tucked her legs close to her when Xena rode into the camp. Gabrielle and the others galloped in shortly after and Oria stood up, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

Finally, Xena was able to halt her horse before they were about to make quite an entrance by ramming into one of the huts. Many of the Amazons ran out of the horse's way in horror. The wild horse dug his hooves in the dirt and Helena's laughter slowly faded. She adjusted her veil and her stomach cramped up from all the joyous laughing.

Xena immediately hopped off the horse and grabbed Helena by the arm and pulled her off the saddle. "You think this is  _funny_?" she towered over her daughter. Helena cowered in fear and she then straightened herself up, standing at half of Xena's height.

"Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"But nobody did!" Helena yelled back and tried to wriggle her way out of the Empress' grip. "Take your hand off me!"

Oria and Eponin entered the center of the camp and observed the girl trying to fight the Empress with words and even her fists as well. "She must have some nerve talking to the Spartan witch like that," Oria whispers.

Xena pinned her angry daughter's arms to her sides so she was unable to fight back. "You could have been hurt, Helena! Don't ever do something stupid like that again."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Helena winced as the grip around her arms tightens. She grunts and whines, desperately trying to free herself.

The Empress' eyes darkened and she opens her mouth about to say something she might regret and Gabrielle ran over. "Xena!" she inhales heavily. "Are you two alright?" she asks and eyed the infuriated child. "Xena…" she gingerly placed a hand on her arm and Xena finally released Helena.

Gabrielle steps in front of the frozen Empress and bends down to Helena's eye level. "You shouldn't have done that, Helena. You could have hurt someone or yourself."

"Well,  _she_  should have better control over her horse," she scoffs and Xena creases her brows together.

The queen was slightly taken aback by the girl's sassy attitude and she stands up straight, briefly eyeing Xena. She could see that Xena was fuming inside but somehow was able to control herself for now that is. "I'm sure you're very tired after the trip. Maybe you would like to lie down?"

Helena crossed her arms and glared into Xena's eyes. Gabrielle turned and saw the two were having a staring contest with each other. "I'm not tired."

"Okay…" she mutters and waved down Indila. "What about a tour of the camp? I'm sure Princess Indila wouldn't mind showing you around." The princess hurried over and she frowned at the Empress and focused her attention on her queen. "Indila, please show Helena around. She is our guest."

"Yes, Queen Gabrielle." she grins and grabs Helena's hand. "What would you like to see first? Training grounds? Our sacred burial site? The oracle's hut?" she suggests and tries pulling her new guest away but was having trouble as the girl wouldn't budge. "Um, I could introduce you to our younger Amazons. I think you'll like them."

Helena flipped the veil behind her shoulder and turned around. "Show me everything!" she smiled up at the princess.

Gabrielle wiped her clammy hands on her embroidered skirt and turned to the Empress who looked like she was going to blow a fuse at any moment. She thought Xena was tough to handle but was not prepared to deal with a mini version of Xena, especially at a time like this.

"Well," she smiles cheekily, "what a way to make an entrance, am I right?" she jests and Xena narrowed her eyes to slits, continuing to glare at her daughter from afar. "Maybe you'd like to rest?" she offers and Xena's intensifying glare suggested otherwise. "Or not."

* * *

Princess Indila showed Helena around the camp grounds for over an hour until she realized the girl was getting restless and rather bored of her explanations of the sacred areas. She saw Helena was more interested in watching the little girls sparring with each other than listening to the oracle or holy burial grounds.

Helena sat on a bench observing the little girls fight in hand to hand combat. Indila remained the referee of the group to make sure that nobody got hurt, especially after what happened last time. Varia stood off to the side swinging her sword with grace and Helena leered over in that direction and slipped away from Indila's watch and crept behind her to get a closer look at Varia.

Varia twirled the dull sword in one hand and stomped forward with a swift thrust of her sword and felt eyes on her. She turned and Helena smiled at her. A bit embarrassed she lowers the blade and brushed her short dark hair behind her ears.

"How do you do that?" asks Helena curiously.

"A lot of practice." Varia frowns, weary of the girl and sheaths the sword. "Who are you?"

"My name is Helena," she held out her hand and the Amazon snubbed her greeting and she awkwardly retracted her hand and smoothed out the black gown she wore. "What's your name?"

Varia bent down and picked up a staff that she was using to spar with one of her sisters earlier and started walking off. Helena frowned and quickly followed after her. She saw the tall girl out of the corner of her eye and raised a brow then halted, blocking the space between them with the staff.

"Why are you following me?" she says curtly.

Helena smiles, "I asked what your name was."

"Varia." She finally answers and scans the girl's attire and smirks at the veil on her head. "Are you a Spartan?"

"No! I'm from Amphipolis. Your Queen and the Empress saved me from a ship."

The Amazon nods and keeps walking. Helena grabs her arm and Varia turns around, ready to smack her in the face but Helena kept that big smile plastered on her lips. "You should let go of me."

"Princess Indila was showing me around." She defends and let's go of Varia's arm and continues walking beside her much to Varia's annoyance. "You're really good with a sword. Do you practice with that staff too? I saw the other girls practicing too. Are all of you fighters?"

Varia groaned and threw her bag of weapons and staff on the ground in front of her hut. "Listen, I know you're a guest here but it's really rude to follow people around, especially people you don't know. Why don't you go back to the princess and let her watch you?"

Helena frowned and just as Varia was about to enter the hut, she pulled her back with a quick thrust and Varia fell onto the ground. The other girls saw from afar and paused in their training session. Indila spun around and saw her heated sister glaring up at Helena.

"You're very rude, you know that?"

Varia gasped and leapt to her feet and rolled up her pants and sleeves, ready to sock this girl in the face. Indila rushed over to prevent Varia from pummeling their guest. She grabs Varia by her shoulders and pulls her away and nervously looks at the smug smile on Helena.

"Helena, why don't you go back to the center of the camp? I'll meet you there," Indila suggests and felt her sister resisting her. Helena smiles at Varia and leisurely walks away, passing through the little girls' training field.

* * *

Xena was crouched down beside her horse and cleaned a large gash on the front right leg. She tied her horse to a tree so he wouldn't try to escape from her and he occasionally whined in agony as she dabbed the wound with a cloth. Sighing, she dug her fingers into an herb mixture she made from the surrounding trees and gently wiped it on the horse's wound.

Helena was walking back to the center of the Amazon encampment and saw the Empress repairing her horse and having a difficult time because the animal tried to rear up on his hind legs to escape. She frowned sheepishly and breathed in deeply and approached the horse. She grabbed the reins and smoothed her palm on his nose.

Xena lifted her eyes as she was wrapping the bandage around her steed's leg. Helena continued to soothe the horse and their eyes met briefly and Xena raised her eyebrow and continued wrapping the leg quickly in case the animal tried to revolt again.

Helena stepped away from the horse and leaned on the tree, eyeing the Empress cleaning her hands off and tying the bandage off. "Did I do that?"

The Spartan eyed her daughter with a stoic blank expression. "I told you someone would get hurt." She grabbed the bowl filled with the poultice mixture and stood up, running her fingers through the horse's mane. "He won't be able to ride for a few days until his wound heals."

Helena's eyes lit up and she smiled then Xena looked down at her and she covered her mouth, hiding her smile. "So, we have to stay here?"

The Empress nods slowly and walks away, wiping her hand on her cape and Helena shortly follows after her.

"I like it here. It's really nice and the girls fight with swords!" she beamed and Xena's eyebrows creased, keeping her eyes forward, ignoring the glares from the surrounding Amazons. "I met this girl. Her name is Varia. She was swinging her sword. She's got a staff too and –"

Xena spins around and Helena nearly bumped into her. "Did you use a sword too?"

"No…" the girl folds her arms. "Why do you care?"

"Swords are dangerous and you don't need to be around anyone that doesn't know how to use them."

"But you have a sword." Helena eyes the sheath at the Empress' hip. "Maybe I can learn how to use one too!"

"No." Xena turns and kept walking towards Gabrielle's hut.

Helena huffed and grabbed the Empress' arm and Xena's eyes widened. "Why do you keep telling me what to do?! I don't even know you!"

And perhaps that is my fault, she thought. "I'm responsible for you and I promised I would get you home. Don't touch any swords. You understand?" she bent down, looking into the fiery cinnamon eyes opposite her. Her obstinate daughter narrowed her eyebrows and kept a poker face, not willing to respond.

"Do you  _understand_?" she asked again.

"Yes. I got it."

* * *

Xena entered Gabrielle's hut and saw she was in the middle of a meeting with a few of the Amazons. Oria frowned and stepped in front of her queen. "This is a private discussion, Empress. Amazons only. Show yourself out."

"Very amusing," Xena smirked and side stepped the short Amazon. "I need to talk to you," she looked directly to the blonde queen.

Gabrielle rose from the edge of the bed and eyed her anxious sisters. "We'll continue this conversation later." She ordered and the three Amazons trailed out, all but Oria.

"My Queen! You can't just allow her to barge in here like this!"

"Oria, leave now," she pointed to the doorway and the short Amazon grunted and brushed by the Empress, bumping into her arm purposely. Gabrielle sighed and saw the self-satisfied look on Xena's face. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

"It seems you're always in the middle of  _something_ ," Xena teased and the queen lifts her chin. "My horse is injured. I will have to stay here for awhile longer."

Gabrielle wags her head. "Helena," she mutters. "Well, I'm sure you're not thrilled to stay here but you're always welcome here," she smiles and Xena turns away, eyeing the ceiling and wall. "I meant what I said."

"And what was  _that_?"

"That you can talk to me about anything. I'm a very good listener."

"You're a good talker. I don't know about a good listener, Gabrielle."

The queen's cheeks redden and she rubs her arm nervously. "I can do both. I wouldn't be a good ruler if I didn't know how to listen." She says and Xena licks her lips and averts her eyes. "You should try it sometime." She smirked and Xena raised an unimpressive brow.

"Try what? Be a  _good_  ruler?" the Empress rolls her eyes.

"A good listener." She eyes the somewhat shy disposition of the Spartan before her and found that interesting yet distressing as well. "You and Helena can sleep in one of our empty huts across the camp."

Xena's throat closed and she clenched her fists. "I can't sleep in the same place as Helena."

Gabrielle chuckles. "She's your daughter."

"She does not like me, Gabrielle."

"Stop staying that. You don't even know each other," she said mistakenly and looked away with a pursed mouth. "I'm sorry. I guess I do talk a lot," she says in a joking manner to cover herself but was doing horribly at that too, especially when she saw the disappointment in Xena's eyes. "It will be dark soon. I have to finish my meeting with my sisters. I'll have Keenta show you the hut."

She took a step closer and Xena looked down at her with a raised chin and then her stiffened posture relaxed the more she looked at the Amazon Queen.

* * *

Helena took off the golden sandals that were gifted to her and gently placed them against a wall inside the hut. She smiled at the sandals and then took the pins out of her hair and carefully removed the veil and set it on a chair with a great care. Xena unbuckled the clasps from her cape and draped it over a chair on the opposite side of the hut.

She looked over her shoulder, watching Helena smooth out the veil and then run her fingers through her short locks. Helena turned around and Xena quickly averts her eyes and loosens the laces on the back of her tight corset while facing the wall. She could hear some shuffling around behind her and breathed a sigh of sweet relief when she finally took off the black corset and threw it lazily on the floor.

Xena turned and looked at the bed and there was only one bed for them to share. She stood on one side while Helena stood on the other. The two stared at each other for a few silent moments and Xena threw the blankets off and Helena stared at the empty bed. Without hesitation Xena climbed into the bed and waited for her daughter to do the same.

"Aren't you going to get in?" she asks, trying to hide her eagerness and anxiety. Helena sighs and gingerly climbs in the bed, making sure she was very close to the edge. She lay down and cuddled with the blanket and gazed at the ceiling. Xena scooted down in the bed, adjusting herself on the pillow and she too stared at the ceiling in silence.

Helena frowned and released a long breathy sigh. Xena's eyes peered over at her daughter's distorted face. "You like the Amazons?" she asked Helena randomly, unsure how to begin any sort of conversation with her daughter that she didn't even know.

She replied with a simple nod and kept her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Why do you hurt people?" Helena rolled over onto her side and Xena's mouth parted and now it was her turn to stare up at the ceiling in silence. "Princess Indila doesn't like you. She thinks you are a horrible person."

"A lot of people don't like me."

The girl gathered that. "Do you…hurt  _bad_  people? Like Alexander's soldiers?"

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head, staring at those wondrous hazel eyes. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't like Emperor Alexander. He destroyed my village once," she frowns sadly and Xena sank deeper into the pillow, trying to contain her temper. "I hope he doesn't do that again." Yes, hopefully not, Xena thought. "You didn't answer my question."

Her mood softened and she gazed into her daughter's big eyes. "What?"

"Do you hurt bad people?"

"Sometimes."

"So, you are a good person then, right? That's why you're friends with the Amazons." She alleges and Xena cast a crooked smile. "The princess told me you fought Emperor Alexander! Did you win?" she eagerly asks and Xena nodded.

Though she did have help. She wouldn't have been able to defeat Alexander or Darius without Gabrielle's help. She realized that she wouldn't have been able to do anything without her, including rescuing Helena from Bessus. Perhaps Amazons are not so bad, she noted quietly to herself.

"And maybe you can get rid of his dumb soldiers out of Amphipolis one day," she says with a sparkle in her eyes. Xena frowns and turns over onto her side, looking at her daughter with her short hair.

"You should go to sleep."

Helena's excitement was crushed in an instant and she frowned. "But I'm not tired yet."

"Sure you are." Xena rolled over onto her other side and stared at the wall. She felt the bed shift slightly and smirked, looking over her shoulder she saw Helena cover herself with the blanket and curl her legs close to her chest, muttering inaudible words in the pillow.

"Empress?"

Xena's eyes opened and she answers softly, "yes?"

"I'm sorry I hurt your horse."

* * *

The next day, Leo rode into the Amazon encampment with a very important message for Xena. Gabrielle was immediately notified after he was accosted by her sisters. She quickly ran into the hut, dressed for the day and she expected to see Xena awake as well, dressed and ready to go. But when she entered the hut she saw Xena asleep on her side and Helena asleep next to her with her mouth slightly ajar.

Smiling softly at the two, she hated to interrupt both of their sleep but this was urgent. She walked over to Xena's side of the bed and looked at her serene face and then eyed Helena, curled up with her back against Xena's. Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's shoulder and jarred her awake.

Xena instantly sat up in a hurry which alarmed Helena beside her. She ran her hand across her face and squinted her eyes from the bright sunlight shining into the hut and then looked at Gabrielle, blocking a few rays.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispers. "Leo is here. He wants to talk to you."

The Empress groaned and ruffled her bangs. "Did he say why?"

Gabrielle folded her arms. "He won't talk to me, Xena. Only you. I can tell him that you will be out shortly." She said and Helena sat up, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at the girl and Xena turned, staring at her sleepy daughter. "I'll tell him you'll be out soon." She backed away with a sneaky grin on her face and Xena scowled at her.

Helena jumped out of bed and immediately went to the large chest that Aryana packed for her. She pulled out two gowns and Xena rose from the bed and rolled her shoulders back. She grabbed her corset and regretfully held it to her torso and began lacing herself up.

Helena grabbed a red and green dress then laid them out on the bed. She saw the Empress quickly dressing herself and rose to her toes and tapped Xena's shoulder. Smiling grandly, she presented the dresses while Xena kept lacing the corset.

"Which one should I wear?" she asks.

Xena was not one for dresses and she almost said she didn't care but that would seem insensitive, she realized. "The green one," she chose.

"Well, I really like the red one." Helena looks at both gowns and huffs. "I can't decide."

The Empress smirks and eyes her daughter's puzzled expression. She eyed a blue dress in the chest. "Why not the blue one?" she nudged her head over to the dress draped out of the side of the chest. Helena gasps and pulled it out and laid it in between the red and green dresses.

"You're right. The blue is much better." She nods and places the other dresses back where they belonged. "Now for the shoes…" she looks at the black sandals and the gold ones she wore yesterday. She picked them both up and ran around in front of Xena. "Which ones?"

Xena eyed the sandals and she buckled her cape to her shoulder pads. "Whichever ones you like the best."

Helena frowns. "But I want you to pick."

Xena sighs and placed her hands on her hips. "The black ones," she decides quickly and grabs her sword, sheathing it swiftly and picks up her boots.

"Good choice." She ran over and hopped onto the bed and began to lace the sandals over her legs. "I really like blue. It's my favorite color."

Xena listened quietly and made sure to remember that small detail.

* * *

A half hour later she walked to the entrance of the camp and Leo was patiently waiting mounted on his horse. He was a bit tired of being gawked at by Amazons and was very glad to see his ruler. He bowed his head once she appeared.

"Xena, I have a message from Emperor Alexander. He wants to meet with you in Isthmian territory."

She scoffed. "Why would I want to meet with him?"

"He wants to reach an agreement." He pulled out the scroll and she snatched it from him. "A peace agreement." He pressed and she eyed him and read over the message quickly and noticed the letter was signed by Ptolemy and Alexander but not any other of his generals.

"Has the boy finally realized he can't win against me?" she tapped the scroll on her palm.

Gabrielle made her way over and Leo grimaced. "What's going on?" she asks and Xena turns to her with concern.

"This does not concern you, Amazon."

"She can stay," Xena says to the officer and his eyes enlarge, surprised by her order. "Alexander wants to discuss a peace treaty with me. The meeting will take place in Isthmia."

Gabrielle didn't like the sound of that. "Why would he do that? He hates you."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She tucks the scroll in her belt and eyes Helena coming out of the hut in the blue dress she picked out for her. Gabrielle followed the gaze and folded her arms.

"I can watch her for you." She immediately said and saw relief cross the Empress' face. "But for the record, I don't think this is a good idea."

Xena looked to the Amazon with disbelief. "Oh I know it's not a good idea but this letter is signed by Ptolemy which means they're up to something. I want to find out what it is." She was about to grab her horse and had forgotten that he was injured.

Gabrielle smiled at the angry look in the Empress' eyes. "You can borrow one of my horses if you want."

"Slow Amazon horses. What a treat," Xena grumbled.

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice. Now do you, Xena?"

 _Well played, Gabrielle._ "I'll be back in three days." She tells the queen and keeps her eyes on Helena who was approaching Varia and the other girls. "Don't let her out of your sight, Gabrielle, and don't tell her what I'm doing or where I'm going."

Gabrielle had never seen such worry from the haughty empress before until now. She grasps her shoulder and felt Xena stiffen. "I won't let anything happen to her. You trust me, right?" perhaps it was a stretch to ask such a question since she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes."

_Or not._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hook, Line and Sinker Part II_

Helena sat on the grass with all of the Amazon younglings and tried to answer all of the questions thrown at her. She never realized how much girls could talk until she met these four little girls. While she was answering questions and trying her best to listen to their stories, her eyes lingered on Varia sparring with another Amazon in the distance.

She wanted to learn how to use a staff like these Amazons and maybe she could defend herself and others from the slavers in Greece. From now on she wasn't going to let any girl be taken by a man who was greedy for money. She never knew the value of money until a price was put on her head like cattle. Helena stared at all the little girls and smiled. They were so oblivious to the outside world and perhaps that was for the best. They knew the Amazon way of life and that's it. No Greece, no slavers, no stupid Alexander, no coups and no soldiers –it was the good simple life that Helena wished she had.

She had nobody to play with except for a few boys that lived near her grandmother's tavern but even then, she wasn't allowed to be around them unless her grandmother was present. These girls were very lucky, Helena thought. They could play all day, learn how to swordfight and surround themselves with people of like minds.  _Must be nice_.

Helene grabbed Helena's arm and Gaia grabbed the other. The two girls squished Helena in between them. "Your name is like mine!" Helene exclaimed and looked up at her blue eyes. "This veil is pretty. Where did you get it?"

"The Empress gave it to me." Helena looked up at the princess and saw a look of disdain across her face.

Gaia smiled and touched the black veil. "Can I try it on?"

Helena slapped her hands on her head to prevent Gaia from pulling the veil off. "No!" she yells and the two girls fell silent. She was still embarrassed that her hair was short like a boy's but noticed that some of the Amazons here had short hair and they seemed alright with it. "I mean, not right now…" she says and Gaia went back to her smiling self.

Indila crossed her arms and eyed Helena. "So, the Empress just  _gave_  those clothes to you?"

"She gave me a lot of dresses! And shoes too." Helena bats her long lashes and the princess' frown deepened. "I have enough dresses to wear a different one each day. My grandmother will be very surprised."

Helene stretched out her thin legs and they were half the length of Helena's. "You're really tall." She observed.

The princess persisted with her questions. "And you  _shared_  a hut with her? She didn't try to kill you?"

Helena frowns. "No, why would she do that?"

"Because she's a murdering bitch!"

Gaia, Helene, Alexa and Elaine gasped loudly. "Gods, Indila. You shouldn't say that," Gaia says eloquently and placed a hand over her chest.

"She's nice to me…" Helena felt awkward and her cheeks flushed.

Indila nodded. "I wonder why that is. She kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if Queen Gabrielle didn't come get me. She had her little Spartan bitches thrash me around like a ragdoll too!"

"Well, you're an Amazon so you should know how to fight, right?" Helena sassily retorted which enraged the princess.

Indila stood up, towering over the girls on the ground. Gaia and Helene slowly slipped away as did Alexa and Elaine. Varia stopped sparring with her friend and looked over at the princess and Helena, having a stare off together. Helena rose, almost the same height as the fourteen year old Amazon. Being only ten, almost eleven winters old, she was quite tall and lanky for her age.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she said and Helena smirked. "I could throw you across this field with ease."

"Is that right?" Helena stepped forward, lifting her chin, glaring into Indila's eyes.

The princess contorted her face, hearing that same phrase from the Empress. Those eyes were so similar as well. The same snake-like eyes that resembled a challenge no matter what the subject was at the moment. That pearly white smile disguised with deceit yet so beautiful and enticing at the same time.

"I…I'm not going to fight you." She nervously said and Helena kept smiling. She brushed by her furiously and Helena spun around.

"We aren't done talking, princess!" Helena yells and the girls look at each other worriedly and Indila stomped away into the center of the encampment.

Varia, amused by the exchange, waltzed over to Helena. "I've never seen anyone talk to her that way," she nudges Helena's arm. "That was either very brave or very dumb," she chuckled and Helena half smiles, taking the backhanded compliment. "Hey you wanted to learn how to use a staff right?" she asked and Helena nodded vigorously. "I could show you."

"Really? You would do that?"

Varia shrugged and shoved her staff in Helena's chest. "You stood up to Indila so I guess you're alright..." she sees the gleeful look on Helena's face and frowns. "But you have to stop looking at me like that."

Helena's smile disappeared in an instant.

"Come on." She grabbed Helena's hand and led her to the field away from the girls.

"We aren't going to use swords, right?"

"Does it matter if we do?"

Helena sighs. "The Empress said I can't use them."

Varia raised her eyebrow. "You do everything the Empress tells you to?" and Helena quirked her mouth. "We won't tell her, I promise."

* * *

Leo and Xena approached the Macedonian camp in the outskirts of Isthmia. Xena looked at the Emperor's tent in the center of the small camp and felt her heart racing. She had hardly had time to talk to Alexander and knew he was up to something. Given that there weren't many men around she knew this wasn't a time for a battle brewing but something far more dangerous –politics. She hated politics.

She descended down the hill and Leo grabbed her arm. "That girl that you brought back," he began and she furrows her eyebrows. "She is important to you." And Xena refused to say anything more, knowing what he was hinting at. "She is yours, isn't she?"

"You are not here to discuss my personal life, Leo. We need to go talk to Alexander and see what he is planning." She snatched her arm away and trotted down the hill.

He followed, maneuvering through the rocky terrain. "Why doesn't she stay in Sparta with you? She would be the Princess of Sparta."

She quickly drew her blade and jabbed the tip into his chest plate and he halted the horse. "One more question out of you and I will slice you in half."

Leo was not afraid to die, especially by her sword. He would gladly give his life but preferred to die nobly and dying by her sword was not noble but Spartans were used to giving their lives for their leaders. He looked into her eyes seriously with no fear and she raised her eyebrows, threatening to drive the blade in his chest.

"I lost my daughter. I would do anything to have Eia back in my life. You should be grateful that you have a daughter who is alive." He gently pushed the limp sword away from his chest and trotted ahead of her. Xena lowered her blade and crinkled her eyebrows, frowning faintly.

Alexander stepped out of his tent with Ptolemy by his side and Leo approached them both. The emperor watched as Xena rode into the camp alone and sword sheathed at her hip of course. She stopped right in front of him and he cast a menacing smile.

"Xena, you've arrived early. I wasn't expecting you for a few more days. You must have ridden at the speed of lightening to get here."

She hopped off the horse and Leo did as well. The two Spartans stood in front of the Macedonian General and Emperor, glaring at their counterparts. "Let's skip all the small talk, Alexander." She pulled out the scroll that was sent to her. "What is this? A peace treaty? Don't play games with me, boy. I know you don't want an alliance of peace with me."

"And what if I did?"

"Then I'd say you are a liar." She crumbled up the parchment and threw at his feet.

The blonde teenager laughed and Ptolemy smiled with him. The two Spartans seemed less than amused. "That's a good one, Xena. You call me a liar yet you're the one who betrayed Darius and slaughtered his men."

"He's a fool to think that I'd ever ally with him in the first place. He brought that upon himself. Now, you are something else, Alexander. You try and negotiate a piss poor peace treaty and yet you allied with Persia." She sighed. "Bad move on your part. Let me have Arcadia and you can have Greece…for now."

"I can see that I won't be able to sway you with any offer that I present to you." He folded his arms and she cocked her head. "But while you are locked away in that stronghold of yours I called in some reinforcements."

She frowned and looked around. Macedonians came out of the trees clad in armor. She spun around and Persians also appeared out of nowhere and she unsheathed her sword, ready to attack them. Two against sixty men. Not bad, she thought. She was already planning her moves in her head and then the other Amazon Queens emerged from the woodwork too.

She couldn't believe that the Amazons would betray their superior Queen. Frawohena, Yo-Hono and Exosspia all glared at the Empress. "You're all traitors!" she yelled, pointing her sword at them. Frawohena did not let up her eyes but the other two turned their cheeks.

Alexander smiled smugly as he looked at all of his allies. "Queen Gabrielle is the one who chose to side with you, Xena. She is the traitor of her own people. The other queens seem to have made the right decision and sided with me against you."

"Leave Gabrielle out of this."

"Oh, the mighty empress actually cares about someone aside from herself!" he snickered. "Or perhaps you don't want to lose Corinth… _again_." He saw her lip quiver. "You had me going for a second there, Xena. There is not a kind bone in your body." She was surrounded by three parties and there was no way she could cheat her way out of this one. "I'm arresting you, Xena, for conspiring against Darius and wrongful treatment towards the Amazon Nation."

Now it was her turn to give a smug grin. "You can't arrest me because you lost a war, Alexander. That's not how this works."

Ptolemy nudged his ruler. "If…you don't come with me willingly then I will burn the Amazon encampment."

Her mind went straight to Helena. She didn't want to lose her daughter and thought of what Leo said to her earlier. If she lost Helena then she could never forgive herself. Gabrielle was another subject all on its own. She didn't want all of Gabrielle's hard work to go to waste because of her stubbornness. She also didn't want Gabrielle to worry over her like she had been doing lately which she thought was annoying. She was never one to side with Amazons but as soon as she saw the other Queens on the emperor's side, she knew that Gabrielle was going to be in big trouble whether she submitted to Alexander or not.

"So, what's it going to be? Your life or the Amazons? Your choice."

Leo held his sword tightly and had his back up against Xena's. "Do it," he whispered.

"What?!" she hissed.

"We are surrounded. You aren't going to win this fight, Xena." He peered over his shoulder and saw the conflict in her eyes. "I will take care of her for you," he says softer than a whisper.

Xena's hands clammed up and she glanced around at the Persians, Amazons and Macedonians. "What about Gabrielle?"

"She is your ally now. She belongs to Sparta."

Xena closed her eyes for a brief moment taking this all in and never felt so defeated in her life. She threw down her sword and Alexander smiled. He snapped his fingers and two of his men grabbed her arms and she didn't bother to put up a fight.

"You are being very cooperative. Should I expect your army to come out of the brush at any moment?" Alexander scanned the area, pretending to look for Spartans. "Take her to the caravan." He orders and the soldiers pushed her forward.

She walked by the Amazon Queens and spat in Frawohena's face.

"Make sure you gag her. I don't want to hear her manipulative serpent tongue during the journey."

Frawohena wiped the saliva off her cheek and Yo-Hono looked at her sisters with concern. "We should have told Gabrielle about this," Yo-Hono says to Frawohena.

"She banished Hjaquima to Hyperboria and she sided with Sparta after we all said no."

"But she can override us and that's what she did. Hjaquima attacked the Empress. Gabrielle had every right to punish Hjaquima."

Frawohena frowned at her sister and wiped her hand on her skirt. "You are feeling remorse over the Empress now, Yo-Hono?"

"No but Alexander gave her a choice: her life or our sisters. She chose to give herself up instead of leaving our sisters to perish by his hands. Why should we ally with someone who would destroy us with a snap of his fingers?"

She looked at the Iberian Queen. "And what do you say, Exosspia? Have we made the wrong decision?"

Exosspia bowed her head and looked over at Xena hoisted up on Ptolemy's horse and her mouth gagged, arms tied behind her back and a noose around her neck. "She had plenty of chances to kill us and she didn't."

"So you agree with Queen Yo-Hono then."

Yo-Hono frowns and runs to Leo before he was to head out of Isthmian territory. "Spartan!" she shouts and he glares down at her from atop his steed. "Are you heading to Sparta?"

"Why is it any concern of yours?"

"I want to see Gabrielle and tell her what happened to the Empress."

Leo looked at her questionably and eyed the two other Amazons behind her. "Why? You have betrayed your superior Queen and now you've betrayed your ally. Sparta is not on your side, Amazon. You belong to Alexander now."

He rode up the hill passing by Persian soldiers and Macedonians. Yo-Hono huffed and swiftly turned to her sisters. "We should have never sided with Alexander. We sided with him out of fear. We feared that he would attack all of our tribes so we submitted to him. Xena never attacked us."

"She killed Queen Cyane!" Frawohena screeched.

"More than ten summers ago, Frawohena." She folded her arms. "She hasn't killed any other Amazons since then. Alexander threatened to kill us all."

"Because of Xena and because Gabrielle sided with her. This is Xena's fault just as much as it is Gabrielle's. If Xena would have just stayed in her stupid stronghold then none of this would have happened and we would be united as a nation!"

"No!" Exosspia shoved her arrogant sister. "We left because you said so! We left our superior queen to fend for herself and nobody was there to aid her. The Spartans aided Gabrielle and our sisters we left behind. We should have never gone along with what you said, Frawohena. I admit that I do not like Xena but she hasn't harmed us in any way. You thought Xena was going to fight Alexander but she didn't. She gave herself up to save our people."

"If we tell Gabrielle about this she is going to banish us too."

Yo-Hono smiled. "I doubt that. She might banish  _you_  but not Exosspia and I. This was your idea."

"And you went along with it."

"Only because we thought Xena wasn't going to comply with the emperor. She did the complete opposite! Shouldn't we trust her now?"

* * *

Helena sat on the ground tending to Xena's horse's wounded leg and Gabrielle walked up to her with a smile on her face. She took the bandage off and treated the wound with a damp cloth while talking to the animal to soothe him so he wouldn't rile himself up and rear on his hind legs.

Gabrielle looked at the gash on the horse's leg and observed how Helena was meticulously cleaning it with such precision. "You're very good at that."

The girl whipped her head around and smiled at the Amazon Queen. "Thanks. My grandmother taught me."

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Your grandmother, huh?" she knelt down beside Helena. "She is the one who takes care of you?" it was far easier to get information out of Helena than it was Xena and this information was considered like gold to Gabrielle. xena never mentioned once who was the person who took care of Helena.

"Yes. I know she is worried about me." Helena wrapped the horse's leg with a fresh bandage slowly and steadily.

"I'm sure she is." Gabrielle sat down and folded her legs. "But you're very safe here, I promise you that." She watched as the girl remained focused and attentive to fixing Xena's horse. "So, Helena," she began, "does your grandmother talk about your parents at all?" she inquires curiously to see if she could fish for more information.

Helena sighed and paddled the horse's leg now finished dressing the wound. She wiped her hands on a cloth and organized the basket filled with medicinal supplies. "Not really." She hated to say. "She didn't know my father but said my mother left when I was two."

Gabrielle nodded and listened intently. "Did she mention why your mother left?"

"Stupid Alexander's father," she threw the soiled cloths in the basket angrily and the Amazon Queen bit her bottom lip. "His father invaded Thrace and killed our king." Her cheeks burned just thinking of the retelling of the story Cyrene told her many times through her childhood. "My mother fought against King Phillip then she left and never came back."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow at that story. If that were true then this war between Macedonia and Thrace was a long battle. Every day those two lands were always at war until now. No wonder Xena was so angry when Alexander sent a coup into Amphipolis. He now owned Thrace, Greece and Macedonia. He lost Arcadia only because Xena trampled her way through Corinth and conquered every stretch of land including Gabrielle's.

"Do you remember what your mother looks like?" she asks and Helena shook her head. "Do you think about her?"

"Sometimes," she stood up and rests the basket under her arm and on her hip. "Queen Gabrielle."

"Yes?" she stood up and stared into the girl's cinnamon colored eyes.

"Do you think that my mother misses me? I mean, do you think she cares about me?"

Gabrielle crookedly grinned. "I think she cares a lot about you."

"Then why did she leave?"

Gabrielle looked over at the gaggle of girls chatting amongst each other. She remembered having the same conversation with Gaia and her mother who left the Amazon Nation two years ago. Unfortunately Gaia's mother left to join a group of rogue Amazons and Gabrielle had no idea where those Amazons went and she sure didn't want to see them again. Unlike Gaia's mother, Xena actually cared about her daughter, although much like the conversation she had with Gaia, Gabrielle had no idea how to explain why a mother would leave her own child. She also hated seeing the confusion in a child's eyes and the hurt to go along with it.

"Well, I don't really have an answer for you," she tells the disappointed girl. "But maybe your mother left so she could protect Amphipolis and the rest of Thrace." That was probably a lie or perhaps it wasn't, she thought. If Xena really did drive Alexander's father out of Thrace then maybe that was her original plan; to protect her motherland. But it didn't look like that now. The Empress of Sparta, as Xena calls herself, was not merciful and certainly far away from her motherland now.

Helena brushed the veil behind her shoulders and looked at her mother's horse. "I guess." She wasn't really satisfied with the Queen's answer but it wasn't like she knew anything anyway. "Where is the Empress? I want to show her that I fixed her horse's leg." She smiled brightly.

What a switch of topics, Gabrielle thought. "She should be back tomorrow. I'm sure she will appreciate your help."

Helena walked with her down to the center of the camp. "I feel really bad that I hurt her horse. I didn't mean to. I really like horses. I was supposed to get one when I turned five but my grandmother said no because my grandfather died."

Gabrielle's eyes widened. This girl just kept spewing out information and she felt nervous listening to her. She half expected Xena to appear and grab her and Helena and rush them into a hut to yell at them both –preferably at her and not Helena.

"Your… _grandfather_?" she asks, deducing that the girl was speaking of Xena's parents.

"Yeah, he was the king of Thrace," she admits casually and Gabrielle's jaw dropped. "Where is the Empress? Why did she leave? Did she go meet someone?" she asks, more interested in her than talking about her family.

Gabrielle couldn't believe what she was hearing and it all made sense now. The Macedonians and Thracians obviously hated each other and now she knew why. Xena's family was obviously very important in Thrace and Alexander knew that which is why the two were always butting heads. This was a feud that had been going on for a long time.

"Queen Gabrielle?"

She blinked and gazed at the concerned girl. "Oh, um, she's on a political mission. She'll be back soon."

Leo rode into the camp, bypassing the Amazons at the entrance. "Amazon Queen!" he shouts and Gabrielle walked forward after telling Helena to stay behind her, which she didn't listen and followed instead.

She was waiting for Xena to appear at any moment and she frowns up at the horseman. "Where is Xena?"

"She was arrested by Alexander. We were surrounded by his men, Persians and your fellow Amazons," he said and her frown deepened. "She willingly gave herself to him to save your nation. You are in Sparta's debt, Amazon Queen."

"What do you mean my Amazons? Who are you talking about?"

"Your queens have sided with the emperor against you and the Empress." He eyed Helena. "I need to take her to Sparta with me."

Gabrielle grabbed Helena's shoulders. "She stays here."

"She is not an Amazon. She belongs in Sparta." He held out his hand and Helena backed away into Gabrielle.

"Xena asked me to watch her. I am in charge of her. She  _stays_."

He scowled and retracts his hand. "I suggest you get a hold of your Amazon Queens and save your tribe from further damnation if that is even possible at this point. I have to round up the army and scouts to get Xena out of Macedonia."

Helena gasped. "Alexander took the Empress?" she lifts her head up to the queen. "You have to save her! He will kill her!"

Gabrielle smiles at her and looks up at Leo. "I will send you my best archers."

"I don't think that is necessary. Your people have caused enough damage."

"I'm not going to sit back and let Xena remain in the hands of Alexander. I want to help –I am going to help. She is my ally."

He knew he wasn't going to win this argument and he did need help but he certainly didn't expect the Amazons to be the ones to help. "Fine." He steered to the left. "I will be waiting in Sparta for your Amazons."

Chilapa walked to her queen as soon as Leo left the encampment. "Did he say that the Empress gave herself to the emperor to save us?" she whispers.

Gabrielle stared off in the distance with a blank face. "Yes, he did."

"Why would she do that?"

Helena turned around with big anxious eyes. "Queen Gabrielle, you are going to save her, right? She's your friend, isn't she?"

Gabrielle exhaled heavily. "Yes, she is my friend."


	27. Chapter 27

_Paint The Bitch Red_

_Fifteen Years Ago_

King Phillip of Macedonia strode into the large palace outside of the large city of Amphipolis with a mission on his mind. He was met with the Thracian King Nelo, waiting for him in the middle of the grandeur hallway. The blonde Macedonian stopped a few feet away from his nemesis and the two gazed into each other's light eyes.

"You need to instruct your soldiers to stay away from my borders, Nelo." He folded his arms, challenging his counterpart. "They've rampaged through the southern villages and looted all of my people's homes."

Nelo shrugged his shoulders. "I'll remove my men once you stop taxing my kingdom, Phillip. You have no right to tax my people. This is my land, not yours."

"We will see about that. Remove your soldiers and I will consider lifting the tax. I will be back in a fortnight and I hope to see that your men have retracted themselves from my borders." He threw his cape behind his left shoulder and exited the palace swiftly, very eager to get out of Thrace as fast as possible.

Nelo rolled his eyes and dismissed his servants and advisers that were at his side during the brief conversation he had with Phillip. He rounded a corner and stepped outside into the gardens in the back of the palace. Folding his arms, he observed his seventeen year old daughter sword fighting with the stable boy, Lykos.

Even though he advised against using weapons to spar with, his daughter continually ignored his wishes. That meant she also ignored her mother's orders to stay away from weapons as well. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her sword clanging with Lykos' over and over again. The boy, only a year older than she, fell on his back and his sword slid across the pavement. He held up his hands, pleading for mercy.

"Xena!" the king called and she turned around, her long hair whipping away from her face. She grinned and helped the stable boy off the ground. "You're not supposed to spar with swords. Your mother said not to, especially while you're here."

She gave her blade to Lykos and took off her gloves and threw them on the floor. Her father frowned and she took off her vest and tossed that aside as well then entered the palace, brushing by him. "Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

He took in a deep breath and followed in after her and saw a trail of her sparring clothes on the marble floor. He kicked aside the soiled blouse and picked up her boots and shoved them in a maid's chest. "If she finds out about this you won't be able to come back here. You do understand that, right?"

Xena nodded. "Of course. I won't tell her." She waltzed up the long staircase and he sighed.

"That's not what I meant, Xena." He drummed his fingers on the balustrade. "I have to leave tomorrow so you will have to pack your things and head back to your mother's."

She gasped and turned at the top of the stairs. "But I just got here!"

Yes, five days ago and long five days that was. He didn't have much time to pay attention to her and couldn't watch her every waking moment like Cyrene could. It was no wonder that Xena liked staying here instead of in the countryside of Amphipolis. It meant that she could do whatever she wanted, when she wanted, without any supervision or very minimal.

"Just go pack your belongings and be ready to leave in the morning. And no swords!"

"Why not? I am very good and besides, I've stayed here before when you've been gone."

Nelo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop arguing with me and go pack," he pointed to her room in the far corner.

She frowned and leaned on the balcony rail. "Let me guess, you're having another tiff with King Phillip." She says and he glared into her sapphire eyes. "Why don't you just kill him and be done with it? Then you'd never have to deal with him again."

"It doesn't matter if I kill him or not," he says, not quite sure why he was having this conversation with his teenage daughter at all. "Be ready in the morning."

"Maybe you should kill his son while you're at it," she smiles. "You could wipe out the entire line." She spoke of the toddler named Alexander, the only son Phillip had to claim the throne when he passed.

"Xena!" his voice carried and she flinched. "Go." He says firmly and walked away, shaking his head.

Little did the king know that'd be the last time he would see his daughter. When he asked her to pack and go back to Cyrene's he entered her room and didn't expect her room to be entirely cleaned out as if nobody lived there. At first he thought that she left to go back to her home early but when he arrived at Cyrene's house and later the tavern, he discovered that Xena was nowhere in sight. Cyrene said that Xena never came home otherwise she would have known. Nelo's first thought was to blame the Macedonians for her disappearance but Cyrene pointed out that maybe he was wrong and Xena left on her own to go do gods knows what.

* * *

Chilapa and Keenta gathered together inside of the queen's hut to conduct a meeting. Gabrielle paced around the end of her bed while her sisters watched in silence. Chilapa had been standing in the same spot for the last hour and she was getting irritated eyeing her queen pace like a rapid dog.

"My Queen, perhaps we should get on with the meeting…" she suggest as politely as she could.

Gabrielle blinked and nodded. "Right." She faced her two Amazons who she trusted the most. "I need to send our best archers to Sparta. Maybe Oria could go too. She is very good on the defense."

"No offense, my Queen, but Oria really doesn't care for the Empress or any Spartan."

"I don't care if she doesn't like Xena or not. She will go with them. I need everyone to work together right now. That includes you two," she wagged her finger and started pacing again. "I need to go with the archers and take them to Sparta. I'm sure Leo has a plan and if he doesn't then we will make one up."

Keenta and Chilapa share a nervous glance. "Queen Gabrielle, what are you going to do with the Empress' daughter?" asks Chilapa.

Gabrielle certainly didn't forget about Helena but she couldn't take the girl with her. It would be too dangerous. She would just have to trust Keenta and Chilapa to keep her safe while she was gone. While the three continued discussing where to put the Amazons for the time being until they were ready to leave, Indila almost entered the hut by the orders of Eponin until she heard her queen and the others talking about Helena in very hushed tones.

* * *

Princess Indila felt her blood boiling the moment she heard that Helena was the Empress' child. She stormed off, pushing her sisters aside and stomped towards the field where Varia was teaching Helena how to use a staff properly.

Gaia and Elaine were making bracelets together on the grass and both looked up at the princess marching right at them. Gaia smiled. "Princess! Do you want to make –" Indila had no time to speak to the girls and crushed the beads that were to be used for their crafts. "Bracelets..." Gaia sighs and picks up the broken glass beads in her palm and Elaine shook her head.

Varia fixed the way Helena was holding the staff and adjusted the strap upon on her shoulder. "You should hold it at an angle. Like this…" she showed her properly and held her staff firmly and Helena nodded, following her instructions. "You're a fast learner. You will be training with me and my friends in no time." She lightly punched her new found friend in the shoulder and Helena winced.

She frowned when Indila approached them both and lowered her staff while Helena was busy trying to get the hang of twirling the long javelin with two hands. Indila grabbed Varia's staff from her grip and jabbed Helena in the spine and she fell to her knees.

"Indila!" Varia yelled.

Helena wiped her dirty hands on the green dress she wore and turned with a scowl. She got up slowly but was knocked down again by the princess.

"Stop it!" Varia yells at the princess and she was shoved by a quick push of the staff and stumbled backwards into a pile of hay and a rack of weapons. Helena's mouth parted and attempted to help her friend and Indila grabbed her veil and pulled her backward.

Now lying flat on her back she saw the venom in the princess' eyes. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Indila stomped her boot on the girl's chest and smiles. "No wonder the Empress is so nice to you. Of course she wouldn't be mean to her own daughter."

Helena widened her hazel eyes. "What? She's not my mother!"

"I heard the queen say otherwise." Indila pressed her boot onto Helena's chest, preventing her from leaving. Varia stood up and spat out some hay from inside her mouth. "My queen wouldn't lie about something like that. I always thought it was strange that you suddenly appeared in our tribe wearing Spartan clothes. Now I can see it clearly –you have her face and her big mouth."

"Indila!" Varia pushed the princess away and helped Helena up. "Leave her alone or I will tell Queen Gabrielle."

"Why are you sticking up for her?" she pointed the javelin at the Spartan woman's daughter. "Her mother kidnapped me! She almost killed me and you want to be friends with her spawn?" she crinkled her nose and curled her lips in disgust. "And what nice clothes that the Empress gave you…" she grins and sliced through the bottom half of Helena's dress, exposing her lanky legs and sandals wrapped around her calves. She then cut the sandal straps and Helena narrowed her eyes.

Before Varia stepped in between the two, Helena picked up her staff and whacked Indila in the jaw and the little girls behind gasped and watched the princess stagger backwards. Helena walked forward and kicked Indila in the chest and she fell back first against a tree.

Indila took the dull end of the javelin and jabbed Helena in the stomach and then swiped her off her feet. The girls covered their eyes and Varia folded her arms, watching the two. They then ditched the javelins and were holding onto each other's arms, circling one another and somehow ended up on the ground, rolling around, snarling at one another.

Keenta, Chilapa and Gabrielle emerged from the hut and heard voices of the little girls. Gabrielle walked over to the field and saw Helena and Indila fighting in the grass, yelling at each other and Helena even bit the princess' arm.

"What in Zeus' name…" Gabrielle ran over and Keenta and Chilapa followed shortly. She grabbed Helena by her arms and hoisted her off of the princess. Chilapa pulled Indila up and held her back. "What is going on?!"

Indila shoved Chilapa and looked at the bite mark on her arm. "Go on Queen Gabrielle. Tell her that the Spartan Empress is her mother!"

Gabrielle's face paled and Helena looked up at her, breathing heavily. That very moment she was unable to hide the truth. Her eyes said it all and the look on Helena's face was so devastating or perhaps it was a look of betrayal that hurt Gabrielle the most. She let go of the girl and Helena adjusted the veil on her head and looked around at all the Amazons gaping at her.

Too many eyes. Too many bodies. She held a hand to her chest which did nothing to help her heart beating out of her chest and her stomach turn to knots. Her face contorted in confusion and she ran her hand across her forehead. Staring at the Amazon Queen, she searched for what could have been a lie but what Indila said was definitely not a lie. She could see it on Gabrielle's face and the older Amazons as well.

Conflicted with her own feelings she ran off through the field. Chilapa and Keenta bowed their heads while Gabrielle glared at the princess. "Why did you do that? She didn't know Xena was her mother."

"I'm not surprised. I didn't see her in Sparta. She suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Indila brushed the dirt off her bare arms nonchalantly.

Gabrielle stepped forward, equal height to the princess. "You attacked her. Helena has done nothing to you. What Xena did to you shouldn't be taken out on Helena. She is a guest here and you've treated her unfairly."

"She's the Empress' daughter!"

"Xena is our ally. You should go through a cleansing ritual. Maybe then you will understand how to treat people." She paddled Indila on the shoulder and sauntered off.

Indila scoffed. "But that will take days!"

"It will be good for you."

* * *

It wasn't hard to follow Helena's trail due to the fact that she had no idea where any of the best hiding spots were in this camp. Gabrielle entered the hut that she left for Xena and Helena to stay in and there she saw the girl curled up on the bed sobbing softly with her arms wrapped around her thin frame.

News usually traveled quickly in the Amazon encampment and the little girls had big mouths and surely heard everything Indila said and would tell the elders in no time. Gabrielle already heard whispers outside of the hut and she glared out the window and her sisters turned their cheeks. Everyone was curious about Helena when she arrived with Xena but now the curiosity would begin to spread.

Gabrielle treads carefully and sat on the edge of the bed. She tried to offer a hand of comfort and Helena tensed before a hand was laid upon her. She thought this was going to play out a lot differently. Maybe if Helena was back in Amphipolis by now like planned then Xena could have told her then. Although it seemed like Xena wasn't planning on telling Helena anything by the tone in her voice each time the subject was brought up.

Helena sniffled and tears rolled down her cheeks but her eyes remained focused on the wall in front of her. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and exhales slowly. "What the princess said was true wasn't it?"

Gabrielle crossed a leg over the other and looks at the frazzled girl. "Yes."

"And the Empress really is  _my_  mother?" she asks and the queen kept her mouth quiet for once in her life. Helena sat up and now the tears had gone and her cheeks dried. She wasn't sad, but upset. Gabrielle gazed at the flushed cheeked girl. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Another question that Gabrielle couldn't answer. "She wanted to protect you."

"So much for that!" she threw her hands in the air. "I was taken by Athenians and sold to Egyptians! And now the Amazon Princess attacked me! Everyone hates me now!"

"Nobody hates you, Helena. I don't hate you and neither does your mother."

"If she doesn't hate me then why didn't she tell anyone about me? It's like I don't exist!" she hopped off the bed and Gabrielle grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit back down on the bed.

Her hand was firmly laced around Helena's and she pinched her chin. "Your mother cares a lot about you. She went all the way to Egypt to save you!" she grinned and Helena's frown became more apparent. "Have you ever wondered how you got all those gifts sent to you in Amphipolis?"

Helena's face softened and the vision of the gold dress came to her mind. "She sent them." Now she was even angrier when she discovered the truth about all those lavish gifts. "Why didn't my grandmother tell me?!" she stood up and Gabrielle pushed her back down. "She knew this whole time!"

"I don't think anyone would sit well knowing that you were the daughter of the Empress of Sparta…" Gabrielle tried to explain in the nicest way.

"So you are saying everyone hates my mother so everyone will hate me too."

"I didn't say that."

"Princess Indila said that my… _mother_  kidnapped her. Is that true?" Helena fished for answers and the queen averted her eyes. "So she did." She nods, a bit frustrated and distraught to know that was true. "Why did she do that?"

Gabrielle crossed her legs on the bed and stared into the girl's big eyes. "Listen Helena, sometimes people do things without thinking."

"That is a nice way of saying my mother is crazy, Queen Gabrielle."

 _Crazy is not the word I would use._ "Your mother is not crazy. Far from it." She waves her hand. "She's very smart. And she's kind but has a strange way of showing it. She cares a lot about you."

Helena's eyes dip downward and the stared at the torn gown. "Do  _you_  care about her?"

Yet another question that Gabrielle couldn't answer or maybe she was too afraid to answer that. She wasn't entirely sure if Xena cared about her or anyone else but herself, but that had been proven false when she saved the entire Amazon Nation and Helena.  _You do care, Xena_.

"Yes I do. Your mother isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with." She playfully pinched Helena's leg and the girl smiled softly. "You should give her a chance."

"I'll…think about it."

That was more than anything Gabrielle expected. "Good." She pat Helena's knee and stood. "I have to leave soon."

Helena lifted her saddened eyes. "To save my mother from Alexander."

The queen nodded. "Right. You will be safe here. I'll have Keenta watch over you."

She gasped. "But what if the princess comes for me again?"

"She's not going to do that  _again_."

* * *

Alexander and his entourage arrived at the former Thracian palace that once belonged to King Nelo. He sat on a wooden throne with his sister by his side and Antigonus and Ptolemy standing behind him and Cleopatra. Several Thracians gathered around the large white palace and he looked down at his subjects who were very eager to see what was going to happen.

"They're clueless!" he smiled. His leg bounced up and down as he anxiously waited on the balcony with his sister who was less than enthused to be here. She hated Thrace and even though it now belonged to her family, she'd much rather be in Macedonia with her mother and servants to tend to her.

"Why are we here exactly?" she taps her fingers on the armrest and frowns at the crowds becoming just as restless as her.

He grabbed his sister's thigh. "You will find out dear sister. Just wait." He waved his hand to his soldiers on the balcony across from him. She sighed and waited and waited. She didn't know what she was doing here and neither did the Thracians below.

Two large Macedonians brought in Xena, wearing a white dress, tied at the waist with a simple rope belt. They pushed her forward and she stood on the balcony, gazing at her people. The citizens whispered amongst each other, confused as to why she was here. Of course they all recognized her and some were not fond of her while others secretly sided with Sparta in hopes that Xena would take back Thrace and claim what used to belong to her and her family.

She was pulled back by the men and they tied her wrists to a large wooden pole on the balcony. Her nose picked up a horrid scent from above her. Lifting her head while her wrists were bound, she saw a huge bucket over her head and two soldiers standing on either side of it atop of the roof.

Antigonus eyed the bucket and looked at the emperor's wily eyes. "Is this really necessary, your highness…"

Alexander frowned up at the general. "Yes it is! I've been waiting a long time to do this!" he stood and raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Fellow Thracians!" his voice carried and they looked up. "You all know the Spartan Empress. She used to be one of you until she abandoned you all to conquer my land and Arcadia! She slaughtered the Spartan king and queen and took the throne for herself!"

The people's eyes turned towards Xena and some frowned while others had a bemused look on their faces still.

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and she locked eyes with the teenage emperor. "Remember what you said to me, Xena?!" he yelled across from the other balcony. "You said you would reclaim Thrace one day but now you look at me. I am in charge of your land and you're my prisoner of war!"

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

While the Thracian rebels were continuously fighting against King Phillip and his army, they were unable to save their king. Xena lead the group against the Macedonian king and pushed back most of his fleet by herself. Over the last few months she gathered up as many men as possible that would side with her and told them to fight for their land no matter the costs.

Many lives were lost in that three day battle and the most important person in Thrace was now gone. Although King Phillip was unable to snag the crown for himself because of Xena's army and her interference. He quickly left when he realized his army was going to be slaughtered by the Thracian animals as he called them.

Xena rode through the field of corpses and spotted the prince who was no older than nine years old. She smiled as he sat frozen on his large horse and armor that swallowed his body. The blonde child watched her gallop towards him and his light eyes grew in fear. He took out his sword and pointed it at her. He held onto it with both hands and was barely able to hold up the heavy weapon.

She whacked the blade out of his hand and he gasped. She then grabbed onto the reins of his horse and he attempted to jump off and run so she snatched him by the collar and lifted him up off the saddle a foot in the air.

"One day, you will be king," she says with a smile and he felt the sweat dripping down his back. "And when that day comes, I will make sure you will not take my people's land. I'd rather bathe in pig's blood than see you ruling over Amphipolis, boy." She threw him on the ground and he breathed heavily, scooting backward and bumped into a corpse.

* * *

The emperor, with a big grin on his face, sat down in the chair and waved his hand up at the soldiers on the roof. Xena looked up and the heavy bucket tipped over onto its side and she eyed the crimson viscous liquid oozing out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself. The soldiers tipped over the bucket entirely and a slush of pig's blood poured on top of her.

Alexander laughed watching the Empress get drenched in blood. His sister was at a loss for words and General Ptolemy clapped his hands while Antigonus shook his head and left the balcony, unable to stomach the sight.

Xena opened her eyes and spat out some blood. Looking down at the white garment she wore was now red and her gummy hair stuck to her cheeks and her neck. She heard the emperor's laughter from afar and looked at all the Thracians below her. Some were smiling while others simply wagged their heads and walked away, disgusted.

"Is it everything you imagined, Xena?!" Alexander called out and she whipped her head around and spat more blood onto the marble flooring. "Is it gratifying? How does it feel to be the lowest of lows!" he chuckled. "Do it again." He instructed the soldiers on the roof.

In the midst of the crowd, Cyrene made her way through and hid behind a tall man. Her mouth parted once she saw her daughter that she hadn't seen in almost a decade, soaked in pig's blood. She saw the soldiers above preparing another bucket to be dumped on her daughter and shoved the man she stood behind so she could get a closer look.

All her life she knew that Xena was a strong woman and even in her childhood, she was very strong willed compared to the other girls her age. For once, that spark she once saw in her daughter's eyes was gone. She covered her eyes when the second bucket of blood was poured on her daughter. Her ears were ringing when she kept hearing Alexander's roaring laughter.

As much as she didn't like the way Xena went about her life, she hated to see her daughter become a spectacle for the people of Thrace. She glared at the emperor who was enjoying this quite a lot and he was almost red in the face from laughing so hard at Xena's demise. This wasn't comical, Cyrene thought. Many of the Thracians were disgusted and left the square of Amphipolis, despite their feelings towards Xena.


	28. Chapter 28

_Spineless_

The Amazons that Gabrielle picked out carefully accompanied her to Sparta and they certainly were not welcomed there especially since their Empress was not present. Gabrielle remained vigil and tried to ignore all of the rude stares and comments from the lesser soldiers and focused on talking with Leo to create a plan to get Xena out of Macedonia.

She met with him inside Xena's chambers and felt awkward being in this room once again. As many times as she'd been in here, she felt a dark looming cloud over her head. This room brought back several instances in which she could have been killed, yet she lived time and time again. Her life was spared more times than she could count and she still never got an answer as to why that was. She deduced it to Xena being ultra curious about her and the Amazons. Curiosity and nothing more. Curiosity is what got the queen in trouble on several occasions.

Leo pointed to the capitol in Macedonia and dragged his finger across the entirety of the Greek Empire. "His palace is located in the center of Pella. We shouldn't go anywhere near his fortress."

"Then where should we go? We're going to be stopped no matter where we go. His army is scattered across Greece." She leans on the edge of the desk and spots wine bottles on the shelves behind Leo. The memory of wine was not a pretty one. The poisonous wine that she gave Xena only reminded her of what a character the Empress truly was –unpredictable –but now she was helpless.

The horseman continues with his plan and she caught the tail end of what he said. "He's known to put his prisoners inside his palace but Xena is a special prisoner to the emperor."

She nodded, refocusing herself. "Was Xena's father the King of Thrace?"She blurts out.

Leo looks at the Amazon with questionable eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Was he or not?"

"Yes. If she is your ally then you should know  _everything_  about her, right Amazon Queen?" he snidely jabbed and she remembered those same words all too well.

 _Xena, you are full of secrets._ "Then Alexander is just using her to get back at her. She's more than his prisoner. She's his toy. He's going to torture her."

"I have no doubt about that. I think we should go through Thrace. We can fight off Alexander's men."

She didn't want to fight a horde of Macedonians and she definitely didn't bring enough of her own people to face the emperor's army either. "Maybe we don't have to fight them," she smiles to herself, thinking of a different plan. "Where does Xena keep her documents?"

"Documents?"

"Treaties, negotiations, declarations." she rounded the table and walked over to a large shelf that contained several scrolls organized alphabetically. She stepped on a small stool and picked through the scrolls and Leo groaned, cursing under his breath. She threw some scrolls onto the ground, searching for something that might be of use to them.

"Amazon! You are not authorized to go through those!" he yells and Spartan guards began to swarm her.

Gabrielle muttered inaudible words as she continued her search and found the section of Macedonia and Thrace. She blew some dust off a few scrolls, coughing in the process, and gathered about a dozen of scrolls laden in her arms and hopped off the stool. Casually, she waltzed over to the Empress' desk and dumped the documents on top and smiled.

Leo folded his arms and nudged his head at the guards to leave. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just go through the Empress' belongings."

She tore off the ribbons on all the scrolls and unrolled each one, trying to find something of use. Looking through five of them she tossed them aside on the ground and Leo rolled his eyes, finding this a bit useless and a waste of time. Finally, she found something related to Thrace and Macedonia from over ten years ago.

"Here we go," she lays out the scroll and placed a few weights on the corners to flatten the old parchment. "Let me see here," she whispers while skimming over the document. "It says right here that King Nelo and King Phillip had an agreement not to invade each other's lands but that was broken…" she looked at the next paragraph. "…nine years ago when the King of Thrace was killed by King Phillip. So that means that Macedonia broke the treaty and…" she studied the last paragraph, "and Xena was there during the war."

She felt a bit of disappointment knowing that what Helena said was true. She hoped it wasn't. That mean that Xena was there trying to defend her father's land and then left Amphipolis and never came back, per Helena's words.

Distraught, she opened another scroll and found the battle of Corinth that Xena talked about so much. Gabrielle shook her head and opened another and frowned. Another battle at Corinth a year later after the last. She reached for another scroll, while Leo waited impatiently for her to stop snooping.

Chin.

Hyperboria.

Steppes.

Argos.

Tegea.

Sparta.

Gabrielle angrily threw the last scroll on the desk and breathed heavily; her chest rising and falling as her mind wandered. "Xena, you are a very busy woman," she mutters.

"Are you quite finished? I'd like to get back to the real issue here. I want to leave in the next two days to Macedonia." He snapped his fingers, desperately trying to get the Amazon to get back on track.

"No!" she slammed her fist on the desk and he bit his tongue from lashing out at her. "Why did she leave? Amphipolis was her home and she left it. Why did she do that? King Phillip never had control over Amphipolis after her father died. Alexander took over Thrace recently. She abandoned her homeland."

"That is no concern of ours, Amazon. Focus!"

"It is our  _concern_. She left her people by themselves. She could have ruled in her father's place but she didn't. She left her people." She pinched her eyebrows together and glanced at the mess she made with all the important documents, all signed by Xena of course and other names she didn't recognize at all. "I'm missing something…"

Leo growled. "Amazon Queen! I do not have time for this! We must find a way to penetrate Macedonia and get Xena out of there before Alexander kills her."

She smiled forcibly. "I'm trying to figure out something if you would just be patient with me, Leo. Do you think you could do that for a few minutes?" she stares at him much longer than she would have liked and finally he gave up and she bobbed her head. "Besides, Xena wouldn't let Alexander kill her. He's half her size."

"Like  _you_? She must have a thing for blondes."

Gabrielle creased her eyebrows and immediately marched back over to the shelf with the copious amounts of documents. "I meant half her size in weight…" she mutters.

* * *

Alexander stood outside the cell door as his men dumped cold water on top of Xena. She jolted awake and whipped her head around to the arrogant emperor. The soldiers immediately stood back, fearful that they might be attacked again. So far, two of his best men had broken arms and one of them almost lost an eye, so that made everyone wary to be around the Spartan.

She walked over to the iron rod door and gripped the bars, staring into his smug face. "You can't keep me in here forever."

"Why not? Persia is on my side. Nobody likes you, Xena. You take anything you want."

"Just like you took Amphipolis," she raised her eyebrow.

He smirks and steps away from the door and adjusted the clasps on his broad shoulders. "Now, now, Xena. You had a chance to claim your father's throne but you left."

"You're wrong, Alexander. I left long before your father attacked Amphipolis."

"And then you left  _again_!" he laughed.

"I didn't  _leave_." She corrected him.

"We could have been friends. We could have ruled Greece together. It would have been glorious."

"If I was in charge of Thrace, you would be dead."

His smile faded and turned into a menacing frown. "Alright, Xena. We're going to play a little game." He nudges his head at the soldiers behind her and they hurried over and wrapped an opaque cloth over her eyes and tied it tightly. They bound her wrists together and Alexander opened the door and she was pushed forward blindly.

"I don't have time for your games, boy," she snarled, inches away from his face. She smiled crookedly when she heard him breathing heavier than usual. "I smell fear on you, Alexander."

"I am not afraid of you." He walked up the stairs and snapped his fingers. "Bring her to the ballroom."

* * *

Ptolemy and Cassandar stood in the ballroom together, talking strategy on how to take over Persia without consent from King Darius. Since Alexander refused to take Darius' daughter's hand in marriage, that could possibly ensue a war and the generals wanted to make sure that Alexander and the entirety of the empire was safe and had the upper hand.

The two turned as soon as their ruler entered the room with his special prisoner. Ptolemy eyed Xena who was blinded by a cloth and being pushed forward by two of the soldiers, one with a black eye and the other a broken nose.

"Sir, what is going on?" asks Cassandar. "Are you planning to tie her to a cross and have birds peck her eyes out?" he joked and Ptolemy snickered beneath his breath.

The blonde emperor shot them a disapproving glare and walked in between them. "We're going to play a game." He disrobed of his fine cloth and grabbed two weapons off the rack sitting by his throne. "What do you think, Xena? Do you like a scimitar or perhaps you would like a Thracian blade?"

Cassandar's heart stopped for a moment and he grabs the emperor by the shoulder. "Your highness, what are you doing?" he hissed in the boy's ear.

"I'm going to fight her." He says excitedly and holds a scimitar and Thracian blade that once belonged to King Nelo that was rightfully taken from him by his late father. He walked over to Xena and held out the two blades which she could not see. "Scimitar or Thracian?"

Xena frowned and felt his presence was very near.

"You should get your father's sword. It is very heavy." Alexander sneers. "Untie her hands," he orders and the generals share a worried glance with each other.

Once her wrists and ankles were free, she wiggled her sore fingers and clenched her fists several times. Her knuckles covered in bloody gashes from trying to fight off the Macedonian soldiers, stretched and she winced slightly.

"Go on, take the sword," he urged her and she reached outward, searching for the sword and he stepped backward, chortling. She stepped forward and snatched the sword from his grasp. His eyes widened and she held the weight of the sword and twirled it around a few times to get a handle on the weapon.

"Is this what you want? You want to fight me?" she asks calmly.

"You are supposed to be the best. I've never had close combat with you, Xena."

She twirls her father's blade a few more times and heard his footsteps circling around her. "You play a dangerous game and an unfair one at that. If you really wanted to fight me, why am I blindfolded?" she turns her head at the sound of his sandals hitting the marble at least ten feet away from her.

"I just want to test your skills, Empress."

"Or you're a coward," she retorts and he frowns deeply then leapt forward to attack from the side. She blocked his attack and the sharp metal screeched as she pressed her weight down onto his blade. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to let anger drive you?" she smiled and he furrowed his eyebrows and jumped back, continuing to circle her like a vulture.

Antigonus entered the ballroom with a mass amount of documents and was aghast when he saw the Empress holding a sword and the Emperor making his rounds about her. "Your highness, what are you doing?!" he yelled and dropped the documents all over the marble floor.

"I am fighting her!" he lashed out and tried to attack her by driving his sword downward on top of her head and she swerved to the right, barely missing the blade to her bare arm.

"Have you gone mad?" the general rushed over and noticed she was blindfolded.

Xena snickered. "You see? Not even your own generals have faith in you, boy."

Alexander eyed all of his generals and Cassandar turned his cheek away. Angrily, he ran forward and socked the Empress in the jaw and she fell onto her back. He thrust the sword downward and she clashed hers against his. He put all of his weight on the blade to the point of his slender arms shaking and throttling. She grinned maliciously and felt his body tremor.

Her smile was even more unsettling without her piercing eyes. Slowly, she began to push him backward and he growled, trying to resist her strength. "Come now, you're just embarrassing yourself, Alexander." She chided.

Enraged, he pressed down onto the blade and she lifted her knee slightly, knowing he was too distracted and blinded by his own anger, she flipped him over her head with her leg and he landed with a loud thud and she heard his blade slide across the marble floor. Quickly, she got to her feet and walked over to the boy king and pressed the tip of the blade into the back of his skull and his breathing heightened.

"Lesson one, never let go of your sword in battle. Lesson two, never underestimate your enemy." She drove the blade, cutting his blonde locks and he gasped softly. "Lesson three," she untied the cloth around her eyes and dropped it on the floor. "Do not  _ever_  raise a sword to me again." She raised her sword, gripping with two hands and widened her eyes.

Ptolemy grabbed a dagger from Cassandar's belt and threw it at the Empress and struck her in the back. She hissed and spun around, glaring at the generals. She reached behind her and pulled out the dagger from her back and threw it back at them and they both dodged the flying weapon.

She charged at the two generals and they drew their swords and started running in two opposite directions. Alexander steadily got off the ground and turned to see Xena running after Ptolemy. He shouts at the guards standing by the doors, "seize her!"

The guards inside opened the doors and whistled at the other soldiers standing by. Hordes of men swarmed the ballroom and Xena's sword sliced through Ptolemy's long crimson cape as he evaded another one of her blows. She spun around and saw a line of crossbows aiming directly at her and she felt the blood seeping from her wound, trickling down her backside.

Three arrows shot at her and she grabbed one of them and blocked the other two with the dull edge of the blade and eyed Ptolemy escaping the room with Antigonus and Cassandar. She ran after them and an arrow shot into her back and she exhales sharply but persisted to go after them.

Another arrow struck her in the shoulder blade and her pace slowed for a brief moment. She spotted the three generals rounding a corner and she kept walking towards them.

Another arrow.

And another.

Alexander stepped out of the room and folded his arms, a bit amused and slightly in awe of the Empress' persistence. "She doesn't stop, does she?"

She reached behind her and broke off each arrow one by one and threw them on the ground. She continued walking with three arrow shafts stuck into her back and a wound that kept bleeding, staining the white rags she wore. She stopped for a moment and looked over the balcony and a horseman was grooming his steed and she looked back at the Emperor's smug face.

She cast a small smile and climbed on top of the balcony, aiming for the saddle below. Not a far jump, she assumed, by the looks of it. She hopped downward onto the saddle and Alexander's mouth gaped and he ran over to the balcony with his archers following behind him.

Xena drove her father's blade into the horseman and took off riding through the palace gardens. Alexander clenched his fists. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Well, don't just stand there!" he screamed at his men who stood idly. "Go after her!"

He turns at the sight of his generals. "You spineless worms!" he pointed a finger at the trio. "You let her escape me! She's mine and look what you've done!"

"You're the one who wanted to fight her," commented Cassandar.

"Are you questioning me?" Alexander stepped forward and grabbed the general's sword out of hand and held it to his throat. "Maybe I don't need four generals. Three will do just fine."

* * *

Gabrielle looked through the last few scrolls and Leo had long left the room, frustrated with her snooping and curiosity. He instead rounded up the men to prepare to leave the following morning. It was apparent that he was unable to get along with any Amazon, especially the Amazon Queen.

She yawned and kicked the scrolls on the ground with her heavy fur boot and grabbed the last scroll that in a pile of all of the documents and failed treaties that once belonged to Thrace. Most of these treaties were not Xena's, but her father's. Gabrielle had a hard time believing that Xena would just keep all of these documents and the fact that she didn't even try to reclaim Thrace, was very odd.

She unraveled the scroll and tiredly read it over and a few words caught her eye. Suddenly, her overwhelmed and exhausted mind was no more. She sat up in Xena's large chair and read through the document carefully.

"I knew it!" she smiled and hopped out of the chair and ran out of the room, passing by the miffed guards. "Excuse me!" she yelled and the young helot girls parted ways to allow her to pass. "Leo, Leo!" she yelled throughout the marble fortress and jumped over the fountain in the atrium. "Leo!"

The horseman groaned at the sound of that high pitched voice and dared to turn around. The Amazon Queen ran down the stairs and nearly ran into one of the Spartan archers on her way down. He covered his eyes and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe that he had to work with a woman like this.

"Leo! I found something!" she halted in front of him and he uncovered his unenthusiastic eyes. "See, all of my searching wasn't for nothing." She handed him the scroll and he raised a suspicious brow down at her. "Xena didn't leave Thrace after King Phillip invaded! She was kicked out."

"Kicked out?" he rubbed his chin and tried to read through the Greek scroll, barely understanding all of the political jargon.

She nodded excitedly.

"What does this document have to do with anything right now? It is irrelevant." He tossed it in the air and she caught it before it hit the sand.

"Did you even read what it said?" she griped and he smirked. "The senate didn't want Xena in control of Thrace." Probably wasn't a bad move on their part, she thought. "So they kicked her out of Thrace but there is one small detail. King Phillip said that Amphipolis was allowed to have a sovereign government."

"Get to the point, Amazon."

"King Phillip didn't invade Amphipolis after King Nelo died. He was allowing Xena to be in charge but since the senate kicked her out, the senate was in charge of her father's estate. So, Alexander took over Thrace without permission. Even though his father is dead, that doesn't mean that this document has no meaning."

Leo frowned, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

Gabrielle creased her eyebrows at the daft Spartan. "What I'm saying is that Alexander's kidnapping Xena is illegal. He can't do that to her. Alexander had no right to take Thrace without talking to the senate first."

He nodded, finally comprehending. "So, we go into Macedonia and pillage his kingdom in Pella." He smiled wildly.

"How 'bout we use this document to prove that what he has done is illegal before we go killing everyone in sight?" she offered.

"I understand you like to play sides, Amazon. You switch from Alexander to Xena and vice versa. This is not a time to play sides."

"Who is taking sides? I'm on  _your_  side, you moron!"

The Spartan soldiers snickered behind Leo and he spun around and whipped the gaggle of soldiers. The soldiers tended to their horses and hid their eyes. He turned to the short Amazon Queen with a flushed face. He stood over her and she looked into his dark eyes and folded her arms.

"Don't ever embarrass me in front of my men again." He whispered.

"Then how about you show me some respect and I'll promise not to call you any more names." She cast a wiry grin and he groaned softly. "We do this my way and if that doesn't work then you can pillage Alexander's kingdom. Better?" she sassily paddled his shoulder and he closed his eyes, pursing his mouth to try and keep his temper in check.

* * *

Helena sat on her knees upon a stool and gazed out the window of the hut she stayed in. She scraped her fingernails on the wooden window sill and sighed heavily. Keenta sat on the bed and was busy sharpening her fourth weapon while she was stuck babysitting the girl.

"Can I go outside?" she asked.

"No child. You are to stay here. My queen said to watch you while she is away."

Helena grumbled and plopped down on the stool and glared at the older Amazon. Keenta lifted her head and saw the girl with her arms folded and a horrible scowl on her tender face. Not quite as menacing as the Empress' but enough to scare little children. She stopped sharpening her blade and stared at the girl for a few moments.

"You can't stare your way out of here," she mused.

"You know, I could just walk out." Helena smiled and eyed the exit.

Keenta chortled. "You wouldn't get two feet out of this hut, girl. My sisters are posted outside."

Helena threw her hands in the air and stood up to begin pacing mindlessly. She eyed all of the weapons sprawled across the bed and watched Keenta working on sharpening the long sword on her lap. "I saw that the Empress has a sword like that."

The Amazon halted and lifted the stone off the blade. "You mean your mother."

Helena sighed softly and still wasn't quite keen on the idea that the woman that almost everyone hated was her mother. Queen Gabrielle explained that the Empress was not a horrible person but Helena had a hard time believing that herself. She heard many things about her back in Amphipolis and felt a bit betrayed by her own grandmother for not telling her the truth for all the years.

She could see that girl's mind was ticking and felt the need to lighten the mood. "These are your mother's weapons."

"Really?" Helena's interest piqued. "How come you have them?"

"She gave them to our queen to use in battle." She smiled at the girl's wide hazel eyes.

Loud horns sounded outside and Keenta stood up, rushing to the window. Helena followed her, eager to see the calamity outside as well. She spotted the three traitorous Amazon Queens inside the camp. The three were surrounded by spears and Oria questioning them with a staff held to Frawohena's throat. Helena climbed on the stool and pushed Keenta to the side so she could see the crowd. Keenta raised her eyebrow at the girl and Helena smiled.

"What's going on out there?" she eagerly asks.

"Nothing that concerns you." She grabbed one of the swords and Helena hopped off the stool and ran to follow the Amazon. "Stay here and wait for my return."

"But I want to come!"

"You're staying here!" she snapped.

"I want to come!"

"I said no!" she rushed out of the hut and Helena growled loudly and crossed her arms, glaring at the hut's exit.

* * *

"You betrayed our queen!" Oria yelled at the queens and everyone else nodded their heads and kept their weapons pointed at them. Frawohena turned her head slightly and Keenta stepped forward, gently pushing the violent Oria away.

Yo-Hono spoke for herself, "this was not my idea or Exosspia's. This was Frawohena's idea to side with Alexander but we see now that we have made a mistake."

"And how did you come to your senses all of a sudden?" asks Keenta.

"The Empress surrendered herself to the emperor in order to save our nation." The moment she revealed the truth all of the Amazons whispered amongst each other. "Yes, it's true." She reassured everyone's skeptical faces and eyes.

Keenta lowered the sword and glared at Frawohena who showed no remorse for what she had done.

"You  _let_  the Emperor take her?" Helena spoke and everyone turned at the sound of her small voice.

Keenta scanned the area and looked back at the hut and snarled at the child. "How did you get out?!"

Helena stepped forward, glaring at the tall queens who gawked at her confusedly. "You were there and you did nothing?" she cried and Exosspia put a hand on her hip and cocked her head, admiring the girl's outspoken nature.

"Who is this child?" Frawohena asked openly.

Before Keenta could grab the girl, she frowned up at the queen who was responsible for the betrayal of the entire nation and shoved her backward. All of the Amazons' jaws dropped and Frawohena was taken aback by the lanky girl's assault.

"This is all your fault!" Helena shouted and shoved the queen again. "Because of you, Alexander is going to kill her and Queen Gabrielle!"

Oria smiled and leaned over, whispering to Keenta, "The girl isn't so bad."

"My mother is going to die because of you!" Helena continued berating the queens.

Oria gasped. "The Empress is her  _mother_?!" she hissed to her sister.

Yo-Hono looked at the girl and could see much of the Spartan woman's face and attitude in the girl. "She is the Empress' daughter?" she looked at Keenta who was beyond annoyed at this point.

Keenta hoped that secret would have remained a secret until at least their queen returned. It was bad enough that all the little Amazons knew and Princess Indila, which was a disaster on its own.

* * *

Cyrene scrubbed the last of the plates inside her kitchen and dried her hands with a damp cloth. She grabbed all of the plates and placed them in their respected cupboards and looked outside the kitchen window at the storm that hadn't let up in hours. She made sure that she lit all the candles in the rooms and drew the curtains.

She turned around and saw that she missed a plate and frowned. Grabbing the dirty cloth she placed the plate into the bucket of soapy water and began cleaning to keep herself busy. She looked around at the kitchen and out at the living area and never knew how quiet a house could be when she was all alone.

In the middle of scrubbing the dish she heard a loud bang in the back of the house and thought it must have been the weather and perhaps it spooked the horses outside. She paid no attention to it and kept cleaning and heard a crash. The storm wasn't that bad, she thought. She dried her hands and grabbed one of the large cleavers and a candle on the table.

Cyrene made her way to the back of the house and her heart pounded profusely as she kept hearing clangs and strange noises. She rounded the corner after taking in a heap of a breath and gripped the knife to brace herself.

When she turned the corner she saw a dark figure climbing through the back window and clumsily collapse on the ground. She gasped and crept against the wall, coming closer to the figure on their knees while breathing unevenly.

She walked down the hall and held out the candle and the dark figure raised their head, hiding behind a veil of dark hair. Cyrene dropped the knife and set the candle on the hall table. "Xena!" she knelt down and took notice of the arrow shafts sticking out of her daughter's back.


	29. Chapter 29

_Obsession_

Cyrene stared at her daughter sleeping soundly on the bed which belonged to Helena. Without question, she tended to her daughter's horrible wounds that no doubt were inflicted by Alexander and his men. She was unable to get the image of her daughter drenched in blood out of her mind. Deep down, she knew Alexander and his entire family hated Xena and her father. Cyrene knew that hatred all too well and that was one reason why she could never live under the same roof as Nelo.

The two never got along and Xena always pestered her mother to visit the palace in upper Amphipolis. By the time Xena was twelve, Cyrene permitted her to visit Nelo a few times out of the year. As the years passed and as Xena grew older, she began training with the soldiers. Cyrene noticed a change in her daughter around fifteen and she found her daughter to be quite the social butterfly.

Xena hung out with a few of her father's soldiers and later met more young men who were a few years older than her. Cyrene didn't know that once her daughter turned seventeen that she would never see her face again until about five years down the road. She prayed her daughter would return to her but she didn't expect her to return eight months pregnant.

Now, she had her daughter in her home once again needing help. As she continued to dress the wounds, Xena opened her eyes slowly and it took awhile for her eyesight to adjust to the darkness of the room. She blinked and exhaled deeply, feeling the full effects of her injuries and her face contorted in an ugly expression.

"I cleaned your wounds and sewed the gashes." Cyrene said and lifted the bandages on her daughter's chest to check on the healing process. "Alexander did a number on you." She studied her daughter's face and saw the pain in her eyes. She tried to hold it back. "I saw what he did to you in the square…"

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and felt embarrassed that her mother had to witness that heinous act in their family's palace no less. She tried to sit up and tugged on the sheets, breathing heavily through her nostrils. She didn't get very far and fell back onto the pillows, tempted to whimper from the pain coursing through her body. So many arrows. She never saw so many arrows in her body at once and if it weren't for her mother's care, she would be lying dead on the floor by now.

"Xena, what did you do?"

The Empress frowned. "Why are assuming it's something that I did? Did you ever think that Alexander is a piece of shit and he hates me?"

"I mean," Cyrene put up her hand and tried to approach this situation a different way. "What did you do to get yourself in that situation?"

Oh, that, Xena thought of Gabrielle and the Amazons. Her eyes drifted to the bloodied sheets and she ran her fingers over the soiled bandages around her waist and breasts. "I was saving a…friend."

Her mother nodded and sneered. "Must be some friend."

Xena smiled faintly. "She is a great friend." She says without thinking and looked at the shock on her mother's face. She suspected that her mother was assuming that she was talking about a man and not a woman. She too, was surprised that she was able to say and believe that Gabrielle was her friend. "Thank you…for helping me."

"I wasn't going to let you bleed out, Xena." She felt the tension rising and had to mention what had been on her mind for the last four days whilst taking care of her wounded daughter. "You always come to me when you are in a situation that you can't get out of and then you leave. Why should I keep helping you?" she scoffed. "I don't know why I keep doing this. You are just going to leave and start more wars or whatever it is you do in Sparta."

She grabbed the basket of soiled linens and threw in the bottles of dried herbs, ready to leave the room knowing that there was an argument brewing. Xena mustered up the strength to sit up in the bed and wrapped an arm around her sore waist.

"I found Helena."

Cyrene turned around in the doorway and her heart fluttered. "You found her? Where was she?"

"Egypt. I sailed there to find her. Gabrielle helped me –"

" _Gabrielle_?" Cyrene frowned and set the basket on a chair. "The Queen of the Amazons? That is your  _friend_?" she approached the bed and Xena saw the malice in her mother's eyes. "She is allies with Alexander."

"Not anymore."

Cyrene chuckled and folded her arms, glaring at her stoic daughter. "So, she's on your side now? What did you do to her to make her submit to you? Did you beat her just like you beat your father's senators when they wouldn't listen to you? Did you brand her with your mark?"

Xena clenched her fist and tightened her jaw. A few months ago if she was spoken to the way she was at this moment, she would have lashed out and made her point, but now, she was too tired to bother to argue. She came to her mother knowing that she'd get the help that she needed and that made her feel terrible for inconveniencing her mother. Blocking out her mother's insults, she focused her mind on Helena and the need to get back to the Amazons. She feared that Gabrielle might do something that she'd regret later and gods knows that Leo was already planning an attack on Pella as she lay helpless in the bed.

Her eyes lingered as her mother continued to berate her. She spotted the dress that she sent Helena, draped over a chair. She threw the blankets off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to block out her mother. Slowly, she stood and Cyrene encouraged her to get back in bed.

Xena walked over to the wardrobe against the wall and opened it up and looked at all of the dresses that belonged to her daughter. She touched the fabric and scanned through the gowns and frowned and turned around to her irate mother.

"Where is it?"

Cyrene tapped her fingers on the headboard. "Where is  _what_?"

"The red dress I sent six months ago. Where is it?"

The mother of the Empress bowed her head and played coy, switching her mood with a snap of a finger. "I didn't give it to her."

Xena tried her best to remain calm and not lash out but it was proving to be very difficult. "I spent a lot of coin on that dress. I had it made especially for her and you didn't give it to her?!"

"You can't buy her love, Xena. She doesn't even know you."

"I'm not trying to buy her love! I'm her mother! I love her unconditionally!"

Cyrene marched over to her and pointed a finger in her face. "You are  _not_  her mother! You lost the right to call yourself her mother the moment you walked out of Amphipolis!"

"Then maybe she should stay with me."

She snickered. "Really? And what are you expecting her to say when you tell her that you're her mother? Do you think she will forgive you for lying to her for all these years? You left her and never came back. A few dresses aren't going to save your face, Xena. You can't suddenly assume your responsibilities that you left behind."

"I should have never come home ten years ago." She walked over to the bed and grabbed the cloak that was given to her and wrapped it around her body, wincing slightly.

Cyrene creased her brows together and followed her daughter out of the bedroom. "Leaving again? Go ahead. It's what you do best."

She threw the hood over her head and went through the kitchen to make a quick exit and then halted at the sound of loud banging at the front door. She turned to her mother who now looked nervous, scared even. She nudged her head at the door and the banging continued. "Answer it," she whispered.

Cyrene fixed her apron and walked to the front of the villa then turned back to see her daughter crouching behind the kitchen cutting table. She took in a deep breath and opened the door and Alexander was on his horse, accompanied by two of his generals.

"What…can I do for you gentlemen? It is not often that the emperor makes house visits."

General Ptolemy looked inside the dark home lit by candles. "We are searching for a prisoner of war. The Empress of Sparta. Do you know of her?"

Cyrene pretended to play along. "Of course I know her."

Xena rolled her eyes and then rose to her knees and looked out the window at the stable behind her childhood home. She crouched back down and crawled on the floor to hide behind another table while her mother was being interrogated.

"She escaped the palace in Macedonia and we have been searching all of the homes in Amphipolis. Have you seen her?" Ptolemy asked and tried to peek inside the villa over Cyrene's head.

At this moment she had the choice to give her daughter up to the arrogant boy king or keep quiet and protect her for the hundredth time. She looked at Alexander who was waiting impatiently on his steed and put on her best blank face.

"No, I haven't seen her."

"So, you wouldn't mind if we took a look around?" Ptolemy asked and she hesitated for a moment and smiled at the blonde emperor and stepped aside to allow him entry.

"I don't mind but I do ask that you do not touch any of my belongings…" she graciously added and he walked inside with Antigonus to scope the place out. She anxiously eyed the kitchen area and hoped that Xena was able to escape or at least hide until the goons left.

Alexander kept his eyes keenly on her and she gave him a brief smile while she waited at the entrance for the generals to finish scoping her house. She knew they wouldn't find anything because her daughter was smart enough to leave. But of course, that is what she is best known for: leaving.

Ptolemy came out from the back of the house and dropped a basket filled with bloody linens and her stomach churned. "That is a lot of blood. Is there anyone else living in your home?" he took off his leather glove and inspected the linens more closely.

"No but I have a few soldiers come through my tavern up the road. Sometimes they are injured and I provide aid. I'm afraid you just missed him. He left a few hours ago." she quickly came up with a lie and the generals seemed skeptical.

"That is most kind of you," he commented and tossed the bloodied linens back into the basket and stood. "Are you positive that you did not see the Empress? You do know what she looks like, don't you?"

Cyrene wasn't sure how to answer that. "I…saw her in the square. It was quite a show." She glanced at the emperor who was growing very impatient now as he continued to wait.

Ptolemy frowned and spun around at the sound of a horse galloping behind the villa. He ran to the window near the kitchen and saw a hooded figure in the dark of the night, riding through the green countryside of Amphipolis.

"Your soldier left a few hours ago, you said?"

She felt her nerves kicking in but remained as calm as she could. "Yes, he did."

"Then who was that riding behind your villa?"

"I didn't see anyone."

Ptolemy snapped his fingers at his counterpart and rushed out the door to meet with his ruler. "We need to follow that rider. It is most likely the Empress."

Alexander grinned. "When I get my hands on her I'm going to tear her limbs off!" he kicked the horse and galloped in the dark with his soldiers by his side.

* * *

A small entourage of Spartans galloped into Amphipolis with Leo leading the way and Gabrielle right behind him with a few of the Amazons who accompanied her. Gabrielle slowed to a trot and looked at all of the civilians gazing up at her, but mostly their eyes were glued to Leo and the Spartans. They were afraid of the Spartans clad in black and red armor sitting upon their black horses.

There was a certain presence that Xena's army shined when they rode through the dirt roads of outer Thrace. The Amazons were uneasy due to all the eyes upon them and Gabrielle sensed animosity from all the Thracians. Though she was not sure if they were afraid of her or her people, but they were certainly afraid of the Spartans.

A Thracian man stood off to the side of the road and spat on Leo as he passed by on the horse. The Amazons halted and their eyes darted from the horseman to the Thracian who spat on Xena's leading officer. They expected him to lash out at the man but he simply ignored the Thracian and wiped the saliva off his armor and continued onward.

Gabrielle frowned at the Thracian and he followed up beside her horse. Her sisters were wary of his close proximity and attempted to grab the man but Gabrielle grabbed Chilapa's wrist. "No, pay no attention to him," she tells her.

"You are an Amazon," the man spoke to the queen with a sneer on his mouth.

She kept her eyes forward and followed Leo through the streets which became more and more crowded as they continued to ride. All of the people were not happy that they were here. She feared that there might be a mob which would eventually attack them so she tried to keep calm. This was a horrible idea, she thought. Riding through Thrace had to be the worst idea ever, but how else were they supposed to get to Macedonia? She wished there was another way to save Xena;  _if_  they could save her.

"I didn't know that Amazons were friends with the Spartan savages," he says with a chuckle. Gabrielle bit her tongue, ignoring him. "I should expect nothing less from the bitch of Sparta. Emperor Alexander put on quite a performance for Thrace."

Her eyes widened. "Stop!" she yelled at Leo and the other Spartan soldiers. Leo stopped and looked over his shoulder. She leaned down closer to the Thracian citizen. "The Empress was here in Amphipolis?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, she was here."

Leo turned his horse round and met up with the man and sat beside the Amazons. "Where is she now? What did the emperor do to her?" he questioned the Thracian, demanding an answer.

"Why should I tell you?" he folds his arms. Leo grabbed his sword and his arrogance was obstructed by the queen's hand in his face.

"No swords." She warned him. "There are too many people here." She glanced around at the citizens inching closer to their entourage. "What did the emperor do to the Empress? What do you mean by  _performance_?"

"He humiliated her in front all of Thrace. He poured buckets of entrails and blood on her!" he said with a glimmer in his eyes. "She deserved it after what she did to our people."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow skeptically. "What did she do to your people?"

Leo growled. "We do not have time for idle conversation with this commoner!"

"Yes we do!" she griped and the Spartans lowered their eyes. She turned her attention back to the Thracian. "What did Xena do?"

"I'm sure your Spartan buddy can answer that for you since the Amazons are allies with the most hated woman in Thrace." He smiled and trailed away back to his shop back a few paces.

Gabrielle snapped her head around at the horseman and scowled. He was more eager to get Xena than to tell her information about her.  _Xena, you were right, I know nothing about you but I plan to find out every little detail._

"What was that man talking about, Leo? What did he mean that Xena is the most hated woman in Thrace? This is her home. Her father was the king of Thrace. How did she become hated by her own people?"

He seemed sheepish and reluctant to answer so she pulled out her blade and held it to his chest. "Tell me," she demanded.

"Must we do this now? It is pertinent that we find the Empress right now, Amazon."

"It is  _pertinent_  that I know what happened. Tell me or I won't go any further."

He gazed at the blade against his chest plate and explained, "After King Nelo died, Xena was denied the opportunity to rule Amphipolis in her father's place. She killed three of the senators and publically shamed the others in the village square."

She retracted the sword and furrowed her eyebrows. She felt a headache coming on and she didn't know whether to feel pity for Xena or to feel like she befriended a monster. "And that is why she was kicked out her own state…" she whispers. It all made sense to her now. "Why didn't you mention this when I found the document about her leaving Amphipolis for good?"

Leo shrugged a lazy shoulder. "It did not seem important. We must continue onward if we want to reach Pella."

* * *

General Cassandar stampeded through the streets of Amphipolis with a group of soldiers. They ransacked every single home they laid their eyes on. One home in particular was a high priority and he rode over to Cyrene's home and kicked down the door with the front legs of the horse. She, in the entrance, tidying up her home, immediately dropped everything and started to run to the back of the house to the stables.

He jumped off the horse and rushed in then grabbed her by the arms and forcefully pulled her towards the entrance and out of the large estate. He threw her down on the ground and bound her wrists behind her back while her cheek was firmly planted in the dirt.

Gabrielle trotted up by the home and witnessed Cassandar harassing a middle-aged woman and rode over in that direction. She heard Leo yelling at her to forget about the woman, but she persisted. "Cassandar!" she yelled and the Macedon man lifted his head.

"Queen Gabrielle," he said with a smile and tightened the ropes around Cyrene's wrists.

Cyrene gasped and lifted her eyes as high as she could and saw the blonde queen sitting on her tan stallion. "Gabrielle!" she yelled and the Amazon stared down at her. "Xena took off in the plains!"

Gabrielle's frown deepened and Leo finally turned at the mention of the Empress' name. "Cassandar, unhand her."

"Alexander said to arrest her for holding Xena in her home. I have orders, Amazon."

Leo pulled out his sword and the other Spartans did the same. "Let her go, Cassandar!" he yelled. "I'm not going to ask again."

He hoisted Cyrene off the ground and pushed her to the side and whistled at the elite Macedonian soldiers and they came charging at the Spartans and Amazons. Gabrielle panicked and she backed away slowly while her sisters rode in front of her, preparing their bows. Leo jumped off his steed and clashed swords with the general. She looked around at the chaos unfolding and looked over the large home which belonged to Cyrene. She assumed that this woman was Xena's mother because where else would Xena go?

She slipped away from the battle in the middle of the road and galloped through the alleyways in between the Thracian abodes towards the grassy plains that Cyrene spoke of.

* * *

Xena raced through the woods outside of Amphipolis and weaved through the trees. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ptolemy and Antigonus chasing her and Alexander in the back with a malicious grin on his lips. Continuing to race through the woods that she was very familiar with, she had the upper hand here but it didn't help that the Macedonians were so close to her.

She winced and ran her fingers over the bandages around her waist and felt warm blood seeping out. She steered the horse to the left and heard running water. The river is nearby, she thought. Riding quickly she halted on the cliff that was at least thirty feet above the rapids below. She heard Alexander behind, yelling at her from afar, but near enough that she could make out what he was saying.

Xena stared at her bloody fingertips and Ptolemy halted his horse as did his counterpart. "Give up, Empress. You are surrounded!" he yelled and she looked down at the running water and he frowned, anticipating what she was about to do.

She gave herself to Alexander because she thought she was saving Gabrielle and her people, but she didn't want to be subjected to any more torture. She had been tortured enough for a lifetime under Alexander's imprisonment. She also knew if she jumped into the wild river that Alexander would be furious and most likely cause uproar with the Amazons. But she couldn't save them if she was dead, now could she?

"Xena, don't you do it!" Alexander warned. "Give me that sword!" he yelled at Ptolemy.

She turned and gave him a very weak smile and jumped over the edge. The generals ran forward and leaned over and couldn't see her body anywhere. "Dammit!" Ptolemy growled.

Alexander jumped off his horse and marched over to his generals and pushed them aside. He took a look for himself and hoped to see the Empress' body in pieces or at least mangled but he saw nothing. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Antigonus scowled. "Your highness, I am not jumping in that water. That is a death wish."

"Then what do I have you for? To stand here and make me look good?" he scoffed and sheathed the sword, while watching the water viciously running down over the large boulders in the bed of the river. "We will scout the river banks ahead. If she is dead, I still want her body. I want to display her in front of Thrace." He waved his hand, commanding his generals to follow suit.

As he walked back to his horse he glared at Cyrene's horse and took out his sword and stabbed the animal in the chest and Ptolemy covered his eyes, wagging his head. "Let's go," he wiped the horse's blood on his pristine white and gold robes.

Xena held onto a ledge beneath the cliff and waited for the three to leave so she could somehow climb back up. Horse hooves drifted further and further away and she breathed a sigh of relief. She shimmied on the ledge and groaned at the stitches coming undone the more she moved. Immediately, she cursed herself for leaving her mother's house in a condition like this. Horrible and stupid move, she chastised herself.

She was able to shift herself across a few from the cliff and then her fingers began slipping due to her weak upper body. She dug her fingernails in the rocks until all her nails broke off and bled in the beds.

* * *

Gabrielle followed the horse prints in the soil that Alexander stupidly left behind. She found a lot of prints and that only meant that Xena was being chased. She stopped by a tree and noticed a few of the tracks were ahead by a few paces.

"They were on your trail…" she whispered and heard running water up ahead. She kicked her steed and followed the sound of the water crashing against the rocks. As soon as she reached the cliff she heard an animal in agony. "And they attacked your horse…" she frowned at the pitiful animal and jumped off the horse and walked over to the dying steed lying on its side.

She thought it best to put the animal out of its misery and bowed her head in a moment of silence for the animal's painful passing. She ran her hand over the mane and stood up to scope out the area. She leaned over the cliff and saw the violent river below and cringed. Kneeling down, she observed the areas that Xena might have escaped to because she knew that Alexander didn't have Xena again. She wasn't that stupid, the queen smirked.

She saw blood on one of the ledges and crawled over to the next ledge and saw a torn piece of dark fabric hanging from a vine attached to the cliff's wall. "Xena!" she called out and ran across the cliff, frantically looking below at the rushing water. That was enough to kill someone if they jumped.

Gabrielle left her horse and ran down to the river banks ahead and found more horse prints and was more leery of her surroundings. She kept her hand on the hilt of her sword and approached the banks cautiously but heard nobody nearby and the tracks lead up the hill to the north side of the river banks ahead.

In a bed of rocks she spotted a dark clothed body lying on the rocks with the water gently splashing against the cloaked person. Gabrielle approached the body carefully and saw a hand drifting in the shallow waters and long black hair sprawled in the water.

"Xena!" she yelled and jumped down into the bed of rocks and wade her heavy fur boots in the rushing river and dropped to her knees. She hissed and looked down at her knees that now had huge cuts on them from the jagged rocks. "Xena…" she flipped her over on a large boulder and brushed the raven hair away from her face.

She cupped the Empress' cold and pale cheeks and examined her body. She gasped at the amount of blood seeping through the bandages. She grabbed Xena under the arms and pulled her out of the water and dragged her onto the grass and knelt down beside her. Gabrielle breathed heavily and slapped Xena's cheeks and put an ear on her chest and heard no sign of life.

"Wake up!" she slapped her cheeks against and then began to resuscitate.

And again.

Again.

"Come on!" she yelled and pinched Xena's nose and gave her mouth to mouth. Lifting her head, she watched her chest waiting to see her breathe life again. "No!" she took in a deep breath and tried to resuscitate her again. Gabrielle growled and shook the Empress' body violently and then gave her mouth to mouth again.

"Wake up, Xena!" she yelled and tears streamed down her face. "It's not…your…time!" she hissed and gave mouth to mouth once more.

Water spewed from Xena's mouth finally and Gabrielle sprung backward and wiped her face then smiled down at the raven haired empress. Xena turned over onto her side and coughed up water violently and then rolled over onto her back and stared at the blue sky above.

Gabrielle leaned over her and the Empress' eyes widened, surprised to see her, almost as if it was dream in itself.

"You…saved me."

"Of course I did." Gabrielle's beaming face alarmed the Empress. She sat her up and wrapped an arm around her. "I care about you, remember?"


	30. Chapter 30

_Gazelle_

Satrap Bessus was called into King Darius' throne room and he was immediately gawked at by his wife and daughter. Sheepishly, he bowed to all of the monarchs and feared he was going to be given a lecture by Darius judging by the stout look on his face. He knew that he failed when he was attacked by Sparta in the middle of the sea, but he planned to make it seem like there was no way out and he had to leave otherwise he'd die, but the more he thought of that lame excuse, the more cowardly it sounded.

"Shah if this is about the Spartan invasion, I can explain," he began and Darius raised his palm.

"This is not about the invasion, although you had Xena in your hands and you couldn't even kill her. Why is that?" he cocked his head and Bessus was about to answer until he interrupted, "I didn't call you here to discuss your failures, Satrap. Xena was taken by Emperor Alexander and she managed to escape albeit a bit mangled and extremely injured, Alexander believes she is still alive."

Bessus nodded and felt a sense of relief that he was not going to get chastised; at least not right now. "What do you want me to do? Go to Greece and find her? I can do that for you –"

"No, you failed the first time. Why would I send you on another mission to find the Spartan Empress?" the Shah chuckled and his wife smiled, sitting beside him. "I've brought in a friend to do the job." He waved his hand at the guards by the door and Bessus turned around, frowning at the man who walked through.

He raised his eyebrow at the man with long brown hair, cinnamon colored eyes lined with kohl, and dark blue circular tribal markings on his forehead and cheeks. The Satrap suddenly got the feeling that he was about to be replaced by this so-called friend of Darius'.

"Bessus, this is King Ataias," he presented and the dark haired tattooed king smiled at the Satrap and bowed at the Persian Shah. "He is the King of Sumer. I am sure you are familiar with those people?"

Bessus nodded and frowned at King Ataias. "Yes, Shah, I am familiar with the Sumers. I was not aware that Persia was on good terms with the Sumers."

"We have only agreed to ally together because Ataias is willing to find the Empress and bring her back to Alexander. We are friends with Macedonia so we must all work together, yes Satrap?"

"Yes….indeed. Working together is important."

Ataias sensed much jealousy from the Satrap and tried to hide his smirk. He lifts his chin and averts his attention to the patient Shah. "I have some conditions if I am to go on a hunt for Xena," he says and Bessus rolled his eyes dramatically. "I want to be paid in full and when I find her and bring her to the Emperor, I want to be his general."

Darius chuckled. "I will only pay half now and half later when you capture her and if you want to be Alexander's general, I have no control over that."

"Oh don't worry about that. He will agree. Once this meeting is finished I will be making my way to Pella to discuss the position with him. I would like to be paid in full, Shah. I will accept nothing less than that for this bounty." He held his chin haughtily and Bessus turned his cheek, disgusted by the Sumer King's arrogance.

"And why should I pay you in full? Our people were never exactly on good terms until now."

Ataias crookedly grinned at the Persian. "Because I will find Xena and forgive me, Shah, but she is not exactly easy to capture."

"You've had experience with the Empress before?"

"You could say that. So, I will receive the payment in full, correct?" he persisted and heard the Satrap mumble inaudible nothings. "Something on your mind, Satrap?"

Bessus scoffed. "It's just that you've never been allies with us before and suddenly you want to hunt Xena. How do we even know that you are qualified for the job?"

"Are you questioning my authority, Bessus?" Darius asks.

"No, Shah but this Sumer King has been nothing but trouble for your kingdom. Why should we trust him now?"

Ataias raised a hand. "I know how to handle Xena. Trust me when I say, I will get the job done."

* * *

Gabrielle played doctor and sewed up the wounds that opened on Xena's chest and waist. When she found her in the countryside of Amphipolis, she was able to safely maneuver her way around the Spartan and Macedonian battle in the center of the city. The only possible way of avoiding that battle was due to Xena's familiarity with her own state, so she followed her directions carefully and both remained unseen by anybody; be it a citizen of Thrace or one of Alexander's soldiers.

Since they took the long route back to Sparta, Gabrielle was able to patch some of the wounds up during the journey but knew it wouldn't be enough. She hoped that Leo and her sisters were able to leave Thrace safely and unharmed but at that moment, she didn't care about them, and focused herself on getting Xena the proper medical attention that she so desperately needed.

After the second day of arriving in Sparta, Gabrielle checked on how the wounds were healing and smiled weakly at Xena who was laid up in bed and knew that must have driven her crazy. She unwrapped the cloth bandages and looked at the arrow wounds and her smile widened.

"Your wounds are healing nicely," she tries to ease the injured Empress.

Xena creased her eyebrows together and grabbed the Amazon's wrist. "What were you doing in Amphipolis?"

"I…was heading to Pella to save you. I couldn't leave you in the hands of Alexander, Xena." She explained and snatched her wrist away and slowly Xena lowered her arm to her side. "I know what he did to you in the square."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks paled worse than they already were. "How did you find out about that?"

"That's not important." The Amazon Queen grabbed fresh bandages and began wrapping them around Xena's taut waist. "Xena, we need to talk."

The Empress felt a lump in her throat and hated to hear those words. She had enough berating from her own mother and certainly didn't want to hear it from her new found friend. But she stayed silent and allowed the blonde to speak plainly.

"You failed to tell me that your father was the Thracian King and you were kicked out of Amphipolis." She began and saw the fury in her counterpart's eyes.

"You went through my files?" she sat up, completely forgetting the stabbing pain in her chest.

Gabrielle scooted closer on the bed and laid a hand on the Empress' shoulder. "You said I didn't know my enemy. You knew everything about me so why shouldn't I know everything about you?"

"Very clever, Gabrielle."

She half expected her to react worse but she deduced the lax reaction to the wounds and lack of energy to fight back. "I just wanted to learn more about you and I even wanted to save you with a document saying that what Alexander was doing to you was illegal. He can't imprison you and he can't take Thrace without permission."

"Yes he can," Xena said flatly. "I killed half of the senators of my father's estate."

Gabrielle already knew that piece of information courtesy of Leo, but she was shocked to hear Xena admit it. "Why did you do it?"

Xena rolled her eyes. "Why are you so curious, Gabrielle? You've always been too curious for your own good. It doesn't matter what happened nearly a decade ago. Thrace doesn't belong to me and it never will."

"Why couldn't it? Your father was the king!"

"Because that would require a war and I don't have time to deal with Alexander and his stupidity!" she yelled and the Amazon lowered her gaze. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

 _Of course you don't. The truth is crashing down on you and you don't know what to do with yourself._  Gabrielle continued wrapping the bandage around her waist and looked into the tired eyes a few inches above.

Xena helped tie the bandage around her waist and was eager to get out of bed as her anxiety from boredom seemed to worsen over the last few days being confined in her bedroom. She steadily stood and glared at the Amazon for a few brief moment. She gazed into the solemn green eyes and then her face softened then smiled faintly. She reached for her robe and slipped her sore arms through the long bell sleeves.

"I want to go back to your tribe," she says and looked at herself in the mirror, examining the bruising on her cheeks and neck. "I want to talk to Helena and convince her to stay with me in Sparta."

Gabrielle cringed and the Empress turned around, miffed at the uneasy expression on Gabrielle's face. "Something…happened while you were gone."

"What happened? Is she alright? Did anything happen to her?"

"No, no." Gabrielle stood and walked over to Xena, preparing for the worst. "She knows about you. I mean, she knows you're her mother."

Xena's mouth turned in a malicious frown and she clenched her jaw. "And  _how_  did she find out about that, Gabrielle?"

"Indila overheard my conversation with Chilapa and Keenta." She explains and witnessed the rage that she was very accustomed to her but was unsure of how Xena was going to react. She knew that Xena was blocking out her emotions given by the blank expression. "I already punished Indila and swore to Helena that nothing would happen to her. You have my word."

"I asked you to protect her."

"Xena, I have done everything to keep her safe. I promised you I would. I didn't know that Indila was listening!"

The Empress smirked. "That princess always had a big mouth. She can't seem to stay out of trouble. Must be an Amazonian trait."

Gabrielle frowned. "I saved you and you didn't even thank me. You were practically dead. If it weren't for me, you'd be washed away in the river."

"Oh, is that what you want? A thank you?"

"Yes!" she spat. "Is that so much to ask for?" she puffed out her chest and Xena lifted her chin, challenging the queen. "I don't know why I bothered to go through the trouble to save you."

Xena furrowed her eyebrows, upset to hear those same words from her mother spoken out of Gabrielle's mouth. She watched the Amazon Queen make her way to the doors and she panicked. Quickly, she hobbled over to the doors and blocked the exit.

"Wait," she said in baited breath. Gabrielle folded her arms and scowled. "Don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I? You don't appreciate anything I do for you, Xena."

"Yes I do!" she raised her voice and the Amazon uncrossed her arms, softening her stature. "You stood up to your entire nation for me. You were the only person who believed that we could work together and you helped me win against Alexander and Darius. I…couldn't do any of that without you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle let her guard down and cast a warm smile. "You really mean that?"

Xena licked her lips and her eyes fell to the floor. "Thank you for…everything."

"You're welcome. You don't have to be lonely at the top, Xena." She knew when she said that it might have been too much for the Empress to hear. She toyed with her cloak and felt like she needed to give thanks as well. "What you did for my sisters," she began and the brunette's eyes lightened, "it was very selfless of you so…thank you."

"It was either one life for many or your sisters would have been killed. I was also surrounded by your fellow queens."

Gabrielle nodded. "I know. My sisters keep betraying me left and right." She was deeply saddened to say this aloud and didn't believe it until now.

"Because of me."

The Amazon Queen frowned in disappointment. "No, it's not because of you."

"Wake up, Gabrielle. Your Amazons don't like me and they made that very clear when they tried to kill me in the battle field. They went against you and locked you in a pillory. None of that would have happened if I had just stayed away from you."

Gabrielle slyly grinned. "Why did you watch me? How come you didn't just attack me for my land? You could have if you wanted to."

"Why are you so quick to dig for answers?" the Empress curiously asks. "Not everything in the world has an answer."

"But  _you_  know the answer." She persisted and Xena lifted a cautious brow. "And you'll keep that secret to yourself."

"I want to go back to Corinth." Xena swung open the doors and told the guards to prepare her horse and the helots waited patiently for further orders as well.

Gabrielle crossed her arms. "Are you sure that you are well enough to travel?"

"I've had worse injuries."

"Of course you have…" she mumbled.

The Empress spun around and cast a scowl at the Amazon who was staring down at her boots. "What was that?"

The queen lifted her head and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. Shouldn't we wait for Leo to come back? I hope he was able to get away from Cassandar."

"He's a big boy. He can handle it."

"Xena…"

"Yes?"

"I think Cassandar was arresting your mother." She said and Xena clenched her jaw. "Leo attacked him and that's when I left to find you. I don't know if he was able to save her." She expected a much more irrational reaction but given that Helena stayed with Xena's mother, she figured that the two were never on good terms. Although, they must have reached some sort of mutual agreement given that Xena ran to her mother for help. Gabrielle knew she had no right to ask questions but if Xena cared about her daughter then surely she cared about her own mother.

A soldier walked into the room and held Xena's helmet in his hand very carefully and fluffed out the huge red plumed feathers. Xena turned and grabbed the helmet and fixed the feathers that he tried to fluff himself and walked over to the mirror and gently placed the black metal helmet on and stripped herself of the robe and it fell to her feet.

Gabrielle watched as Xena dressed herself in her sleeveless corset and slip on her high waist pants that reached mid-calf. She saw that the wounded warrior was having trouble buckling the back of the corset and walked over then grabbed the buckle that was intertwined in Xena's fingers.

"You seem to know everything about me," Xena said and adjusted the corset accordingly and smoothed her hands down her torso. "You were a very busy ferret; snooping through my documents while I was being tortured by Alexander. How interesting is that."

Gabrielle pulled the corset a bit too tightly on purpose and Xena inhaled sharply. "I am not a ferret."

Xena spun around and glared down at the feisty Amazon. "And I am not a fire breathing beast from Tartarus either."

* * *

Helena sat in the outskirts of the Amazon camp and kept picking at the long grass stalks and throwing them afar to try and see if she could throw further than the boulder leaning against a tree. She ripped the veil off her head and threw it on the grass and curled her knees close to her chest. She ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair and glared at the rock ahead of her.

Varia peered over at Helena who was being asked about all day of her whereabouts. She stepped on a twig and Helena spun around and saw the young teenage Amazon with a sheepish grin on her lips. Varia had to remember to be quieter when sneaking up on people. It was not a skill that she acquired yet.

"Keenta is looking for you." The Amazon girl said and sat down next to Helena.

"She's just going to lock me up in that hut again. I am not going back there." She rests her chin on her knees scowls at the wilderness ahead of her.

"You're just going to sit outside until your mother comes back?"

Helena creased her eyebrows together. " _If_  she comes back."

Varia snickered and the Empress' daughter turned her head slowly. "The Empress is not dead. Are you going to live with her in Sparta?" she asks and sets her bow down on the grass. "I know you're not from Sparta but maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go back to Thrace. With Emperor Alexander and all..."

"Can I stay here?" Helena interrupted and the young Amazon's eyes grew twice their size and blinked a few times, baffled by the question. "I like it here. Your sisters are nice except for your princess." She stuck out her tongue and shivered.

"Indila is a brat sometimes but she's okay," Varia shrugged. "You really want to stay here?" she made sure that's what Helena truly wanted.

"Yeah!" she toyed with the fringe on Varia's skirt. "I want to wear clothes like you and learn how to fight with that staff you use." She reached for the bow and Varia frowned and held the weapon close to her, suddenly very protective of it. "And shoot arrows too. I can be an Amazon like you."

"Well you can't just be an Amazon," Varia snorted. "You have to go through a process and be honored by Queen Gabrielle. It can take awhile."

Helena nodded. "That's okay I have time. I want to be just like you. You know how to fight."

"Being an Amazon is more than just fighting, Helena…"

"I can learn!" she tucked her legs beneath her and sat on her sandals. "I am a fast learner."

* * *

Queen Gabrielle rode into the camp and all of her sisters praised her safe return. She smiled at everyone and halted her horse then jumped off and hugged everyone surrounding her. As the crowd parted, she spotted the three queens that betrayed her people standing off in a corner altogether like a gaggle of witches, gawking with blank faces. She frowned and the Amazons' cheering died down when Xena trotted into the camp on her large black horse.

Xena immediately recognized the traitorous queens and drew her sword and smiled with a slight cock of her head. She had her focus specifically on Frawohena and saw the queen begin to back away in fear. She dismounted her horse, forgetting about her wounds and marched through the crowd of Amazons which wasn't difficult as they made a path for her.

Keenta stepped forward with a javelin and tried to reason with her. "Empress, their punishment belongs to Queen Gabrielle, not you."

Xena shoved the Amazon into a tree and four Amazons ran up with spears and swords, blocking her path. She was not in the mood to talk calmly with any of the Amazons and backhanded the first woman in her way, sending the Amazon flying on top of Keenta. After that she roundhouse kicked another Amazon and picked her up and threw her across the camp.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and pushed through her sisters. "Xena, stop!" but her cry went unnoticed.

The Empress adjusted her helmet and charged at Frawohena and grabbed her by throat and pushed her against a tree. She held the blade very close to the Amazon Queen's throat and smiled wildly. "You went behind your superior queen's back," she hissed and Frawohena's chest rose and fell heavily, staring into the Spartan woman's wily blue eyes.

"And you have the nerve to ally with her enemy and bargained your sisters' lives for mine!" her grip tightened on the queen's throat. "I was tortured and humiliated because of you!" her eyes darted to the other two guilty queens. "And you!" she shouted at Yo-Hono and Exosspia.

Helena and Varia ran to the center of the camp to see what the commotion was. Helena pushed through the tall Amazons and saw wounded women all around her. She frowned and looked over at the opposite side of the camp and witnessed her mother with a blade to Frawohena's throat.

She walked through the tribe and all of the women turned and gazed down at her and Helena furrowed her eyebrows, listening to her mother berate the traitorous queen in front of everyone.

Xena smiled and glides the tip of the blade along Frawohena's cheek, drawing blood. "I've killed an Amazon Queen before. Why not add one more to the list? You two can finally be reunited. Together…" she flipped the edge of the sword and held it against her throat, ready to slice through her.

Helena gasped and shouted, "Don't!"

Xena paused and looked over her shoulder at her daughter standing in the center of the camp staring with concerned hazel eyes.

"Don't –don't kill her." Helena pleaded.

The Empress' frown deepened and she turned back to the fearful Amazon. She kept replaying that moment when she was drenched in blood in Amphipolis. That was Alexander's fault but the Amazon Queens were equally to blame. She wanted her revenge on the people who sent her to die. She gave her life for the Amazons and yet she was traded like a piece of silver coin by Amazons. Her wicked smile returned and she slid the blade along Frawohena's throat, watching the blood trickle down her neck.

Helena ran forward and grabbed a javelin from one of the wounded Amazons and whacked her mother in the small of her back. "I said don't!" she yelled and whacked her again.

Xena let go of the queen and was hit again. She spun around and grabbed the staff that her daughter held onto and lifted the staff into the air. Helena's mouth parted and her legs dangled in the air and she lifted her eyes, staring directly at her mother's piercing eyes beneath the shadow of the large black Spartan helm.

The pain returned and she felt her entire back and torso throbbing. Helena still held onto the staff, refusing to let go. Gabrielle watched the two having a staring contest with one another and wanted to step in but folded her arms, watched and waited.

"Are you done?" Xena asked.

"Are you?!" Helena spat back and jumped down onto the ground. "I know  _who_  you are." She marched up to her tall mother and kept staring at her. "You're my mother and you lied to me! You lied to my face! You could have told me but you didn't!"

Xena was well aware of how upset her daughter was but for the first time in her life, she was embarrassed as her daughter chastised her in front of all the Amazons. "Helena, you don't understand. I couldn't tell you."

"Why not? I thought my mother was dead and you…you're not!"

"There's a lot that you don't know."

Helena scoffed and walked off and then stopped in mid-step. She turned around and walked back to her mother and shoved her backwards, which Xena didn't even stumble or falter at the light shove. She groaned and walked over to Varia and grabbed her arm and the two hurried out of the area. All of the Amazons stared with miffed eyes at the Empress and the camp fell silent.

Gabrielle wiped her nose and decided it was finally her turn to intervene. "Detain the queens," she nudged her head at the trio waiting in a corner. "Put them in the pillory and post guards by them at all times. I don't want them left alone even when they have to relieve themselves."

The tribe dispersed and Gabrielle walked over to Xena and unfolded her arms, dropping them to her sides. "Are you alright?"

Xena looked at the staff and tossed it on the ground and put her emotionless face back on. "I'm fine."

"It's okay to be upset. I'm sure you can talk to her when she's cooled down."

"I  _said_  I'm fine."

Gabrielle knew when to quit driving the sword deeper into the wound. "Alright. I have to go deal with them. Are you sure you don't want to talk after I'm finished?"

"Go on about your queenly duties, Gabrielle. I don't need you." She said harshly and the blonde cast a sorrowful frown. She felt like she had been rejected enough and that was a sharp stab in the chest. Xena heard the footsteps drift further away and she slowly looked over her shoulder at the queen walking towards the large hut where conferences were held.

* * *

The next day Xena spent most of the evening by herself sitting by the river. She didn't come back to the camp until mid-morning and left her horse outside of Gabrielle's hut. She looked at the hut that she shared with Helena which seemed like a lifetime ago. She kept staring at the hut and Keenta leaned on a tree, eyeing the Empress.

"She's inside," she alarmed her.

Xena dipped her head down and made her way to the hut and stepped inside. Helena was on the bed, combing her hair but stopped at the sight of her mother. The two stared at each other and Xena broke the silence and held onto the curtains behind her back to mend her anxiety creeping up on her.

"Your hair is longer," she tries to make conversation, which now she knew she was terrible at. She didn't know how to talk to children and even worse, she didn't know how to talk to her daughter. The thought of Cyrene saying that she was not the mother of Helena rang in her ears. Perhaps it was true. She was not her mother technically speaking. The two spent a couple of years together and then Xena left and never returned.

The girl continued combing her hair and tugged at the knots. She was thankful that her hair was growing back faster than expected. She really hated having short hair as it reminded her of Bessus and being his cute pet as some of the older girls in the harem put it. It also reminded her of how unprotected she was and Gabrielle mentioned that her mother was trying to protect her from keeping the truth locked away but she doubted that.

Xena waited at the entrance and looked around, not knowing how to continue the awkward conversation. Although it wasn't really much of a conversation since neither of them spoke a word for a couple of minutes.

Helena set down the comb and looked at her mother and envied her long raven hair. She once had long hair too, but it wasn't nearly as dark as hers. "Did you really send me all those gifts?" she asked and Xena froze. "Did you send me the gold dress?"

"Yes I did." She felt like she was very distant and even cold towards her daughter but she didn't know how else to react. She walked closer to the bed and Helena's eyes followed her every move, though she did not get up and run away or tell her to leave. Xena sat on the far end of the bed and half smiled.

"What about the other things?" Helena pried. "The earrings too?" and her mother nodded. "I really like those earrings. They match the dress. I wanted these gold sandals in the market but they were too much money."

Xena recalled Helena talking about those sandals before. Buying her love, that's what Cyrene said. It was tempting to offer to get all the shoes that Helena wanted, but they were materialistic items. They couldn't replace a parent or the love that was lost.

She took in a deep breath and knew this was going to be difficult to explain to a child of ten years. "Helena, I just want you to know that I didn't leave you because I wanted to," she starts and the girl blinked and kept staring patiently. "I had to leave because I did something very… _very_  bad."

Helena nodded. "What did you do?"

"That's a story for another time." Xena tried to satiate her daughter's curiosity but knew that subject was going to come up again. "I didn't leave because of you. I left because of the  _thing_  that I did and because of that, I couldn't come back. So I just want to let you know that it's not you."

"You couldn't even come and see me?" Helena asked and was a bit hurt that her mother was only giving her half the truth.

Xena wiped her forehead and picked at the wool blanket. "No but I wanted to. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"I don't hate you." She tells her and Xena frowned bemusedly. "I'm mad at you."

Fair enough, she thought. "You have every right to be mad. I wasn't there for you and I'm…sorry." She felt like that a stab to her heart, finally apologizing for something that could possibly never be forgiven. "But I can be here for you now. You can come live with me in Sparta if you want." She suggested and Helena's hazel eyes faltered. That was probably a bit of a stretch. "Or you can go live in Amphipolis again."

Helena quirked her mouth. "Well actually I…" she twiddled her thumbs in her crossed legged lap. "I…I want to stay here." Her eyes drift to her mother's shocked and pained face. "I like it here and I have friends here. Varia says she will teach me how to use a staff."

If only she knew that her mother hunted Amazons like wild dogs and hunted them like a snake in the grass. Xena sighed and wasn't sure how to respond to that. She knew that Helena would probably deny living in Sparta and want to go live with her grandmother back in Amphipolis but she didn't expect her to wish to stay with the Amazons. But if she did stay then she would be very close to her; a couple days ride away. And she could keep an eye on her.

"You  _really_  like it here?" she asks and Helena's hazel eyes widen and she finally cast a great big smile then nods her head.

"I want to be an Amazon!"

Xena smirked at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Do you?" all this time she spent hating the Amazons and now her daughter wanted to be just like them –just like her past enemies. How ironic that is, the Empress thought inwardly.

Helena's excitement quickly faded. "Are you going to make me leave?"

"No, I won't."  _I have no right to make you stay or leave_ , is what she really wanted to say. "I will talk to Queen Gabrielle and see if it's alright if you can stay here."

"Really?" she cheered and then quickly played it off, like she wasn't as excited as she truly was. "I mean, that would be nice." She says coyly and Xena grinned. "If I…stay here…will you come see me?"

Another stab in the heart. "Of course I will."  _You won't be able to get rid of me this time_.

Helena nods slowly. "The Amazon girls wear bracelets and bangles on their wrists. I have some at home –I mean in Amphipolis. You gave them to me."

Xena furrowed her brows together. "Bracelets?" she didn't remember giving her daughter bracelets. The most jewelry she sent were earrings and maybe a necklace occasionally but that was only the past couple of years since she was old enough to wear such items.

"Yeah! The gold ones with the gazelle horns on them." She explains. "You don't remember?"

Her mother pretended to go along with the story of these so called bracelets and put on a false smile. "Oh yes,  _those_. I remember now." She knew the gazelle horns very well and what type of people had them etched into jewelry and fabric, but she didn't want to believe that somehow her daughter got a hold of it.

She stood up and walked over to the exit without saying another word. Helena jumped off the bed and ran over just as she was about to leave. She wrapped her arms around the Empress' waist and Xena stiffened and looked down at the girl and felt her arms tighten about her waist.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bait_

Xena sat outside on the ground, twirling her sword into the dirt while she was set in a daze; forever staring at the same tree for the last few hours. Gabrielle finished talking to her sisters on how to deal with the rogue queens. She'd dealt with rogue Amazons before and unfortunately, the moment she banished them from her tribe, the news of their deaths came knocking on her door less than a year later. This time she wasn't going to banish the queens, but let them live under her watchful eye.

She walked over to the lonesome Empress and watched the hut behind her, expecting Helena to come out at any moment, but she didn't. Casually she sat down and looked in the direction that Xena's eyes were focused on. She kept staring and then looked at Xena, whose eyes were almost lifeless or perhaps in such deep thought that she was unaware that the sword she kept twisting was almost half deep in the dirt.

"Xena," she says and waves a hand in front of the Empress' eyes. "What are you staring at?" she tapped her knee and Xena jerked to the side. "Sorry." She clears her throat and scoots away a foot or so away. "You told me you were fine but I know you are not. Did you talk to Helena?"

Xena nodded and pulled her sword out of the dirt and frowned at how filthy her blade was now. She hadn't realized that she kept twisting the blade into the dirt for gods knows how long. Gabrielle's eyes were upon her and she slowly turned her head, staring at the blonde queen.

"What?"

"You said you talked to Helena. What did she say? What did you say?" she eagerly questions and immediately she saw that distant look in Xena's eyes. As much as she wanted to know what happened, she pulled herself back from asking too many questions. She really hates that, Gabrielle thought.

So she added, "we don't have to talk about it," she shrugs it off as if it were no longer of importance anymore. Xena didn't react to anything that she said and the Amazon Queen frowned and stretched her legs out in front of her, patiently waiting. Though, she knew that Xena wasn't going to say anything, she waited anyway.

"Gabrielle," her voice was soft yet firm. She stared at the dirt hidden in the sword's crevices and continues, "If you knew someone you hated was alive, would you kill them?"

Gabrielle looked up at the sky and hummed quietly to herself, unsure how to answer that loaded question. "How much hate are we talking about?" she tries to joke and instead gets gawked at. "Um," she rubs her chin and sighs. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

The Empress waved the blade in the air to get the excess soil off and then quickly swung it over to Gabrielle and held it an inch from her throat. Gabrielle's eyes widened and now she really wasn't sure how to react so she sat still, hoping that Xena wasn't going to go off on a wild hair like she did yesterday.

"What if this person was going to hurt someone? Would you kill them then?" she asks, holding the blade so steadily and Gabrielle ignored the sharp weapon close to her flesh and looked at the Empress from her peripheral view.

"I…would kill them if they were going to hurt someone that I loved and cared about…" she says and the blade was still very close and she was afraid to make any sudden moves. "Are you planning to kill Alexander?"

Xena lowered the sword and stared at the tree that seemed to be her focus of the day. "No. He's a little annoying shit and would not be worthy of my sword."

Gabrielle discreetly inched away from the Spartan and scratched her throat. "Then, who are you talking about?"

"Nobody."

"Xena, what is going on? Are you going to kill someone? Do I have to plan a premeditated rescue mission?" she questions and the Empress cracks a small smile.

"Thank you but no." She taps the tip of the sword on the soil and Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, enjoying how much gratitude she was receiving as of late from the stubborn Empress. "Helena told me she wants to stay here. She says she wants to be an ' _Amazon'_ ," she conveys in slight mockery, which did not go unnoticed by the queen.

Gabrielle frowned and let that slide. "You don't…want her to come live with you?"

Xena sighs and points the sword at her counterpart and smiles faintly. "Of course I do but she doesn't know me. She wants to stay here with  _you_  and your people." Saying that aloud for the second time definitely hurt a lot more than the first time around –another stab in the heart. "I told her I would talk to you first."

"She can stay here of course. You trust me with her?"

"No."

The Amazon rolled her eyes and turned her cheek. She gazed at the rogue queens who were being harassed by the teenage Amazons. She hated to laugh and find it amusing, but it was hilarious to see the queens, the elders of their tribes, mocked at and their cheeks pinched by the girls.

She felt like she was pulling bits of string to get the Spartan Empress to talk but no matter how many times she tugged, the strings just wouldn't snap. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

Her persistence was starting to annoy Xena but before she could retort, Helena came out of the hut and she and Gabrielle turned around. Helena brushed her hair behind her ears and approached them. She bent down next to her mother and whispered, "Did you ask her?"

Xena half smiled and grabbed her daughter's small hand and brought her around to look into the promising hazel eyes. "Queen Gabrielle said you can stay." Immediately the girl's eyes lit up. "But I want to ask you something first." She said firmly and Helena nods. "Those bracelets –the ones with the gazelle horns –do you remember when…. _I_  sent those to you?"

Helena thought for a moment and smiled. "Around my eighth birthday."

Xena licked her top teeth and Gabrielle studied her face closely. "Did you...did I send you anything else with gazelle horns?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. I've been very busy," the Empress smiled falsely.

Helena started naming off all the items she received with the gazelle horns. "Well, I have some boots, a headband, the bracelets, a necklace and a satchel. I really like the satchel because I carry everything in it. Too bad that I lost it in Athens…" she frowns sadly.

Xena gripped her daughter's hand tightly and Helena's face contorted in discomfort. She quickly realized what she was doing and let go of her daughter's hand and wiped her sweaty palm on her thigh. "And the boots…" she decided to play on words to see if her assumption was correct, "I sent them last year?"

"Yes," the girl smiles and began to back away, anxious to leave. "Can I go now? I want to spend time with Varia."

Xena nodded and Helena took off running through the camp and disappeared into the woods. Gabrielle tapped her fingertips together and suddenly a knife hidden in Xena's boot went flying across the campsite and struck a tree, only a few inches from an Amazon's face as she was passing by. Gabrielle grinned nervously at her sister and waved her hand so she could pass.

"Xena!" she hissed, grabbing her arm sternly. "What is the matter with you?"

The Empress' pent up anger was slowly rising to the surface and she stood up and whipped her head around to the queens locked in the pillories. "You should have killed them." She sheaths her sword and glares at Frawohena who was staring directly at her with vehemence.

"I will punish them my own way." Gabrielle stood up as well and brushed the sand off the backside of her leather skirt.

Xena looked down at the blonde queen. "I almost died because of them. They are irredeemable, Gabrielle. You should kill them. I am your friend!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened and then saw the regret in the brunette's eyes. "So, we're friends now?" she was tempted to smile but kept that inward and feigned surprise and glee. She had told Helena that she and Xena were friends but had never heard that word from the Empress' mouth herself.

Xena's upper lip quivered and she marched over to her horse that was in a secluded part of the encampment.

"Where are you going?!" she chased after her.

"To Sparta." She mounted the horse and donned her helmet. Gabrielle grabbed the reins and glared up at her.

"You just got here and now you're leaving. Why were you asking Helena all of those questions? What is going on? Maybe I can help."

"I don't want you to get involved, Gabrielle."

The queen stepped back and folded her arms. "So you  _are_  going to kill someone."  _That emotionless expression won't save you this time, Xena._ "Who is it if not Alexander?" she asks. "Darius? Is it him? Satrap Bessus?" she persists. "Cassandar?" she wouldn't mind seeing him at the end of a blade.

"Watch Helena for me and don't let her out of your sight, no matter what."

"Xena…what are you doing?"

"Promise me you will watch her." She reiterated. "Promise me!"

Gabrielle frowns. "I promise." She watched the Empress trot towards the exit of the camp and called out, "what am I supposed to tell her?!"

"You're good at talking! You'll figure it out!" Xena waved her arm and rode out of the Amazon nation and Gabrielle sighed heavily.

* * *

Ptolemy entered the young emperor's room unannounced. Alexander was busy glaring at the wall, swishing his wine and his sister, Cleopatra sat on one of the lounges, a bit concerned for her brother, although he preferred her to stay close so he wouldn't thrash around his generals. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Ptolemy and his sister smiled at the general.

"Sir, you have a visitor from Persia."

Alexander sank in the chair and dumped the wine on the floor. The servants quickly ran to clean up the mess and he flung the chalice behind him, almost hitting his sister's maid in process. "What does Darius want now? I have already given him part of my army."

The general bowed his head. "He sends King Ataias to you. The Shah has employed the Sumer king to find the Empress for you. He is a skilled assassin so the Shah says." He had his doubts about that just as much as Satrap Bessus did. "Should I send him in? He traveled all the way from Sarmatia to see you."

This caught the boy's attention. "Sarmatia?" he straightened himself out and combed his short blonde locks with his fingers. "Yes, send him in." he waved his hand and Ptolemy nodded to the guards standing by the doors.

Ataias walked in with two of his men who dressed in black pants, long cloaks and had half their faces covered. He smiled at the emperor and was gawked at by Cleopatra and the other servant women in the room. He took another step forward and both guards blocked his path with the javelins.

"Am I guest or not?" he asks.

Alexander smirked and nudged his head at the guards to disperse. The Sumer king approached him with the black cloaked men and the emperor anxiously tapped his knee, staring at the tall Sumer king. Ataias removed his black turban and bowed to the emperor and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"You have some nerve showing your face in my palace, Ataias," the emperor says and the Sumer showed no reaction to entice him whatsoever. "Why would Darius send you to me? I hope it is worth my while. I am aware that Persia is not friends with Sarmatia and neither am I. Ever since you destroyed half of my father's army we've been enemies and yet you have not tried to attack me. Why is that?"

Ataias put on quite a charming disposition as he did with all of his enemies. He planned to seduce the young emperor just as he did with the Persian Shah. "I did not come here to apologize about ransacking Macedonia. That was a very long time ago. I have come here seeking a proposition and a bounty."

"A bounty?"

"Yes. Darius told me that Xena escaped Macedonia and she is your prisoner of war. I plan to bring her back here for you."

Alexander laughed and his generals put on smiles, amused by the Sumer king. "You mean to tell me that you are going to look for Xena and bring her back  _here_?" he asks for assurance and Ataias nodded. "And why do you care about Xena? Do you want something from me? I know you people, Sumer king. You always want something in return."

"I'm glad you asked," the brunette king smiled and pointed his finger at the emperor. "I want to be your general after I retrieve Xena for you."

"You?  _My_  general? In your dreams, Sarmatian king!" Alexander slammed his fist on the chair's arm.

"You will change your mind, Alexander. When I find Xena and bring her back alive, you will grant me the position or I will attack Macedonia and this time I will wipe out your entire army unlike I did to your father's."

The emperor frowned and the generals came close to the throne, gawking at the charming and handsome Sumer king. "Making threats is not a wise choice. This is my land, not yours."

"Then grant me the position. I will get the Empress for you." Ataias said with promise. "I will need a few leads in order to find her."

" _Leads_." He scoffs. "If she is alive then she is probably in her stronghold in Sparta."

 _Sparta. What a fine place to have your growing empire, Xena_. Ataias nodded with a superficial grin which did not go unnoticed by the generals but went over the emperor's head. "I will go to Sparta then."

"Good luck trying to get passed her men. They will eat you alive."

"I have my ways surpassing her men. I will capture her and bring her here. I promise you that as long as you make me your general."

* * *

Chilapa and the other Amazons who accompanied the Spartans strolled into the Amazon encampment. Gabrielle came out of her hut and was wondering when she would see her sisters again. Xena left last week and she wasn't sure if she should have gone with her or not, but considering that Helena was here and Xena practically was premeditating murder, Gabrielle knew to stay behind, for now that is.

"My Queen," Chilapa jumped off the horse and rushed over, a bit out of breath. "We were not able to retrieve the woman Cassandar arrested. Leo went back to Sparta. Were you able to find the Empress?"

 _I found her alright_. "Yes. She's back in Sparta now." The thought of Xena's mother being held in Alexander's palace was not the least bit comforting. She stood in front of her sisters, contemplating on what to do next. She could go save Xena's mother or she could stay here and tell Xena about it. Or maybe she could keep quiet and wait for the boy emperor's writhing anger to simmer down. Alexander must have been throwing tantrums left and right since he didn't have his prisoner of war in his hands anymore.

"Queen Gabrielle?" Chilapa alerted her.

Gabrielle snapped out of her inward conversation with herself and smiled at her officer. "Yes?"

"I asked what the next step would be."

"Oh." She crossed her arms and looked around at all her sisters who passed her by. She was more worried about Xena's little diabolical plan than anything else. She also forgot what to do about Alexander because she knew that he was going to retaliate against her people if he didn't do it to Sparta first.

She added, "I don't know. That woman Cassandar arrested was Xena's mother."

Chilapa frowned and gazed at her other sisters present on either side of her. She folds her arms and gawks at her superior. "And are we going to save her? Is that what the Empress wants?"

Gabrielle wasn't too sure what Xena wanted at the moment. When she was here, her mind was elsewhere and she was content on killing someone; someone who Gabrielle had no knowledge of. Helena was here in the Amazon Nation and it seemed like Xena completely disregarded her daughter and only had her mind set on one thing. It was going to take a lot more than a few sweet moments between them for the Spartan Empress to snap out of her killing phase. If it was a phase, Gabrielle thought.

"It's too dangerous to make another trip to Thrace. We won't be able to set foot in Macedonia as long as Alexander is set on finding Xena and killing her."

"So you want us to stay here then?" asks Chilapa. She was getting frustrated by her queen's indecisive attitude. "My Queen, are you distracted by something? Did the Empress sway you to do something against your will?"

"No!" she snaps and her officer flinched. Aside from almost assassinating Frawohena, Xena did nothing out of her usual behavioral patterns.

"Then what is the matter with you?"

A lot of things, the queen thought. "Just go to your huts and I will decide what to do about Xena's mother later."

* * *

Afar in the brush inside the Amazon camp, Ataias stood with two of his black robed men. He stared at the blonde queen walking across the camp after she finished speaking with the three Amazons. His hazel eyes followed her path nearing the area where the younger Amazons were training.

"The blonde one is the queen," he whispers to his men. "Keep an eye on her. Tell me when she is alone."

"Yes, my king," one of the cloaked men said and he crouched down with the other soldier, waiting at their post.

Ataias walked through the forest, following Gabrielle. She stopped in the training camp and spoke to the little girls who all crowded around her, smiling and greeting her. He stepped forward, lurking in the woods and leans up against a large tree, watching the girls talk to the queen. He narrowed his eyes, searching.

Helena, dressed in a leather skirt and bodice that clung to her very slender frame, walked up to the queen and Ataias pushed himself off the tree and frowned. She hooked arms with a girl that was a bit shorter than her and had dark shoulder length hair. He clenched his fist and eyed Helena when she was walking away from the queen with the girl.

He followed her through the thick forest going unnoticed. She turned around and he hid behind a tree. Helena frowns and looks at the trees but was pulled away by Varia. He poked his head from around the trunk and saw her walking towards a hut in the center of the encampment. He raised an eyebrow and met back up with his men to wait until nightfall.

* * *

That evening, Gabrielle took longer than expected to fall asleep. Her mind wouldn't stop wandering and thinking. She kept contemplating on what Xena could be planning and she hated being kept in the dark but that seemed to be the norm when it came to Xena and her plans. While she slept soundly many hours after the sun set, Ataias men crawled through the window in the back of her hut.

They crept up beside her bed and one of them put a hand over her mouth. Gabrielle's eyes shot wide open and she flayed her arms around to try and get the men off her. A bag was put over her head after a cloth was stuffed into her mouth. She kicked one of them off the bed and he rolled on the rug and growled.

"Get her out of here!" he hissed.

The other soldier tied ropes around her wrists and then socked her in the jaw and her head lolled. Finally, she stopped struggling and he was able to tie her legs together and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and climbed out the window with his partner following shortly.

Near the river outside of the Amazon camp the men carried the queen and threw her down onto the ground and leaned her body up against a tree. By now, she had come to and groaned slightly, feeling her tight jaw. The bag was ripped off her head and she blinked, focusing on the tall man standing in front of her. Lifting her eyes, she saw the man smiling and she furrowed her eyebrows together. He wore black pants, blouse and a cape to match his attire. She eyed his boots which were pointed and curled at the ends. He also wore a black turban that had a veil attached to it, shielding his hair.

Ataias grabbed the torch from one of his men and knelt down in front of the Amazon. Her heart raced but she tried to keep calm, although it was difficult when one was tied down like a hog. "Good evening, Amazon Queen," he greets and she muffles a growl. "Sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but I know Amazons are not kind to men." He put on his charming smile and Gabrielle cringed.

"I want to talk to you about the Spartan Empress. I hear that she is very friendly with you."

Her stomach sank and she fidgeted a bit against the tree, trying to wiggle her way out of the ropes. He grabbed her cheeks and squished them together, staring deeply into her big emerald eyes. "You're going to work with me to find her. If you do not cooperate then I will destroy your nation in a blink of an eye. Is she in Sparta right now?"

She lifted her chin and he let go of her face. She breathed heavily and refused to answer. Ataias sighed and grabbed one of his soldier's swords and pointed it at her throat. "Is she in Sparta or not?" he asks again and she slowly nodded. "Good, we're communicating. This is what you're going to do, Amazon; you're going to ride to Sparta and I will follow you. If you try to run I will kill you. You will tell Xena that you want to have a meeting about Alexander. Tell her that you are afraid that he is going to attack your tribe and you want her help. Any questions?"

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and exhaled deeply out of her nostrils. He knew that she wasn't able to talk due to the cloth stuffed into her mouth. He smiled and handed the sword back to the robed soldier. "Put her on the horse and wait here." He ordered and walked off back into the woods.

She was hoisted up by the two men and she struggled as she was held by her arms and legs.

* * *

Ataias crept back into the Amazon camp undetected as he lingered in the shadows. Luckily, all of the Amazons were in their huts for the night except for the guards posted outside who changed shifts every few hours, which he knew by watching them during the entire day. He looked around cautiously and entered the hut where Helena slept.

He uncovered the lower half of his face and approached the bed slowly and quietly. He stood over her, staring at her sleep soundly with her arm tucked underneath the pillow. He knelt down beside the bed and watched her breathe softly, curled up underneath the blankets. Hesitantly, he brushed his palm over her hair and she frowned and shifted in the bed. He pulled his hand away and she exhaled heavily.

The Sumer king dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace and placed it gently on the bed beside the pillow. He stood and wrapped the black veil around his face and quickly left the hut. As soon as he left he spotted an Amazon who was staring at him.

Keenta frowned and grabbed one of the javelins against the tree and ran towards him. He grabbed the javelin and shoved her into the tree. "There's a man here!" she yelled loudly. He covered her mouth and pulled out his sword and stabbed her through the abdomen. He panicked when he heard rustling from within the huts nearby and pushed Keenta onto the ground and sheathed his sword then took off running towards the forest.

Helena woke up to many of the Amazons yelling from outside and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked down beside her pillow and picked up the necklace and held it in her palms. She smiled softly and slipped it over her head and stared at the gazelle horns ornament on the end of the necklace. Distracted by the yelling outside, she got out of bed and lazily walked outside of the hut and saw Keenta on the ground in a pool of blood.

"What –what happened to her?" she cried out.

Chilapa turned and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the horrific scene. "Go back to your hut, girl."

Helena looked back at Keenta bleeding out onto the grass and many of the Amazons hovered around her. "But, but I want to know –"

"Go inside!" she yelled and Helena ran back to the hut and stood by the entryway, listening and watching from afar.

"Chilapa, the queen is not here," Oria reported.


	32. Chapter 32

_Sweet Like Cinnamon_

Gabrielle slowly trotted towards the Spartan stronghold and eyed the white palace a few miles ahead. Her heart fluttered and she looked back at the three black robed men and the tallest one who accosted her in the forest stared back at her with a charming grin. She turned back around and held onto the reins with her wrists bound still. The horse she rode was tied to the Sumer king's so she couldn't escape. Her ankles were also bound to the saddle and she couldn't leave if she wanted to.

Ataias spotted the white Spartan palace and his eyes scanned the area, specifically the large windows in the back of the palace. He knew the place was going to be surrounded everywhere so he would have to plan strategically to get inside without anyone noticing. Xena had hundreds of men at her disposal while he had only two accompanying him. Sometimes you can win a war with less people and in this case –capture someone with only two men and one guest to travel along.

She glanced over her shoulder and knew what he was doing. He was scoping out the stronghold and she didn't understand what his motive was. He wasn't part of Alexander's brigade but he didn't strike her to be Persian either by his tattoos and clothing. Not to mention assassins were not common in Darius' kingdom and Ataias' men were very ominous and never said a word during the entire journey.

"Where are you from?" she asks curiously.  _Xena was right, I am too curious for my own good_.

The Sarmatian king narrowed his hazel eyes and she kept gawking at him. "A land far from here; you have to cross three seas to get there."

And that was probably the best answer she was going to get and it wasn't much but it was something. She turned around and they were approaching the stronghold slowly and steadily. "What do you want with Xena?"

Ataias frowned and yanked on the rope connecting to her horse and she jolted backward. "Stop asking questions, Amazon. You are here for one purpose and one purpose only."

"Are you going to hurt her?"

He trotted up beside her and pulled out a dagger. She clenched her jaw and tightened all of the muscles in her body, bracing to be attacked. He slit the ropes off her ankles and wrists, freeing her. She rubbed her sore wrists and looked at him confusedly.

"Ride into the stronghold and ask to speak to the Empress. Do not go back on your word, Amazon or you know what will happen to your nation." He sheathed the dagger and waited until she left. She grabbed the reins and kicked the back of the horse and galloped to the gates. He waved his hand at his assassins and rode towards the back of the palace.

* * *

Aryana came into the Empress' room and set down a set of large parchment scrolls onto her desk. Xena lifted her eyes and the helot girl smiled softly. "Leo sends these to you. He said they might be useful to you."

She waved her hand and the girl bowed her head then hurried out of the room. She swung her boots off the desk and opened one of the scrolls and placed weights on each corner. She stood up and looked at the huge map of Persia. Knowing Alexander's greed, he probably convinced Darius to give him a portion of the kingdom for the time being since they were such buddies now. She raised her eyebrow and stabbed the capitol of Persia with a pin and then the doors to her room were opened.

Gabrielle walked in with a few guards and the Empress stood up straight and nudged her head at the men to leave them alone. She rounded the desk and leaned on it with her arms folded. Gabrielle stood frozen and sweat dripped down her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" asks Xena.

This was more than a game. Alexander really wanted Xena dead and now this tall and robed man kidnapped her and asked her to lie to Xena. Once, the Empress saved the Amazons and now Gabrielle felt like she had to save her people but that would mean that Xena gets the shit end of the stick again.

"I told you to watch Helena to make sure she is safe."

"She is." The Amazon lied and gawked at the tall brunette across from her.

Xena took a good look at the blonde's attire and cocked her head. "You rode all the way here in your undergarments?" she eyed the beige pants and tunic worn by the queen instead of the usual leather and animal hides she wore.

As much as she wanted to save her people, she couldn't lie, not to  _her_  at least. "Someone is looking for you." she blurted out and Xena looked at her stone cold expression. "A man…took me from my hut and brought me here. He's after you. He told me to –"

A dart pierced the side of Xena's neck and she winced. Gabrielle's eyes enlarged and Xena pulled the dart out of her neck and spun around, looking in all corners of the room. She felt her strength waning and grabbed onto the table. She leaned across the desk and reached for the sword strapped the back of the chair and a hand grabbed the sword from the sheath. Lifting her heavy head slowly she saw the Sumer king holding her sword.

"Hello, Xena. Been a long time." He grinned and examined the long scimitar. "Chin craftsmanship." He nodded. "A fine weapon. I have a few back home, you remember, don't you?"

Gabrielle clenched her fists and ran to the wall and grabbed a spear and two of Ataias' assassins jumped through the windows and surrounded her. She backed away and swung the spear and they took out their swords and lunged at her. She looked back at Xena who was clutching onto the table then turned back to the assassins.

She whacked one of them in the chest and then looked up at the drapes around the marble columns and ducked when the other assassin swung his blade at her. She kicked him in the shins and then jumped on top of him and elbowed him on top of his head and he fell to his knees. She jumped over him and grabbed the sword he dropped and stabbed the assassin who attacked her earlier and drove the sword through his chest.

Ataias came up from behind her and stabbed a dart into her neck and she croaked then dropped the sword onto the marble. He took the dart out and she gripped her throat and stumbled to the side. "You didn't keep your word, Amazon."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then walked back to the window which he climbed through earlier. He handed her off to one of his men waiting outside. Gabrielle was barely able to focus her vision and looked at the man holding her and he was dressed in Spartan armor.

Xena sat on the floor leaned up against a marble column, barely conscious. The Sumer king smiled and knelt down in front of her and tilted her chin upward. "Your Amazon was very helpful." He grazed his finger along her cheek and she pulled away. He creased his eyebrows together and hauled her over his shoulder and passed her along to the man waiting outside the window.

He hopped out and onto his horse. "Take a group to the Amazon Nation and burn it down." He ordered. He grabbed one of the men by the collar and whispered in his ear. The assassin disguised in the Spartan gear nodded and galloped out to the forest. "We ride to Macedonia."

* * *

Cyrene stood in front of Alexander with her wrists shackled and so far she refused to answer any of his questions. The boy emperor slouched in his throne and looked over at Cassandar. "Why did you bring her here if she isn't going to talk?" he whispered.

"She was harboring the Empress, your majesty. You told me to detain her."

"Fine, fine." He smiled at the woman and she sent a menacing scowl his way. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you. You're just a commoner to me but you held the Spartan Empress in your home. Could you kindly explain to me why you did that? You also lied to two of my generals which means you lied directly to me."

Cyrene inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly through her nose. "You don't even have the Empress in your custody," she snidely said and then added, "emperor."

Alexander snickered and crossed a leg over his knee. "You are right but I have someone who will bring her to me." He leaned forward and uncrossed his leg. "So, how was it living under Xena's father as king? Was he fair to you?"

What a complicated question to ask, she thought. But it was obvious that he knew nothing about hers and Xena's connection so she planned to keep it that way for her safety and unfortunately, for her daughter's safety as well. If he found out anything then he would definitely kill her, her daughter and possibly even her granddaughter if he wanted to go that far.

"He was fair at times," at least that was not a lie, not a complete lie.

"So you were partial to him." He waved his hand and Cyrene's eyes darted to all of the generals posted around the throne chamber who did not take their eyes off her. "Why did you hide the Empress? What is your relationship with her? Or are you simply a kind citizen who cares for prisoners of war? I should remind you that is treason and punishable by death."

"I…have no relationship with the Empress. She was hurt and I helped her."

He nodded. "Right of course. Like a good Samaritan should." He says with a snort. "She planned an escape outside in your stables. She knew where everything was. You are lying to me. You have a relationship with her and you're going to tell me what it is or I will torture you."

Cyrene thought quickly on her feet and the generals were approaching her. She put up her shackled hands and Alexander told his men to back off. "I knew the king of Thrace. I worked for him for a short time." That was a complete lie but she didn't want to tell him any more than that.

"So, you felt inclined to help his daughter?" he asked and she nods. "She is an enemy of Macedonia just as she is of Thrace. She killed the Spartan king and queen and since then has been trying to take over my empire."

She smirked. "As if she could take over your vast empire, emperor." She fed his ego. "She only controls Sparta."

"Wrong!" he shouts and points his finger at her. "She has control of Corinth now! That is a gateway state into my empire. She united with the Amazons and she will come into Greece next."

"Well, if you know where she is then why don't you attack her stronghold?" she inquired.

Cassandar put up his hand to silence the young emperor before he said something he might regret later. "Do you have any information that we could use against the Empress?"

She bit her tongue and lifted her chin at the tall general. "No, I can honestly say that I do not."

"Take her back to her cell and the emperor will decide what to do with her." He snapped his fingers at the men waiting at the doors. They came over and grabbed Cyrene by the arms and hauled her away but not before she glared at the blonde emperor.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "She is useless to me."

Ptolemy raised a hand and bent down next to his ruler. "She might be useful, your highness. She says she knew the king and is obviously connected to Xena somehow. Perhaps there is more that she is keeping from us. We will keep her because she will talk eventually."

"Even if I have to beat it out of her." Alexander smiled, liking the sound of that.

* * *

Oria and Epinon walked back into the center of the encampment to make their report back to Chilapa who was now in charge of the nation since their queen was missing in action. Oria halted in front of Chilapa and held her spear close to her side.

"We searched the river and forestry around the camp. We did not find the man that supposedly killed Keenta."

The dark skinned Amazon frowned sadly and looked around at the other concerned sisters who were in huddles, whispering amongst themselves. "What about the Queen? Did you find anything that could lead to her disappearance?"

Regretfully, Oria shook her head. Epinon looked at the officer and added, "She could have gone to Sparta to see the Empress. Did she not have business with her?"

"Not that I know of and it is unlikely that she wouldn't tell anyone that she planned to leave."

"If there was a man here –"

" _If_? You don't believe that he was here? Keenta is dead!"

Epinon nods and proceeds, "nobody saw him but I don't doubt Keenta's cries for help. I'm saying if he was here then he could have taken Queen Gabrielle."

"This must be Alexander's work. He is angry that Xena escaped and our queen is allies with her. He must have taken her." Chilapa concluded.

"Spartans!" an Amazon at the entrance yelled. Chilapa ran forward to greet the group of Spartans that made their way through the thick brush and she stared at them curiously, noting their features which were unfamiliar to her. All of the men had almond shaped eyes, dark beards and olive toned skin. Also they were not incredibly muscular and large men, but slender built and had tattoo markings on their arms and legs.

"The Empress sent you here." She folded her arms, suspicious of the said Spartans in her nation. "What do you want?"

Oria raised her eyebrow. "They are obviously here because the Empress knows our queen is gone," she whispered.

"Quiet." She hissed and kept her eyes on the horsemen. "Why are you here?"

A loud whistling noise was heard from afar and all the Amazons looked to the sky in search of the noise. Chilapa saw a lit bomb hurling over her head and landed on one of the huts, bursting into flames. She and her sisters drew their swords at the Spartans and another hut was set aflame, and soon another bomb hit a tree and one of the branches fell off and landed on top of a hut which caused it to collapse to the ground.

"They're not Spartans!" she yelled and clashed swords with the first horseman she laid her eyes on.

One of the Sumer assassins grabbed a soldier by the arm. "Find the girl," he whispered.

* * *

Helena fell on her back and stared at the blue sky and groaned. Varia leaned over her with a spear in hand. She began chuckling and Helena puckered her lips at the Amazon girl. "Not bad but you're a bit slow." She grabbed her hand and helped her off the ground.

"I'll get it eventually. Come on, come at me again." Helena braced herself and bent her lanky legs ready to be attacked. Varia laughed and twirled the staff, staring at the Empress' daughter. "What? I'm ready, come on hit me!"

"You're so eager to get hit in the face again. It's a little funny."

"I won't get hit again, I swear. Hit me." She wiggled her fingers and Varia shook her head and thrust her staff forward then eyed a horseman riding towards them. "Varia, I'm waiting." She egged her on and then turned around to see what her friend was looking at. "Spartan?" she cocked her head confusedly.

The Sumer halted his horse in front of the girls and grabbed Helena's arm. "Let go of me!" she yelled and pulled away. She saw gazelle horns tattooed on his left bicep and clutched her necklace in her palm. "My…mother sent you to get me?"

The Sumer looked over at the Amazon who was giving her a horrible glare. He then turned to Helena and couldn't help but notice the gazelle horns on her gold necklace around her neck. He smiles and lightens the grip around her thin arm.

"Yes…your  _mother_  sent me."

"But I told her I wanted to stay here."

"Well perhaps she changed her mind."

Helena shook her head. "No, I'm not going."

"Yes you are!" he yanked her onto the horse and wrapped his arm around her tiny body.

Chilapa ran out from the fiery encampment and saw the false Spartan with Xena's daughter on his horse and her struggling to get off. "Helena!" she yelled and ran after the horseman and jumped on the back of the horse and cried aloud before stabbing the man in his neck and shoulder. Helena jumped off the horse and ran over to Varia.

The officer pulled her sword out of the Sumer and threw him off the horse. Breathing deeply she dismounted and walked over to Helena. She lifted the necklace and stared at the gazelle horns and saw that same design on most of the men that invaded her home.

"Where did you get this?"

Helena's big hazel eyes couldn't be taken off of the man lying dead in the grass.

"Helena, where did you get this?"

"Um…my –my mother gave it to me."

Chilapa eyed the Sumer and exhaled softly then turned to the small child before her. "That man was not a Spartan and your mother did not give that necklace to you."

"Yes she did."

"No, she didn't Helena. Men dressed like Spartans raided the entire camp. That man was trying to kidnap you!" she shook the girl.

Helena crinkled her nose and shoved the officer a foot backward. "So, she lied to me!" she yelled and Varia folded her arms, nervously scratching her arm. "Is that all she knows how to do –lie to me?"

"Now is not the time for one of your tantrums!" she grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her close. "That man or some other man came into our camp and killed Keenta. Whoever those men are they aren't friends with your mother and you need to stay away from them."

She quirked her mouth and squeezed the necklace in her hand and took another look at the pretty jewelry. "I…found this necklace on my pillow the night that Keenta…" she trailed off and Chilapa lifted the girl's chin.

"What are you saying?"

* * *

Inside the Greek territories, after crossing the Isthmus of Corinth, Ataias and his men decided to make camp and continue their journey tomorrow. He knelt down in front of Xena who was bound by her wrists, ankles and also to a huge tree. He paddled her cheek and her eyes fluttered open and focused her vision at the man kneeling in front of her.

As soon as she recognized him she wiggled in the ropes and chains and he gripped her chin with his long fingers. "Xena, you need to relax." His voice was soothing and sultry but she found it to be repulsive. "You're like a cat, always ready to pounce on prey."

She looked around for Gabrielle and he turned her cheek to face him once more. "Your friend is here but I didn't want you close to her. She went back on her word so I decided I should take her to Alexander."

She scoffs. "Alexander. You're kidnapping me for  _him_? You hate Alexander just as much as I do."

"Another thing we have in common." He sat down and pulled out an apple. He tempted her and she pursed her mouth. He took a bite of the apple and winked at her as she was bound to the tree. "We have a lot of things in common, Xena; one being our daughter." He took another bite of the fruit and she raised an eyebrow.

He wags a finger at her. "You took her from me. You also named her without me." He shook his head. "Helena. What a Greek name. Not what I would have chosen."

She rolled her eyes and looked away and saw Gabrielle leaned up against a tree still unconscious.

"We could have been great together, Xena. You were going to be Queen of Sarmatia but no, you didn't want that." He went on to say. "You wanted to do things your way and so you left without telling me. How foolish of you to think that I wouldn't have you followed."

Her heart sank and he laughed and pinched her cheek. "Yeah, I had someone follow you." he threw the apple core aside in the grass and traced a finger through her long silken hair. "What an injustice you did to me, Xena. I didn't even get to see the birth of my own daughter and then…you left her. What a great mother you are."

"You sent her those gifts."

"Can't deprive her of my abundance of gifts now can I?" he said with a charming smile. "You must have been disappointed when you look at her every day since she looks just like me. A shame that she doesn't have those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." He lifted her chin with a finger.

She snatched her face away and he continued showcasing his broad grin. "She's in a place where you can't find her."

"That's where you're wrong, Xena." He winked. "I know where she is and thanks to your Amazon Queen ally, I am going to burn her nation down to the ground." His eyes grew with glee and her mouth parted, now instantly realizing she wasn't just losing to Alexander but to him as well. "And I'm taking Helena away from you." he stood up and she glared at him from below.

She cast her feelings aside for her daughter and remained in control of her temper, for now. "Is this what your plan is? To give me to Alexander? What is your motive?"

"Motive? I want Macedonia."

"So you would send me to my death to get what you want?"

"If that's what it takes."

"And what do you think our daughter is going to say when she finds out that  _you_  sent her mother to her death?" she smirked and his smile faded. "You think she is going to love you  _then_?"

Ataias studied the seductive look on her face which did not match up with her words whatsoever. "You can't play your mind games with me, Xena. I know how you operate. I know you better than anyone else here."

"Do you?" she asks with a tilt of her head and now it was her turn to put on the charm. His eyes flickered for a moment and he turned away, looking at his men huddled around a fire. "I'm not the same woman you used to know."

He laughed. "No you are definitely not." He looked down at her. "You're far worse."

"Wow a compliment coming from you? You're making me blush, Ataias."

He turned and walked off to go join his men.

Xena frowned and looked over at Gabrielle slumped against the tree, lolling her head back and forth several times. "She will never love you," she calls out and he halted. "She will hate you if she finds out what you're doing to me. You can only distract her with gifts for so long, Ataias." She waited to see if he was going to turn and make some smart remark but he said nothing and remained with his back turned to her. "If you love her then you know staying away is the best thing for her."


	33. Chapter 33

**So the wait is finally over, everyone lol. Made y'all wait 33 chapters for this baha. Enjoy.**

_Cellmates_

Alexander sat with his sister having a light lunch together in the main throne room. The two young monarchs laughed and joked with each other for the last hour. The emperor paid no mind to the servants and treated them horribly, spilling wine on them and knocking over plates on purpose to enrage the servants. His sister did not find his childish acts amusing but knew if she said something, he would be in a fit of rage.

A maid on the floor cleaned up a broken wine glass and Alexander stared down at her and slipped his hand over a small bowl of fruit and it shattered on the rug. The maid frowned and began picking up the broken bowl pieces.

"Send for more fruit, would you?" he asked of her.

"I need to clean this up first, sir." She responds as calmly as her temper allowed it. She was new here although she felt like she had been working in the palace for years with the way she was treated. The empress wasn't as terrible but her brother was nothing more than a headache.

Cleopatra playfully nudged her brother's arm. "Stop giving the servants a hard time, brother."

"I'm not giving them a hard time. They should be better at their job." He smiles and tapped the maid on the shoulder. "The fruit?" he persisted his request and the maid furrowed her eyebrows and held the broken glass in her palms and dumped them into a bucket nearby.

She stood up slowly and wiped her wine stained hands on the white cotton gown. "Of course." She says politely and quickly made her way back to the kitchen. She didn't know how many times she had been back into the kitchen today, but it was definitely too many times to count.

General Ptolemy clapped his hands loudly and the two siblings stopped laughing and chortling at the table and turned their heads. "King Ataias of Sarmatia," he announced and waved his hands at the men holding the doors.

Alexander shifted in his chair and eagerly waited for the Sumer king to make an entrance. Ataias walked in with a group of black robed assassins. He took the veil off his face and smiled at the boy emperor and gave a curt bow to show his allegiance.

"I was not expecting you to return so soon, Sumer king. I assume that you need more time to find Xena?" he mused and swished the wine leisurely.

Ataias raised his hand and two more men walked in and Alexander crinkled his nose and stood up. The robed men brought in not only the Spartan Empress but the Amazon Queen. He smiled grandly and ran around to the front of the table. Cleopatra's jaw dropped and she wiped her hands and laced her fingers together, watching the men manhandle the two women.

"Well," he folded his arms and stared at the prisoners. "You've brought me the traitorous Gabrielle and Xena. You are very good at your job!" he clapped his hands.

They were thrown to their knees chained by their necks, ankles and wrists. Xena looked over at Gabrielle and throughout the rest of their journey together, she briefly told her who Ataias was and ever since then, the Amazon was not quick to talk anymore. She refused to talk to her and Xena felt the rage building up in the blonde.

"Gabrielle…" she whispered and the chain bound to her neck was pulled and she choked. Digging her toes into the marble floor to prevent herself from falling backwards, her eyes glanced over at the furious Amazon Queen. "Gabrielle," she croaked.

Ataias walked in front of the two prisoners and took off his turban. "The Spartan Empress delivered. As promised."

"I greatly underestimated you," the emperor was very pleased. He pulled on the chains and brought Xena upright to stare into her eyes. "Welcome back to Macedonia, Empress." She spat in his face and he forced a smile. Ptolemy handed him a linen and he wiped the saliva off his face. "I can always count on you to greet someone with such  _eloquence_."

The Sumer king looked at Xena and her eyes darted towards him, her chest rising and falling heavily. He turned away and scratched his chin. Alexander slapped a hand on his shoulder. "You are a better assassin than king, I would say. I should hire you as my assassin instead of general."

Xena's eyes widened. "General?" that was the first she had heard of that. "That's why you turned me in? Because you want to be his general?!" she yelled and Ataias closed his eyes, trying to shut her out.

The blonde emperor snickered and looked at how distressed the Sumer king was and how angry the Empress was. "I am sensing some hostility between you two," he laughed. "You two know each other?"

"No." Ataias replied.

"Take them to the cells below," Alexander waved his hand and his men grabbed both the prisoners by their arms and hoisted them up off the floor.

Xena looked over her shoulder. "He's going to betray you, Alexander! He's going to invade your kingdom!" she was pushed forward and her voice trailed off in the hallway. "He's a lying snake!"

Alexander shook his head and nudged the Sumer king. "Lying snake, hm? She  _really_  shouldn't be the one to call anybody that." he waltzed over to the table and sat beside his sister. "Come, sit with me and my sister. We should celebrate."

Ataias put his turban back on and bowed. "I think not, emperor."

"You're refusing me?"

"I must feed my men and house them. We have traveled a long way without proper sleep."

"Oh, is that all?" the emperor smiled and waved his hand at Ptolemy. "Assign the Sumer king and his men some rooms. They are welcome to stay here."

"That really is not necessary," Ataias tried to refuse.

"Nonsense. You are staying. You brought what you promised and you should be rewarded for it." He nodded at the general and Ptolemy walked over to the assassins and showed them out of the throne chamber. Ataias turned and narrowed his eyes at the guards.

"What are you going to do with them?"

Alexander raised a brow. "I'm going to give them the best rooms in my palace, of course."

"No, I meant with the Empress and Amazon. What will you do with them?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. Perhaps I should let them rot in their cells but that would be too easy of a punishment." He sipped the wine. "Are you sure I can't offer you some food and drink? I have the finest wine in all of Macedonia."

The Sumer king cast a faint grin. "No, that is alright. I will see to it that my men are cared for. Excuse me," he took one last bow and made a quick exit.

Cleopatra relaxed in the chair and watched the king briskly walk down the hallway. "He is very handsome for a Sarmatian." She received a look of disgust from her older sibling. "What? I've always heard that Sarmatians are hideous but he is far from it."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Cleopatra." He reached over and tried to eat out of an empty bowl. "Where is that maid with the fruit? She should be back by now."

* * *

In two separate cells next to each other, the two prisoners sat, one against the wall and the other with her back turned. Xena fiddled with her fingernails and glanced over at her cellmate who had been ignoring her not for hours but for days. It was easy for her to get angry about the situation, but she thought what good would that do? Nothing at all.

She stopped fidgeting and brought her knees close to her and stared at the Amazon's backside, which wasn't a pleasant view at all. For once in her life, she was ignored and she didn't mind being ignored but it was different this time. Gabrielle spoke about others caring for each other and what they would do if that person they cared for was hurt. She never thought she'd care about someone else other than herself.

Sure, she cared about Helena and her mother but even then she had doubts about that. If she truly cared about her family then they wouldn't be in trouble right now. There was one thing that Ataias was right about; she didn't care about anybody but herself. He said that to her ten years ago and he said it now.

She also was not good at talking to people. Something to work on, she thought. "Are you going to sit there in silence?" her voice carried in the cell.

Gabrielle exhaled deeply and picked at the peeling skin on her knee from trying to escape Ataias and his men days ago. She tore the skin off and threw at the wall. After she found out who exactly the kidnapper was, she declined any conversation with the Empress and now, being stuck in a small confined place, she did not desire to talk to her.

Xena rest her arms on her elbows. "This is my fault." she said aloud and the Amazon raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, grimacing at the stone wall. "I should have taken Helena back to Amphipolis instead of leaving her in your tribe."

 _You should have done a lot of things_. The Amazon shifted and reached behind her and scratched a scaly patch on her back.

"I brought a lot of chaos into your life. Everything I do causes pain for you," she said and her eyes darted to the blonde with her back turned. She felt awkward talking aloud because there was no receiver on the opposite end. She was more or less talking to herself. "Your life would have been different without me in it and I should have left you alone, but I didn't want to."

Gabrielle lifted her head and slightly turned her head, listening to her cellmate.

Xena tapped her fingertips together meticulously. "I realize that I act selfishly. Ataias got one thing right about me. I act impulsively and want to do things my way and that's why I left. I didn't want to work with him; I wanted him to be beneath me. That didn't really work, now did it?" she says with a light chuckle.

The Amazon's face, contorted with anger and fiery passion, faded the more she listened. She wasn't truly ignoring the Spartan Empress, but subsiding her anger, letting it slowly build up inside her.

"I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be angry. If I had left you alone from the beginning none of this would have happened." She tilts her eyes downward at the ground.

"You lied." Gabrielle finally spoke.

The sapphire eyes rose and looked to the cell beside hers.

"I'm not angry because you're in my life, Xena." She turned around and the Empress extended her legs and she wrapped an arm around her sore torso. "I'm angry at you because you lied." Her emerald eyes turned a deep green. "If you would have told me what was going on, I could have helped you. If you would have told me that Ataias was Helena's father, I could have helped you. If you would have just set aside your stubborn way of going about things, I could have helped you. Do you see a pattern here?"

Suddenly, the Empress felt very low, lower than when buckets of entrails were dumped on her. She didn't think she would ever feel this way until now as she was being chastised by the Amazon Queen. Amazons, she used to scoff at the female warriors. They were a nuisance to her before and perhaps, they still were but only because she let them be.

"I thought you were my friend," adds the blonde.

"Gabrielle, you  _are_  my friend."

"Friends don't lie to each other." She narrowed her eyebrows and her eyes.

Xena scooted closer to the bars that separated them. She gripped onto the iron bar and frowned sadly. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about Ataias. I understand what I did was wrong and if I had told you then maybe we wouldn't be in Alexander's prison."

Gabrielle softened her hardened exterior. "That's the first time you apologized and I actually believe you." she admitted and the Empress emit a warm smile. "Xena, you can't continue to do this. We need to communicate and I know that is not your strong suit, but I want to help you because I care about you. Don't you get that yet? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Do you like me?"

The blonde laughed nervously. "What?"

Xena repeats, "Do you like me?"

"I wouldn't care about someone if I didn't like them." She answers and the Empress' smile returned. She crawled on her mangled knees and sat in front of the cell bars, staring into the bright sapphire eyes that had captivated her from the start. She reached through the bars and grabbed the Empress' hand and intertwined their fingers together and gave a firm squeeze.

"No more lies."

The Empress nodded. "I promise." She says barely above a whisper. The two stared at one another in tense silence and Xena inched forward which struck the Amazon odd. She grinned and their lips met gingerly through the bars. Gabrielle's eyes widened and then the Spartan pulled away and wiped her bottom lip with a finger. "No poison on your lips this time."

"So, um…" she licked her top lip and the Empress had a smug grin on her face, which only made her more uncomfortable. "You and Ataias." When she said that name, the grin quickly disappeared off of the Spartan's face. "He's handsome."

"Yes. He's very  _charming_." Xena leaned back on the wall and scowled.

"I can see how you would be attracted to him."

"He used to come to Amphipolis to my father's palace," she explains in a soft voice. "I left with him."

Gabrielle nodded. "And now he's sending you to your death. What a wonderful man." She sarcastically said. "I can't believe he sold you out for Alexander."

"He saw an opportunity and grabbed it." She clenched her fist, her mind on Ataias' face being met with her knuckles. "He's what you call an opportunist."

"Is that what you would call yourself?" the Amazon recalled many past conversations the two had and her cellmate wiped her nose and turned a cold cheek. "You saw an opportunity to seize Corinth and you took it by luring me into your stronghold. You were so angry that you lost the battle of Corinth that you saw a chance to take it and you did. It's yours now." The more she spoke, she could see the Empress' anger waning. "Ataias is doing the same thing you did to me. He's mad that you left. He doesn't care about Macedonia."

"Yes he does." Xena hissed.

"No, he doesn't, Xena. He just wanted to show that he is the boss of you. He didn't travel all the way from wherever he is from, to gain Alexander's trust. He found out that you were controlling more territory than him and he took that 'opportunity' as you called it, and seized it just like you seized Corinth."

She shifted and leaned her shoulder against the iron bars and reached through the slats and rest her hand on the Empress' knee. "This is all a big game to him just like it is to Alexander."

"And you're caught in the middle of it all." Her eyes went to the hand on her knee and she placed her hers on top. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I keep pulling you in all of these directions and we always seem to be at the end of the rope. It is the two of us against three entities now."

"Alexander and Darius are a team. We're a team too." She emits a warm smile. "Ataias is just a wild card. Do you honestly think he can take over Macedonia if he wanted to be Alexander's general?"

Xena licked her lips. "Don't underestimate him, Gabrielle. He infiltrated this place when Phillip was still king."

"But he lost."

"No, he didn't. He pulled his army back when that pathetic worm begged him to go away. He could have taken over the entire place but he didn't."

Gabrielle nodded slowly. "And where were you?"

"Living with my mother in Amphipolis. I didn't meet him until two years later." she suddenly missed those times and wished she never lay eyes on the Sumer king, but at that time, he was a mere prince, aiding his dying father's wishes.

Xena's mother. That subject had yet to be brought up and what better time than now? Gabrielle pulled her hand away and slipped her arm through the bars back on her side of the cell. "Your mother…was arrested by Alexander. Chilapa told me that she couldn't save her."

The Empress' blue eyes, once dull and filled with guilt, now had a fire within them. "My mother is here in this boy's den and you're just now telling me this!"

"I was saving your life at the time. Remember? The river." She frowned and gripped the bars.

Xena tilted her chin and licked her upper teeth and her temper simmered. "I did thank you for that."

"Sort of." She teases.

She leaned over and set a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Well if I didn't sound sincere enough, thank you again." She lightly paddled her shoulder.

The prison door unlocked from the outside and the two quickly turned away from each other, hiding their subtle affections for one another. Gabrielle crawled on her knees away from her mate's side of the cell and sat down with her head down.

Ataias walked down the stairs with two Macedonian guards following his trail. He fixed his black gloves and looked over at Xena in the cell and his eyes darted to the Amazon Queen's cell beside hers. The door creaked to a close.

"You have ten minutes, Sumer king." One of the guards said.

Xena grinned and slowly rose off the floor, stripped of her Spartan armor and now was in her undergarments that did little to hide her figure. She wrapped her fingers around the bars and pressed her torso against the cell door.

"Look who it is –the Sarmatian rat."

"I'm really feeling the love between us," he chuckled.

"You don't have the capability of loving anybody but yourself."

He took a couple of steps forward with a bit of sway in his hips. He reached through the bars and touched her face, her chin, and trailed his finger down her chest coming dangerously close to her breast. She grabbed his wrist and he gave that oh so charming smile that wrapped in long ago.

"You and I aren't so different, Xena. I remember once upon a time that you would have no problem trading me in if you wanted to rise to the top."

"That was a long time ago, Ataias."

"Oh, you're telling me that you've changed?"

She snatched her hand away. "I'm telling you that I wouldn't send you to your death for the sake of a boy's dream of taking over the world. I thought you were better than that, Ataias."

"Well," he reached through the bars again and cupped her face and she tried to steer away. "Looks like you don't know me very well." He pulled her face close and smashed his lips against hers. She mumbled and groaned.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and finally Xena pushed him away. He winked at her and was escorted out by the guards. She huffed and stood up and hobbled over to the cell and gripped the bars firmly. "What was that about?!" a hint of jealousy in her tone was more than obvious.

Xena swished her tongue around and then dug her fingers into her mouth and pulled out a key from underneath her tongue. A bright smile crossed her lips and spun around to the infuriated Amazon Queen then waved the key in her face.

"Did he  _have_  to kiss you to give you that?"

The Empress smirked and jammed the key into the shackles on her wrists. "Jealous, Gabrielle?"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of  _him_."

Xena enjoyed teasing her more than ever before but it was different now. She tossed the key towards her cellmate and kicked the shackles off her ankles and eyed the door. Gabrielle clicked the key into her own bound wrists and set aside her emotions.

"How exactly are we going to get out of here? Great, we're not in shackles anymore but we don't have any weapons."

Xena looked above her and kicked open the cell door. She smiled and pulled open Gabrielle's door open next. "We're going to find some weapons by taking the guards down outside."

"And what about after that?" Gabrielle hopped out of the shackles and rubbed her red marked wrists.

"Let's just deal with the guards first and we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Gabrielle kicked aside the chains and ran up the stairs, ready to fight off the men waiting on the other side. Xena frowned and grabbed the handle and opened the door that was supposed to be locked.

They stepped outside the prison and glanced down at their feet at the two guards, stabbed through their chests. Xena picked up one of the swords and looked down each side of the empty hallway.

"I don't understand this man." The Amazon says and picked up the other sword lying next to the dead guard. "He kidnaps us and brings us to the most powerful ruler of Greece and then sets us free."

"Ataias didn't kill these men."

"You don't think he could?"

"No, I'm not saying he couldn't. It's just not his style. Let's go." She ran down the hall and Gabrielle stepped over the corpses with slight disgust.

* * *

Darius stormed into the throne chamber, alarming the Macedonian Generals and emperor who sat with a few women sitting at the table eating with him. Alexander pushed a maiden off him and smiled at his ally.

"Darius, I was not aware that you were coming here."

"I'm sure." The Persian waved his hand and Satrap Bessus walked ahead of him and pulled out a sword.

"Hey, whoa now, gentlemen, we can play with swords later. You should come join me. There are plenty of women to share." The blonde emperor put on a grand smile.

"You betrayed our alliance, Alexander. Your men set foot inside my kingdom and ransacked the place."

The emperor forced a nervous laugh. "Darius, you didn't think I'd actually allow you to rule your kingdom alongside me, did you?"

"This is a raid." The Persian Shah raised his hand and a slew of his soldiers ran inside, clad in black and silver robes. Ptolemy and Cassandar drew their weapons and yelled at the guards to close off the doors, which they failed because fighting broke out between everyone.

Alexander pushed a woman away from him and ran to a door that was left open and unguarded. Xena and Gabrielle came out of the door and he skid to a stop. His eyes widened in fear and he slowly backed away. Xena smiled at the boy and twirled the blade with ease.

"You still want to spar with me, Alexander? I can teach you a few moves." Her eyes drifted to the fighting between Persians and Macedonians and she spotted Satrap Bessus clashing swords with a soldier. She pushed Alexander onto the ground and marched over to the Persian.

Gabrielle looked at the emperor, struggling to get to his feet. She stomped on his hand and he cried aloud. "Looks like it's just you and me." She knelt down and held the blade against his throat. "Where are your generals  _now_?" she hissed. "You have another woman in your prison. Where is she?"

He breathed heavily and reached for the dagger at his hip. She quickly grabbed the weapon before he could and tossed it out the window. "Take me to her." She pulled him by his white linens and pushed forward and poked him with the blade.

Bessus kicked down the defeated soldier and then an arm was wrapped around his neck from behind. He choked and Xena tightened her grip and he tried desperately to pry her arm off. "Bessus, so nice to see you again. No ship to hop on and escape now, huh?"

She threw him and he coughed violently then spun around. He swung his sword at her and she kicked it out his hand. Panicking, he tried to run and she stomped on his long cape, choking him once again. He fell to one knee and reached for the clasp. She bent down and grabbed his cape and dragged him across the floor backwards.

"Come now, stay awhile." She grinned wildly and flipped him over onto his back and sat on top of him and held the blade against his throat. "You bought my daughter, Satrap."

He put a hand up, "Xena…"

"And then you made her your little whore." She pressed the blade into his skin. "Any last words?"

"Fuck you."

She raised an eyebrow and then slit his throat slowly. He choked on his own blood and then she stood up and he put his hands around his neck. She wiped the blade on her clothing and turned around, looking for the emperor who suddenly had gone missing.

* * *

Alexander stood in front of the prison door which was only in the next hallway where he kept his two favorite prisoners. Gabrielle poked him in the spine. "Open it." Gabrielle ordered.

"You can't kill me."

"Sure I can. Just open the door, Alexander."

He groaned and reached for the keys at his hip and unlocked the door. She shoved him down the stairs and he nearly fell. Fearing further injury he put up his hands as he felt the blade digging into his back. Cyrene stood up in the cell she was kept in and smiled at the Amazon.

"Release her."

He snickered. "Or  _what_?"

She looked down at his heels and smiled. With a clean swipe she sliced his Achilles heels and he fell to his knees, crying in agony. Blood poured onto the floor and she grabbed the set of keys on his hip and walked over to the cell. She tucked the blade underneath her arm and unlocked the door and Cyrene stepped outside, glaring at the wounded emperor.

"We need to leave. Xena is upstairs." She grabbed Cyrene by the arm.

"What about him?"

"Oh, he won't be walking anytime soon." She sneered and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Xena ran down the hallway towards the prison cells and bumped into Gabrielle and her mother. Cyrene looked at her daughter's attire confusedly and blood spatter across her chest and cheek. " _Xena_ …" she held a hand to her chest.

Gabrielle ignored the woman's disgust. "What do we do now?"

"Darius and his men are running amuck in the throne room. Where is Alexander?"

"He's…indisposed at the moment." She put it lightly. "Where's Ataias?"

"He's probably long gone by now." Xena rolled her eyes and waved her hand for them to follow her through the hallway. She held the blade close in case there was an attack. She poked her head round a corner and as soon as the coast was clear, Gabrielle yanked Cyrene forward and the three ran down the empty corridor.

"Who is Ataias?" Cyrene asked.

Xena deadpanned and looked around another corner. "I will explain later."

Gabrielle kept her distance close to the Empress. She whispered, "Are we going back to Sparta?"

Cyrene gasped. "Sparta?!"

"Mother!" Xena spun around and covered her mother's mouth. "No, we're going back to your tribe." She clung to the wall and heard men running towards their direction. She steadied herself and exhaled deeply, clutching the blade with both hands.

"The Amazon Nation, what could possibly be there?"

Xena glared at her mother. "Helena."


	34. Chapter 34

**Some softness for a change**

_Reconciliation_

Cyrene sat in front the small campfire with a scowl on her face. She tapped her fingers on her knees impatiently and then lifted her eyes to glare at her daughter and Amazon sitting opposite of her. So far, the three said not a word to one another for the last hour. They camped in a deserted area in between Thrace and Arcadia. The escape was easy only because the Persians ransacked Alexander's palace and the guards were too busy trying to get rid of Darius' men to notice them taking a couple of elite horses.

"You left with that arrogant prince," she finally says. Xena licked her dry lips and ruffled her messy hair. "He used to come to your father's palace with his father all the time." She scoffed. "And you were lying right to my face all this time!"

"Mother, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Of course not because you ran and came to me to fix your problems. Now I'm in one of your messes again. This is all your fault."

Gabrielle intervened and gripped the Empress' thigh. "She saved your life. I think you owe her that much."

"Oh yes," Cyrene smiled mockingly. "She saves my life after I was thrown into prison because of her actions. I am forever  _grateful_."

"There is no pleasing you!" Xena stood up and walked off into the dark field.

The blonde Amazon glared at the woman in front of her and was tempted to go talk to the brooding Empress behind her but she decided to stay and talk to Cyrene instead. "I haven't known Xena personally for as long as you but I can tell you that she's changed. She's different now, believe me. If she didn't care about you she would have left you behind. Maybe a year ago if she was in this exact position she would have left me to rot in that cell by myself, but she didn't."

"Why do you care what my daughter does with her life? She already ruined it by becoming whatever it is she is now." Cyrene waved her hand and eyed the dark tall figure in the middle of the barren field.

Gabrielle frowned and stood slowly. "She's a good person and I'm sorry you can't see that."

She walked over to the sulking Empress and gazed up at her moonlit face. She felt the anger seeping out of her pores by standing so close. "Your mother is convinced that you're a horrible person."

"I am a horrible person, Gabrielle."

And here we go again, she thought. "No you're not."

"I've done a lot of awful things. You know that and so does my mother. If I told you everything that I have done you wouldn't be standing here right next to me."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath and gaped at the bright moon. "You killed one of the Amazon queens and yet I am still here. You held me hostage yet I am still here. I went against my tribe for you, Xena. I'm still…here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You talk too much."

"I've been told that once or twice," she teased and the Empress cast a half smile down at her. "What are you going to do with your mother once she sees Helena? She's going to want to go back to Amphipolis."

Xena didn't want to think about the possible scenarios in her head but spoke calmly, "she can't go back. Neither of them can go back to Thrace ever again."

"What do you think your mother is going to say about that?"

"Who knows? She'll probably just keep insulting me. It's what she's good at."

"She cares about you, Xena. Helena cares about you too." She nudged her arm. "Are you going to let her stay with me?"

Xena sighed. "If she wants to. I don't have a right to tell her no."

"Neither does your mother," she squeezed her arm and went back to the campfire.

She smiled and spun around. "Gabrielle."

The Amazon turned and stared at her fire lit blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Thank you for sticking up for me. It…means a lot to me."

* * *

Varia ran over to Helena and dropped a javelin in her lap which startled her. "Are you going to come train with me today?"

Helena pulled her hair behind her shoulders and turned away then tossed the javelin on the grass. Ever since she was almost kidnapped by that man she didn't trust anyone and she was more confused than before. This year she was supposed to have her birthday in Amphipolis with her grandmother and live a normal life but it didn't turn out the way she wanted.

Now she was a daughter of a Spartan Empress, stuck in an Amazon camp and lived her life as a lie. Varia got the feeling that she didn't want to spar with her so she plopped down on the ground and stabbed a bug running by her boot.

"Chilapa said not to worry about those men coming back. She got rid of all of them." She tried to make her friend feel better. "Are you sure you don't want to train today? You've been ignoring me for a week now."

"I don't feel like it."

"I think your mother is alive. I know she is."

Helena scowled and folded her arms. "Why should I care about her? She lies to me all the time."

"At least you have a mother," she says softly and Helena's frown faded away and turned to Varia.

"I…I'm sorry." She picked up the javelin and hopped up. "Hey, we can still train. I got a lot of new moves to show you. I've been working on them."

Varia's mood lightened and she stood up, twirling the staff. "Okay but don't hit me in the face again."

"I can't promise anything!" Helena teased and ran off through the field and then halted when she saw her mother, Queen Gabrielle and her grandmother alive and all in one place. She'd been separated from her grandmother for so long that she nearly forgot about her home in Amphipolis since she was living among the Amazons, which was nice.

She dropped her javelin and darted towards them. Varia threw her hands in the air and yelled, "Hey! I thought we were going to train!"

"Grandmother!" Helena waved her hand and Cyrene turned around in shock when she laid her eyes on what her granddaughter was wearing: a leather skirt, knee high boots and a top that was far too small for her lanky tall frame. Even her hair was much shorter, barely passed her shoulders but before it was almost to her waistline.

"I can't believe you're here! You're actually here!" she wrapped her arms around Cyrene and squeezed her tightly. "Did you come to see where I live now? Are you going to stay here with me? It'd be so great if you'd stay!"

Cyrene anxiously smiled at the girl and turned to her daughter who was being rather coy which was unusual for her. She tried to speak with her throughout their journey here but the two got into more arguments than when Xena used to live at home. While Xena remained adamant about Helena staying with the Amazons, Cyrene didn't want her to stay and insisted on going back to Amphipolis despite Alexander's reign.

"You…cut your hair," she tries to change the subject.

Helena ran her fingers through her locks. "Well, not exactly." She thought to save that story for another time. She looked over at her mother dressed in ragged clothing and dirt all over her body. Much the same was for the queen. She walked over to her mother and stared up at her with big hazel eyes.

Xena smiled softly and pinched her daughter's chin.

"Did…Alexander hurt you?"

"No, he didn't even get a chance to. Queen Gabrielle took care of him," she smiled over at the blonde.

"You killed him?!" Helena's face beamed with excitement.

Gabrielle laughed awkwardly. "No I didn't kill him but he won't be a bother to us anymore." She bent down and touched the girl's cheek. "You like living here, don't you?"

"Yeah! My grandmother can stay here with me, right?"

"Um," the queen glanced up at Xena. "We'll see about that."

Cyrene stepped in between her granddaughter and daughter but not without giving Xena a glare. "Helena, are you sure you want to stay here? Wouldn't you rather go back home?"

Helena frowned and backed away from her. "I like it here. This is my home now. Mother said I can stay so I want to stay."

"But your mother doesn't know what's best for you. I know what's best for you," she placed a hand over her chest. "I'm the one who's taken care of you your entire life, Helena. Who are you going to listen to, me or  _her_?"

Xena enlarged her eyes and walked off through a sea of Amazons crowding around. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around herself and frowned sadly. She turned around to Cyrene and a very confused girl. "Xena is still her mother," she spits and saunters off.

"You lied to me," Helena told her grandmother. "You knew my mother was alive and you kept that a secret from me. Why did you do that?"

Cyrene grinned nervously. "Helena, look at who she is! She's a tyrant for Zeus sake!"

"She doesn't seem that bad to me but you two have one thing in common. You're both liars."

"I was only trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from my  _mother_?!" she scoffs. "I can't believe you."

* * *

Gabrielle walked into her hut knowing she'd find the Empress there. She lingered at the entrance while Xena stood facing the wall with her arms crossed. She was probably fuming, the Amazon thought. She knew that Xena was not one to talk about her feelings, but hope she'd open up at least a little bit for her after everything they went through together.

"Why does she have to do that?" asked Xena.

This was surprising. For the first time ever since they'd known each other, Gabrielle was not the one who provoked conversation. "She's still angry at you for leaving."

"I did not leave!"

"Okay, okay." She rounded around and sat on the bed facing the hot headed Spartan. "You had to leave. I get it. You told me the story and I understand. Maybe you two should talk."

"I don't have anything to say to her."

There's that stubborn streak that Gabrielle was never going cut through. "It's not you or your mother who is suffering here. It's Helena," she said and Xena uncrossed her arms. "She's being pulled in three directions and she doesn't know what to do. She wants to stay here but she wants you and Cyrene in her life. You two need to figure something out and learn how to get along or that little girl is going to be very confused, if she isn't already."

Xena sat down next to her and stared at the jade eyes beneath her. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always find a way out of things like this."

"I'd rather be in the field than deal with this." She buried her face in her hands and Gabrielle scooted closer and placed a hand on her back. "I can't continue to rule an empire and deal with Helena. She doesn't even want to stay with me."

Gabrielle took a shot in the dark. "Maybe you could make peace with Alexander?"

The Empress lifted her head and laughed. "Yeah right, Gabrielle!" she stood up and paced around the hut. "That boy hates my guts. He'd rather see my head on a pike than make peace."

"Do you still want to be Empress?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head. "What?"

"Do you want to be Empress? Still have an empire? Ruling over Arcadia and continuing to war with enemies like Alexander and Darius for the rest of your life? Is that what you want?"

"What kind of question is that? That's like me asking if you still want to be Amazon Queen."

"I didn't choose this life. You chose your path, Xena. You did all of this by yourself, which is very impressive," she added with a slight grin. "What do  _you_  want to do?" she didn't think she asked that. She asked about Helena and Cyrene and even herself but she never asked what Xena wanted.

The dark haired Empress sat back down and crinkled her eyebrows together. "I want to take over Greece. I've been planning this for over ten years and I'm so close."

"But what about everyone you care about?"

"I will be there for them." She paused. "I'll be there for you, for Helena…"

Gabrielle nods her head slowly. "You can't do it all, Xena."

"You're asking me to give up everything I've worked so hard for!"

"No, I'm not. I'm asking you to think about someone else beside yourself. People fear you, Xena. Maybe you should change the way people look at you. After all, you only have one mother and one daughter. I wouldn't lose them again if I were you."

"When did you become so wise?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I just know that it isn't easy to lose someone. You know how that is, don't you? I remember you were very fond of Eia. You treated her like a daughter but you already have one. Don't lose your chance to connect with her or you'll regret it."

The Empress smirked. "You must really care about me."

"Yeah, I really do."

She grabbed the Amazon's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Could you do  _one_  thing for me?"

"Anything…" she leaned in very close.

"Don't you ever bring up Ataias again in any of our conversations." She squeezed the queen's hand firmly.

Gabrielle winced and tried to pry her hand away. "Noted…" her hand was let go and she breathed out deeply. "I guess I kind of ruined the moment back in the cell, didn't I?"

"I pour out my feelings to you and even show affection toward you and you just had to bring him up. A lesson for you, Gabrielle, don't ever do that when I'm feeling vulnerable. It won't be a safe place for you." She says seriously and then smiles with her big white teeth.

"I've learned my lesson."

Xena stood up and looked at how filthy she was. "Besides, if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

"Xena! Have you learned nothing from this conversation?" she gasped.

"Yes. You said I should protect the people I care about. I don't care about him."

"That's not exactly what I was trying to say."

"So, I should let him live after what he did to me? To  _you_?"

"Well…" Gabrielle crossed one leg over the other, "he did save us."

"One act of kindness changes nothing. He's the same rat he's always been. He was going to take Helena away and I guess I should thank your sisters for that…" she had a lot of gratitude to show and with little intention to do so.

"He's still her father."

"What's your point?"

Gabrielle stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "My point is that she has a right to know! He's been sending gifts to her and she thought they were from you. How are you going to explain that?"

Helena walked into the hut, "explain what?"

Xena spun around and stared at her daughter who slunk into the room without notice, which was very hard to do, considering she was the master of stealth. "Nothing," she answers curtly and Gabrielle raised her eyebrow.

"Are you lying to me again?" Helena folded her arms. "I am tired of people lying to me!"

"Yeah me too," interrupted Gabrielle.

"Stay out of this," whispered Xena.

"Go on, tell her. I'll let you have my hut to  _discuss_. In fact, I'll bring a change of clothes for you." she smiled and left and Xena groaned lowly.

Now she was stuck in a small space with her daughter and she felt more nervous around her than Gabrielle. No, she felt more nervous around her than when she could be surrounded by a bunch of ruffians trying to kill her. Talking to a child was much harder than talking to an adult, especially since she had kept so much from the girl.

"Can you sit down?" she gestured to the bed and Helena almost refused but she walked over and hopped onto the bed. She sat down slowly and laced her fingers together in her lap. Helena's hazel eyes gazed up at her and she took in a deep breath.

"Helena, I didn't send those gifts with the gazelle horns on them."

"I know."

Xena frowned. "You do?"

"A man came to kidnap me and Chilapa told me that you didn't send the necklace to me."

"Necklace?"

Helena pulled out the necklace hidden beneath her bodice and took it off her neck and showed her mother. "Who were those men? And why did I get all those gifts if they weren't from you?"

Xena held the necklace in her palm and glared at it, threatening to break it in half but refrained. "You know I care about you. I want to protect you. I tried my best to do that."

"But you lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry but you need to know that this gift is not from someone you need in your life. Those men that came here were sent by…your father." She relayed and Helena's mouth gaped. "He was going to take you away. He doesn't care about you. He just wanted to hurt me."

Helena frowned sadly and hung her head. "So both of my parents are alive and everyone has been lying to me this whole time?"

"Your grandmother didn't know about him."

"But you did!"

Xena shook her head and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Your father is not a good person. I left him and came back home before I had you. I wanted you to have a better life and I thought that was the best thing to do at the time."

Helena nodded, sort of understanding everything more clearly now. "He doesn't love me?"

"No." She said and the girl wrapped her arms around herself. "But I do. I'd do anything for you."

Helena sat for a few silent moments and then wrapped her arms around her mother, leaning a head against her arm. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I think I covered everything but if I think of anything else I'll let you know," Xena emit a small smile and ran her palm over her daughter's hair.

"You won't lie to me anymore?" Helena lifted her head.

She was reminded of her talk with Gabrielle back in the prisons in Macedonia. Lying was not productive but it did buy her time –too much time –ten years time. Gabrielle was right. No more lying. "No, I won't lie to you anymore," she said with promise.

"Can I still stay here? Is grandmother going to stay with me?"

"I…don't know if she's going to stay but I will talk to her."

"You two don't get along, do you?"

Xena sighs and toyed with her daughter's silky hair. "Not really, no."

Helena picked at the threads coming off her skirt and bowed her head. "Is it because of me?"

"This is not your fault, Helena. This is between her and me. It has nothing to do with you, I promise."

* * *

A couple of days after they arrived, Xena allowed her mother to cool down and give her some space. It seems that Helena did the same since she also had a minor tiff with Cyrene. Lying was the best option at the time but now everything was different. She promised her daughter she wouldn't lie to her anymore and that was the same promise she made Gabrielle. She didn't want to disappoint anyone else in her life and that also meant not disappointing her mother.

Dressed in a animal hide outfit which she did not care for, the Empress made her way through the camp to find her mother. Many of the Amazons still feared her or perhaps they were angry at her. Whatever it was, the presence of hatred was still very much alive. She ignored the lingering eyes on her and found her mother sitting by herself off to the side, close to the younger Amazons training, one of them being Helena and Varia.

Cyrene turned at a tall shadow cast on the ground and frowned up at her daughter. She attempted to leave and Xena grabbed her shoulder, refusing passage. "I don't want to talk to you, Xena."

"I do. Sit down." She ordered and Cyrene pursed her mouth then took a seat. Xena sat down beside her and both watched Helena sparring with Varia using a large staff. "She is very happy here."

"She belongs in Amphipolis."

Xena licked her lips and folded her hands in her lap and rest her elbows on her knees. "She can never go back to Amphipolis or anywhere in Thrace and neither can you. It's too dangerous and Alexander knows where you live. It's not safe."

"And you want to her to stay here with these women?" Cyrene said with mild disgust and concern. "The Amazon Queen is as much to blame as you are for this catastrophe."

"Gabrielle saved me many times and went against her people for me. She saved you and you don't even have the decency to thank her. She also helped me save Helena."

Cyrene lifted her chin and smiled at Helena training with the other Amazon girls. "You must really like the queen."

"Yes I do and I…trust her with Helena. If she wants to stay here then you should allow her to. You can come stay with me in Sparta. I have plenty of room."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around. "I would rather go back to Amphipolis."

"What do you want from me, mother? I'm trying to compromise with you and all you want to do is argue with me."

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't left home."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Can we get over this? You can't hold that over my head forever. If you don't want to live with me that's fine but you can't stay here. You can live in Corinth; it's not far from here and only a couple days ride from Sparta."

Cyrene furrowed her eyebrows and took one last look at her exuberant granddaughter. "And what about Helena? Why doesn't she live with you?"

"I asked her if she wanted to live with me and she said no. If she's happier here then she should stay."

The thought of not being with Helena bothered her not only because she didn't really trust the Amazons but also because she'd been with her all her life. Now, Helena wanted to stay here and not be with either one of the people who were blood family to her. Cyrene wiped her nose and exhaled deeply.

"Corinth is not far from here you said?" she was willing to compromise and Xena nodded.

* * *

Two months later the northern counterparts of the Spartans and Amazons was very quiet. Alexander had his hands full with Persians invading his land and his rocky relationship with Shah Darius, which was bound to happen. The boy emperor was too arrogant to hold any relationship with anyone considering that he wanted to raid every single city state and claim it for himself. He already had all of Greece and he wanted Persia too. If it weren't for his generals, he would be buried six feet under by his enemies.

Unlike the banishment Gabrielle gave Hjaquima, she decided to keep the three traitorous queens in her tribe but demoted them and took their titles away from them. Their respected tribes would announce new rulers in a few weeks once the word that their queens were stripped of their titles reached the tribes.

While Xena did go back to Sparta, Gabrielle was pleasantly surprised when she received a letter each week throughout the two months apart from one another. Talking too much actually served some kind of purpose, she guessed, since Xena made plenty of changes in the vast Spartan Empire. Some of those changes included spreading her wealth across Arcadia instead of investing in the army and weapons. Though, the Amazon Queen knew that Xena wasn't going to completely drain the treasury for the people as she was very intent on getting rid of Alexander and Darius. She knew that plan of hers would never change.

But now, Gabrielle had the hardest task of all and that was to convince Helena to come to Sparta with her. It would be the girl's first time in Sparta and Gabrielle knew that she wasn't going to be happy about going. Every year Xena sent her daughter gifts for her birthday in secret but this time she wouldn't have to do that. Helena's birthday was the only thing that Gabrielle could coax her with.

Gabrielle didn't mind Helena staying here and to be truthfully honest, she thought the arrangement was strange but Xena didn't want her daughter to be forced to do something she didn't want to do. She'd already lied to her all her life and to take that away by forcing her to live in Sparta was not the right thing to do. Cyrene soon found that out as well.

Today was the day –the most anxiety inducing day the Gabrielle dreaded. Helena walked into her hut with a smile on her face. "You wanted to see me, Gabrielle?"

" _Queen_  Gabrielle," she corrected.

Helena's cheeks reddened. "Queen…Gabrielle."

"Your birthday is in a few days," she begins and the girl's eyes widened with glee. "And your mother wants me to take you to Sparta."

The girl's jaw dropped. "But…but I have friends here. We're going to have a contest here to see who can throw their javelins the furthest."

"You can take your friends with you." she tried to coax her but it didn't seem to work. "Please, Helena? Your mother really wants you to go. She's planned a party for you."

"A party?" Helena swayed back on her heels. "I can bring Varia too?"

"Yes, you can."

"How long do I have to stay there?"

Gabrielle rubbed her left temple, becoming a tad irritated. "As long as she wants you there. You'll have a great time, Helena. I already promised her I'd take you and you don't want to disappoint your mother, do you?" because I sure don't, she thought.

"Well…I guess I should go if she's throwing me a party." Helena grinned mischievously. "Are there girls in Sparta?"

"Yes…" though Gabrielle wasn't sure if those girls were going to be very receptive to a bunch of Amazons in their territory. She remembered the treatment that she and Indila received while in Sparta. Those girls, ranging from eight to eighteen, were not the most welcoming to outsiders. She hoped Xena had the decency to talk to the girls before Helena's arrival especially if a group of Amazonian girls were tagging along.

"Great! I'm sure they can teach me some new moves. I'll go tell everyone!" she said then ran out of the hut.

"Helena, wait!" she stood from her throne and the girl spun around. "Don't bring too many girls."

"I'll only bring four, five at the most, Queen Gabrielle." she smiled and took off.

The queen groaned and sat down again, sinking deeper in the throne, thinking of what a disaster this might be. She didn't want to be a babysitter of five girls, one was bad enough. Unfortunately for her sisters, she'd have to ask a couple of them to go with her to Sparta. The good thing about being queen was that whatever she said was to be obeyed and that included babysitting a bunch of girls for a few days.


	35. Chapter 35

**I wrote this chapter days ago and when I went back to edit it, nothing saved! So I had to rewrite this entire thing all over** _**again** _ **from memory. Enjoy…**

_The Girls_

Helena held tight onto the Amazon Queen throughout the entire journey to Sparta and once they arrived after two days of traveling, she ogled the men in the sands training with one another. Her mouth was agape and wasn't sure what to look at first. Her eyes were focused on the trainees on the sands and she saw girls her age, also ones older and a little bit younger than her training in their age groups.

Her eyes darted to the white palace dressed in crimson draperies around the Corinthian columns on the outside steps. She brought only two girls with her to this so called party because the other girls were too scared to go to Sparta as they were keen on fearing the Empress more than liking her. Helena thought that her friends were swayed by the older Amazons' words more than anything.

Varia and her sister, Tura, accompanied them and the two looked on at the men training and there were some girls they noticed just as Helena did. The three girls were eager to meet the Spartan trainees although Gabrielle didn't want any repercussions from the girls, considering they weren't well liked here.

Sparta was a no Amazon zone but hopefully Xena talked to everyone in her stronghold to be kind to the girls, especially Helena. She looked over her shoulder at the very eager girls and smiled softly. Her eyes focused on the white palace ahead as they trotted through the gates, recognized by the soldiers who briefly greeted them with a nod.

So many things happened here and still as she laid eyes on the somewhat less impressive palace, she didn't feel the same about everything. Xena was different now supposedly, as she wrote in her letters but the queen had some discrepancies about the Empress' promises and hopes for her empire. Alexander was probably furious and having a tough time with Darius and the entirety of Persia. She hoped that'd keep the boy occupied for quite some time. She hated to see all this supposed work Xena had accomplished go to waste.

Helena kept her eyes on the girls training in the sands and she hopped off the queen's horse and ran in that direction. Varia and Tura waited for no one and they too dismounted and followed after her. Gabrielle growled and reached out to grab either one of the girls but they were too quick, even for her.

Leo made his way over and as usual, his distaste for the Amazon Queen was ever present. "You made it safely, Amazon."

She never took her eyes off the three little girls and handed her horse reins over to one of the stable boys no older than thirteen. She was reluctant for anyone to handle her horse but she had to give some trust to these men. They were Xena's men after all.

"You doubt my level of care for Helena, Leo?"

"I never said a word."

She smiled at him and he remained as composed as always. "Mhm. Where is Xena?"

He pointed to the palace. "She's inside, reading a few documents and letters. I'm sure she will be outside momentarily to greet you."

She kept a close eye on her horse and heard the Spartan officer chuckle.

"Your horse will be safe here, I promise. The Empress will make sure of it. I know how fond she is of animals."

She was always finding out new things about Xena and even though her fear or perhaps uncertainty faded over time, she was always eager to learn more. A kindness for animals and children was obviously something the Empress kept hidden from everyone. How would it look if the mighty Spartan Empress shown kindness to the children and creatures in front of an entire army of Spartan soldiers?

 _I will figure you out, Xena_.

* * *

Helena and her two tag-along friends ran over to the Spartan girls training. Instead of the younger girls their age they went to meet the older teenagers. Nefeli, a friend of Eia's turned around as she was conversing with her two girlfriends. All three teenagers stared at the girls strangely and weren't sure what to do with them.

Nefeli stared at Helena intensely and gathered by the attire of all three girls, she knew instantly where they were from. "Amazon brats," she mused and her two friends laughed under their breaths whilst holding their training staffs.

Varia stepped forward fascinated by the staff the redheaded Spartan trainee had. "I like your staff. My sister and I train with them all the time. Can I hold it, please?"

"In your dreams," says Nefeli and chuckled alongside her friends.

Helena raised her eyebrow and made her way through Varia and Tura, standing much taller than the two, almost equal height to the short teenager. "She asked nicely. Why won't you let her hold it?"

"Because I don't like Amazons and I don't associate with little girls like you." she pushed Helena on the sands and Varia gasped.

"Eat dirt!" Varia pushed back Nefeli with all the force she had and the Spartan teenagers scowled at the three. Helena got off the ground and brushed the sand off her bare arms then tried to grab the staff from Nefeli.

Gabrielle stood by the stables making sure her horse was well kept and turned around to see the Spartan girls giving the others a hard time. She sighed and grabbed her sword from the saddlebag and made her way over. She walked into the center field and out of the corner of her eye she saw Xena standing at the top of the stairs leading into the palace.

She lowered her sword and looked at the black knee length dress the Empress wore. The gold belt wrapped around her taut waist accentuated her slight curves but also concealed in an elegant fashion. It was definitely a better view than her usual armor, intimidating cape that dragged on the floor.

Xena glared at Nefeli fighting with the girls and Helena grabbing the teen's arms, yelling at her. She turned her head and briefly cast a warm smile to the Amazon Queen which did not go ignored by the opposite party. She made her way down the stairs and Gabrielle backed away, hiding her sword behind her back.

She snatched a javelin from one of the male trainees, taking him by surprise. Then she marched over to the squabble between the girls. "Nefeli!" she yells and the girl turned her head. She whacked the redhead in the jaw and Nefeli fell down onto her side, holding onto her aching jaw.

She spat out blood and the two other teenagers backed off of the Amazon girls. Groaning, she tried to stand up and the Empress grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her up. Helena stared at her mother and gripped her wrist with the javelin.

"Don't hurt her," she begged and Xena looked down at her daughter. Always the little peace maker, she thought. Too much time spent with the Amazons, specifically Gabrielle.

"She was fighting with you."

Helena nodded and didn't dispute that fact. "She can apologize instead," she suggested and Xena frowned at the fearful redheaded teenager.

She let go of Nefeli's hair and handed the javelin to one of the other teenagers. She folded her arms and Helena smiled up at her. "My daughter saved you from a severe beating. What do you have to say?"

Nefeli's eyes widened and she cast her gaze aside from the girl. "I'm…sorry," she emits faintly.

"See, you don't always have to hit people to get what you want," Helena spoke to her mother. Xena stared confusedly at the girl and didn't know whether to be embarrassed by her being chastised in front of the trainees or not.

Xena nudged her head at the teenagers and they quickly dispersed, grabbing Nefeli by the arm. Tura ran in front of her with a big smile. "Wow that was great! So your own people fear you too! It's not just the Amazons!"

"Tura!" Varia slapped her little sister on the arm.

"And you are?" asked the Empress, glaring at the small child.

"Uh…"

Varia grabbed Tura's hand and stepped in front of her. "She's my little sister. Her name is Tura. Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget you? You tried to sneak up on me and poorly might I add," says the tall Empress and Varia shrunk in size. She then smiled softly and the two sisters grinned widely.

Helena tugged on her mother's hand. "You threw a party for me?"

Xena knelt down and smoothed her hands over Helena's much longer hair. "Yes I did and I hope you will enjoy it. One of the helots will show you around. Her name is Kyra and she's waiting inside the palace for you."

Helena eyed the white building which seemed so large compared to her. This place was nothing like the Amazon encampment. "What is a helot?"

"Um," she thought for a moment and gripped her daughter's shoulders. "They're like servants."

"Like slaves?"

"No!" she yelled and Helena flinched. "I mean, no. I pay them. Just go inside and I'll meet with you later."

Helena seemed unsure of the palace ahead and quirked her mouth to the side. "Are you sure….?"

Xena nodded. "You can have whatever you want."

" _Anything_?" she cast a sneaky grin and stared at her two friends.

She caught onto her daughter's frivolous expression. "Within reason."

* * *

The girls were shown around the palace by the said helot, Kyra. Xena escorted Gabrielle inside, knowing that she was well aware of where everything was. They came into her quarters and they were all alone. Xena smiled and the Amazon glanced around at the room.

"You moved the weapons," she pointed to the empty walls. She was doing a poor job of trying to have a simple conversation.

"I won't have any more intruders grabbing swords off my walls again," the Empress says carefree and nonchalantly. "I…want to thank you for keeping an eye on Helena for me."

Gabrielle nodded with pleasure. "She's a smart girl –learns quickly."

"I'm sure." She reached for the wine glasses on the shelf where they always have been. She set down the glasses and the blonde Amazon inhaled deeply, eyeing the glasses that were now half way filled with deep red wine.

"Thank you for bringing her here," she adds and hands over the filled glass to her guest.

Gabrielle took the wine and silently thanked her. "She didn't want to come at first," she admits and sees slight hurt in those blue eyes. "But I convinced her. Sorry about the other girls. She didn't want to come alone."

"Who would?" Xena raised an eyebrow and sipped the wine. "Sparta can get very lonely sometimes –surrounded by sand and sweaty men –someone's bound to flip their lid."

She wasn't sure if the Empress was joking or not. One of those playful sarcastic moods of hers again, Gabrielle mused. "Have you been making a lot of changes in your stronghold?"

"Always the curious cat, aren't you?" she teased. But only this time her counterpart did not seem nearly as insulted as she did months ago. "I listened to what you said, Gabrielle, and I made a few changes; more than what I wrote you in the letters."

Gabrielle crookedly smiled and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the infamous desk. "Oh? What are those changes? Hopefully no deaths so far?"

"Not yet," she jests and sits next to her. "The only deaths I want are Alexander's and Darius'. The rest are purely accidents." She set the wine glass down and pulled out a lengthy document and Gabrielle of course, was prying, or trying to hide that she wasn't.

She held out the letter to her and said, "This is for you."

"For me?"

Gabrielle set down the wine and cautiously took the letter. Xena kept the shy smile on her face, eagerly waiting for her to read it. Hesitantly she read it over and lifted her eyes briefly. "Xena, what is this?" she flipped over the parchment as if expecting more or perhaps a joke at the end somewhere.

She added in disbelief, "You're giving Corinth back to me? Why?"

"Because it's yours."

"You worked so hard for it." She placed the letter back on the Empress' lap. "I can't accept this."

Xena frowned. "Why not? I took it from you, Gabrielle. I'm trying to be nice and give you back what is yours. Why do you deny my gift to you?"

"I…I'm not denying anything but I don't want Corinth."

"But it's yours!" she said and Gabrielle widened her eyes at the sudden raise of voice. "Why won't you accept this? It took me weeks to write this treaty, Gabrielle."

The Amazon grinned and laid a hand on Xena's knee. "I thought we agreed to work together. We are friends. Allies. Corinth can belong to both of us. I am not opposed to sharing."

Xena peered down at the hand on her knee and back up into the emerald eyes across from where she sat. "I don't like sharing."

"I think everyone across the Mediterranean Sea knows that, Xena." She tried to make a joke out of the situation but she could tell it was only angering her counterpart. "We're partners now. We work together and I'd like to keep it that way." She rubbed her thumb along the Empress' knee gingerly.

Xena raised her eyebrow and placed a hand on hers then glanced at the document she worked so hard on for weeks. "I suppose…I wrote this for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. I appreciate the gesture. It was very…selfless of you." a word that she never thought she'd say about Xena before. "It will give us a chance to write a new agreement. Together."

"Together. Yes." She very much liked that idea. "Do your sisters still hate me?"

Gabrielle let out an awkward laugh. "Hate is such a  _strong_  word."

"No need to lie to me, Gabrielle. I know how your people feel about me."

Leo walked into the room, interrupting their quiet moment together. Gabrielle slipped her hand off of Xena's knee and turned away to grab her wine.

Xena stood and glared at the man. "Don't you knock or have I changed those rules too?"

"My apologies," he bowed his head. "A message addressed to your daughter came. Shall I give it to her?"

Gabrielle whipped her head around and Xena lifted her chin, staring at the daunting letter in his hand. "No, give it here," she ordered and he placed the letter in her hand then exited the room. She stared at the handwriting and felt the need to burn it. She ran her fingers across a bulge in the letter and opened the seal. She pulled out a pair of gold earrings.

"Who is it from?"

She placed the earrings back onto the parchment and sealed the letter. "Ataias."

Gabrielle got up from the chair and stared at the conflict in the Empress' eyes. "Are…you going to give it to her?"

Xena scowled at the petite Amazon. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe you should let Helena decide. The letter is addressed to her."

"Just because we are friends doesn't mean you get a say in what I do with my daughter."

Gabrielle scoffed. "Excuse me she lives with me not you. I think I get  _some_  say."

"You want to share Corinth  _and_  my daughter?" she challenged and the Amazon folded her arms.

"We do everything together, right?"

* * *

Varia was not one for dresses or very fancy material items such as jewelry, shoes and perfumes, but her sister was definitely interested. She walked around the huge marble tiled room and picked up a black and orange vase with Greek women and men painted on it. Kyra, the helot ran over and snatched the vase out of her hand.

"Please don't touch that. The Empress will not be happy if you break it."

She chuckled. "When is she ever happy?" She wandered off and hopped onto the bed and spread her arms across the soft sheets. "Helena we should have parties here all the time!" she called out.

Tura came out wearing a dress that was gifted to her. "Varia, the Empress said we can have all of these clothes! Aren't you going to try some on?"

She took sight of her sister in the white dress and crinkled her nose. "I'm good."

Helena carried a few dresses in her arms and threw them on top of Varia. "My mother says we have to wear a dress."

"But why?" she sat up and picked the gowns off her lap and tossed them onto the other side of the bed.

"Because it's my birthday!" she smiled and pinched her friend's cheeks. "Please? For me…"

Varia sighed and slapped the hands off her cheeks. "Okay I'll wear one," she relented. "This is going to be the  _only_  time you ever see me wearing a dress."

"You're the best friend ever," Helena cheered her on.

Tura ran over and jumped onto the bed. "Helena, is this  _your_  room? It's huge! You should have stayed here instead of the tribe!"

Helena frowned sadly and looked around at the elaborate room, but it was rather plain as was everything else in this palace. Every room was white and had minimal decorations. A few statues here and there, beds, desks, flowers and some curtains around the open balconies and windows but that's it. She gathered her mother was not fond of extravagant décor. It would be nice to live here, she thought, but she really liked living with the Amazons too.

"I like both places," she told her friends. "I'm sure my mother won't mind if I bring some of our other friends here sometimes."

Varia raised her eyebrow. "Your mother doesn't seem to care for visitors."

"What are you trying to say?" she implied and Varia shrugged her shoulder then went to picking out a dress to wear for tonight. She sighed and walked over to Kyra. "Are those girls in the field coming to the party?"

The helot stared at her with a puzzled face. "No, they're not invited."

Helena frowned. " _Not_  invited? So I'm going to be around of soldiers all night?!" she now dreaded everything about this party. "My mother said I can have whatever I want," she hinted and Kyra placed a hand on her hip. "You can tell the girls outside that they are invited to my party."

"I don't think the Empress would like that."

"I said invite them!" she demanded. "You're supposed to do what I say." She grabbed Kyra's hand and led her to the doors. "Go tell them please."

The helot shook her head and walked out of the room. Tura's jaw dropped. "Wow, Helena, you're bossy. Are you sure you want to invite those girls? The one with the red hair pushed you."

"She apologized. This is a party so we should have fun and invite everybody! We'll have a good time but don't tell my mother."

"She's going to find out anyway," said Varia.

* * *

The Empress and Amazon walked out together into the center of the palace and much to Xena's horror, there were dozens of children in her home, mingling with the much older male soldiers. The girls asked them several questions and the men felt obliged to answer. She nearly dropped the letter in her hand and whipped her head from left to right, watching the children invade her home.

Gabrielle smiled at a couple of girls who passed by with a couple of young boys. "You didn't tell me you had boy trainees."

"Why is my home filled with  _children_ …" she turned around herself and saw little girls trying to sneak passed her. She narrowed her eyes and they gasped then ran off together.

"Well…this  _is_  a party. You remember that, right?"

Xena frowned and grabbed one of the girls running by her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as nicely as possible.

"Helena invited me…" the girl meekly said and she was released then kept running to her friends on the opposite side of the room.

The Amazon snickered at Xena's dismay and concern over so many children in one area of her home. Her eyes' frantically looking around was about the most hilarious thing she's seen in awhile. "Xena, you didn't invite any of the children to the party? You do realize your daughter is  _also_  a child. Did you expect her to sit around a bunch of adults all night?"

She adds, "We must work on your skills with children."

Nefeli walked into the room with her two friends. She hid her bruised jaw from everyone and the little girls saw her but hastily turned around so they wouldn't have to talk to her. It was apparent that most of the younger trainees didn't care for the older girls. Helena waved her hand at them and ran over in her black knee length dress.

"I'm happy you came to the party," Helena greeted everyone.

"As if I was going to refuse an invitation from the Empress'  _daughter_ ," the redhead retorted bitterly and put a hand on her bruised jaw.

Helena felt some of the same hostility she received back in the tribe whenever she was around Indila. She tried to avoid her all the time but sometimes it was inevitable. Instead of remaining bitter towards Nefeli she smiled and played good sport.

"Sorry about your face," she noted and the teenager frowned deeply. "I hope we can be friends one day. We could spar together."

"I highly doubt that." Nefeli shied away when the Empress appeared standing behind her daughter.

Helena turned around with a huge smile. "Mother, I invited all the girls to the party."

Xena nods slowly. "I can see that."

"I hope they will have a good time. Kyra told me you didn't invite them!"

"You should have asked me first before you did this."

Gabrielle saw Helena's excitement quickly diminished as her mother stomped all over it. She intervened, "what your mother means is that she is very glad you invited everyone but you…didn't give her enough notice to prepare."

Xena chose to bite her tongue and didn't wish her daughter to be unhappy here. After all, this was another place she could come to if she needed help or needed anything really. She felt a sense of jealousy regarding her daughter's relationship with Gabrielle. The two related to one another a lot better than she ever could. Perhaps it was due to Gabrielle's being around several children all her life while Xena remained locked away focused on war, war and more war. She had no idea how to be a parent or even a simple caregiver of any child.

She pulled out the letter and handed it to her daughter. "This came for you."

Helena smiled. "For me? Really?" she took the letter and saw her name written in beautiful cursive.

"It's from your father."

The girl's smile faded and she ran her thumb across the top of the sealed letter. The temptation to open it was unreal but she felt a sense of doubt and regret as she stared at the message. She handed the letter back to her mother. She was reminded of what her mother said to her and felt like she didn't need to be bribed with gifts.

"That's okay, you can keep it."

Xena smiled softly and Helena ran off to go meet up with her friends and new ones in the making. A couple of girls bumped into her and she cast a menacing grimace down at the two girls. They were once laughing, having a good time until they mistakenly ran into her.

The Amazon queen grabbed Xena's arm from behind. "This is a party…for  _Helena_ ," she reminds her.

"Sorry Empress," one of the girls said in a soft timid voice.

Xena swallowed her pride and smiled at the girls. "Have fun," she said and the two girls gave her a big grin then ran off.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "You almost convinced me that you were serious," she sarcastically says.

"There are children running amuck in my home."

"It's only for one night. I think you can handle it but if you get testy let me know and you can excuse yourself," she teased. Xena frowned her way and the Amazon winked then trailed off to go meet some of the girls that Helena, Varia and Tura were speaking to.


	36. Chapter 36

**So, this is the last chapter of this story. I had a really fun time writing this. Thank you for reading this story everyone! It's been awesome.**

_Onslaught_

It didn't take long for Alexander to rampage throughout Greece to regain his status. He steer cleared of Sparta and the rest of Arcadia for now. His focus was on Persia and Sarmatia. He felt he'd been done wrong by both parties involved and after the little raid Darius pulled in his homeland, he decided to go with the next stop.

He planned a campaign to pillage all of Persia and dethrone Darius. Within a year he did just that. He even kept Darius' wife, mother and daughter alive and married Darius' daughter and wife simultaneously to stake his ground in the land he won. Alexander was making his way around the eastern part of the world quickly. His next stop was to be Egypt and then soon end up in Sparta to try and claim what his father couldn't.

Xena remained allies with the Amazons, as if she had a choice. Aside from treating the people in her empire more fairly over the last year, her mind focused on Alexander. She was grateful that he took care of Darius for her but she still wanted him gone and the only way to do that was to go to war with him.

Most, if not all, meetings between the allied partners were held in Amazon territory since there was more of them and only one Empress of Sparta. Gabrielle convinced Xena that her sisters were less apprehensive about her presence, but Xena had her doubts. Every time she came to the encampment, she was gawked at and whispered about.

Gabrielle and her council listened to Xena's spiel about Alexander's invasion on coastal Arcadia. She spoke for more than half an hour and went over several scenarios of what could and could not happen during the emperor's invasion.

Once she finished with her elaborate speech she stood upright with hands on hips, staring at the Amazons. "Any questions?"

The council gawked at the Empress as they were rendered speechless. Gabrielle, too, wasn't sure of what to say. She wasn't able to process the amount of information thrown at her in such a short time. It was obvious Xena thought about this war for a very long time and she had a certain way she wanted to go about it.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "The council and I will discuss and regroup later."

Xena smiled and turned to walk out of the hut and was glared at by Oria who was guarding the entryway. She narrowed her eyes and Oria lowers her gaze then steps aside to let the Empress through. She did receive a warm welcome by some of the Amazons even now, but that never bothered her to begin with.

* * *

Upon exiting the hut she was bombarded by more Amazons but this time they were much smaller and far more annoying. Gaia and Elaine grinned with big smiles up at her and she sighed then pushed them apart and walked through them.

"Empress!" Gaia called out. She and her friend ran after her. "How long will you stay here this time?"

"Yeah and when can we go to Sparta like Varia and Tura? They told us they had a really fun time there." Elaine chimed in.

Xena ignored them and kept walking. A path was made for her as no Amazon wanted to converse with her. It seems her number one fans were these little girls and they weren't afraid of her, not like the mature Amazons were.

She stopped at her horse and pulled her sword that was sheathed to her hip. Women looked her way and she spotted them out of the corner of her eye. Paying them no attention, she put the sword in a sheath attached to her saddle. The girls kept asking her questions behind her and she clenched her fist then spun around and the girls quiet themselves.

"Don't you girls have somewhere else to be?"

They looked at each other and then back at up at the Empress. They shook their heads and answered, "No."

The Amazon Queen made her way over to help Xena's situation and whistled at the two little bothersome girls. Elaine and Gaia turned around, slowly backing away from the large black Spartan stallion.

"Stop bothering the Empress and run along." She told them and the girls ran off, giggling beneath their breaths.

Xena raised her eyebrow in astonishment and the queen turned to her with a smile. "It is amazing how they listen to you yet they bother me every chance they get."

"They like you."

"Well, I wish they wouldn't." Xena sneered and leaned her elbow atop of the saddle.

The blonde queen folded her arms. "We aren't going down this road again," she says and the Empress cracked a smirk of a smile. "You dumped a lot of information on me and my sisters back there."

"I only gave you half of the information. Don't worry, I have more." She winked and Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear and slight intimidation. "You are a queen, Gabrielle. You should be used to war tactics and talk of strategy."

"We normally do things differently than you. I wish you'd understand that by now, Xena."

"Yes, yes, I know –the Amazon way," she mocks with finger quotes. "Either way, we're supposed to work together and I'd love to hear what you have to say in our next meeting. You let me do all of the talking and you'll never get a say in anything in our partnership."

Gabrielle's mouth parted and her arms fell to her sides. "It's not like I can interrupt you! You were on a roll."

"Learn to take control, Gabrielle. It will solve a lot of your problems." She said only to get on the Amazon's nerves. "Anyway," she changes subject, "guess who wrote me last month, begging for my help."

"Ataias?" she whispers and peered around to see if Helena was near but luckily she wasn't.

Xena nods her head slowly with churlish grin. "Alexander invaded his home and he has the nerve to ask for my help after what he did to me," she paused, "to  _us_."

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to say. Her meeting with Ataias wasn't exactly very warm and she remembered him being quite charming with the way he spoke and acted around others. His mission was to hurt her and Xena but she knew his main goal was to hurt Xena, but in the end he didn't so she felt a bit unsettled knowing that he received no aid during Alexander's intrusive pillage.

The Spartan studied the Amazon's stoic expression and tapped her fingers on the saddle. "You don't actually feel bad for him, do you?" her tone was more threatening than usual.

Gabrielle lifts her eyes and they met with the blue ones above her. She was used to dealing with Xena's abruptness over the last two years. But there were times when she really couldn't figure out if she was putting on an act or quite serious of what she meant. This time, it looked like she was angry and maybe a bit amused by the smirk on her lips.

"Well…"

She was cut off, "You do."

"I'm  _sure_  you know how it feels to have your home ransacked," she said, quick to remind her of her past encounters with Thrace and Corinth. "I don't want that to happen to anyone."

"He kidnapped you!"

"So did you!"

Xena pulled back and licked her upper lip. "I did not. You came to me. That was different. I thought we were passed that already?"

Gabrielle didn't want to compare her relationship with Xena to Ataias. "We are. I'm just saying he helped us in the end. But, it's your business not mine. So we'll just leave it at that. We don't always have to agree on everything."

"Evidently."

There was a great deal of silence between the two and Gabrielle didn't want to argue anymore. She had enough of that going on with her sisters and she didn't need that tension with her ally and friend.

"You're welcome to stay in one of my huts," she suggests. "We're having a ceremony for Artemis in a few days. You can come if you want."

Xena was less than enthused about a celebration for a goddess that meant nothing to her. She wanted to decline but also respect Gabrielle's traditions and customs but that also meant she'd have several eyes on her. By the promising look in those emerald eyes, she figured that Gabrielle would want her to attend.

"I'll think about it," she finally answered.

* * *

The Empress made her way over to the outskirts of the camp to visit her daughter. Helena was on the ground with Varia and Tura, sewing feathers onto a headpiece. The girls were engrossed in sewing the headdresses and conversing at the same time. Xena approached them and Varia slapped Helena's arm.

Helena spun around and grinned. "Mother, I didn't know you were here!" she leapt up and wrapped arms around her mother's torso.

"I had a meeting with Gabrielle," she said and nudged her head at the girls. "What are you working on?"

Her daughter grabbed the headdress with several missing feathers. "We're making headpieces for the ceremony. It's for Artemis, goddess of the hunt," she explained and Xena had already been privy to that information and simply nodded, trying to look interested.

"I've never made one of these headpieces before. This is my first ceremony with everyone. You're coming, right?" she gazed up at her mother with her large hazel hopeful eyes.

As much as she didn't want to, it looked like she had to please not one but two people in her life. She'd have to sit through hours of music and dancing. She relents, "Sure. Helena, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, you can sit with us." She grabbed her hand and led her to the circle.

Xena stared at the two sisters sitting down for awhile and Varia nervously smiled. "Um, Tura I think we forgot some feathers back at the hut. Why don't you come with me to get them?"

Tura searched around. "But I brought lots of feathers…" she says confusedly.

"Let's go," she whispered and grabbed her little sister's hand and quickly darted to the hut.

Helena frowned and sat down on the grass. "Why do you always do that?" she questioned her mother.

Xena batted her eyelashes. "Do what? I didn't do anything."

"You made them leave. I was in the middle of something!"

"I didn't say a word to them," she defended herself although she knew very well that her glares could make people leave in the slightest moment. "This will only take a minute and you can go back to…whatever it was that you were doing."

Helena sighed heavily. "I  _told_  you what I was doing."

"Helena, just listen to me for a minute. Can you do that?" her tone was not to be argued with and the twelve year old put down her standoffish attitude. "Alexander is planning to come to Sparta soon."

"Really? When?"

"I wasn't finished." Xena held up her finger and her daughter groaned. "I will be away for awhile and so will Gabrielle. I need her help to make sure Alexander doesn't destroy my side of the empire. If something happens here –"

"Like what?"

"Helena!" she snapped and the girl shrunk down. "Stop interrupting me."

"Sorry…"

Xena creased her eyebrows together and then softened her face when she saw the uneasiness her temper brought upon her daughter. "If something happens –if Alexander's men come here –I will make sure you go to Corinth to stay with your grandmother."

Helena gasped and contorted her face in confusion. "But I don't want to go to Corinth! I like it here. I'll leave my friends," she expresses her frustration loud and clear.

The Empress rubbed her aching head and grabbed Helena's wrist. "You will do as I say. I don't want anything to happen to you. This is for your safety and all of the children here."

Suddenly all of her anger and confusion dissipated. "My friends can come too?" her mouth turned upward into a hopeful smile. Her mother nodded and she clasped her hands on her mother's shoulders. "Great! So then I won't be lonely."

"No…" Xena frowned sadly. "You won't."

She got up to leave and Helena gripped her hand tightly. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the camp?"

"You made my friends disappear. The least you can do is help me with this headpiece," Helena raised a mischievous eyebrow. Xena sighed and sat right back down. "Do you know how to sew?"

Xena smiled. "A little bit."

"Can you help me with this?" she presented the headdress and her mother looked at it for a few moments, as if she was appalled by it, but she hid that well from Helena.

Xena took the needle and thread and grabbed a feather to sew onto the headdress. She snipped the thread in half with her teeth and Helena watched closely to see what she was doing. "So, Artemis huh?"

"Yeah, she's my favorite goddess!"

"Your favorite?" Xena asked and quickly sewed the feather onto the headpiece and grabbed another. Helena's eyes were focused on the process and she was too distracted to answer her mother's questions.

She nods. "Uh huh. How do you do that?"

* * *

On that night of the ceremony, Gabrielle sat on her throne watching her sisters contribute to the fire by dance. Several others gathered in the circle with drums and flutes. Anxiously, she taps her fingers on the armrests unable to sit still. Chilapa noticed her nerves getting the best of her queen and tried to ignore it but after while it became too noticeable to ignore.

"My Queen, is something the matter?" she whispered.

Gabrielle whipped her head upward at her sister. "No, no. I'm just enjoying the ceremony."

"Your body language says otherwise," she wisely said with a smirk. She focused on the ceremony and saw the group of little girls together with their headdresses they worked so hard on. They weren't inside the larger circle, but on the outer-rim, talking and giggling about frivolous things no doubt.

The queen looked onward into the crowd but wasn't able to see passed the bonfire and sisters waving their arms in the air and twirling round in the circle. She sighed and slumped down in the throne, growing bored of the celebration already and it barely started.

Xena walked through the Amazons and some gawked while others seemed surprised she came. Only Amazons were allowed to these types of festivities. She went on her about her way and appeared behind Gabrielle, smiling softly.

She took a seat next to her casually and crossed a leg over the other and folded her arms. "Artemis is a big deal around here," she says, alarming the queen.

Gabrielle's mood lightened instantly and she grabbed the Empress' arm. "You came!"

"You were looking for me?"

"What?  _No_." She hid her flushed face and shifted in the throne. "I thought you would've gone back to Sparta with the way you've been acting lately."

Xena shrugged a shoulder. "I thought I'd stay." She says and then adds, "This is important to you and Helena."

Gabrielle nodded, finally seeing some warmth to her ally's words and sincerity. "Thanks for coming. I know this isn't really your… _thing_."

"Nothing you do is 'my thing', Gabrielle." She turned and winked. "I helped Helena with her headpiece. She really likes living here, with you."

She detected some bitterness or perhaps it was sadness, in the Empress' tone. She could understand why but she didn't want her to feel like Helena liked the Amazons more than her own mother. "She's  _your_  daughter. She likes visiting Sparta too."

"I told her the plan in case Alexander comes here."

Gabrielle rubbed her throat and stared at the Spartan whose eyes were fixated on the dancers and bonfire, unwilling to delve into a discussion about a mound of emotions and feelings. "I don't think he'll make the trip all the way over here."

"Don't think he won't try, Gabrielle." she warned. "Are you ready to do this? He is going to come and destroy everything in sight."

"Xena," she laughs lightly and grabbed her knee. "We're here to celebrate. Do you think we could put talk of war off for just a little while?"

The Empress sighed and shifted in her spot and stared at all of the dancers. "What are you supposed to do? Watch them dance all night?"

"That's kind of the point but we can talk too. We don't have to sit here in silence."

"It's a little difficult to concentrate with all of this going on," she gestured to the bonfire.

Gabrielle raised a curious eyebrow. "You seemed pretty concentrated on war just a few seconds ago." She openly teased her. "Just try and look like you're having a good time."

Xena inhaled deeply and frowned, staring at the Amazons circling around the fire. She averts her eyes towards her daughter who was clad in Amazonian clothing and wearing that large feather headpiece that she helped her with. She was glad that Helena liked living here and she wished she could've stayed to be with her which was probably eating her up more than anything else.

"Something bothering you?"

She was alarmed by the queen's question and clenched her closed fist. "I used to hunt people like you, Gabrielle. I used to think it was fun and I enjoyed it," she spoke openly for the first time in awhile and Gabrielle listened. "I grew to hate Amazons and now my daughter lives among them."

Now she understood everything. Gabrielle looked over to Helena, giggling and talking to Varia and Tura. She's heard Xena talk about her unspeakable hatred for Amazons before but it was malicious and then it turned remorseful now she sensed anger and confusion.

"You don't want her to be like me?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Xena half smiled. "I didn't say that. You're a great role model. Much better than I could ever be." She said and put her hand over the queen's mouth. "Don't argue with me. You know it's true."

Gabrielle chuckled and pried the Empress' hand off her lips. "Life doesn't always work out the way you want it to."

"We agree on that."

"Helena wants to have a right of caste ceremony so she can be a part of the tribe. I thought I'd ask you first if it was alright."

Xena lowered her gaze from the fire and uncrossed her legs. She didn't want her daughter to be an outcast here or in Sparta but if Helena was truly indoctrinated to the tribe then she'd be an Amazon forever and have to live by their laws and codes.

"You…don't have to say yes."

"Yes I do." She snapped back and Gabrielle anxiously scratched the back of her neck. "That girl has heard the word 'no' so many times in her life. Who am I to take this away from her?"

The queen weakly grinned and scooted closer to Xena and grabbed hold of her hand. "We're not that terrible, I promise," she teases and that warranted a smile from the suspicious Spartan. "Her being an Amazon doesn't make her any less of a daughter to you. Nobody can take that away from you, not even me."

"Alright," Xena felt her stomach turn to knots and she squeezed the queen's hand. "But does she have to wear that ridiculous headdress during the ceremony? She looks like a bird."

Gabrielle gasped. "It's not ridiculous! It's part of our tradition. I have one too."

"Oh? Why aren't you wearing it then?"

"Because…I decided not to. I can do that. I'm the  _queen_ ," she lifts her chin proudly and Xena snorted.

"That you are. A very good one."

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The Spartan army coincided with the Amazons and met along the coast of Arcadia. Xena stood in front of the coast with Leo. She'd been waiting for months for Alexander to show his face. She recently got a letter from one of her men who is stationed in Egypt as a spy. Alexander conquered Egypt and he was coming for Sparta.

He should know better, she thought. She had spies all across Alexander's empire and he knew that. He probably knew that she'd be waiting for him along the coast but she did have some help. Gabrielle was bringing all of her able sisters to fight and even convinced the rebels in Corinth to come along. The Isthmians were no help and refused to be involved in another war with Sparta and Greece.

Now that Darius was out of the picture, everyone thought things would get better, but they didn't. Alexander was in charge of Persia and he didn't care for the citizens and his family lived in the capital. Darius would be rolling in his grave right now if he could see the Macedonian family camping out in his palace.

Gabrielle trotted with a horde of her sisters towards the coast. She dismounted her horse and walked over to the shoreline. There were Alexander's ships sailing towards them. He was going to dock his ships and fight on land, she hoped. But of course, Xena had ships ready to go in case he was too much of a coward to face them on land.

"I brought everyone just like you asked," she told her.

The Empress spun around and looked at the mass amount of Amazons on her soil. "I didn't ask, we agreed. We're a team, remember?"

The Amazon Queen smiled. "A team."


End file.
